Fracture of Lies
by Evilous
Summary: Picks up where Enigma left off. Beth and Mick have said no more secrets. Candice and David began their relationship in the last one. Josef and Jean are becoming close, will their friendship blossom into something more, that is up to the muses. Beth i
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

It's been a month, a month since Beth had been offered a job by the new ADA Ben Talbot. Things had been business as usual with Mick and Beth. she continued to work off camera at Buzzwire doing more investigating than actual reporting which suited her just fine, although she found it harder to tolerate the growing level of sleaze.

Her last story had left her with more than a good juicy story, it left her nightmares. A serial arsonist who went from simply burning old buildings to trapping young women inside and letting them burn alive. Beth thought herself a strong woman but somehow this case managed to stir up old memories. The night Mick first saved her, when he burned his ex, her kidnapper, to death. All she could see in her dream was her would be step mother lunging to the window shrieking in pain as the fire consumed all around her.

Mick would come into the room the second he felt her fear. He would take her into his arms and rock her until she calmed down, some nights when he could manage it he would not go to his freezer at all. Tonight was just like any other; he could feel her distress and rushed to her side, telling her she was okay and that he was right there with her.

Beth woke up clutching on to Mick like she had when she was only a child. Mick continued to hold her caressing her blonde locks.

"It's okay baby. I'm here."

Beth just feeling the safety of his embrace, calming her racing mind.

"Mick I can't live like this. I can't live with these nightmares, afraid to go to sleep."

"What can I do for you? Anything you need."

"I never had nightmares after you rescued me, why now?"

"I don't know. Maybe you blocked it out. You were only a child. Seeing the burned women probably unlocked them."

Beth sat up in the bed; Mick did the same leaning against the head board pulling her back to his chest. Beth rested her head on his shoulder and he took his right hand and threaded with her left, his other hand stroking her back and shoulder softly.

"Mick," she whispered quietly.

"Yes baby."

"Tell me about her...about that night."

Mick's hand stopped mid stroke.

"Beth..."

"I need to know Mick. I have so many questions about her."

Mick released a heavy sigh, "What do you want to know?"

Beth had so many questions about his and Coraline's relationship, about her kidnapping and now she was about to get answers.

"You...how did you meet her?"

"I was a musician playing at a party she was throwing." Beth was silent hoping he would continue without her asking him to, Mick took her hint and continued. "She was the sexiest thing there and she knew it, she knew how to work a room so that all eyes were on her. She came to request a song, started flirting," Mick couldn't help but smile. "I thought I was the luckiest guy there. After everyone was gone I stuck around."

"What happened from there? I mean how long did you date before you were married?"

"Dating Coraline was...a trip. She ran hot and cold. One minute she was all over me, the next she was blowing me off for another man."

"Why did you keep going back?"

"She was a drug. I knew she was trouble, I should have stayed away the first night she blew me off but I was drawn back. I was lost to her; I lost my control when she was concerned."

"Why did she agree to marry you?"

Mick laughed, "I don't know. I was completely in love, I asked and she said yes. I didn't want to waste any time and let her go cold on me again. I thought once she married me things would be different."

"Then she turned you on your wedding night." Beth began to stroke his chest.

"Yeah, we were on again off again for years. Every time I thought I had broken free she would pull me back."

"So before you chased her around, then she started chasing you?"

"I never thought of it like that."

"So then she kidnapped me," Beth was ready to finish this.

"She took you, I tracked her down. She wanted us to be a family. She knew one of the reasons I hated her was for taking away my chance at a family. I guess she thought that she could give me one in her own twisted way."

"I came for you; I told her I wouldn't let her hurt you. We fought."

"I remember the fight; biting and clawing at each other...thinking about it now it was almost sexual."

"It was, for us. Our relationship was one of sex, I hated her but couldn't help but feel draw to her, more so after the turning than before. After the turning we were connected, she was my sire, my teacher. We could heal, we could hurt the other and nothing would last...it was rough."

"Oh," Beth couldn't stop the words before they left her lips. "Do you still feel a connection to her?"

"She's dead Beth. I couldn't let her hurt an innocent child; I staked her to the ground and took you in my arms. I threw a lantern down on my way out. I knew she would never stop trying to get me back; I couldn't let her hurt anyone else. I knew the only way to end it would be for her to die."

"I saw her you know, after, when you were carrying me away. I saw her banging on the windows as the fire closed in around her."

Mick squeezed her tighter to his chest taking in the feel of her. "I wish you hadn't."

"Am I am bad person?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm glad she's dead. I'm glad she is gone, not just because she kidnapped me but for what she did to you." _So I don't have to compete with that._

"You are not a bad person. You are a kind and caring person, never let yourself think otherwise."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Night Swim

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 2: Night Swim**

Jean couldn't sleep and had decided to go for a late night swim. On her way to the pool she made a detour towards the bar to grab herself a glass of wine. Walking into the dark room she heard moans and quickly turned and left, not wanting to make her presence known. With a blush on her face and in need of a nice cool dip Jean continued to the pool.

She had just finished a couple of laps and was now just floating on her back looking at the stars glow. The peace helped her to think of her life. She was still learning to deal with things, being asleep for 20 years of your life left a huge gap. Jean adjusted to the times quite well; she had been ahead of her time before her attack. She was always learning but had found a job she loved, and was enjoying the friends she had made.

What Jean seemed to struggle with most was her age. She was 4?, but she still felt 2?. She had given up her only love. She had always been a confident woman; comfortable in her body in her sexuality, but now she didn't know what to do. She was lonely.

Before she had met Paul she had lots of guys competing for her eye, she just was not interested in any of them. Then she meets the one who had her eye and her heart. Now he was no longer in her life, she had accepted that and was ready to move on, but it seemed she had lost her chance for a man. No man had hit on her once since she had moved on, no flirty looks, nothing. Nothing like that of the attention the younger woman got.

"Can't sleep?"

Jean jerked from her thoughts and stopped floating turning towards Josef.

"No, decided to go for a swim. Sorry if I interrupted you."

"No I was almost finished," Josef patted his stomach. "Would you like some company?"

"Sure," Jean leaned back floating once again.

Josef left and in mere moments was stepping into the pool in his swim trunks. His pale skin almost lowing in the moonlight.

"Can I ask you something?" Josef made his way towards her.

Jean stood in the neck high water, "Sure."

"You have known about me being a vampire for some time now, yet you only rarely ask questions. Why?"

"Do you want me to ask questions?"

"If you want to then yes. I'm just trying to understand how you don't have questions."

Jean smiled; she did have questions, one more prominent than the others on her mind at the moment.

"I have a question for you," Josef smiled and started to move around in the water his eyes staying focused on her. "When you feed from those girls..." Jean blushed, "They seem...they sound like they are very...happy."

Josef couldn't hold back his self assured smile, "They are. I am a good bite."

"Really? So all you have to do is bite them, drink some of their blood and they feel like that? They practically orgasm in your arms?"

"They do."

Jean wadded around in the water processing what she just heard, trying to find the courage to ask him the next question.

"Josef," Jean made her way to shallower water.

Josef followed behind her, "Yes."

"Will you show me?"

Josef's eyebrows shot up, he had come to care for Jean, respect her for her strength, her vulnerability. He had thought of feeding on her, sure her blood would be unique, but never more than a wild fleeting thought.

"You want me to bite you?"

"Yes," Jean looked down into the clear water. "I want you to make me feel like that. I want to know. If you don't want to its okay I understand..."

Josef closed the distance between them, "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, I'm sure."

Josef gently took Jean by the hand, pulling her out of the pool and over to one of the lounge chairs. Jean took her towel and started to pat dry some of the dripping water. Josef watched and waited while she did, not saying a word. When she finally turned to him he had taken a seat.

"Sit on my lap," Josef gave the simple command.

Jean did as directed and sat on his lap with her legs on one side. Josef lifted her right arm bringing it to his mouth, sniffing it, noting Jean's racing heart.

"Are you sure?"

Jean nodded watching his lips on her forearm. The anticipation thrilling her. "Yes, show me."

Josef ran his tongue along her arm, his fangs descending. Jean smiled as her eyes widened in anticipation. Josef didn't make her wait long plunging his fangs into her flesh with the grace and delicacy of experience; he began to draw slowly a mouthful. Savoring the taste of her blood and all that was in it, curiosity, pent up frustration, gratitude, vulnerability, strength, her blood was a cocktail of emotions. Josef had not even gotten a complete mouth full and he could feel her responding, moaning in his lap. She was so sensitive to the gentlest of pleasures.

By the second mouthful Jean was in full blown orgasm, rocking her hips unconsciously. Josef smiled against her wrist as he drank it in, it was quite possibly the sweetest taste he could remember. Josef stopped drawing her blood as she stated to come down from her high and held his tongue to his bite, healing the wounds.

Jean had closed her eyes at the bite, her senses rushing too hard to keep them open, opening them again seeing Josef's mouth on her wrist, after what he had just made her do, made her blush. Josef laid Jean back in the lounge, removing himself from under her, he disappeared before she could say anything, although what do you say to the man who gave you the most erotic sensation ever, and he didn't even sleep with her.

Josef returned a moment later with a large glass of OJ; handing it to her he sat down beside her.

"Drink this," Josef directed.

Jean sheepishly nodded and started to sip, her blush returning when she looked him in the eye. With half the glass gone Jean had regained enough composure to look him in the eye.

"Thank you, Josef."

"Thank you, my dear. You are quite delicious."

Her blush reddened her checks once again, "That was…remarkable."

Josef smiled, "Finish your drink, then I will take you up to bed. You need to rest."

Jean nodded and finished her glass, Josef tried to pick her up, Jean protested slightly. Josef assured her he was not taking no for an answer and she gave in. By the time they reached Jean's room she was asleep on his shoulder.

After putting her to bed Josef took a moment to just watch her, fighting with himself. Had he some how started to develop feelings for her? Shaking the thought from his mind he left the room shutting the door softly behind him, "Good night Jean."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Offer

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Offer**

Danielle was sitting with Seth going over another lesson. He had been one of the lucky ones, serum 42b worked for him, and Danielle thanked the heavens everyday. He had only been 8 years old when it happened, now he was 21 still on a 2nd grade level. He had been a gifted student before, now with the help of doctors and teachers he was growing up rather quickly.

When he woke up he was scared and confused. Danielle helped to sooth his mind explaining everything the best she could without scaring him. He clung to his big sister; she was his anchor, more so in the first few weeks. Their relationship was strong, she was all he had. Danielle had not called her parents once since being in town, not wanting or needing anything else to deal with.

Coop had been a godsend. He was so supportive of her, helping her in whatever she needed weather it be designing a program similar to the one Jean had used to get caught up on 20 years or just to hold her and tell her it would all be okay. He had been great with Seth making him laugh and giving him a talk guy to guy. The first week he was there constant, and then he had to return home for a couple of days, before flying back. Coop had been flying back and forth every couple of days for weeks now, even when Danielle assured him she was much better now and he didn't need to keep flying back. He assured her that he would keep coming back as long as she would allow him.

Danielle was so grateful for all the miracles she had been granted. She did long to go back to LA she missed her friends, and the weather. Talking on the phone with them keeping in the loop was better than nothing. When she had finished her lesson with Seth she went to the hotel to get some rest and make some calls.

At the hotel after a nice bath Danielle put on the plush robe and sat on the bed, growing to miss Coop. They stayed in separate rooms but he spent most nights in her bed, just holding each other, kissing and talking. She was still amazed at how patient he was never trying to push for the next step. Truth be told she wanted to be with him, she desired him but her fear held her back. In her own thoughts Danielle almost didn't hear her cell chime.

"Hello," she answered going to the small fridge for a bottle of water.

"Hey it's Jean, how are you doing?"

"I am doing fine; Seth is improving very well. It's good to hear from you. How are you?"

"We can talk about me when you come back. When are you coming back?"

"I don't know." Danielle plopped back down on the bed. "I miss it, I want to come back but Seth isn't ready yet."

"Danielle," Josef's voice entered the line.

"Josef?"

"Jean has been keeping me up to date on Seth. There are options for him if you want to bring him home. I can have things ready by the time you get here."

"That is kind of you but--"

"I have a job for you, if you would be interested. Of course I would be more than happy to help you with your brother even if you do not wish to work for me, after how helpful you were with Sara."

"What type of job?"

"Research."

"What type of research?"

"The type that would require discretion."

"Oh," Danielle got the hint, things involving vampires. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course, but the sooner the better. Should I have my plane ready to bring you back?"

"No, not yet. I don't want to move him from a familiar setting just yet."

"I understand. Whatever you need don't hesitate to ask. Have a good day Ms. Nelson," Josef said his farewell.

"Thank you, Mr. Kostan."

"I have to go, but it was nice to talk."

"You too Jean. I'm glad everything is good for you. If you could please thank Mr. Kostan again for me."

"I will. Don't work to hard."

"I promise."

They hang up and Danielle falls back onto the bed arms out from her sides taking up the width of the bed. "A job working for vampires...sounds interesting."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	4. Chapter 4: Calm

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 4: Calm**

A tall raven haired woman made her way along the boardwalk, soaking up the wonderful rays of light eating a soft pretzel. She made her way into one of the shops, and was waved to come into the back by the older man behind the counter.

"How have you been?" The man greeted.

"Good, just enjoying life," she said as she dug around in her bag with her free hand pulling out some photos handing them to him. "I tried a few different angles; it will give you some options."

The man took the photos and began flipping through beautiful scenes of an old Victorian style home. As the woman had said a few angles from the front as well as taken at different times of day allowing the changing light to enhance different aspects of the home.

"They are beautiful, worth every penny."

The man pulled his wallet out and handed her a folded envelope. She opened it counted the contents before putting it in her bag, satisfied it was correct.

"Pleasure doing business with you," she resumed eating her pretzel as she left the shop heading back to the sunny boardwalk. Why the man wanted photos of a house he would never own was not her concern, the job was easy money and part of her cover she had to maintain.

Arriving at the warehouse district the mysterious woman made her way into an abandoned warehouse, watching her surroundings carefully. Inside she let out a sigh, "Back to work."

"Your friend called, said to tell you that she has another shipment coming in tonight. She will send it over as soon as it gets in and clears customs."

"Richard," the woman yelled. "I have told you not to do that."

The young man, maybe all of 20 years old cowered back to his table. "Sorry, Ms. Vincent. I forget you can't tell anymore."

"Have you made any progress?"

Mick was finishing up some phone calls, making appointments with some clients who left messages about his services. He tried to keep his nightly case load as low as possible, trying to be there for Beth. She would object to what he was doing, insisting he could take care of himself, but he could tell deep down even if she refused to admit it having him there helped. He was able to calm her down after, waking from one and help her get some sleep.

Since talking with her about Coraline, she seemed to be a little better. Maybe talking about it, about what had happened had pushed the horrific memories aside. Mick smiled to himself thinking about how Beth looked when she was in a peaceful sleep.

The downside of talking about Coraline was she was on his mind. She was his sire, the one who damned him to this nonliving life; she was never too far from his mind. Until he let Beth in, she was unafraid of him, she loved him, and had it not been for Coraline he would never have lived long enough to know what true love is. He never would be where he is now; if he were still human he would be an old man. He would be old enough to be her grandfather, he was, but human he would look it and feel it. Finding what he has with Beth, now when he thought of Coraline he could no longer hate her, instead he found himself thankful.

Broke from his thoughts Beth was home. He made it to open the door before she had gotten there. Beth smiled at him, kissing his lips softly as she entered.

"Hey, how was your day?" Mick asked hoping Mo had put her on something boring.

"Nothing very news worthy today. Did a follow up piece on our little arsonist friend. That was about it."

Beth went to the fridge, finding nothing of interest leaned back on the counter. Mick could tell something was on her mind, something she wasn't bringing up.

"Hungry?" Mick tried to get her mind to focus on something else.

"Sort of but nothing looks appealing," Beth groaned.

Mick was standing in front of her; his arms leaned on the counter on both sides of her. She looked into his eyes, and couldn't help but lean up and kiss his lips. Mick returned the kiss softly.

"I think I found something appealing."

Mick raised an eyebrow, "Anything I can help you with?"

"I think so," Beth started to pull his shirt over his head revealing his fuzzy chest. Beth moved her hands along his muscles touching every inch of his skin. Mick purred oh how he wanted her, but he knew how little sleep she had been getting.

Mick pulled back from her, looking her in the eyes seeing the raging desire behind her sapphire eyes. "Beth you should rest."

"I will rest...after."

"Beth"

"Mick," she countered. "I want you...I need you. Please Mick."

How could he resist that offer? He needed her so badly sometimes it would drive his mind wild. Mick took her lips, sucking on her lower lip drawing a moan from her, as he pulled her blouse off and tossed it aside. Massaging her breasts in his large hands through the fabric of her bra he could feel her nipples harden in anticipation of his touch. Mick unclasped her bra tossing it with their shirts moving his hands back to squeeze her supple breasts, her nipples hard against his palms. Mick moved his tongue along her lips as she parted them for his entrance, his fingers pinching on her hardened peaks.

Beth was panting against his mouth, his onslaught of pleasure she was becoming to weak to stand. Mick could feel her leaning into him more and more, he moved his hands from her breasts down her sides to her hips lifting her to sit on the island. Beth's hands quickly went to his belt undoing it and sliding his pants down past his hardened manhood. Beth giggled against his mouth feeling just how ready he was, taking him in her hand she began to stoke him. Mick pulled from her lips trailing kisses down to her breasts, sucking and laving on each as his hands worked on devastating her of her pants and panties. Trailing his hand back up her legs as they wrapped around him, Mick could feel her moistened core so close to his pulsing erection, his head was spinning.

Beth pulled her legs tighter pulling Mick as hard against her as he could be. Mick moaned at the closeness to his desire, his hands moving her hips to the edge of the counter he drove into her wetness as far as he could go. Beth's muscles contracted around him, he always filled her so completely, it was as if their bodies had been created to fit the other perfectly. Mick began to thrust his hips hard and fast. Both were panting with need, as the sweat dripped from their brows. Beth's hands gripping at his shoulder, moving to his neck to tangle in his long locks pulling him closer, on the edge and all she wanted was to feel him spill inside of her, take her blood and give her his release. Pulling his head back down to her neck Mick licked at her pulse, sinking his fangs into the delicate flesh he began to draw. Beth's eyes glossed over in pleasure as her orgasm raced through her, as she stroked his neck while pulling him closer. Mick spilled himself inside of her as he took her blood, only drawing momentarily letting it pool from there, able to savor the taste and feeling longer without drinking too much.

Mick pulled his fangs from her, licking at the bite. Beth was moaning still coming down, his length still buried deep inside her, he continued to lick her neck. Beth stated to giggle, causing Mick to squeeze her tighter to him and look into her eyes.

"What are you giggling about?"

"You," Beth couldn't stop herself.

"Laughing at me after we just made love does not help my male pride," Mick said only half joking.

"You, as you always are, were amazing. I am completely satisfied, so your pride can rest easily. You just…god Mick do you realize you purr sometimes."

"Purr?"

"Yes when you were licking my neck you started to purr. It's so sexy, and the way it felt right there on my neck. I want you all over again."

Mick could feel himself becoming harder, she may get just that. "Maybe we should take this upstairs then." Mick took Beth upstairs and proceeded to make love to her all over again.

Mick lay on his back with Beth half laying n top of his chest sated from their love making.

"Mick?"

"Yes baby," Mick looked down to her as her eyes turned up towards his.

"Do you remember what you told me before us?"

Mick started running over every conversation he had every had with her. Where was this going? What had he said to her, probably something stupid to push her away?

"I would rather remember the things since then."

Beth smiled and kissed his chest, "No in the car when we were headed to Miami. When I was being cold?"

Mick smiled remembering how hard he was working to get her to loosen up, "Yeah, what about it?"

"You said you were a musician, that you did it to pick up girls mostly."

Mick would have blushed if he could. Here in his arms he was holding the only woman he ever wanted, talking about his old ways of picking women up seemed…self-conscious.

"I was young and stupid, and I hadn't met you yet."

Beth leaned up and kissed his lips, "Good answer, but when I asked you how well it worked out you said sometimes it didn't work out too good. You said you met Coraline playing one of her parties, is that what you meant by not so good?"

Mick released a sigh, "Yeah. But now I have you in my life and nothing else matters."

"Do you remember what else you said?"

"What did I say?"

Beth yawned, sleep threatening to overtake her, "Maybe I would see you play. "

"Do you want to see me play?" Beth nodded sleepily. "Then you will sometime." Mick kissed her forehead as she had fallen asleep. She had been tired before and after their bouts of love making he was surprised she had stayed awake as long as she had. Mick just held her close and prayed that she could get a full nights sleep, free of any nightmares.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	5. Chapter 5: Evidence

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 5: Evidence**

Candice sat behind her desk going over some case work. Since Ben Talbot had taken over she had much less to do. He was as dedicated and hard working as she, never stopping until it was done. David even commented liking the new ADA, with working more flex hours for Josef he was seeing more of Candice. They were able to enjoy their time together, talk, without the prolonged separation making them go straight to bed. Her phone buzzed, her assistant telling her that a woman was here to speak with her with information on a case.

"Send her in," Candice straightened her papers and her blouse.

"Ms. Cabrea," a raven haired woman stuck her head inside the open door as she knocked.

"Yes, come in." Candice directed her to sit in one of the chairs opposite her desk. Candice took in the woman before her, tall slender figure, olive colored skin, her hair almost like black silk; she seemed like a woman with confidence and a mind.

"Hello," she extended her hand. "I'm Morgan, Morgan Vincent."

"You have information about a case?"

"Well I think I do. I'm a freelance photographer; I take photos of pretty much anything and everything. I was photographing the scene of the last arson, I just got to look at them closely today and I found...just see for yourself."

Morgan pulled out a small stack of photographs handing them to Candice.

"I was watching the news and it said the killer disposed of the materials, but did not give a location. I saw something unusual in the background of one of my photos and I enlarged it. This is the enlargement it clearly shows the man in custody, tossing a black trash bag into a dumpster around the side of the building. If that is where you found the evidence, I just thought these might help."

Candice stared eyes wide at the photos. Yes they would help; they would nail the bastard to the wall. He had been playing wrongly accused, no fingerprints on the bag or anything else, but these photos just put him at the scene of the crime disposing of the evidence. This was a pretty little present all gift wrapped and placed in her lap.

"Thank you Ms. Vincent."

"I was just so shocked to find this," Morgan shook her head in disbelief.

"You said you just found this."

"Yes, I had taken pictures there but never loaded them to my computer until today. I had received a job, and had almost forgotten about these pictures. I wasn't the only photographer there, I guess I cost more than the others, I never got a call about any pictures."

"Do you make a habit of photographing crime scenes?"

"It pays good money. The fires were a hot story," Morgan shrugged her shoulders.

Candice let out a small chuckle, yes Beth did work for the tabloid world she couldn't judge this woman for making money. After all she had just handed her a conviction on a silver platter.

"That they were. I must ask that you not give copies of these to--"

"Of course not. I don't want that maniac to get away for a new pair of Manolo Blahnik's."

"No matter how irresistible they may be," Candice gave a smile. "I love your shoes."

Morgan looked down lifting one of her feet slightly, "Thanks, got these my last trip to Paris."

"Sounds nice, you get to travel."

"I go where I feel a pull. I used to live in LA, then my husband and I had a fight, he wouldn't listen so I went traveling."

"What did he say?"

"He doesn't know I'm back in town yet. We didn't part on such good terms, but I'm sure he will be happy to see me."

"So you are back in LA for good?"

"Don't know yet. I have some loose ends to take care of, and then who knows maybe LA will be my home again."

"Well Ms. Vincent, I thank you for your assistance, and I hope you can work things out with your husband."

"I'm sure we will, but please call me Morgan."

"If we need anything else from you we will contact you, if you could just leave me some contact information."

Morgan reached into her bag and pulled out her business card, and began to write on the back before handing it over to her. It was simple had her name, number, and email with a simple and elegant fleur de lies on the side, and her address handwritten on the back.

"That's everything."

"Thank you again, and good luck."

Morgan rose from her seat and headed out the door, with a grin on her face.

"Ben," Candice stuck her head inside the door.

Ben looked up to her, "Come in." Candice did shutting the door securely behind her. "What can I do for you?"

Candice is smiling wide, "More like what I can do for us. Mayson is playing the wrongly accused card, police needing a scapegoat."

Ben nods his full attention on her. Candice lays the photos in front of him, pointing to the background. "If he is wrongly accused why would he be wearing gloves dumping the evidence in the dumpster?"

Ben's eyes go wide as he examines the photos. "Where did you get these?"

"A freelance photographer noticed them in some of her shots. She enlarged them and brought them here."

"Let's see his high priced lawyer explain this."

"Thought you might be pleased. I have finished the briefs you left me, if you don't need anything else I am going to go for the day."

Ben looks up at her giving a laugh, "Go on, you have plans with that mysterious man of yours." Candice's grin tells him all he needs to know. "Have a good time, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Ben," Candice is out the door and back to her office quickly.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	6. Chapter 6: Self Conscious

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 6: Self Conscious**

After waking up a little earlier than normal from his restful slumber Josef made his way to the den summoning breakfast. Josef drank his fill from Lindsey making sure she was pleased, but somehow it was different, her blood did not please him as it had before. He had fed from her many times, she was delectable but this morning she wasn't the same, she was still delicious, he just didn't feel as satisfied as he normally did upon feeding. That made the second day in a row, unable to shake the feel that something was wrong Josef insisted all of his freshies be checked out.

Josef headed to the office to make sure the market was doing well and he was still making money. Happy that even though the market seemed to be in a recession he was still rich and making more. Josef received a call from one of the doctors he kept on payroll telling him what he already knew, his girls were fit as fiddles. In the back of his mind he knew what was wrong; he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

Later in the evening Josef received a called from one of his girls. Josef took the call immediately knowing they never called unless it was important, they knew better. It was Kelly.

"I didn't mean to bother you sir but I thought you would want to know."

"What is it Kelly?"

"It's Jean. We went out today to do some shopping, look at guys, have lunch. Well..."

"What happened Kelly? Is Jean okay?" His voice full of concern as he put on his suit jacket and made his way for the door.

"She is fine, just upset."

"Where is she now?" Josef was already at his car.

"I brought her home. She says she is fine that lunch didn't sit well."

"Thank you for letting me know Kelly."

Josef hung up the phone and was on his way home driving through traffic with speed and precision. In less than 10 minutes Josef was pulling into his garage, quickly parking and headed inside.

Josef went straight to Jean's room, scenting the air before knocking, he could smell her tears, feel her hurt and confusion rolling off of her. Josef felt his fangs slice at his lower lip and a growl come from his chest, he was ready to kill whoever hurt her. Josef shook his head, schooling himself back into control, at that moment it became pointless to try and argue with himself. He had feelings for Jean; he had felt a 

connection with her from the start. After losing Sara, she had helped him, she had accepted him for what he was, for who he was, and after feeding from her, tasting the complexity that was Jean he knew deep down his freshies would never satisfy him as they once had.

Determined to find out what had happened, too make them pay Josef knocked softly on the door. He could hear Jean sniffling trying to hide the evidence of her distress. Her heart zoomed when she opened the door seeing him standing on the other side.

"What happened Jean?"

Jean gave a weak smile, "I'm fine. Lunch just isn't sitting well. I will live."

"You're lying. I can tell Jean, even if I wasn't a vampire. What's the matter?" Josef steps closer to her, standing inside the doorframe.

Jean looks into his chocolate eyes and backs away into the room turning her back on him as she fought back more tears. Josef stepped into the room shutting the door, unsure what to do. He had been around many women throughout his 400 some odd years but when it came to women emotionally upset he was still lost.

Jean turned to face him tears falling unchecked, "I'm so tired. So tired of being alone. I had love but it was taken from me, and now... Now no one wants me. I'm just the woman who is offered the age defying creams, the mother when I am out with girls my age...what should be my age." Jean took in ragged breathes trying not to hyperventilate.

Josef's mouth dropped, how could she think no one wants her? She was stunning, beautiful, bright, intelligent, caring, any man would be lucky to have her give them the time of day.

"Jean," Josef placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned back around. "Any man who doesn't want you is a fool."

Jean turned to look at Josef once again, "You don't have to be nice to me Josef I know how things work. I used to have men falling all over themselves, now things are the same. Men fawn after young women, which no longer includes me. You know I'm right, look at your freshies. How old are they? I bet not a single one over 30."

Josef looked from her gaze running over every freshie he currently had on staff. She was right the oldest freshie he had was 28, he wished he could tell her differently.

"You are right; I have young women in my employ to watch them prance around before I feed."

"See," Jean waves her arm as if to emphasize her point.

Josef may have younger women in his employee but he never meant to feel anything for them, just something nice to look at, a nice meal, nothing more. She got under his skin made him feel things he had thought dead to him. He longed to just take her in his arms and kiss those smooth soft lips, stop her horrid thoughts of herself. She was magnificent.

"No. Jean you are far better than those children. You have more brains and fire than 10 of them put together."

"Brains yes, but Josef even 20 years ago brains didn't get a mans attention. Men don't see my brains they see my face, my body, they see...you're a man you know what they see."

Josef moved one hand to cup her face, the other on her hip pulling her closer. Before he could think his lips were on hers, soft and tender. Josef's tender kiss made her knees weak as Jean leaned into it; unconscious to the world around her sure this was a dream.

Too soon he pulled from her lips, "I don't know what other men see, they are fools. I see you. I see a vibrant woman full of class and grace, with an amazing body that fills me with thoughts not for any woman you described."

Jean could hardly breathe; her heart was about to pound out of her chest. Confused with what just happened, did it really happen or was it a dream, if it was she didn't want to wake up. Sure she had found Josef to be an attractive man, but he had been there for her through it all, they both were in love with others and lost them, finding comfort in each others friendship. She had never thought that he would ever feel anything more for her, that he would ever kiss her like he just had. Her head was spinning and the only thing she knew was how good it felt to have his lips on hers.

Jean leaned closer to his lips willing the dream to continue. Josef smiled against her lips as the met once again. He began slowly caressing her lips with his, pulling at them gently, tracing them with his tongue. Jean parted her lips for his wandering tongue; Josef took her offering gliding his tongue into her mouth devouring her sweetness. She tasted of a honey and he couldn't get enough. Josef took to explore and caress every crevice of her mouth committing it to memory, as her tongue began to dance with his pulling his in deeper. Breaking apart once again Josef placed small open mouthed kisses along her jaw as she gulped down air. Having enough air Jean pulled Josef back to her mouth this time she thrust her tongue between his lips. Jean's hands moved up his chest to his neck holding him to her, afraid if she let go for a moment it would all disappear.

Josef pulled back once again smiling to himself how lost she had become in his kiss and her spike in arousal. Knowing if things went any further he would have her on the bed making her forget any illusions that she was undesirable. Unable to risk losing control Josef had to put a stop to this now, not take advantage of her emotional state, he was not that type of man.

"I have to go," Josef's eyed met hers.

Jean's hands slipped from his neck down to her side, "Oh..."

Josef took her hands in his and placed a kiss atop one hand then another. "That was amazing, and as much as I would like to ravenous your stunning body I must go." Josef say as her pupils dilated at the mention of sex, "I will not take advantage of your emotional state."

Jean goes to object, but Josef stops her, "You have had a rough day. Get something to eat and get some sleep."

Josef places a kiss on her forehead, then to her lips soft and short pulling a sigh from her when he pulled away. Josef leans in to whisper into her ear, "But make no mistake my dear, I want you."

Josef pulled back and walked from the room leaving Jean standing there stunned almost shaking. Josef dashed with vampire speed down the halls to his office going to a cooler he pulled a decanter of fresh blood and poured himself a glass. As he finished the first he poured another, before allowing himself to sit down, he let his mind drift to what had just happened.

Jean stood in the middle of the room where Josef had kissed her for long minutes before finally having the power to move. Jean went to her bed and threw herself onto it pulling a pillow up to her face letting out a frustrated scream. Why did she have to be an emotional wreck right now, all she wanted at this very moment was Josef to ravenous her. She silently damned his reverent ways. Soon she began to realize she was glad he left. As much as she wanted to she knew he was right, she was tired and drained and she planned on experiencing the full experience.

Jean called the kitchen and had something sent up, afraid to run into Josef if she left, knowing she would not have his control, and his only goes so far. After eating her soup and sandwich she took a nice long shower, wrapping herself in her robe laid in bed and went to sleep more at ease.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	7. Chapter 7: Back to LA

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 7: Back to LA**

Danielle and Coop were waiting in Seth's room for him to return, Coop sat in front of Danielle her hands playing with his turning them over in her own. Coop had just gotten back that morning and was slightly jet lagged, but he wouldn't admit it to her.

"Mr. Kostan offered me a job. He even said he would have things arranged for Seth."

"So you're coming back to LA?"

Danielle didn't miss the hopeful look in his eye, it touched her deeply that he wanted her to come back.

"I plan too...eventually. I can't leave Seth here alone, and I don't want to take him out of the environment he is comfortable in to soon."

Coop leans forward in his chair placing a kiss to her lips. "You are a wonderful sister."

Danielle smiled, "You are wonderful. Thank you for understanding."

Danielle moves one of her hands to the back of his neck pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Broken apart by a clearing of a throat behind Coop. Danielle pulled back her checks brightening as she looked up to see her brother.

"Get a room already," Seth chimed.

Coop just laughed, pulling Danielle's hand to his lips. "Hey buddy, sorry but your sister is just so kissable." Danielle's blush deepened.

"Coop can I talk to my sister alone?"

Coop stood, "Yeah sure thing I will head back to the hotel." A mischievous smile graced his lips, "But if I'm leaving I'm going to kiss your sister goodbye."

Seth rolled his eyes, as Coop kissed Danielle quickly on the lips giving her a wink. "See you later." Coop patted Seth on the shoulder as he left the room.

After he was out of ear shot Seth turned to his sister, "I like him."

Danielle smiled glad the two got along, "I do too."

"So when can I get out of here?"

"Where do you want to go?"

Seth took the chair opposite Danielle where Coop had been. "LA."

Danielle was speechless; she was ready to go back. Seth could always read his sister and knew she was fighting an internal battle.

"Come on Dani...Please. I want to get out of the hospital. I would much rather be at the beach. Your boyfriend wouldn't have to keep flying out, you could see your friends, and start your new job."

"How did you know about that?"

"I overheard you talking about it before it got all mushy."

Danielle laughed he always did like to eavesdrop. "I didn't take the job yet."

"Why not? Is it because of me?"

"I just haven't decided yet. He didn't give me a deadline so there is no rush."

"Come on Sis you know you want to. I'm ready to go; I've been here for most of my life."

"I will call Mr. Kostan."

A few hours later Danielle was outside Coop's room knocking. Straightening her top and smoothing out her hair as she knocked again a little louder.

Coop threw the door open, only wearing a pair of snug fitting grey briefs and a sleepy look on his face. When recognition hit Coop stood up straight as his eyes went wide.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Danielle turns to leave. "I'll come back later."

"No, wait. I'm awake come in."

Danielle slowly turned back to face him, walking past him to enter. Coop looks down at himself remembering in his haste to answer the door he had forgone getting dressed.

"Just let me get dressed," Coop hurried past her collecting a pair of jeans and a shirt from his suitcase.

He quickly slipped them on as Danielle walked around the room trying to keep her eyes from watching him. With his back to her Danielle allowed herself a moment to admire him. Her checks flushed as she let her mind wonder what it would be like to feel his body on hers without the barriers of clothing.

"Danielle..." She snapped out of her little fantasy her checks flaming red.

"Sorry."

Coop had taken a seat back on the bed after folding the covers back up. Danielle sat beside him trying to remember why she had came here.

"I'm going back to LA."

Coop was awake now, "When?"

"Tomorrow. Mr. Kostan, Josef, is sending his jet to pick us up."

"I thought...what about Seth?"

"Seth is ready for a change of scenery and he heard us talking...he wants to go to LA. I'm ready to go home."

Coop placed a kiss to her forehead. "I called Josef about the job. He is setting everything up for Seth on that end. I have a few things to tie up here tomorrow morning but that's it."

"This will be the best trip back."

Danielle leaned her head onto his shoulder, "Why's that?"

Coop wrapped his arms tight around her, "You're coming with me." Danielle sighed contently, "Now you look tired; let's get some sleep so we are ready tomorrow."

Danielle nodded her agreement and toed off her shoes and socks without pulling from his embrace. Coop gave a small chuckle and lay back in the bed pulling her with him.

To Be Continued...

Evilous


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy Peaks

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 8: Jealousy Peaks**

Ben had looked at the photos in front of him again; this made his job so much easier. He thought of Beth and her stories for Buzzwire on him, and had a thought. Picking up his phone he dialed her number.

"Beth, its Ben."

"Hey Ben," Beth looked over to Mick who tried to hid the jealous stare. "What's up?"

"I just received some new evidence in the Mayson case, thought you might want the exclusive."

Beth sat up from bed, her face wide with a grin. "Really? Of course."

Ben laughed, "Seems someone is excited. Can you come by the office in say...an hour?"

"I'll be there."

"See you then."

Beth ended the call, falling back into bed the smile still plastered on her face. Mick couldn't help the twinge of jealousy course through his veins seeing the smile Ben Talbot had placed on her face. He knew it was irrational, she loved him, she always got excited over a good story, but still knowing Ben was apart of it got to him.

Mick had run down Talbot's history checking him out, making sure he wasn't going to be a problem, that's the story he told everyone, not the truth. The truth that he wanted to know the man with whom the love of his life seemed to find a 'god guy'. He had checked out all clean, Mick even had to admit aside from his subtle but all too clear to him, attraction to Beth he liked the guy.

Beth could feel his unease and rolled her eyes. How could he be jealous? Kissing him quickly on the lips she jumped from bed and rushed to get a shower. Beth had slept through the night, no nightmares to speak of. Mick knew she was simply too tired, a smile arose. He could make love to her every night until she was too tired to have her nightmares.

To ease Mick's mind Beth threw on a simple pair of jeans and a lose fitting top. Mick looked her over from his chair, as she grabbed a glass of juice from the fridge drinking it and washing out the glass.

"I will see you later," Beth walked to him kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Go get your story," Mick swatted her on her behind.

Beth grabbed her purse and headed out already running late.

"Hey, sorry got held up in traffic." Beth made her way in his office, having her usual seat.

"It's fine, still working."

"You have new evidence?" Beth went straight to business, somehow knowing the man responsible was paying was more important than ever.

"Straight to the point," Ben teased. "I am giving you this but it's--"

"I got it from a confidential source."

Ben smiled she knew their deal well, "As you know Mayson is playing wronged victim. We just received these today," Ben handed Beth the photos and watched as her eyed went wide.

"Wronged victim my ass. This is amazing where did you get these?"

Ben let a chuckle out at her outburst. "A freelance photographer. She found them when she was going over her shots from that night. Brought them in as soon as she found them."

"This will make a great follow up. When can I post the pictures?"

"I will let you know. You can keep those copies I trust you."

Beth gave a reassuring smile, "I will guard them until you give me the okay."

"That is all I really have for you. Now unless I could interest you in joining me for a bit to eat I will talk with you later."

"Thanks but I was going to have dinner with Mick."

"Of course," Ben gave a polite smile as he led her out of his office.

They made small talk on the way to the garage. Ben walked Beth to her car, waiting for her to take off before he went to his own.

David was glad to receive Candice's call that she was leaving work, happy as always to see her. She had become a constant in his life and he was grateful to Josef for the new position. Josef moved him to head of security after his former decided it was time to move on, time to travel the world, forever in one place could be boring.

His new position allowed a more flex schedule. He was in charge of hiring and supervising other members in the security detail which covered a vast range of duties, making sure each one did their 

assigned job. This job was made easier with the very specialized team in place, each very well trained, loyal, and dedicated.

David had just finished his daily check up on Danielle, checking her phone records listening to her conversations, and checking with the guy he had on her. She had shown no signs of betraying their secret her focus was on her brother. He had no idea what job Josef had for her, unsure if it was to keep a closer eye on her doubting his ability to detect any threat. The only thing that might seem off about her was upon her brother waking up she had yet to call and speak to her parents. That didn't warrant to much attention as he knew all to well how relationships with parents could be…difficult. David shrugged off the thought and went about making sure everything was ready for the next shift.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	9. Chapter 9: Friendly Advice

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 9: Friendly Advice**

Josef had asked that David personally see to picking up Danielle and making sure her brother was set up. David rode in the limo to the hanger where the jet would be unloading, already calling ahead of time to double check her brothers arrangements.

When the stairs descended from the plane the first one off was a young man who David recognized from security photos as her brother. He was small with the look of excitement and discovery on his face. The young man leapt forward down the stairs staring straight at him and the limo behind him. Danielle followed behind him calling to him to be careful and watch his step, while Coop was right behind her laughing at the brother/sister moment.

Danielle made her way to David as Seth looked around the limo hoping inside the open door making sounds of approval. The driver moved their luggage to the trunk having a quick word with a few men in the hanger.

"David right," Danielle was horrible at remembering names and having only actually met him once she was unsure.

"Right. How was your flight?"

"Amazing, I've never flown like that before and Seth loved it."

"Best flight I've taken," Coop chimed in having been on more planes in the last month than in his whole life before.

"There's a TV in here," all three laughed as they turned their attention to the limo as Seth was more than content inside the car.

"So you work for Josef?"

David nodded, "I'm his head of security. He sent me today to make sure you were taken care of. So if you are ready we can go show you where your brother will be staying."

David and Coop carried Danielle's bags up to her apartment after dropping off and settling in Seth. With all the excitement of the day he was wore out and asleep in no time.

Danielle was shocked to see where he would be staying. She expected a hospital or medical facility, not a condo. It looked like it was a bachelor pad in its design, bedroom, large spacious bath, living room with all the latest electronics, full kitchen, fireplace, large windows. The only other room on the floor 

was to a condo with the fittings to be a small hospital and a round the clock shift of two nurses during the day and one at night. From what David explained to her teachers and such would arrive in the mornings and work with him. It was a wonderfully elaborate set up, and Seth seemed to love the place.

Coop said goodbye to Danielle, he needed to take care of some things now that he was back for good and Danielle needed to speak to Josef about her job and Jean. Upon leaving to take Coop home David was given a letter from Jean and asked to deliver it to her. The letter was a sweet welcome home and an invitation to come over and talk. Danielle put her things away and showered before heading out to Josef's.

Josef's butler showed her in and to Jean's room in the expanse of the house. Jean seen Danielle and welcomed her with a smile and a hug.

"I'm glad you are back. How was the trip?" Jean greeted her and led her into the room and to a chase lounge so they could sit and talk.

"The trip was good, amazing actually. I can't believe I rode home on a private jet and was picked up in a limo. Seth is just amazed; he says he wants to be like Mr. Ko...Josef someday."

Jean laughed, "How are things with Coop?"

Danielle let out a grunt and leaned back into the seat.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing, he is beyond perfect. It's me...we haven't," she paused looking for the right words. "We haven't slept together yet."

"Is he pushing--"

"Not at all," Daniele cuts her off. "He is a gentleman in every way. He seems fine with where we are never pushing too fast just easing things along and then backing off to be sure I'm okay. We mostly just...well we make out," Danielle blushed feeling she was back in school.

"What's the problem?"

"I want him," Danielle confessed. "I want to move forward but I'm scared."

Jean placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Have you talked to him about this?"

Danielle nodded frantically, "No. I don't know what to say. I've never wanted to do this with anyone before, not after what happened. I know his last relationship was strictly physical, and he...I don't want him to be disappointed."

Danielle looked down, embarrassed but needing to talk to someone. Although Danielle had many whom she would call friends only Jean truly understood.

"Don't be silly. He adores you." Jean let out a laugh, "I'm 20 years out of practice and no idea what happens next myself."

Danielle looked up, "What have you been up to?"

Jean blushes, "I don't know, really I don't. Josef kissed me last night."

"What?" Danielle had pushed her problems aside ready to focus on something else. "So what happened?"

"I was upset. I felt alone...that I was going to be alone for good. Men…I went from being 23 to 43. Men don't want women like me they want their women younger. I was upset and he told me I was wrong and he kissed me oh did he kiss me."

Danielle could see Jean's checks redden at the memory of the kiss. "So you and him are...what?"

"I don't know. He left after that. He said he didn't want to take advantage of my emotional state. Between his bite and that kiss," Jean let out a sigh.

"So what do you want to happen?"

"I want more than a kiss," she answered unwavering.

Danielle just laughed, "What are you going to do?"

"Try and get the nerve to go talk to him."

Both girls continued with chit chat about other lighter subjects until Danielle started to strain to stay awake. It may have only been a little after six in the evening but she was tired. Going home she collapsed into her bed.

Josef had woken early and wanted to check on Jean see how she was doing. He stopped at her door hearing Danielle's voice, her spike in pulse as she asked what happened. Josef didn't mean to listen in; reassuring himself he would only listen to make sure Jean was okay. What he heard caught him off guard. Not wanting to intrude any more than he already had Josef slipped away and back to his freezer with a smile on his face. _I want more than a kiss too._

To Be Continued...

Evilous


	10. Chapter 10: Caught in a Moment

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 10: Caught in a Moment**

When Jean woke a few hours after Danielle left, she was determined to speak to Josef. He would be awake at this hour, and hopefully not to busy. Jean took her time to shower, and dress, choosing her wardrobe carefully. After she had steadied her nerves Jean made her way through the house to find him.

Josef was sitting in the main room waiting for her. Hearing her wake Josef knew she wanted to talk to him, maybe she wanted to do more than talk, and he would wait for her to find him when she was ready. Josef had already finished his third glass of AB negative making sure he was full in preparation for whatever might happen between them.

When Jean made her way into the room Josef let his eyes roam over every inch of her slowly, appreciating her fitted blouse and skirt stopping a couple inches from her knee. Jean felt her whole body blush at the intensity of his gaze. Her mouth went dry and all the words seemed to be stuck in her throat. Making her way further into the room Jean found her voice.

"I wanted to talk to you about…last night."

Josef smirked at her nervousness, "You mean the kiss?"

Jean's heart started beating more frantically, "Yes," she managed.

Josef stood from his chair and closed the distance between them, taking in her scent, she was nervous and aroused. Josef ran his hands up her arms, "What would you like to talk about?"

Jean took a deep breath and swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "Did you mean it?"

Josef gave her one of his smiles, "Every word." Jean sucked in a shaky breath as he leaned into her whispering an inch from her face, "Do you want me Jean? Do you want me to ravage you?"

Jean nodded, "Yes, I want you Josef."

Josef barley touched his lips to hers before pulling back. Jean leaned in to follow his mouth but Josef simply slid his hands down her body and in one swift move had her in his arms carrying her towards her bedroom. Jean gasped at his sudden feel of him whisking her into his arms as if she were a feather. Her heart racing with anticipation of what was to come and nerves all rolled into her spinning mind. Her hands moved to his neck as he climbed the stairs, stroking behind his ear.

Before she knew it they were back in her room, he was setting her down in front of her bed, his hands moving to her back cupping it. Josef leaned his lips forward as he had the night before kissing her soundly nipping and sucking on her lips until she was panting against his mouth. Knowing this was real, that he wanted her, knowing what was about to happen she moved her hands to unbutton his shirt. Josef broke from the tantalizing kiss taking her hands in his, stopping their movement.

"There's no need to rush," Josef kissed her hands, "Just feel."

/watch?vx-VS20-Aq4

A shiver went through her whole body, he was setting her on fire and every small touch no matter how chaste was torture. Josef leaned his head down to kiss her neck starting behind her ear trailing wet open mouthed kisses down the column of her neck to her collarbone. His hands started to work the buttons on her blouse slowly, his fingers brushing each inch of exposed flesh as he went, trailing his kisses up the other side of her neck. Jean moved her hands unable to stay still needing to touch him, one hand pulling his mouth closer the other pressed inside his half opened shirt caressing his pecks.

Josef finished unbuttoning her blouse and pushed it off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor, moving his kisses to her shoulder adding bites with his blunt teeth to his attack. Josef could feel her desire wound so tight she would come undone with little effort, he smiled to himself, it was going to be a long night. Josef moved his hands to massage and caress her through her black lacy bra, he knew she had chosen in hopes he would see it. Jean moaned as her nipples hardened beneath the lace as it rubbed against her, the friction his hand was creating. Josef trailed his kisses down the edge of her bra licking and sucking at the supple flesh, as his hand reached back and unclasped it. Jean released her hold on him allowing it to fall away, before pulling him closer, she longed for release.

Her breasts now free to him, Josef ran his tongue over her right nipple before taking it into his warm mouth suckling on it. Jean started to move her hips against him in time with his mouth on her breast. Josef growled at the feel he could tell she was close to the edge and he was ready to take her there, releasing her breast Josef turned his attention to her other, soon he was holding her up her legs couldn't hold her as her orgasm hit her hard, his name on her lips as her head fell back in pleasure. Josef continued to suckle her as she rode out her orgasm slowing his movements as she came down, ready to continue the night.

Josef moved back to her lips as she drew in deep steadying breaths, devouring them. Jean moaned into his mouth his already hardened length twitching.

"Josef… oh my God Josef."

"That was just a start, I plan on making you come all night long," Josef breathed in her ear.

Jean gasped at his plans, her arousal growing stronger; she rubbed her body into him. Jean wanted to feel him, feel his body; she began unbuttoning his shirt this time unstopped. Josef held her elbows as she worked the buttons, kissing and nipping his neck, his shoulder. Pushing his shirt from his shoulders he slid it the rest of the way off as her hands flew to his belt ready to release him, run her hands along his cock. Just as she got the belt free and the button of his slack undone Josef took her hands in his once more stopping her, only to receive a frustrated whimper from her lips.

Josef let a small chuckle escape him, "You're so cute when you pout," he took her lips in another of his searing kisses leaving her breathless.

He laid Jean back onto the bed, following right on top of her, his lips never breaking their kiss. Jean explored his chest and back marveling in the feel, pulling him closer. Josef moved his kisses back down her body, kissing each hardened nipple as he went further down, her body arching up to him, every nerve alert and ready, Josef treasured how responsive she was to his every touch. When he reached the top of her skirt Josef stood up off the bed, Jean lying back watching him. His hands danced along her skirt hooking his fingers in the waistband he slowly eased it downward pulling it free until she was before him in nothing but the matching lacy panties. Leaning in Josef kissed the inside of each thigh, taking in her intoxicating scent he placed a kiss to her sex through her panties, they were wet.

Unable to wait any longer to taste her, Josef pulled at her panties from her body in one smooth motion, she was naked. Josef traced his hands up her legs placing kisses along the way, when he reached her thighs he nudged them apart effortlessly, she was ready for him. Josef could see her trembling with need, his pants snugger than ever, her reached down and freed his straining cock from its tight confines. Releasing a sigh of his own, Josef bent down to her sweet core and ran his tongue across its length. Jean nearly came off the bed, Josef held her down with a strong hand on her abdomen as he continued to work her.

It didn't take long until she was screaming his name him bringing her to orgasm again, hands in the sheets, body arching up into him as her drank in her sweet juices. Her head was spinning it had been a lifetime since she had been with a man, but even then it had never been this intense, this mind blowing. Feeling her come down once again Josef's cock was aching for attention, to be inside her sweet hot core. Josef kissed his way back up her body as he kicks his slacks and silk boxers from around his feet. Jean felt his hard length press against her thigh and she moaned in the feel of his head touching her still pulsating core.

"Please Josef," Jean pleaded with him, arching up into him trying to get him where she wanted him most.

Another aspect of her he admired her determination. Josef couldn't hold back any longer, and he sank into her. Jean let out a yelp as he filled her.

Josef froze looking into her face, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Jean wrapped her arms and legs around him pulling him closer, "Don't stop, don't stop."

Josef trusted her to know what she wanted, and he gave it to her feeling her body adjust to him. Josef began to move inside her pulling almost all the way out, then driving back in. She was so tight, so hot, so damn responsive pulling at him he knew he wouldn't last long, neither would she. Josef continued as long as he could with a steady slow pace drawing it out, and then increased his strokes. Taking her lips in his he thrust his tongue into her mouth in time with his cock in her core, taking her panting breaths from her. Caught up in the pleasure of the moment, Jean had no thoughts of the world around her, only the feel of Josef inside her, making her feel like the only woman on the planet.

She felt it coil tight in her gut her third orgasm of the night, she pulled at his shoulders her nails digging in. Josef growled as he got closer to his own release wanting to sink his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck drink in the sweet blood he knew flowed just below her perfect skin. Turning his head against the thought tonight was about her. Josef redoubled his efforts pumping harder and faster until he felt her walls start to tug and pull at him, his name coming from her lips like a chant. Josef followed her right over the edge breathing her name in her ear as her body pulled all he had to offer.

Their bodies slick with a layer of sweat from their passion, both breathing heavily as their bodies come down. Josef rested above her holding his weight on his elbows, stroking her face with his hands. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly before pulling back to look once more at her radiant face.

"Josef," she looked up into his chocolate eyes.

"Shhhh…." Josef rolled them to their sides, pulling her into him. "Get some rest."

Jean nodded and was asleep against him in no time, while Josef stroked her shoulder and thought of all the things he had been pushing back. He didn't know where this was going but he wanted to find out.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	11. Chapter 11: Setting the Stage

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 11: Setting the Stage**

Beth was finishing putting her dishes away when Mick came down the stairs holding her note she had left him. Clad only in his white bottoms she watched as he approached her still able to see the frost on his skin. Placing her warm hands on his cold bare chest Beth leaned in and kissed his lips.

"I got your note," Mick held it up.

"I was on my out when my stomach stared to growl, thought it would be better to eat something first."

Mick kissed her forehead as he made his way past her to gather his own meal. Beth grabbed her bag from the stool running her hand across his shoulder blades, leaning in kissing his check once again.

"Well I really have to go I will see you tonight."

"Wait," Mick turned towards her as she stopped on her way to the door facing him again. "You are going to try and get an interview with the photographer who turned in the pictures. I thought Ben didn't give you their name?"

"He didn't but I am still hopeful," Beth gave a wink.

"Good luck with that," Mick called to as she waved on her way out of the apartment.

As Candice was heading out of the office to meet David for lunch at Josef's office she saw Morgan walking toward her.

"Ms. Vincent, this is a surprise. Did the office have more questions for you?"

"No, I can here to see you." Morgan looked away, "I need some help and I thought you might be able to help."

"Of course, what can I do for you?" Candice guided her to a bench in the main lobby that was unoccupied, hoping this wouldn't take long.

"Someone broke into my place. They didn't take anything, but my things were riffled through, and I feel like someone is following me." Morgan kept her eyes away from Candice's searching the lobby.

"Did you call the police?"

"Yes, they came asked if anything was missing and told me there wasn't really anything they could do."

"I'm sorry. What is it you think I can help you with?"

"I want to hire someone to look into this, protect me. I thought you might no some good private investigators, or officers who need extra money and could help me."

Candice knew a private investigator alright and was happy to send him some business, and knowing Beth had been looking for an interview with the photographer thought it would be the perfect opportunity for them to have a run in.

"I know a good PI; his name is Mick St. John."

"Mick St. John, do you think he will be able to help me?"

"Mick is very good at his job." Candice reached into her purse and pulled out a small notepad and scribbled something onto it handing it to Morgan. "Here is his office address and number."

Morgan took the paper giving Candice a smile, "Thank you, I knew you would know someone."

Both women stood and headed to their respective ways.

As Candice made her way to David's office a floor below Josef's, her lunch in hand, she thought if she should call Mick and let him know she was sending someone to him, or maybe tip off Beth. Her thoughts stopped when she stuck her head in the cracked door seeing David stretching his arms behind his head, top buttons undone.

"Ready for a lunch break?"

"With you…always," he smiled warmly.

David watched her as she shut the door behind her, making her way to sit her lunch on his desk. Candice proceeded to his small hidden fridge and pulled out a bottle of water for herself and a bottle of blood for him fixing him a glass. David just watched transfixed how normal this felt, meeting for lunch, no matter how unconventional it may be.

Candice handed him his lunch placing a kiss to his lips, pulling away to go to the opposite side of the desk. David placed a hand on her arm stopping her movement.

"Where are you going?"

"To sit and eat," she smiled. "I am starving."

"Sit with me."

Candice raised an eyebrow, "I am."

David pulled her to plop down on his lap, "That's better."

Candice laughed, "I don't have lunch."

David reached forward and pulled her bag across the desk to her. Candice shook her head at him as she pulled her lunch out and settled into him. They sat in a peaceful silence for a while both just enjoying the company as they ate.

David gave a frustrated grunt, "I don't know how Mick does it."

Candice turned in his arms setting down the remainder of her sandwich, "What?"

"This crazy schedule. Day and night."

Candice smiled leaning and kissing his lips, "Why don't you ask him for some tips?"

"I could do that. Or…I can think of some things that energize me," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Patting his chest she shook her head, "Sorry, you're on your own for now. I have to heading back soon."

David gave a sad puppy dog look, "Already?"

"Yes, I was running late. I got stopped on my way out."

Candice started to get up from his lap and clean her lunch away but he pulled her back playfully chewing on her neck. Candice giggled trying to pull away from his attack only to be pulled tighter. Through her struggling she had began rubbing against him, David released her after he started to feel unwanted effects. Candice knew why he released her, she knew her vampire well.

"Go on and get back to work, put the bad guys in jail."

Leaning in for one last kiss, Candice whispered a sultry promise in his ear, "I will, but we will christen this office of yours properly sometime. When I have more time to make sure its done right."

Pulling back she grabbed her bag and left giving him a wink over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her. David stood adjusting his pants as he walked to the fridge and refilled his glass muttering to himself how that woman would be the death of him.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	12. Chapter 12: Seeing A Ghost

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 12: Seeing A Ghost**

As Jean started to wake she was caught off guard by the arm wrapped around waist, and the body pressed against her back. Jean opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see an unexpected sight, Josef he smiled down at her. Jean sat up in the bed pulling the covers up with her, Josef's smile fell.

"What's the matter Jean?" He reached out and stroked her bare shoulder pulling his hand back when she moved away from his touch.

"What are you doing here?"

Still she kept her back to him. Confused Josef sat up in the bed reaching to turn her to face him. Something was wrong; he could tell he just couldn't figure it out. She had been so blissful what had changed while she slept. Could she be regretting their night together?

"Where else would I be?" He asked trying to get her to expose the reason fro her sudden and unexpected change.

Jean didn't say a word; she had no idea where she expected him to be, just not in her bed again. After the most amazing experience of her life she had fallen into the black oblivion of sleep in his arms. When she awoke later in the night she woke alone in the bed. Josef was gone as if he had never been there to begin with, only the feeling between her legs reassured her that he had most definitely been there.

Never sure what this thing with Josef was, she didn't want to put too much into it. She didn't want to get hurt and Josef was too important in her life. She resigned herself back to sleep with her mind focused on remembering the amazing way Josef had made her feel, knowing it would never happen again.

"Jean, talk to me."

Now Josef was back in her bed, holding her, caressing her. He was confusing her, just when she had things figured out he changed the rules on her.

She was unresponsive to his gentle explorations of her feelings; he asked the only question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to.

"Do you regret last night?"

That got her attention, Jean turned to face him looking into his deep chocolate eyes. "Never, I could never regret that Josef."

"Then what happened? Why are you pulling away now?"

Jean pulled her knees to her chest still clutching the sheet to her burying her head in her arms.

"I'm confused," she muttered.

"About what Jean?" Josef kept his hands in his lap for the time being.

"You," he was silent. Jean took a deep breath and raised her head to look at him once again, "Thank you for last night Josef, it was unbelievable."

"You were amazing yourself," Josef allowed his hand to stroke her shoulder as her body flushed slightly.

"I...what is this? I need to know. I am grateful for last night…but what does it mean?"

"Jean," Josef continued to stroke her shoulder and arm with one arm the other he cupped her face. "I don't know what this is. I care for you; I would like to see where this goes."

"Oh," her expression of shock did not go unnoticed.

"You sound surprised," Josef gave a smile.

"I…its just that you were gone. Then you were here, I didn't know what to think. As soon as I think I have it figured out…"

"Gone?"

"When I woke up earlier."

Realization dawns on him as he silently beat himself for leaving to his freezer. He had not wanted to leave her alone, but he was unaccustomed to not sleeping in his freezer, and was sure he would be back before she awoke.

"I didn't want you to wake up alone; I thought I would be back before." Josef gave her a reassuring smile as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "You accept me for what I am with no questions. I sleep in a freezer." Jean's eyes went wide at his admission. "I don't have to sleep in it every night, but I have never had a reason not too, and you were fast asleep I thought I could grab a couple hours in there and be back before you woke."

Jean stared at him silently, "I'm sorry you woke up alone."

"You sleep in a freezer." More of a statement than a question.

Josef gave a little chuckle, "Yes, there are lots of things you are going to have to learn if you are interested in seeing where this goes."

"Yes," she answered a little too quickly. "I want too. I didn't mean to pull away, I just… you are so amazing. You have been so great, it felt like a dream, too good to be true."

Josef understood her insecurity, "It's not a dream." Josef lead her hand to his chest, "See I am here, undead, but here."

Jean couldn't help but laugh. "Can we try this again?" Jean laid back in bed hoping he would play along.

Josef took his spot behind her once again his arm resting over her hip. Jean closed her eyes with a smile on her face for a few moments. Then as if waking for the first time she opened her eyes and rolled to face him, "Good morning."

"Good morning."

Mick sat in his office watching Beth do her live report, coverage on the Mayson case. She agreed to go back on camera for one more story, only because this had affected her so much she needed to see it through. Mick watched as Beth listed the crimes in brutal detail making sure no one in their right mind could see him as a victim, she continued on with his plea of not guilty, claiming falsely accused, but the DA's office had photos proving otherwise.

A knock on his office door brought him from the report. Looking up he didn't have any appointments scheduled. He scented the air, Chanel, the same perfume Coraline used to wear. Shaking out of the past memories Mick walked to the door, when he opened it his mouth dropped.

"Hello, are you Mick St. John?"

"Coraline?" Mick couldn't help himself but to stare at her, it was Coraline, but she was dead he staked her to the floor and left her to burn to death.

"Excuse me?" She looked confused. "I'm looking for Mick St. John, the private investigator."

"How is this possible?" Mick was still stammering his words with his mouth hanging half open.

Morgan stared at his face, a confused look on her face. "I'm looking for Mick St. John, Ms. Cabrea at the DA's office recommended him for a job. Can you tell me where to find him?"

Mick shook his head trying to gain some distance from the memories surfacing in his mind. This couldn't be Coraline, she didn't know who he was, after another sniff he noted she was mortal, and then there was the fact he had killed his ex himself.

"I'm Mick St. John, please come in." Mick stepped back allowing her to enter.

Morgan eyed him suspiciously for his rather odd behavior but came in all the same. Smiling inwardly at how he reacted to her presence.

"My name is Morgan Vincent and I would like to hire you."

"What is it you think I can do for you?" Mick took his seat behind his desk trying to focus as if it were any other client seated before him.

"Someone broke into my place. They didn't take anything just riffled through my things and I have this feeling sometimes like I'm being followed."

Mick studied her carefully, her heart beat, her eyes, her movements. Looking for any indication that this was a lie, that this was really his dead undead ex wife. It seemed to be the truth. She was there for his help, and she was not Coraline, she was human. He thought about turning down the job, and then he remembered Candice had recommended him. He couldn't turn her down, but with her uncanny appearance to Coraline he didn't want Beth to see her. After all, she was just getting over the nightmares, seeing the face of her attacker all those years ago would just make things worse of that he was sure.

"Of all the PI's in LA what made you come to me?"

"I asked Ms. Cabrea for recommendations. She said you were good at what you do."

"How do you know her?"

"I'm sure you have read about the evidence brought forward in the Mayson trial." Mick nodded, of course he knew, "I'm a freelance photographer..."

Mick knew instantly she was who Beth was looking for, to his horror. Candice probably thought this would be helping Beth with her story without really breaking any of her confidentiality agreements. He would have to keep them apart, maybe helping this woman he could convince her not to do any interviews, while convincing Beth to drop it. It was a long shot and he knew it, but he had to try.

"Do you have any idea who would go through your things and follow you?"

"Not that I can think of...wait my ex maybe."

Mick watched closely, "Why would he do this?"

"He was a bit...obsessive. We met at a gig he played, he was a musician. Everything was intense, but then I left. I needed prospective after our last run in."

"What happened?"

"We had a fight."

Mick was watching her closely his mind foggy with everything happening. Here was a woman who despite what he knew and reasoned with himself reminded him of Coraline, her voice, the way she curled her lips when she smiled, the curve of her neck, everything was the same but different, she was alive really alive.

"What was his name? I will look into him after I check out your place."

"Mike...Michael Stevens. So does this mean you are going to help me?"

"I will do what I can. Have you had any reporters contact you about an interview since turning in the photos?"

Morgan shook her head, "No but my name wasn't released. Do you think that might have something to do with this?"

Mick smiled, he caught a break. "I don't want to cross anything out. I would suggest you turn down any if they come up."

Morgan nodded, "When do you want to come see my place?"

"I can go now if it's a good time for you."

"The sooner the better."

Mick pulled a pen and scribbled a quick note sticking it in an envelope. Mick grabbed his coat opening the door for Morgan as she brushed past him, a bit closer than necessary, filling his nostrils with her perfume. Mick looked at the letter in his hand and closed the door behind him. Morgan pushed the door to the elevator and waited as Mick stuck the envelope to the door to his apartment. When the door's opened she stepped in followed closely by Mick and they went down in silence.

To Be Continue...

Evilous


	13. Chapter 13: Motives

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 13: Motives**

Danielle walked up to the large doors once again, this time trying to hold back on the gawking. As the butler showed her into the main room she tried to run over all the things she had never considered when she took this job. What was she going to be doing? Would it be dangerous? Why would he hire her, he had enough money to higher specialist for whatever it is he needed? What could he possibly need researched?

"Thank you for coming today Ms. Nelson," Josef made his way to sit in the seat opposite of her breaking her from her thoughts.

"Thank you for everything, the job, everything you have done for my brother. It is very generous of you, but I have to ask why?"

Josef let a smirk cross his powerful features, "Why did I hire you?" Danielle nodded. "I hired you for a number of reasons. You are smart and determined, those are good qualities but I have my pick of many people like that."

"Then why me?"

"You know what I am and have kept our secret, which shows you can be trusted. You also do not know very much about vampires making you perfect for what I need. Your eyes and opinions will not be clouded by assumptions or past knowledge. You did not take this job for money or power, and then there is Jean. I know the two of you are close and she thinks very highly of you. Is that enough of a reason for you Ms. Nelson?"

Danielle was stunned and even more confused what she would be doing. His decision to hire her had been well thought out, very strategic.

"What exactly will I be doing?"

"I have some blood I would like you to take a look at, find out everything you can about it. Isolate anything that is out of the ordinary."

"What's so important with this blood?" Danielle was intrigued.

"When someone becomes a vampire, their DNA is permanently altered with the virus. There has always been said there was a cure, some believe it is myth. Many vampires do not seek a cure for what we are, we accept and embrace it. There are some vampires who don't share my view."

"Is there a cure?"

Josef listened as her heart peeked with each new bit of information he told her. She was curious, and excited, he had made a wise choice.

"I don't know. The blood sample you will have is from a woman, a human woman, who bares too many similarities and connections to a vampire I once knew. What you do for me is for my ears only, no one else is to know what you are doing here, especially Mick and Beth."

"I understand but why would it matter if they knew?"

"Mick falls into the unwilling vamp category, and the woman whom I refer is his wife."

Danielle's hands flew to her mouth, "She is not a part of his life; he thinks she is dead. He supposedly killed her 23 years ago. I believe this woman, this human woman is Coraline. I believe there is a cure and she has taken it, and is here to toy with Mick."

Danielle was silent for long minutes trying to comprehend everything she had just been told. Every time she was in his company it seemed she left with her head spinning, trying to sort buckets of information. Then after compartmentalizing most everything he had just told her one thing stuck out more than the others.

"What do you mean toy with him?"

"I knew Coraline long before Mick; she is all about games, games and control. She knows Mick; she knows he would give anything for his humanity back. If this really is Coraline, as I don't see any other explanation, she is back for him. She will dangle the cure, if that's what it is, in front of him like a bone."

Josef let out a sigh, "Mick loves Beth, and he loved Coraline at one time. She will cause nothing but trouble for him and Beth; I don't want to see that happen."

Danielle was shocked; her first friend in towns' happiness was in jeopardy. Beth had introduced her to Josef, to Coop, she owed her so much.

Josef sensed her distress, "If you can isolate anything in the blood that could possibly be duplicated and reproduced…well then Mick might just have a chance at his humanity."

"What are you going to do about her?"

"Keep an eye on her."

"Where do I start?"

Mick followed Morgan into her apartment carrying his forensics case. Morgan walked ahead of him picking up a plate with a half eaten sandwich on it taking it to the kitchen.

"Sorry for the mess. Do whatever it is you need to do."

Mick took stock of the apartment; it was done in a 50's style, all bringing back memories of Coraline. 'Aint that just like a woman' began to play from the speakers throughout the place, the same song Coraline had asked him to play the night they met. Mick looked eyes wide at Morgan as she clicked through her computer, her pulse and heart rate seemed unchanged. He looked more uncomfortable than anyone, his memories of the past flooding over him, having trouble keeping the past and now straight.

Every part of him screamed that this was Coraline, somehow this was her and he should drop this and go home, home to his Beth. He reasoned with himself he had taken a case, he would have a better chance figuring out the truth and keeping her away from Beth if he kept her close.

"Tell me what happened. When you came home what was the first thing you noticed?"

Morgan stood from her chair and walked to the door retracing her steps, "When I came in I saw the light from my computer screen. I always turn off my computer it's a habit for me, but didn't think to long on it. I turned on the lights and that's when I saw it."

"Saw what?" Mick had been watching her closely following her through the room as she walked.

"Papers on the floor, draws and cabinets open. I was scared I didn't know what to do. I called the police but when they got there no one was there and nothing was missing. They said there wasn't anything they could do."

She looked to him, her eyes searching his for answers, he had to turn away.

"You said you felt like you were being followed. Have you noticed any of the same vehicles, anything unusual?"

Morgan tapped her foot slowly while she thoughts, "I don't remember anything, it was more of a feeling. Her answered seemed genuine, but then again Coraline could always play with his senses.

"Well keep a pen and pad with you, if you notice anything that seems out of place or a car that keeps appearing try and get the plates." Mick pulled out a card from his wallet, "If you notice anything give me a call. I will call you as soon as I have anything."

Morgan took the card looking it over, and then she pulled out the card of her own scribbling on the back her cell in her flirty feminine script. She gave a sultry smile and handed him the card, brushing her hand inside his.

"Thank you," she almost purred.

"Just doing my job, if you notice anything…good bye."

Mick stumbled to get his beings back as her made his way to his Benz. He took deep slow breaths trying to clear his head of all the memories of Coraline, all the feelings brought up by this Morgan. He stood outside for long minutes, even the sun didn't bother him as much as the memories. As he held his hand up to block the blazing sun he squinted at the memory of Beth, how she would always be so watchful of him in the sun pulling him into any shade possible, her delicate flower, as she called him.

His thoughts back on Beth, he needed to see her, hold her, love her. He knew working with this Morgan woman was probably not a good idea, but then again when Coraline was concerned he never did. Mick got the distinct smell of vamp from her apartment. Unable to identify more than a faint smell, he only got it was male and approximately 100 years old.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	14. Chapter 14: What Matters

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 14: What Matters**

After leaving Morgan's apartment Mick drove around the city to clear his head. Clear his head of all the memories of Coraline, he didn't want to go home to his Beth with thoughts of anyone else in his mind. He drove for an hour or so lost in thoughts trying to make sense of what was going on, fighting with his head and his senses.

When he could only think of one thing, what mattered most to him, he raced home. He wanted, needed, to see his Beth, feel her body, feel her love. She was his life, his present, his future.

Mick could sense her the second the elevator doors opened, his Beth was home. As he made his way towards the door he found himself hoping that Talbot was able to resist her charm and not give her the photographers' name, and then maybe he could talk her out of it. He knew talking Beth out of something she had her mind set on was near impossible but he had to keep her out of this, she didn't need anything else to give her nightmares.

Beth was at the stove fixing her dinner, looking back at him over her shoulder when she heard the door.

"Welcome home."

Before she knew it he was pressed up against her hands on her waist kissing her neck, "It's good to be home."

Beth jumped at his nearness, almost dropping the spoon she was stirring the chili with. "Mick! Don't do that," she scolded.

"What? This?" Mick continued to kiss her neck, enjoying the jump in her pulse.

Beth sighed, "You can do that all you want."

Mick took a sniff, "What ya making?"

"Chili," Beth set the spoon down and moved her hands to cover his.

"Smells good."

"Thanks, I hope it turns out like it's supposed to," she shrugged leaning back against him.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"I've never made it…alone." Beth's voice dropped as she got to the last word.

"I could have helped, or at least tried."

"That's sweet but not what I meant."

Beth turned in his arms after stirring the pot one last time and turning it off. Running her hands along his chest, up to his neck where she hung on tight knowing he would want her to explain. Mick could sense her sudden unease, normally he would question her change but he had a few things of his own he was hiding at the moment.

"I'm sure it will taste delicious." Mick leaned down to kiss her lips, "And make you taste even spicier than you do."

Beth giggled, "It's just this isn't my recipe. It was…Josh's grandma's secret recipe. He made it for us one time and I demanded he give it to me. At first he refused, but told me if I could remember it by helping him make it then I could have it. About a month before I ended things I got it. I had forgotten all about it until today."

Mick squeezed her tight; he knew talking about Josh was like talking about Coraline never a pleasant conversation.

"So what made you want chili today?" Mick asked in a cheerful tone raising his eyebrows trying to bring things back to a happier note.

"Ben." One name made his eyebrows scowl. "When I went to see him today, he was eating lunch. He had a chili dog and well it looked good."

Mick smiled against her lips, "Eat your chili; I could use a drink would you like one?"

"Just water for me."

Mick released his hold on Beth as he fixed her a glass of ice water, and poured himself a glass of Scotch. Beth saw the look on his face as he approached, eyeing her meal.

"What?"

"What are you eating?" Mick took his seat beside her setting her glass in front of her.

Beth smacked him on the shoulder, "Don't laugh at me. It's good." Mick simply sat back and took a drink of his scotch. "Chili, crackers, and peanut butter bread go together."

"Whatever you say."

Beth just rolled her eyes and began to eat her spicy meal. They sat in silence for a while, Mick taking in every detail, memorizing it. These little moments of peace and simplicity, he loved so much, the moments he spent with Beth.

"So did you acquire any interesting cases today?"

Mick's eyes snapped to hers, "Why?"

Beth set her spoon down turning to meet his eyes, "Candice called, and asked if you got any new cases today that I might be helping on. When I said no she sounded disappointed."

Oh course Candice would give her the heads up, let her meet the photographer on her own and she never gave her name over. It was a good plan and normally Mick would have enjoyed how her friend tried to help her without jeopardizing her job, but not at this particular moment.

Thinking quickly, Mick came up with something he hoped would stop her questions without making her upset. "I did get a new case; I left you a note earlier."

"I got it, so what's the case?" Beth resumed eating.

Mick leaned in and kissed her check, "I can't discuss it. My client is very… no outside involvement. I have to work this one alone, sorry baby."

Beth eyed him suspiciously not used to him telling her no, and then shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I can understand that. Am I allowed to ask how it's going?"

"Nothing so far, I have some background checks to run later."

Morgan walked around her apartment retracing the steps Mick had taken in examining. She smiled to herself as she was sure she had seen how uncomfortable and flustered he had been.

"Oh Mick, you will come to your senses soon enough. We were meant to be together, forever."

Coraline danced through her apartment to some old slow jazz glass of wine in hand. An evil smile on her mouth as she mused over what the future held for her, and her love.

Mick helped Beth clean up her dinner dishes, speeding the process up. His eyes were full of desire, and need for Beth, his Beth. Mick picked her up into his arms, eliciting a squeal from her.

"Lets see how spicy you are now," Mick breathed into her ear as he took the stairs two at a time.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	15. Chapter 15: Spicy Love

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 15: Spicy Love**

Mick kicked the door to their bedroom open Beth still in his arms giggling at him. Mick set her down at the edge of the bed and moved his lips to hers nipping at them, tracing them with his tongue enjoying their newfound spice. It didn't take long for their clothes to be shed both standing before the other hands roaming over flesh touching and caressing.

Beth wrapped her hands around Mick's neck pulling him into more demanding kisses. Mick could taste the spice and treasured at how it made her mouth taste, knowing it would make her blood just that much more delectable. Beth pulled back breathless as Mick started to caresses his hands down her back grabbing a firm hold on her bottom.

Beth pushed back from him and sat down on the bed a coy smile on her face, Mick could see something going on behind those smoky eyes. She quickly turned to lay on her side, her bottom at the edge her legs curled. Mick eyed her body on the bed, licking his lips as Beth wiggles her bottom at him.

"Come on Mick I need you."

Mick stepped to the beds edge Beth moaned and ran her hand down his chest to cock; encircling him with her small hand she began to pump him. Mick released a growl and pushed her hand away. Mick dropped to his knees and slid one hand between her thighs dipping into her core. Beth began to move against his fingers, as he went in and out, in and out, making her wet and ready for him. Watching her body move and her face as she pulled his hand to move it faster he couldn't help but smile.

Beth let out a whimper when he pulled his fingers from her slick core, but as her eyes locked with his and she saw that sultry look in his eyes she sighed in contentedness. Her eyes traveled down his well sculpted body to his throbbing cock, his fingers slick with her juices running along the length of him. Beth bit her bottom lip in anticipation, as she watched this erotic action, it made her even wetter.

Unable to wait any longer Mick leaned down to Beth and took her lips in a fire filled kiss. The spicy chili she had was ice compared to the fire she felt when Mick entered her inch by inch. The new angle sent a sensation through them both. Mick leaned up and began to move his hips thrusting into her, one hand on her hip another on her knees. This position gave him freedom of movement but also made her tighter. He knew he wouldn't last long.

Beth felt her passion coil deep inside and the friction of each of his strong and sure thrusts driving her closer. Soon she began to rock with him propping herself up on one elbow, the other reaching for his hip, his bum, pulling him in. Their breathing becoming shallower as his thrusts became stronger and faster. Mick reached his hand from her knee and moved it up her inner thigh, too her clit. Mick found the hard pearl of desire and began to massage it, pinching it gently and pressing it.

Beth watched as his fangs elongated and his eyes iced over to the vampire she loved, she knew what he needed, what she needed to come. She released her hold on his rear, trailing her hand up his chest to his neck her wrist to his nose. Mick moved his hand from her hip to steady her arm, his other hand still teasing her glistening pear. Looking down into her eyes Beth moaned as she felt her building orgasm about to spill over, and it did as Mick sank his fangs every so gently into her wrist. He had been right; the spice of her chili mixed with her natural sweet and spicy flavor was heaven to his senses. He could only alloy himself a few small swallows afraid to take too much. Beth screamed out his name in a long drawn out way as her orgasm hit her hard. Mick was right behind her has her pulsing insides pulled even tighter on him, milking him of his seed.

Mick retracted his fangs and sealed the wound in his usual way before withdrawing his spent cock as well. Beth whimpers at the sudden emptiness. Mick uses the last of his energy and lifts her up to the center of the bed as he lay down beside her snuggling her tight to his chest. Both lay in silent peace for long moments as they regained their breathing.

It was Beth who first found her voice "Was I spicy?"

Mick chuckled, "Always. You are my fiery angel."

Mick continued to stoke Beth's shoulder and hair as he always did. Watching as her golden locks glowed against her skin, her scent and the scent of their love making filled the room. This, these moments when she was asleep in his arms, happy and content that was the most precious thing in the world to him.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	16. Chapter 16: Conversation Interrupted

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 16: Conversation Interrupted **

Danielle eased back into Coop's arms relaxed on her couch like it was the most natural thing in the world. Stretched out and silent neither needing words to fill the empty space, they watched TV flipping till they found something of interest. What they stopped on was some unknown movie where love was the theme. After a few minutes the plot of the movie didn't matter as neither was watching, drawn away by their passion. Danielle had turned in his arms, their lips moving along one another's like the most natural thing in the world

When they pulled apart just enough to breathe, lips still touching, unable to break contact Danielle let out a soft sigh. She wanted to go forward, she was ready, almost positive she was but Jean was right he deserved to know. After a few more kisses Danielle had prepared herself for what she sure was going to be painful.

"Coop," she whispered. "Can I talk to you?"

Coop pulled back to look into her soft eyes, so full of emotion they almost rendered him speechless. He could tell something was wrong, in the way she just spoke, in her eyes.

He cupped her face gently with one hand, "Of course. What is it?"

Danielle sat back, unsure if she could hold his eyes while she told him this. Looking off to the side, into the nothingness of the empty space, avoiding whatever she might see in his face when she told him.

"I...I don't know how to say this," she was almost trembling.

Coop could feel something was wrong; he began to rub her back. Let her get out whatever it is she needed to say on her own time.

Before Danielle could speak again the ringing of her cell filled the room. Reaching for it quickly she seen it was Seth and answered right away.

"Seth," her voice was still slightly shaky.

Coop watched her, still stroking her back, trying to ease her tension.

"No. No. I will be there soon. Bye."

Danielle hung up her phone slightly more at ease. Not quite sure if she was relieved from the previous conversation or not, either way it would have to wait, her brother needed her.

"Is Seth okay?" He asked gently.

"He needs to talk to me. He sounds upset. I'm sorry but--"

"Let's go. Your brother needs you, I understand. You are an amazing sister. We can finish this later, right."

Danielle gave a teary smile, kissing his lips softly.

"Thank you."

Noah continued around the block, circling trying to regain the scent, not wanting to have to inform Mr. Kostan telling him of his failure. He had been given a special assignment that seemed easy enough, watch a pretty human and keep track of where she goes, what she does, and who she sees. Pretty simple but how a human had managed to evade him, too disguise her scent he was clueless, and ashamed. Not wanting to make things worse than they would be Noah, pulled out his phone and made the dreaded call.

"Mr. Kostan, I lost her."

Watching her surroundings she made her way into the warehouse, going straight for Richard.

"The plan is moving along better than I thought."

Richard looked up from his microscope, "So he is having you followed?"

Coraline shook her head with a wicked smile, "Of course. I knew he would. I may have underestimated his security. I almost couldn't shake him."

"What do we do now?"

"Everything stays the same. I have everything planned out, you just keep working."

Richard nodded going back to his work.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	17. Chapter 17: Office Interlude

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 17: Office Interlude**

After Candice had left his office David dove back into work trying to keep his mind from her last words. He couldn't help but think about how easy it was to be with her, to be himself. For the first time in he had forgotten how long David was happy.

She was intrigued by the stories of his past, good and bad. He tried to stick to the good ones, not the darker times, those he wanted to stay in the past. He knew he wouldn't be able to dodge some of them forever but for now he could. Honestly he didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

Her unmistakable scent drifted to his nose, he thought he had imagined it thinking of her. A knock on his door assured him she was there. With vamp speed he held the door open for her, as she walked in wearing a long black duster.

"Hey," David leaned in kissing her lips fiercely.

"Are you busy?" Candice walked over to lean on his desk.

Shutting the door David made his way to stand in front of her, his hands moving to her hips.

"Not really," he shrugged. "I can't leave yet though. Waiting on a phone call, then I'm all yours."

Candice unfastened the coat letting it fall open to reveal a sexy piece of lingerie. With a coy smile and her head tilted to the side just slightly, "Mind if I wait with you?"

David let out an appreciative whistle at her little number. It was a ruby red corset tied up the front exposing the black lacy bra beneath that matched her panties. A long strand of breads wrapped around her slender neck twice, one wrap just above her bust, the other down towards her belly button, her hands playing with the longer strand. The corset was clipped at the bottom to her thigh high sheer black stalkings, bringing the whole number together. David couldn't take his eyes off the prize before his eyes.

Candice gave a wicked laugh, "I have rendered the mighty and powerful David McPhearson speechless."

David trailed his eyes back up to lock with hers. He licked his lips, "You look ravishing."

"Glad you approve, but you never answered my question." Candice moved from his reach dropping the coat over the hook by the door which she also locked for good measure. "Do you mind if I wait with you? I'm sure we can find something to keep us busy."

Candice continued to walk around his office, inspecting it. She had been in here many times but for the first time she was really looking it over, no doubt making a list of possibilities. That was what his mind went straight too seeing her prance around his office looking like his very own sex goddess looking as if this was how she always looked when she visited him. He might make it a rule now though.

Playing along with her seduction, "I would love the company. It can get awful lonely in here. Whatever did you have in mind to keep us...busy?"

Candice looked over her options again before moving to stand behind his desk opposite of him. Leaning forward she placed her hands on his desk neatly pushing aside what few items were there.

"I do believe we have yet to christen this office."

David leaned in to meet her across the desk her lips but an inch from his. "Now we can't have that can we?"

"Nope." Candice leaned back playing with the beads once more, "What do you plan on doing about it?"

David's eyes clouded with desire as he walked around the desk slowly never letting his eyes drop hers. Her heart picked up thudding in her own ears, the hunger in his eyes sending a shiver down her spine. Candice turned her body with his as he moved to stand in front of her, leaning her into the desk slightly. He began to run his hands up the sides of her corset, softly trailing along the top of her breasts and back down the trail of the beads around her neck.

Candice could play coy seductress no more, he had turned the tables on her; she needed him now. She started to undo the buttons to his shirt, frustrated that it was taking so long, his hands still trailing along her body touching her just gently enough for her to know he was doing it but not nearly enough to give her what she wanted. David leaned his lips to hers taking them with passion, slow teasing passion.

Too quickly he moved from her lips and down her neck, as she shoved his shirt to the floor her hands fumbling with his belt feeling his desire matching her own beneath his pants. Sliding his hand down her body to her bottom he lifted her up enough to slide her on the desk, moving down he unclasped her snap on her stalking with his teeth his cool breath against her thigh. He began to glide the stalking down her leg slowly, before moving to the other leg repeating the movement.

Candice was whimpering with need her body wanting him, his body begged to be joined with her as well. David began moving more urgently himself; his teasing was losing to his overwhelming desire. When his lips came back to hers they were more feverish more demanding, his hands searching to undo her corset top, not wanting to just rip it from her body knowing how she loved her sexy lingerie. Giving up he gave into his needs and with both hands pulled it apart at the seams, he would buy her as many as she wanted if he got to pull them off her. Candice gasped feeling it rip from her; she wanted him to much to care, she pulled him closer.

David moved his kisses back down her neck kissing and sucking along the way as Candice pushing his pants and boxers to his ankles so he could kick them free. David reached back with on hand releasing her bra the other pulling her lips back to his. Her hands at his back pulling her body tight to his moving her hips against him wanting to feel the friction, to feel him; David let out a growl and he pulled her panties from her body in one swift move.

David lifted her off the desk holding her above his throbbing manhood, the tip wet, her core wet, both ready. David thrust up into her with one long hard thrust, pushing her back onto the desk hard. Laying her down he began to thrust hard and fast, hand hands roaming over her body massaging her breasts, pinching her hardened nipples. David began to slow his thrusts driving more determined thrusts pushing her to her limits.

Feeling she was as close as he was, David leaned down to suckle her right breast then moving to the other, her walls were starting to pulse. David lifted her right leg over his shoulder driving deeper as he increased his pace once more. Candice was almost screaming her pleasure, as her orgasm began to course through her, his name the only real word everything else inaudible. David felt her walls begin to pull him as he felt the change. Kissing her leg he sank his fangs in. He drank in her blood, her love, her passion, feeling her orgasm explode again he swelled with male pride as he spilled his hot seed inside her.

Closing the wound with a few long licks and kisses, David let her leg drop. Leaning into kiss her panting lips, her chest still heaving from their passion, he was just as breathless as she was. The phone started to ring behind her head making both look up and burst into breathless laughter. David put another quick kiss to her lips holding a finger to her lips, reaching for the phone.

"McPhearson," he answered trying to keep from laughing.

Candice started to play with the beads still around her neck taking them and pulling them between her teeth. David tried to look away, to focus on what the caller was saying. Candice moved her hips against him making him grunt into the receiver. His hand flew to cover the phone and his eyes to hers pleading for her to be good.

Candice gave a small pout folding her arms across her chest. David gave her a smile as he continued his conversation moving his hand to stroke her check, mouthing 'I love you' when he was listening to the other party. Candice mouthed it back as she moved her hands to run up his chest. David bit his lip, she was driving him crazy and he needed to focus with his head not his cock that was growing harder by the minute. Pleading once more with his eyes he moved his hand to pull one of hers into his lacing their fingers. She gave a smile and remained still and quite for the duration of the call.

As soon as he hung the phone up, Candice started giggling again his lips against her neck.

"Were you trying to drive me insane?" David breathed into her ear.

"Do I drive you crazy?"

"All the time, you don't even have to be around to drive me insane with want, the thought alone…That was the call I was waiting on, we can leave anytime."

"We have christened your office now. I wish my office was like this, would make lunch so much better."

David arched an eyebrow at her, "What's wrong with your office? I seem to remember it being just fine."

"The sound proof walls would be nice," she teased.

"I guess you're right, you can be quite loud," he gave her a wink. She swatted his arm, "So the desk is nice and broke in but there are plenty of other surfaces that might feel left out."

"Oh really. We couldn't have that now could we."

Candice started to giggle as he lifted her from the desk to continue.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	18. Chapter 18: Protecting Brothers

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 18: Protecting Brothers**

"Danielle, it's been a week. You asked me to wait, that you would explain. I can't wait any more I want to know." Seth pleaded with his sister. It had been a week since he had asked her about their parents again, since waking up; she changed the subject but promised to tell him soon.

"I know," Danielle looked down at her hands unable to look her little brother in the eye. "I just want you to… I want you to be able to understand it is all."

"Then explain it to me."

"It's complicated."

"I get that," Seth rolled his eyes for dramatic effect. "You tell me I am doing well, that I am advancing well."

"You are," Danielle looked up giving him a reassuring smile.

"You can't have it both ways," he argued.

"You always were determined," she laughed. "Alright."

Danielle had been struggling for this past week, trying to find a way to explain to him why they were not around. He no longer accepted her simple explanation of; it will be fine, let's get you healthy first. He wanted answers, answers she wasn't sure she wanted to give him.

"I will be fine, just tell me. I know I was gone for a long time, but… you said they were alive but why haven't they seen me?"

"Because they don't know."

Seth stared at his sister his mouth half open.

"They…you…didn't tell them?" Seth managed to stutter out.

"No, I'm sorry Seth I am. I know how much you love them and how much you want them around but I cant deal with them. I thought if I could just take care of you, make sure you were okay to make your own choices then it would be up to you."

"What happened? Why can't you see them?"

Danielle took a deep breath, taking his hands in hers she began in a calm voice. "After your accident mom and dad were distraught. They held strong for a while, but after all the doctors said the same thing, that you were never going to wake up they broke."

Seth continued to stare at his sister trying to process all of what she had just told him.

"They became different people than the ones you knew. They were always either angry and yelling or hollow and empty. I finished school and left as soon as I could I got a partial scholarship and went for it. I left and aside from checking in on you," she squeezed his shoulder, "I have never looked back."

"Why didn't you tell them I was awake?"

"I spent a lot of time being angry at myself, thinking it was my fault, that if I had just been able to be better, make them happier… But I realized later it wasn't my fault, it took a long time for me to get to this point Seth. I can't see them, I have moved on and I don't want to go back. I didn't mean to keep you from them I really didn't but they stopped checking on you after only the five years, they got too caught up in their cycle of destruction. They never checked, they moved on and I didn't want you to have to see them like they were the last time I saw them. I wanted you to remember them happy and proud."

Seth had tears in his eyes, he couldn't hold it back; his parents had stopped caring for him. Danielle pulled him into a hug and held him tight as his tears fell, her own following. She had skipped the parts of their anger being turned primarily on her, how they would get so drunk some times they would simply pass out, how she had no one to turn to when she had been raped. He didn't need to know that, he was already dealing with more than she wanted him to. He was still her baby brother, a child in all rights.

After all his tears had fallen, and he had time to process, Seth pulled back.

"Thank you for telling me sis," was all he said.

Danielle gave a teary eyed smile and pulled him in for another hug. Seth may not understand everything, but he did know one thing, his sister had been there for him all his life. If it hurt her to see their parents he would not bring it up again, they never checked in on him why should he choose them over his sister who had saved him.

Josef was pacing in his office in front of a very worried Noah. He had not only lost his target once but every day that week. No matter what he tried she always managed to wiggle through his fingers, he was supposed to stay out of sight no contact which meant restraining her was not allowed.

"You are sure it was Mick St. John with her?"

Noah was thrown by the question, he had been expecting punishment not questions.

"Yes sir. He came to meet her at the dinner and then soon after he started looking around for someone following them…me. From what I was able to overhear he has been working with her for a week. I left staying out of sight just as you said."

"Did he see you?" Josef pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't believe so sir. This woman…she is very slippery. She disappears so easily, as if she knows how to avoid vampires who are tracking her."

"That she does, she is a snake. If she has her fangs back in Mick…" Josef ran off talking more to himself than Noah. "You are dismissed."

Without waiting for another word Noah stood and exited the office while he still could, thankful he was not in the tar pits. Josef continued to pace in his office trying to come up with the best course of action, Mick had been with her for a week, did Beth know? He needed to talk to Mick soon, see where he was at, and that he was not falling victim to Coraline's games.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	19. Chapter 19: Soy Non Fat Vegan Blood?

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 19: Soy Non Fat Vegan Blood?**

"Mick, call me. It's important."

With a frustrated huff Josef closed his phone, hoping Mick would get his message and call him back soon. He picked up on Jean's scent and turned to see her standing in the door way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Jean turns to leave.

"You didn't. Come in please."

Jean looked him over before making her way completely into the office. Josef directed her to sit on the couch, where he joined her sitting at her side. Jean's heart started to pound as he took her hand in his.

"I haven't seen much of you in the last week. I was starting to think you were avoiding me," Josef gave her a sideways smile.

He was trying to keep the mood light but in reality he was worried she had changed her mind about seeing where things would go. He was not used to feeling unsure of himself, he was in uncharted territory. He had kept his feedings to a more professional level, still giving them pleasure as was his technique, but not in a sexual way. Since the night they spent together and their confusing morning after full of misunderstandings she had kept her distance from him. Not so much a cold shoulder, but she would keep busy constantly at work or reading a new book, she had read 4 books in the last week.

"I was," Josef's smile dropped. "I needed time to process what had happened and my feelings."

"Did you?"

Jean turned on the couch to face him, keeping his hand in hers. "I meant what I said Josef, I do want to see what this," she lifts his hand in hers slightly still keeping her eyes on his, "is. If you haven't changed your mind."

"Not in the least."

Jean blushed at the sensation that went through her, "I listened to what you said; that I would have to know some things for this to work. I know you would answer my questions for me but... I wanted someone else."

"Oh," Josef wished he could read her mind to know what she was thinking. He didn't want to have any more of that miscommunication of before but she was making his head spin. "So…you got your answers?"

Jean knew she wasn't doing the best job at making herself clear. If she hadn't known what she was saying she would have confused herself, but Josef was sitting so patiently waiting to understand. He had everything she needed to say, too ask, and then sitting next to him her brain didn't work right.

"What is it that you think I should know?"

Josef was happy to be in charge of the conversation, although who she had asked for help on the matter was plaguing him.

"Vampires sleep in freezers for one as you now know. I don't have to sleep in it every night, but I have never had a reason not too so if you wake up alone I don't want you to think I don't want to be there, its hard wired in my brain." Jean smiled and nodded for him to continue. "I need blood to survive. Some do it like Mick bagged soy not fat vegan blood…" Josef stopped seeing her expression.

"Soy not fat vegan blood?"

Josef gave a chuckle, "Yeah it's a joke between Mick and me. He gets the majority of his blood from the morgue, and I have my freshies. His morgue blood is fine just doesn't taste nearly as good as fresh does, or even freshly bottled. I tease him about it sometimes."

"Fresh is the best?"

"Yes."

"What type is the best?"

"Just like every person has a unique fingerprint everyone has a unique taste. Each persons taste can be changed itself. When I feed I can taste their pleasure, it sweetens the blood. Every vampire has their own preference; Mick for example would choose Beth's blood. He loves her and he can taste her love in her blood, but he can't have only her blood. She would die if he took too much too often, he has to treat it like a rare treat never taking too much."

"What's your favorite?"

"Yours," the simple answer sent a shiver up her spine as her whole body blushed. "You taste delicious, I don't think I could find anything good enough to compare it too; and you were so responsive to me it made it even better."

Josef started stroking his mark on her arm watching her eyes, feeling as her skin under his fingers became covered with goose bumps. Jean was in a head rush she had wanted him so badly since that first night, she couldn't stop herself. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, moving her tongue to run across his lips asking him to let her in. Too her disappointment Josef pressed a soft quick kiss to hers before pulling back.

"We have more to talk about, and if we start…"

"I don't want to talk."

Josef laughed at her single-mindedness and thought seriously about indulging in what they both wanted.

"There are some things you need to know before though. I want you going in with your eyes open, I don't want to scare you." Josef paused, "You might change your mind."

"No I won't." Jean was full of confidence in that decision.

"All the same you still need to know—"

Jean pulled her hand from his and placed one behind his neck pulling him closer. Her lips moved to his again, moving her soft kisses to his ear nipping it.

"Jean," he managed trying to pull up some self control.

"I know Josef; I know you need to bite down." She continued to kiss at the spot just below his ear her hands moving up and down his chest. "I don't care, I want you to. The way you made me feel when you fed from me, and how you made me feel when you made love to me, was incredible, beyond words too have it all together…"

"Thank you for coming so fast," Morgan looked over her shoulder looking at Mick as they walked up the stairs. "Do you think he will come back? I mean now that he knows he was spotted."

"I don't know, I got the tags though I will go home and run them just as soon as you get inside."

Mick made it to the door at her floor first, opening it for her.

"Thank you for walking me back to my place Mick. I know its not part of your job but somehow knowing someone was following me makes it scarier. Now it's not just my over active imagination, but someone out to get me."

Morgan pulled her keys from her purse and unlocked the door. Mick placed his hand on hers stopping her from opening the door, he pulled her back wanting to go in first. He wanted to check and make sure everything was clear, scent the place before she came in. When he opened the door Mick heard the click of a pin being pulled. Without thinking Mick turned and pulled Morgan into his arms using his vamp speed trying to get as far away as possible.

It happened so fast there was no time, by the time Mick had her in his arms and started to move the explosion had them on the ground. They lay there for a moment motionless as their senses came back, Mick was first to move. Debris was all over the hall, looking back at the door it was now one large open space.

Chunks of the ceiling above had collapsed, the walls around had been projected outward, Mick looked over and saw Morgan lying still on the ground covered in plaster and ash, her head bleeding. Mick closed the small distance between them and checked her over. She was breathing; she only had a small cut to her head just above the hair line, a few other minor cuts on her arm from what he could tell. He lifted her head into his lap, "Morgan can you hear me?"

She grunted and started to move, "What happened? "

"There was a bomb inside your apartment," Mick reached into his pocket checking for his phone, it wasn't there. "Are you okay?"

She tried to sit up, falling back down for a moment, "I think so my head just hurts."

Mick helps her to sit up, leaning her back against what is left of a solid wall in the hall. Jumping to his feet Mick goes to walk back to the point of explosion when Morgan grabs onto his leg.

"Don't…don't leave me." She was almost in tears her small frame covered in dirt and some of her blood, her pulse was racing she was scared.

Mick could hear the sirens coming and sat down next to her to wait. She turned to face him, "Are you okay?"

Mick gave a laugh, "I'm fine. Guess we got lucky."

"Someone tried to kill me, who would want me dead?"

"I don't know."

Mick put his arm around her shaking body, afraid her body might go into shock. She turned into him and began to cry softly on his shoulder pulling back when she touched the cut on her head. She readjusted her head and just sat there waiting, smiling to herself as she took in his scent. Even with the smell of dust, plaster, and who knows what else he still held some of his Mick scent, and he was holding her close.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	20. Chapter 20: Shattered

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 20: Shattered**

As Beth sat in her car in the Buzzwire parking lot she couldn't help but look back and be sad. She loved her job, well most of the time, the investigative reporting, the crime, finding the truth, it was all so addictive. She would miss Buzzwire, after all if it hadn't been for Buzzwire she may very well never have meet Mick, brought him out of the shadows. Now she sat in her car after she had just handed in her last report, now she was technically unemployed, at least until Mick got home and she could tell him the good news and he hired her.

Beth thought about that as she made her way to the store picking up a bottle of champagne to celebrate. It was the end of one career and the start of another, one she would be able to spend more time with Mick. When she was working for him his clients wouldn't be able to steal him away claiming they don't want any outsiders working on it, she would be on the inside.

The current case keeping his mind away from her was working for some paranoid woman who was being followed. Mick had had not leads and Beth knew that always frustrated him, but what frustrated her was for the past week whenever they would have time to get close she would call needing him. She had even teased him earlier in the morning when he went to go meet with his client in such a rush asking if she should be worried he runs to another woman all the time. It seemed stupid when she thought about it, Mick was hers he had never loved anyone like he loved her, no one accept his ex, but she was a sore spot for both of them, and she was dead.

When Beth made it home she had picked up a variety of things to set the mood for their celebration. She would take his phone and turn it off, his needy client would be fine for one night without him, tonight she was his. Beth had a bag full of candles, some strawberries he could feed her, and some other groceries she had needed and her bottle of Don Perrion in hand. She normally would find it ridiculous to spend that much on a bottle of champagne but for the occasion she indulged.

When the elevator opened, Beth had her hands full key in hand, knowing she probably wouldn't need it. She had seen Mick's car in the garage and when he was home if he wasn't in his freezer he would usually have the door open if he seen she had her hands full. When she made it to the door and it was still closed she smiled to herself thinking of him catching a nap in his freezer, she pressed the button on her remote coming inside.

The only sound was that of glass shattering against the hard floor, Don Perrion at her feet. Beth stood transfixed on the sight before her, bag and bottle dropped in shock and disbelief. An alien invasion would have been less shocking for her than Mick with a tall naked raven haired woman in his arms his lips on hers. The moment seemed to last forever every detail siring itself into her brain, the woman, in his arms dripping wet, Mick's luscious locks she loved to tussle and pull dripping with another woman's hand in it, his naked chest heaving up and down against the other woman's bare chest.

The look in his eyes when the bottle of champagne slipped from her grip and shattered, when he looked up to meet her gaze she never saw more than the shock in them. The raven hair woman in his arms turned to look for the source of the sound causing Beth's heart to shatter even more than it had in the last moment, fear, pain, hurt, anger, so many things coursing through her veins at the moment she laid eyes on the woman. The woman from her nightmares, from her past, the woman who had taken her as a child, Mick's ex wife. Beth turned in the door as fast as she could running away, back to the elevator, to anywhere, unable to breathe any longer her chest heaving to grab any small amount of oxygen.

The second Mick heard the glass shatter it had snapped his attention back; he pushed Coraline back looking up to see Beth. The look in her eyes broke his heart, he knew he needed to go to her, make her understand. When she ran out of their home, he ran after her clutching the towel around his waist tighter.

"Beth wait," he called after her.

She ignored him shaking her head clutching her chest.

Catching her just as she stepped onto the elevator Mick grabbed her arm trying to pull her back to him, to make her stop so he could explain.

"Don't touch me!" She almost screamed at him, jerking her arm free.

Mick stood still in shock for a split second. Before she could turn around he grabbed hold of her upper arms, anything to stop her from going. Beth couldn't think straight, all she knew was her heart was breaking and her world had just crashed down before her eyes, she needed air, she needed to be away from him. Instinct and her training with Guillermo kicked in as she stomped as hard as she could on his foot, kicking him in the opposite knee bringing him down and his hold on her slipping just long enough for her to get on the elevator.

The doors had closed before Mick pulled himself and his towel back up, he went straight for the stairs. Still clutching his towel around his narrow waist Mick started leaping down flights of stairs, only to stop when he heard tires peeling out from the garage. He was too late she was gone. Defeated and eyes welled with tears, partly due to the damage Beth had done, but more tears of fear, fear that he had just lost the most important part of his life. If he could just explain, get her to listen to him long enough she would see the truth, this was not what it seemed.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	21. Chapter 21: What Went Wrong?

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 21: What Went Wrong?**

Jean began teasing his mouth with her lips once again, silently asking for him to give her what she wants. Josef groaned into her mouth, opening his to devour hers letting go of his little self control, she knew and wanted it. Then it hit him, who had she been talking too, what did they tell her?

"Jean," Josef pulled back pushing on her shoulder to keep her from coming with him.

Jean let out of frustrated grunt but was not detoured; she reached for the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head exposing her simple crème colored lace. Josef's hands went to cup and massage her breasts his lips finding hers once more, his tongue moving into her mouth coaxing a moan from her.

"Who did you talk to Jean?" He moved his kisses to her neck. "What did they tell you?"

Jean was tired of all these questions; she wanted him inside of her. Her hands worked their way to his pants. Josef moved his hands from her breasts to pull her hands away, "Jean."

Jean whimpered, Josef grunted at the tightness in his pants. He began pushing her back against the arm of the couch his hands moving to unbutton and unzip her jeans. Jean lifted to help him pull them off.

Josef leaned down placing kisses to her stomach, "Jean, tell me." He stopped all movement sitting back to look at her in her bra and panties.

Wanting to feel him touch her she reached for him. He sat back father out of reach his mind and his erection not on the same page. Jean leaned back "Beth, I talked to Beth now please Josef."

Josef quirked and eyebrow at her and knew if she had talked to Beth, she would have explained things for her. No longer concerned that she didn't know enough to make an informed decision Josef stood from the couch and shed his clothes in vamp speed. Jean watched as he stood before her in all his naked glory. She had felt him before but had not seen him, seen all that was Josef, her eyes roaming over every inch of him.

Josef smiled his cocky smile as he lowered himself back down to her; she was stropped of her remaining lace quickly. Leaning down he took one of her breasts into his mouth pulling it gently scraping his fangs across it, Jean began to pant at the sensation pulling his head closer. Nudging her legs further apart Josef positioned himself between them, his hard tip at her opening, in one fast thrust he was inside her. Jean arched up off the couch into his mouth, while driving him deeper.

After the police had taken their statements, and EMS had cleared them to go Mick and Morgan started back towards his car. She had barley spoke twenty words since the police arrived.

"Do you have someplace to go?" Mick asked as he turned her towards him, she was shivering.

Mick took off his coat and draped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she snuggled into it pulling it closed. "Do you think the man following me tried to kill me?"

"I don't know, it would make sense," Mick sighed. "Is there any place I can take you?"

Morgan shook her head, "I don't have anywhere else to go. My place is a crime scene."

"You should get cleaned up and get some rest."

"Can we go to your office or someplace for a little while I don't think I can be alone?"

She looked up at him with those sad brown eyes. Mick helped her into his car and they made their way to his office. Mick remembered Beth leaving for work and mentioning something about being later, a doctor's appointment first. He couldn't let her be alone right now, someone had tried to kill her, and he was supposed to be protecting her. He needed to explain to Beth about his case and how she looked like his ex; maybe seeing her and how scared she was she could see this couldn't be her.

Mick could feel his hunger rising the day taking more out of him than he had realized. She needed to get cleaned up and he needed blood. When they got to the building it was as he suspected Beth was gone, Morgan kept walking absent minded towards his office door.

"Why don't you come in here and get cleaned up? Then you can decide where you want to go."

"Thank you Mick." Morgan walked past him into his apartment. "Nice place." Walking to a picture of him and Beth she picked it up, frowning at the image she turned it over.

"The bathroom is up here…"

Mick showed her to the bathroom leaving her towels and a robe she could use while her clothes were in the washer. After he heard the water cut on Mick raced down stairs using the smaller guest bathroom that was almost never used and in vamp speed cleaned himself up.

Forgoing getting dressed for the time being he needed blood, he needed to have that finished while she was still in the shower. Listening he could still hear the water hitting her body, as he made his way to his hidden fridge and poured himself a tall glass of A+ and finishing off 3 more straight away. His hunger satisfied Mick heard his phone chime with a message and he made his way over and found it. It had been in his inside jacket pocket all along.

He listened to the message from Josef, he sounded upset. He quickly called his friend back.

Jean was withering against him as he pushed deep inside her. His mouth on hers, one arm supporting his weight the other pulling her hips harder into him as she uttered words of delight, "Yes Josef, oh yes."

Josef felt her getting close, and he was close his mouth watering at the anticipation of her blood, her blood laced with her orgasm. Listening to her heart beat he was going to time it just right too bring her the maximum amount of pleasure.

As his lips trailed the column of her throat, her breaths coming in pants the ringing of his cell phone broke through her sounds of pleasure. Josef stopped his thrusting his head going up, listening to the ring, it was Mick's ringer.

"Damn it," Josef cursed.

Jean looked at him with confused eyes, wondering why he had stopped, why he was upset.

Josef leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I'm so sorry, damn it I'm sorry."

Josef withdrew himself from her wet warmth and her embrace; making it to his phone on his desk he flipped it open.

"Damn it Mick, you have the worst possible timing," Josef looked back at Jean who had reached for the closet thing to cover herself with, his shirt.

"I got your message, it sounded urgent."

"It is urgent or I would never have answered the phone," he made sure his voice was loud enough for Jean to hear, hoping it would sooth her. "How could you be so blind?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Letting Coraline play you for a fool."

"Josef I don't know what you're talking about. Coraline is—"

"Morgan Vincent." Silence. "Mick Morgan is Coraline."

"I thought so at first but she can't be, she is human… shes different."

"Mick I can't explain on the phone but it is Coraline, trust me on that. She is human now yes but she is Coraline, one and the same. I don't have all the answers yet but Mick you need to stay away from her before she can play with your head."

"There's…a…cure." Mick managed to sputter out the words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was a cure, he hadn't been losing his mind it really was Coraline, and there was a cure.

"Mick do you hear me? Come by my place tomorrow and I will tell you everything I know."

"I have to go."

The line went dead before he could say anything else. Josef made his way back towards Jean; she was wearing his shirt with her feet curled under her, her hands pulling the shirt closed. He sat down next to her trying to find a way to apologize for that, he could stake Mick for his timing.

"I'm so sorry Jean," Josef took her hand.

Jean looked up at him seeing the truth of his words on his face, "I guess that's part of sex with vampires Beth left out. Phones ringing is an off switch," she gave a small smile.

Josef cupped her face in his hands, "That has nothing to do with it. If it had been anyone else I would never have answered but I needed to warn Mick. He's like a brother to me and I had to warn him, he just happens to have atrocious timing in returning phone calls."

"Is he okay?" A look of concern crossed her face.

"I hope so. He has been warned now it's in his hands, nothing more I can do right now." Josef leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"There is nothing more you can do for him now?"

"Nope."

Jean smiled and blushed as she pulled his shirt from her shoulders, "Then I think its time you finish what you had started."

Mick stared blankly at his phone, trying to process everything Josef had just told him and what he had seen around Morgan…Coraline. Mick went to grab himself another glass of blood hoping to clear the haze that was now his mind. As he finished the glass he stood there staring off into space replaying every moment he has been with Morgan, his past with Coraline, his staking her and leaving her to burn to death.

Next thing he knew small hands were wrapped around his chest, head pressed into his back.

Mick turned pushing her away from him; she was still wet from her shower, wearing a towel.

"Coraline." It was more of an accusation than a question.

"Oh Mick I've missed you." Coraline moved closer reaching her lips up towards his.

Mick stepped back pushing her away, "How is this possible? You're human."

Coraline grinned her evil grin, "I thought you would notice."

"How?"

"There is a cure Mick."

Mick grabbed her forcefully pulling her closer shaking her almost violently, a look of complete happiness on his face, his eyes lit up with hope. Thoughts of being human and being with Beth filled his mind, he could take her to the beach, take her out to eat and enjoy the meal with her, they wouldn't have to sleep apart ever again, they could grow old together, have a normal life. His chest was heaving at the thought of having his life back.

Coraline could see she was losing his focus she released her towel letting it pool to the floor at her feet, he still had not noticed. He was so caught in his daze he didn't hear the elevator doors open, but she had. Waiting for just the moment she heard the door click Coraline pressed her body against his, pulling his mouth her hers, her hands in his hair his arms still holding her arms.

The happy thoughts in his mind shattered like the bottle of Don Perrion against the hard floor. The realization of what had just happened; Coraline was now without her towel, kissing him, Beth's heart breaking, and her leaving.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	22. Chapter 22: World Comes Crashing Down

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 22: When Your World Comes Crashing Down**

Beth was in her car pulling off as fast as she could trying to get out of there before Mick made it down the stairs. Then the thought occurred to her as she was pulling out, her tires squealing, would he even be trying to come after her? Her mind keep playing over what she had saw, permanent rerun in her mind with little exerts from all the times he had clearly lied to her to be with HER.

Beth reached for her phone dialing the number she wanted with shaking fingers, focusing on the ringing of the phone and keeping on the blurry road.

Candice was almost to her car when her phone began to ring; seeing it was Beth she answered it as she set her bag in the backseat.

"Hey Beth," her tone chipper and happy.

"Can you meet me at your place?" Her voice raw with pain, Candice stops mid action of shutting her door sudden worry for her friend.

"Of course I will be there as soon as I can. Are you okay?"

"No."

"What happened?" Candice frantically put her car into gear pulling off towards her place.

"Mick…I…I'll see you soon."

Beth hung up her tears pouring from her eyes making it difficult to see the road clearly without the distraction of her phone. The silence of the car too much to handle she hits the radio on praying for a distraction. The radio seemed to be only a reminder of what she had just witnessed, 'Before He Cheats,' began to play in her speakers…

/watch?vvSG4Cml7HXs

"_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats…"_

Frustrated Beth hits to another station, only to find 'Unfaithful,' it broke her heart.

/watch?vc1rptXXPPk

"…_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying…"_

Another station was playing, 'What Hurts the Most,'

/watch?vQJEs1TyzLA&featurerelated

"…_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do…"_

Flipping again she found 'Fallen,'

/watch?vpMuEw-9t9Xs

"…_Though I've tried, I've fallen_

_I have sunk so low_

_I have messed up_

_Better I should know_

_So don't come round here_

_And tell me I told you so…"_

Beth hit the off button silence would have to do; it had to be better than the constant reminders giving her thoughts a soundtrack. She was at Candice's sooner than she had thought, she had beat Candice there and had nothing to do but wait.

When Candice got to her apartment she saw Beth was already here and she dashed off up to her apartment. When she made it into the hallway Beth was sitting with her back against the door, her knees pulled to her chest with her face buried deep, her body heaving with sobs.

"Beth," she had her keys out ready to get them inside. "Oh god Beth what happened?"

Candice was knelt down beside Beth rubbing her shoulders for any kind of support. Beth pulled her head up to look Candice in the eyes, hers red and stained with tears locking with Candice's wide eyes of worry. Beth couldn't help herself, she kept sobbing. Candice pulled her friend into her; Beth held on to her like a life line sobbing into her shoulder.

"It's okay," Candice continued to hold her friend trying to sooth her so she could find out what happened to make her break like this. "It's going to be okay. Why don't we go inside get you off the floor?"

Beth nodded and began to stand on unsure legs. Candice quickly unlocked her door and helped Beth inside to the couch. Her sobs had become more of sniffles, tear stained eyes glossy and red.

Candice went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple bottles of water and box of tissues setting them on the coffee table, pulling a few out offering them to Beth. Beth smiled weakly at her friend and took them dabbing at her eyes and blowing her nose.

Candice waited patiently for her to pull herself somewhat together before she asked the obvious question, "What happened?"

Beth's jaw clenched and she felt a lump in her throat. Taking a sip of water she slowly started to tell Candice of how her life just fell apart.

"I quit my job today. I stopped by the store to get some champagne to celebrate, Mick said when and if I quite Buzzwire I would be his partner." Tears started to well in her eyes, "I opened the door and...and...I can't believe it. How could I have been so blind?"

"Beth, what happened?"

"He was with her. In our kitchen, in our home."

"Who?"

"Coraline," Beth spit out her name like bile.

"Mick's ex wife?" Beth nodded. "The one he killed 23 years ago?"

"Apparently he didn't do a very good job. She looked pretty alive and unharmed to me."

Candice couldn't be sure what was happening, Beth was upset about what she had seen but what was it. Seeing his ex, seeing her in her home, surely Mick would never...

"Beth what did you see?"

"They were all over each other. Naked and dripping wet from a shower." Beth felt the urge to vomit at the thought of that sight, that one image replacing every other memory of the kitchen, maybe of Mick in her mind.

Candice gasped part in shock and part in disbelief. She had not known Mick too well personally but the one thing she was sure of the one thing she would have bet her life on was his love for her friend. She had envied her when she watched them from the first moment, their love was so strong, and this seemed like a bad joke. From Beth's reaction she could tell it was true, he had broken her heart.

"I'm so sorry Beth. He's an arrogant ass." Beth gave a small laugh, "What can I do to help?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course you can. You can stay as long as you like." Candice could see how emotionally worn out Beth was and knew she needed to sleep. "Why don't you go lay down for a little while?"

Beth nodded and followed Candice into her former bedroom. After making sure she was ok in the bed Candice went into the kitchen to make some dinner. Her face was fixed and angry as she thought about what Mick had done to her friend. She was inclined to go over to his place and stake him and his hooker of an ex wife.

Mick made his was slowly up the stairs to the apartment. Coraline was leaning on the counter wearing her clothes once more.

"If you value your life at all you need to leave."

Mick walked past her and to the decanter of blood on the counter drinking to down without a glass. Coraline made no effort to leave but to slide closer to him resting her hand on his back. Mick turned with a snarl his eyes iced over, fangs at the ready, his face was fierce with pain and anguish.

"Get out," Mick snarled.

Coraline took in his features and slowly backed away and to the door. She walked out the door swaying her hips as she walked smiling a self satisfied grin that she had just won the lottery.

Mick finished his drink smashing the decanter into the sink. Still vamped out he ran what had happened over and over in his mind, the look on Beth's face, her eyes so full of pain he griped onto the counter. He never wanted to see her in pain and now he was the reason she felt such horrible pain.

Knowing he needed to see her, explain, beg her forgiveness Mick dashed up the stairs and dressed. In a moments time he was back down stairs keys in hand walking out the door. He knew where he would start looking for her.

To Be Continued...

Evilous


	23. Chapter 23: Shut Out

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 23: Shut Out**

As Mick drove through the city he tried calling Beth's phone but it went straight to voicemail. He knew the place she would go, Candice's, he tried her but got the machine.

"Candice, its Mick. I know you're there please just let me talk to--"

"You have a lot of never calling after what you did," Candice answered the phone interrupting his message.

"Is Beth okay?"

"What do you care? Did you grow tired of you hooker of an ex already?" Candice's words dripped with venom.

"Of course I care; she's all I care about. I need to explain."

"No you don't. Stay away she wants nothing to do with you."

"I'm coming over too--"

Silence filled the line as she hung up on him. She quickly dialed the first person who came to mind.

"Hey baby," David answered in a sultry voice.

"Can you come over to my place? I need you here now."

David's demeanor changed sensing the urgency in her voice. He had his jacket and was in his car with vamp speed.

"What is it are you okay?"

"Just get here please. I'll fill you in then."

Candice hung up the phone and went to the door double checking the locks and all the windows, hoping David would beat Mick there.

Less than ten minutes later David was pounding on her door.

Candice opened the door for him letting him in quickly locking the door again. She threw her arms around him pulling herself tight into his arms. Her lips soon found his, he froze for a moment knowing something was wrong but sensing no immediate danger he returned her kiss.

Breathless she pulled back seeing the look of panic and worry on his face, the same face she was sure she wore when she found Beth at her door.

"What is it? You sounded so upset..." He took a second to scent the air. Beth was here, the air smelled of heartache, fear, pain, anger and so much more.

"Shhh," Candice quite him. "Beth is asleep. She needs her rest and I need your help."

"Anything."

"Mick is on his way here now and I need you to keep him away from here, away from Beth. I don't care if you have to stake him and put him in silver laced cuffs just keep him away."

David shook his head trying to understand. Why would Mick need to be kept away? "What happened?"

"See for yourself," she held her hand up wanting him to scent it out, to see.

They had an understanding that he would not scent out her conversations without her permission, it was unfair and basically snooping. He scented the air again seeing what had transpired between friends just moments ago. His mouth dropped open at what he saw.

"He wouldn't."

"He did. Either you keep him away peacefully or so help me I will keep him out. If Beth decides she ever wants to speak to that pig again then that is her choice. But he will not come into my place, where she ran to get away from him."

David looked at her with new eyes, he had always known she was fierce but seeing her fight for her friend was breathtaking.

"I will keep Mick away."

Her expression softened, "Thank you, David."

David pulled her close; with all the smell of heartache he just needed her in his arms. He stroked her back as a small tear fell down her check.

"Beth is a strong, she'll make it," he assured her.

Candice pulled back to look into his comforting eyes, "I always thought their love was indestructible."

David jerked his head to the door Mick was on his way up. He pulled Candice into one more passion filled kiss before standing from the couch.

"I love you," he kissed her hand before moving towards the door.

"Wait," she called before he opened it. "I want to try; I only wanted you here if he refused to listen to me."

David nodded his head stepping away from the door. As Candice went to the door beside him she pressed up on her toes kissing his lips "I love you too."

"He's in the hallway."

Candice took a deep breath allowing her anger to take front seat once more, this was for Beth. She opened the door on the first knock.

"Go away Mick," Candice stepped out the door closing it slightly behind her.

Mick was holding a bouquet of white tulips stepping back as Candice pushed forward.

"You don't understand--"

"I don't want to hear it. Beth told me what she saw."

"It wasn't what it looked like." Mick took a step towards the door. "BETH," he shouted.

Candice pressed closer pushing her finger into his chest, "Don't you dare she is sleeping. Get out of here. Beth came here to get away from you. If she decides she wants to speak to you again then I will not stop it, but until then get the hell out."

Mick pushed on towards the door, "She has to hear me, I have to see her."

David stepped out of the door his hand on Mick's chest.

"Back off Mick." Mick watched as David pushed him back. "I won't stand here and let you push past my girl. She asked you to go."

"David please I--"

"Candice will tell her you stopped by when she wakes up." David looks at Candice who gives an angry glare but nods. "Then if Beth wants to hear you out we can take it from there."

"But--"

"No buts, why don't you and I go have a drink and you can cool off." Mick looks around David's shoulder, "You won't be seeing her tonight. I don't want to have to stake you Mick."

Mick paced back and forth a frustrated look on his face. "Please just tell her I love her. I won't give up on her."

"Fine, now get out." Candice spat out.

Mick handed her the flowers, which she snatched out of his hand. She turned to David and gave his arm a squeeze with her free hand before walking into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Come on buddy, let her get her footing."

To Be Continued...

Evilous


	24. Chapter 24: Friends Help

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 24: Friends help**

David took Mick back to his loft hoping to better understand what happened. Mick was anxious and shaking with emotion. David knew no matter what had transpired Mick was in pain, it rolled off him in waves with his love and desperation for Beth, his guilt at causing her pain, his anger for allowing himself to be manipulated.

When they got onto the elevator the small enclosed space was still filled with images of Beth sobbing clutching her aching heart. David allowed his senses to guide him following the images as the played out in his head coming from Beth's trip in and what she saw.

His head snapped to Mick, about to comment when he saw the somber expression. He waited making his way inside continuing his scent seeing him on the phone with Josef then staring off blankly into space, then talk of a cure, and Coraline's eyes widening at the sound of the elevator and pushing herself onto Mick.

"I can see what Beth saw was misleading but... How in the hell did you both wind up in towels in the home you share with Beth?"

Mick explains his story as he cleans up the remains of the glass decanter in his sink. How he met Morgan and was suspicious of her from the start but she was human and Coraline was dead, how Candice had been the one to refer her, Beth's nightmares, trying to protect her from more old memories. Everything from working for her up until the explosion and the ensuing incidents that ended with her in his shower and himself in a towel.

"You screwed up man," David fixed them both a glass of scotch.

"I know. I have to see her, tell her how deeply sorry I am, beg for her forgiveness. I can't lose her...she's my world."

"I know how you feel."

"I'm glad she has a friend like Candice, but she can't keep me from her."

David released a growl, "I can."

"You know what happened, you know I wasn't cheating on Beth, the thought alone is inconceivable."

"You're right. It's still my girl you're talking about, and I promised her my self. To be honest if you pushed her I wouldn't be surprised if you wound up staked to the floor and left in the sun for a few hours," David gave a chuckle.

"Beth's stubborn you know that, she will just agonize over it. I have to see her man. I don't care if I end up staked, I deserve it. I'd shove the stake in myself if she would listen to me."

"Let's not jump the gun. If you can calm down and stay away I will talk to Candice. Explain things and see if Beth is willing to listen."

Mick set his jaw and gave a frustrated huff, "I will stay away for now, there is someone I need to have a word with."

Candice sat on the couch eying the flowers tossed onto the table, no care taken; white tulips, flowers of forgiveness, _how fitting,_ she thought to herself. She would be there to help Beth no matter what she decided; if she wanted to talk to Mick and make things work or run away and never see him again. He deserved the last, but she realized that selfishly she wanted them to work it out. Their love was inspiring; it was what gave her the courage to pursue David. If she did choose to leave, start over somewhere she knew she would lose her best friend, but she would if it was what was best for her.

Candice took a shower and called Ben telling him she needed tomorrow off helping a friend deal with something. He didn't question her having a feeling it involved Beth. Knowing Beth would sleep through the night she crawled into the other side of the bed and got some sleep herself.

The next morning Beth woke to the smell of eggs and coffee, smiling to herself, imaging Mick in the kitchen making her breakfast. As she sat up from her dreamless sleep she took in her surroundings, familiar but not hers any longer. Then like a sucker punch to the gut it hit her, her few moments of blissful ignorance were gone, the past days events front stage in her mind once more.

She thought she might be sick, rushing to the bathroom she realized there was nothing to come up, she hadn't eaten. She took a few deep breathes pushing everything down and into manageable compartments of her mind. Freshening up in the bathroom as best she could Beth made her way out to the kitchen seeing Candice putting scrambled eggs and toast on a plate.

"Hey," she said announcing her presence. "Can I help?"

Candice turned to her, giving her a smile, "No it's all done. You must be starved."

Beth nodded as she felt her stomach agree. Candice handed Beth her plate and a mug of coffee and they made their way to the couch to eat. Beth spotted the flowers in a vase on the table fighting the urge to lean over and smell them.

"How are you feeling?" Candice wanted to get a feel for her mood before she told her Mick had stopped by.

"Like my heart was carved out with a butter knife and ran over with a steam roller," Beth took a bit of her toast.

"Yeah," she didn't know how she felt and she prayed she never would. "So how do you want me to play this? I can defend him or I can crucify him."

Beth smiled a weak but true smile. "I don't know yet. Did he come by?" Beth gestured towards the flowers.

"Yes."

Beth took a deep cleansing breath running over her options. She decided to treat this like she treated her stories, before she quite her job to wok with Mick…she felt a tear roll down her face. Wiping it away she looked at Candice, she wanted the facts; she was tired of being kept in the dark.

"What happened?" Beth could see the uncertainty in her eyes, "Just tell me what happened, what you saw and felt."

"After you went to bed, Mick called. I didn't answer at first but he started to leave a message—"

"Did you erase it?" Beth interrupted.

Candice thought for a moment, "No."

She stood up and went to the machine hitting the playback button.

_"Candice, its Mick. I know you're there please just let me talk to--"_

_"You have a lot of never calling after what you did." _

_"Is Beth okay?"_

_"What do you care? Did you grow tired of you hooker of an ex already?"_

_"Of course I care; she's all I care about. I need to explain."_

_"No you don't. Stay away she wants nothing to do with you."_

_"I'm coming over too--"_

"_End of message,"_ the voice on the machine chirped in.

"I hung up on him then called David. He came right over and agreed to help me." Beth stared at her questioningly, "I was so mad at Mick, Beth I would have staked him or had him arrested for trespassing as soon as he got near the door. David agreed to make Mick leave if he wouldn't listen to me alone."

"David knows why?"

"Vamp scent, he hit replay. He knows what I knew." Beth smiled, at the comparison she had never thought of it like that before.

"Mick was determined to see you, too explain himself. Saying it wasn't what it looked like, and started shouting for you. I told him to back off, to go away you were sleeping. He tried to come in but that's when David stepped in. He calmed Mick down and got him to leave with him peacefully if I would give you the flowers he brought and tell you he stopped by and that he was sorry and loved you."

Candice took a deep breath, "I told him I wouldn't let him anywhere near you unless you decided you wanted to see him."

Beth smiled at her friend setting down her empty plate and looking at the flowers. Tears flooded her eyes as she thought about everything she had seen and heard. How could there be an explanation for Mick kissing his naked not dead ex wife in their home, his home. She had no home no more. She knew she should hear him out, all her years as a reporter had taught her to hear both sides of a story.

"Thank you for all you have done, but I have another favor to ask you."

"Anything."

Beth had made a decision.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	25. Chapter 25: Good From A Bad Night

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 25: Good from Bad Night**

Jean awoke to the feel of soft kisses being pressed to her shoulder. His body pressed against her back his arms holding her tight, she sighed in contentment. Josef nudged his kisses closed to her ear, "Are you awake?"

"Ummm…depends?"

Josef smiled and kissed just below her ear, "I have to go."

Jean turned to lie on her back as he raised himself on his elbow above her, "Business?"

Josef leaned down to kiss her lips giving her a wink, "Vampire business, some possible problems that need to be seen too, and I should probably have something drink before Mick shows up."

"Mick's coming over?"

"After our phone call last night I'm sure he has questions for me."

Jean hooks her hands up around his neck holding her wrist to his lips. Josef kisses her arm then her lips before getting up out of the bed. Jean comes up with him, "I thought you said you needed a drink."

Josef sits back beside her taking her offered arm, "I do but not from you. Remember what I told you about vampire's choice of blood, why we cant have only our preferred choice?" Jean nodded, "I can't over indulge for your safety."

"I just thought that since you woke me…"

"I didn't want you to wake up alone again."

Jean smiled and pulled him back down to the bed with her. Josef kissed her lips thoroughly before pulling back from her embrace, if he didn't leave now he wouldn't be able too.

"Go back to sleep, I will see you later."

Jean nodded and snuggled back into the covers pulling his pillow closer to her chest. After Josef had left the room she turned back onto her back staring up at the ceiling and smiling, running her hand over the twin puncture wounds on her neck. A jolt of electricity went down her spine straight to her core, remembering the previous night.

She had been so close to orgasm when he stopped to answer his phone she could have killed him, vampire or not. Hearing his tone she knew it was important pushing her anger more to sadness at her unfulfilled desire, but when he came back she took her opportunity to fix that. Josef carried them naked through the house and to her room, no worry of any of his abundant staff seeing them, it was rather refreshing.

When Josef had laid her down on the bed he quickly cover her body with his, his hard cock pressed against her wet curls. Rolling them till she was straddling him she lifted herself above his cock coming down to envelope him. Both were moaning as she started to move on him, up and down, back and forth, his hands on her hips to help steady her movements. He was more than willing to let her be in control, he would give her what she wanted, anything she wanted.

Both their needs driving so close Josef slid one of his hands from her hip to let his thumb press her swollen desire. Jean released a moan falling forward in his arms. Josef flipped their positions kissing along her neck as he drove into her with urgency. Jean pulled his body to hers, lifting her hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Tell me what you want Jean," Josef breathed huskily in her ear. His release coming soon and he would not bite her without her permission.

"Do it Josef, bite me. Make me co…" her words were cut off as her moans over took her.

Her orgasm ripped through her as he pushed even faster into her as she clutched at him inside and out. Josef let his fangs lengthen as his eyes iced over he kissed her neck sucking along the spot her wanted, waiting until he felt her orgasm peak. He pulled almost all the way out then drove deep home sinking his fangs into her neck as she screamed his name, taking her even higher than she ever imagined. Josef drank in only a mouthful of her blood not wanting to lose himself or to knock her out; he wanted her to remember this, all of this. He spilled himself inside of her, and her walls pulled on him like they didn't want to let go, he didn't want to let go.

He closed his mark holding his tongue to it, then kissing up her chin all around her panting mouth. When her breathing was slower and he felt the taste of her blood in his mouth would not be too evident he moved to kiss lips. Still deep inside her he held her close stroking her back until she had fallen into a fitful slumber.

Jean felt tired all over again as she had the first time, she would never be able to go back to a normal human man again, not that she ever wanted to. Curling back up into bed she pulled his pillow tight as if it were him and went back to sleep.

Josef walked naked down one of the halls of his home, not worried about who might see him, he had left his pants and the rest of their clothes in his office. He made his way back there running into his butler along the way.

He nodded, "Is there anything you need Mr. Kostan?"

"Not at the moment, but when Miss Jean wakes up she will need a good breakfast, something full of iron."

"Yes sir."

In his office we went straight to his phone not bothering with clothes just yet, he dialed his messages.

He had one from Noah telling him there had been an explosion at Morgan/Coraline's apartment the night before and Mick had been there when it happened. Josef fought he urge to through his phone across the room and into his full length windows seeing the sunrise coming soon.

He dialed another number, "I think the time for watching is over. Bring her to me now, by whatever means necessary." Josef noticed the change in scent around him, "Never mind that won't be necessary."

He hung up his phone and turned around, "Still looking good Josef."

"Some things never change Coraline."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	26. Chapter 26L Proposal

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 26: Proposal**

"I'm going to have to revise my security."

Coraline took in Josef's form her lips turning up in a smile, he made no effort to cover himself in modesty; he had nothing to be modest of. After holding her gaze for a moment Josef walked to his scattered clothes picking up his silk boxers he slipped them on.

"Don't get dressed on my account Josef, you never did before."

"Different times; you being here changes nothing; just saves my men the trouble of bringing you to me."

Josef soon had his pants on and his shirt half way buttoned up, it still smelled of Jean which was playing with his senses.

"I am here to offer you a proposal."

"What makes you think you are in any position to be offering anything I simply can't take?"

Josef made his way to the bar pouring out a glass of blood, gesturing for her to fix herself a drink if she like.

"Come on Josef we both know you want what I have," she poured herself a glass of water.

"Why don't you tell me what you're offering before I decide I don't really care and kill you once and for all, so you don't have time to play any more games with Mick's head?"

Josef leaned up against his desk nursing his glass watching her every movement taking in her scent, her heart beat, her very human self. Coraline made her way to the seat in front of him crossing her legs leaning back to watch him.

"Mick and I belong together; I never wanted to play games."

Josef laughed, "You live for games and manipulation Coraline and Mick is just a fascination for you because he was able to walk away. He found who he is supposed to be with."

"Well Beth didn't look all too happy earlier when she walked out," Coraline took another sip of her water.

"What did you do?"

"I just kissed my husband, she happened to be walking in."

Josef watched her eyes, her heart sped up at the mention of Beth walking in, her excitement evident. His eyes flashed towards the door, Mick was here.

_This is going to be interesting,_ he thought as he downed the glass of blood.

Mick burst into the office, he looked…broken. His eyes silvered when he saw Coraline, s snarl escaping his lips, his eyes darting up to Josef and his half open shirt he hissed again; his head unable to process everything, the confusion, the lies, the pain, the uncertain future. His mind raced with questions, Could Josef have been sleeping with her all along? He knew who she was, that she was human, that there was a cure, and never told him. Would his brother betray him like that, keep that from him?

"Mick have a drink and calm down," Josef snapped him from his thoughts.

Mick ignored his request he would calm down when he got some answers. "How long?"

Coraline sat forward, "Josef and I haven't been together in almost a century."

Mick glared at her, "I could care less who you sleep with." His attention switching to Josef, "How long have you known she was alive?"

"I have known she was in town for a while. I myself, like you thought it couldn't be possible, but as you like to point out I'm paranoid. I had her checked out, her contacts her papers, everything was too perfect, and a good forger recognizes good workmanship. It was clear the life was fake, if you knew where to look."

Both men turned their attention to Coraline who sat silently sipping her water.

"I have always known the rumors that there was a cure, but never really believed it. Then here comes Coraline back from the grave in more ways than one. I started to have her followed. I was planning on watching her until I knew more. She lost my man a few times, apparently to meet with you. Had I known she was meeting you, screwing with your head I would have told you sooner."

"Where's the cure?" His only question now.

"We were just about to get into that Mick, why don't you have a tall glass of A+ so you can focus."

Mick was still seething mad, but knew with all his drinking he did need to have some blood in him. He poured himself a glass and downed it in one gulp then poured another and walked back to stand between the two who had not moved.

"Coraline I believe you have the floor," Josef looked to her to start.

"He's right, but you knew that all along Mick. You knew it was me, you couldn't help yourself. We belong together."

Mick growled low in his throat, "NO."

"Stick to the topic at hand Coraline," Josef advised.

"I am. Mick I love you I never stopped; even after you tried to kill me. I knew you needed time, that you hated what I had made you. I saw that too late. I thought it was a gift, I never thought you would hate me for it.

"I went back home, I stayed low for awhile my family was not pleased with me for you. I come from a line of royalty; no one is to turn someone without approval. I did not have their approval for you, but I went back to the family and all was back as it should be.

"The cure is not really a cure. Yes I seem human now, as I have been before, I can eat, go out in the sun without pain, bleed, everything a human can do but I'm not human, not really. This cure we have is really a mask. It temporarily masks the symptoms of vampirism, the need for a freezer, for blood, aversion to sunlight, inability to digest real food, to heal… It lasts for about 3 months then you revert back to the vampire you once were.

"It was never meant to last, no one wanted to be human again. It was only discovered as tool to help protect us. When we were suspected of being a vampire and tested if we had taken the cure we passed, lived out the 3 months and then were back to where we were without an angry mob. The French Revolution killed many vampires, once people knew that severing our heads was the only way…"

"You're telling me the French Revolution was really a vampire extermination?" Mick asked in disbelief, Josef seemed unsurprised.

"It wasn't only vampires but those who helped us, those who did our bidding in the day and fed us."

"Why did you come back?"

"The cure is in short supply; we have been trying to recreate more of it for decades now with no luck. I stole what was left and ran. I wanted to continue to work on it but also work on ways of making it permanent. I thought if I could give you your humanity back you could forgive me and we could start again. I thought if you could see me as something more… see a different side of me, you would love me again."

Coraline took a sip of her water looking up into Mick's eyes as he stood five feet away. She could see in his eyes he was deeply upset about Beth, the thought made her sick but if she wanted any chance she would have to play nice.

"I wasn't going to contact you again until I had something to offer. Then when I realized I was being followed even thought deep down I knew it was either Josef or Lance, I couldn't help myself but to go to you and see you."

Josef could see the pained look on Mick's face, and at the moment reading the truth of Coraline's story was not working. She seemed to be telling the truth, but then again she always had a strange way of looking at things; she could convince a monk she was a pure virgin if it suited her needs.

"How far have you gotten in your research?"

"Not far, when you keep having to move it slows things down. I have to keep Lance off my trail but as far as I know he hasn't tracked me here yet."

"Who's Lance?" Mick asked his eyes still distant.

"One of my brothers, my keeper; he has been following me since I stole what was left of the cure."

"So what was this proposal you had?" Josef brings everyone back to the main point at hand.

Coraline stood from her seat and walked towards Josef setting her glass on the edge of the desk. She turned to face Mick and pulled a small metal tin from her pocket, holding it out for them to see.

"This is a small amount of the cure," Mick's eyes snapped to what she held in her hand, she had his full attention. "I have more of it hidden in different locations. I will work with you on this, if you protect me from Lance."

"Why do I need you? I could simply take what you have there and kill you."

"I know," she held his eyes, "I want to help."

Josef held out his hand for the tin, she set it easily into his hand.

"There will be ground rules," Josef pocketed the tin.

Coraline shrugged her shoulders, "I figured as much."

"Then I guess you get to live…for now."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	27. Chapter 27: Meet Me At Vito’s

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 27: Meet Me At Vito's**

As Mick sat in Josef's office listening to his deal with Coraline, his mind drifting back to the look on Beth's face when she walked in. His anger at Coraline rising by the second as he replayed the moments before; the perfect timing of her kiss and the door opening, he knew she had planned it. Before he had a chance to interrupt Josef his phone started to vibrate, pulling it out he saw Beth's smiling face.

Jumping from his seat he was out the door and halfway to his car when he answered, "Hello, Beth. Baby I'm so glad you called. I love you, I'm so sorry please—"

"Mick don't," she took a deep breath hearing the line quite. "If you want to talk meet me at Vito's in half an hour."

Beth hung up before he answered, she was just pulling up outside Vito's; it would do. She parked her car across the street from the outside patio and walked in finding a seat that was perfect for what she wanted. A nice table outside close enough to the street and far enough away from the other tables for anyone around to hear their conversation and with the umbrella and the place of the sun half the table was shaded. Beth sat in the sun and ordered lunch.

Mick was outside Vito's with 10 minutes to spare, he had broken every traffic law to get there with only the thought of seeing Beth. He spotted her sitting at a table a waiter taking her plate from in front of her, the sun radiating off of her golden hair. When he came to face her, his undead heart began to beat he needed to make things right.

Beth turned sensing Mick was near, she could feel him with every fiber in her. She kept her sunglasses on but motioned for him to join her, take his seat in the shade. Mick took the seat quickly reaching across the table for her hand, to touch her, to hold her but she pulled away.

"Beth I—"

Beth held up her hand, "You have 15 minutes to say what you need to say."

Mick sits back in his seat, looking her over studying every part of her face, wishing she would take off her sunglasses so he could see into her eyes. Her voice was strictly business, the tone she used when she was reporting on a serious case, strictly the facts and nothing more. He became flustered his hand brushing through his wavy curls then to rub his jaw trying to find the words to say.

"It wasn't what you think."

"What do I think Mick?"

Mick goes into a ramble trying to get it all out, "After the explosion at her place I brought her home to get her cleaned up—"

Beth's heart jumped at the thought of him being in an explosion but quickly became focused on what that meant.

"What were there no cheap motels around?"

"She didn't want to be alone," Mick could barely force the words from his mouth knowing how stupid he had been.

"Of course not," Beth huffed taking a sip of her coffee.

Mick started taping his foot anxiously feeling this wasn't going very well. He always seemed to get flustered around her, more so when he was under pressure.

"She was in the shower, alone; I used the one down stairs. I needed to…eat. I called Josef back his message sounded urgent, he told me Morgan was really Coraline."

"You didn't know. Even I knew it was Coraline and you saw more of her than I did."

Mick leaned forward again just to the edge of the shade line almost perfectly centered on the table.

"I thought it was her at first but how could it be she was human. I thought I was crazy, but she has a cure Beth. When she came down in a towel I confronted her, she confessed to really being Coraline, and that there really is a cure," the look of happiness on his face beaming almost as brightly as her hair in the sun.

"So you were so overjoyed, you can have your human life back and your wife, you just had to have her right there on our counter."

Mick sits back his face all twisted like he had just sucked on something fowl, "NO. I was thinking of you—"

"Thinking of me while you were screwing her, that makes it all right," her head moving forward like a snake about to strike the venom in her words.

"Nothing happened," Mick reached for her hand but she pulled it away.

"That's not what I saw," Beth looked at her watch. "Your 15 minutes is up."

Beth stood and made her way out and across the street leaving Mick to settle her bill hoping it would keep him tied up long enough for her to leave. Mick tossed some bills on the table more than enough and raced after her, getting to the door just before she could shut it.

"You were the one on my mind Beth. You, only you. I was thinking of you and she threw herself on me and kissed me right when you opened the door," he pleaded.

"Sorry I interrupted your reunion."

Beth puts her car in gear and pushes the gas the door shutting as she sped away nearly running Mick over. She kept driving until she got on the freeway she had to get away.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	28. Chapter 28: Choosing Sides

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 28: Choosing Sides**

Candice made her way down the hall and to the door, knocking first. When no one answered she used the key Beth had given her and did what she came to do, she walked over to the counter and set the envelope down on the counter leaning it up so that he couldn't miss it. She could smell the scotch from the glasses unwashed in the sink from what she assumed had been a long night talking with David.

She sighed and made her way back out leaving the key on the counter with the letter. Her job here was done and she was glad she didn't have to do it in person.

After delivering the letter to Mick's Candice went straight to David's, she needed to see him to hold him. All this heartbreak Mick had caused her friend she could only be thankful it was not her own, but that she could be there for Beth. She made her way inside to see him at the sink washing out a couple of glasses; even she could smell the scotch in the air.

"Hey," he stopped with the glasses and went to her pulling her into his arm burying his face in her neck taking in her sweet scent.

"I've missed you," Candice squeezed him tight. "Thank you for helping."

David pulled back to kiss her lips softly, "You don't have to thank me. How's Beth doing?"

"Not drunk like I would venture to say he tried to be." David raised an eyebrow to her, "Even I can smell the scotch here and at Mick's place."

"You were at his place?"

Candice pulled him to the couch sitting on his lap their arms still very much wrapped around each other.

"I had to drop something off for Beth."

David pulled her tighter kissing the top of her head. He felt bad for Mick to be in such pain, he in part owed his relationship to the man; who had forced him to realize his feelings for her and let them be known. If he hadn't of pushed he may never have said anything and she would not be in his arms right now, her soft warm curves pressed into him, comforting his thoughts.

"Is she going to see him?"

"Why should she give him a chance to manipulate the situation?"

"What Beth walked in on looked compromising but it wasn't like that. He didn't even know what was going on his mind was on something else. She took advantage of his wandering thoughts."

"Oh yeah I'm sure that his ex wife just happened to be naked in his arms? That seems like a complete accident to me."

"Candice, he is torn up inside about how he's hurt her, he needs to explain."

Candice stands from his lap and walks a couple feet away and begins to pace, "She doesn't want to see him. She's leaving town for awhile, not sure when she will be back."

"Can't you talk to her?"

Her eyes snap to his cold as ice, "You want me to convince my best friend, who is like a sister to me that she should give the lying, cheating pig a chance to explain? To let him smooth things over with his charm let her get hurt again? I don't think so."

"It's not like that, he would never hurt her—"

"He already did."

"Mick loves her," David stood walking towards her.

"That makes it worse."

"Please just talk to her she will listen to you."

"Why? So you think what he did is okay?"

"He screwed up, he knows that but it's not as bad as it seems."

"Did he cheat on her?"

"No."

"Did he go behind her back with another woman?"

David had to think about the question, yes he did but not in the way she was assuming. "Yes but only to protect Beth."

"Oh so sneaking around with another woman, a woman he was so in love with he married after only knowing each other a couple of months, is okay? In what world do you live in? Maybe that's in the handbook for loving vampire men we didn't get."

"Just hear him out yourself," David pleaded wanting to stop this fight.

"I'm not helping him. Clearly you have you are. I won't be needing your help anymore; I can handle things from here."

Candice stormed out of his apartment, fury in her step. David staring at the empty space she just left as he felt his heart clenching. Had he just fought with her? Was he risking his relationship with the woman he loved to help Mick get his back?

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	29. Chapter 29: The Letter

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 29: The Letter**

Coraline was still sitting with Josef in his office agreeing to the outrageous terms, she was all but a prisoner. She would be staying in a room in the lab with full security detail that if she managed to ditch them their deal was off and he would turn her over to Lance personally cure or not.

"I will show you to your new place," Josef made his way for the door.

"I need to stop by my place for my things, as well as my lab, Richard has my notes."

"He has two choices, same as you."

Josef opened the office door seeing Jean descending the stairs in her nighty and robe her hand absent mindedly caressing his mark. Smiling with male pride Josef couldn't help but want her all over again. Coraline made her way to follow Josef seeing Jean she caught the look in his eye, she was more than a freshie.

"Did you want a snack before we go to my place?"

Jean stopped on the last step hearing her words not having noticed anyone was around, she saw Josef standing with the woman. The woman sent chills up her spine, there was something about her she could tell right off she didn't trust her. Seeing Josef smile at her she blushed slightly and smiled back as she continued towards the kitchen.

"Jean," Josef called. Jean turned back towards them tying her robe securely as Josef took her arm in his.

Coraline saw the mark on her neck, "I can wait in the car if you want privacy with your snack."

Josef hissed at her words and Coraline knew she had been right, this woman was more than a freshie.

"Coraline, this is Jean, she is not a freshie and if your paths happen to cross again you had better not treat her as such. Do I make myself clear?"

Coraline nodded, "Of course, a pleasure to meet you Jean."

Josef snapped his fingers and Noah and Ryan came in through a door towards the end of the hall, "I will be out in the car in a moment."

Coraline looked over her new guards and rolled her eyes but went with them without question. Jean started to rub her upper arm self consciously unsure what had just happened. Josef turned her to face him his hands going to her checks he placed a kiss to her lips.

"I don't expect you shall be seeing her again but just in case it is better you know who she is. Get something to eat, they will have something good prepared for you, just trust me and eat it."

Jean looked at him wearily, "Okay, I will eat."

Josef leaned down and placed a kiss to his mark sending another completely different shiver down her spine this one straight to her core. He smiled to himself as he whispered into her ear, "I'll be back tonight."

Josef left to go take care of business, leaving Jean in the hallway confused and aroused. Shaking it from her head she made her way to the kitchen.

Mick came back to his apartment after Beth had drove off, he had no idea where she had went; the only thing he knew was that she was hurt and angry at him. He had not done a very good job explaining the situation, but she had been defensive and angry, he couldn't blame her; it was how she protected herself. _I'm the one who did this to her, _he reminded himself.

His mind going over everything, how his life had been hit by a twister moving everything he thought he knew around, still reeling from Josef's betrayal how could he have kept this from him. There was a cure, a temporary cure but still a cure for the monster he was. He had known Coraline was alive and didn't tell him; instead he continued to believe it was Morgan and let her play her games and do just what she wanted. He knew he couldn't blame Josef for what happened with Coraline, not entirely anyway he had kept the secret from Beth to begin with, invited her back to his place. _How could I have been so stupid?_

When he walked in he noticed a change in the air, Candice had been here. He looked around the place and caught sight of an envelope on the counter with his name in Beth's hand. He made it to the counter in less than half a second.

His heart lurched when he say her key sitting next to it. Slowly he picked up the envelope it had something in it more than just paper. He pulled out the letter then dumped out the rest onto the counter, out fell the credit card with her name on it, and his dog tags he had given her on Valentines Day. He gripped the edge of the counter trying not to fall over as his tears started to fall his breathing in and out he was afraid to read the letter, but had to know.

_Mick,_

_I don't know what I'm going to do right now all I know is that I need time. I need to be away from all of this, to find myself again. These belong to you, I thought I should return them. Please don't try to find me Mick._

_Beth_

Mick pulled the contents of the envelope and the key to his chest and collapsed to the floor. He had really lost her, he finally found the woman he loved more than life itself, he would do anything for and he had screwed it up. After all the times he had reasoned with himself that he didn't deserve her, when he had finally given up and hoped to love her, to have her as his for all eternity, he lost her.

As he struggled with himself he fought against going to find her, making her listen to him, taking her in his arms and showing her how much he loved her; or giving her the time she needed. He ran over alternatives for both in rapid speed in his mind seeing how they both could turn out for the good or bad. His mind couldn't take it anymore, unsure what was logical and what was just his need for her coloring his judgment. He stood from the floor and headed out the door, he needed prospective before he did something he couldn't take back.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	30. Chapter 30: First Fight

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 30: First Fight**

Danielle was busy scribbling notes on her pad when Josef brought in Coraline. She had never seen the woman before but she could tell from her appearance that this was the woman whose blood she was running tests on.

"Sorry to interrupt your work Danielle, but I brought you some help." Josef came to stand in front of Danielle, Coraline right at his side. "This is Coraline, she will be providing you assistance from here on out. She will answer any questions you have," he eyed Coraline for her to confirm she understood and she did.

"She has also provided us with the cure itself," Josef pulled the tin from his pocket. "This should help the research." Danielle kept her eyes locked with Coraline's and Josef noted how her heart rate spiked slightly. "There is no need to worry about her; she is not the only one joining you in the lab but also 2 members of my security team that will rotate in the lab to keep an eye on her. You are very safe."

Josef left Coraline to sort out the boxes of notes they had brought from her lab, her things were being gone through by one of his men and would be delivered to her room below after inspection. Josef pulled Danielle off to the side to speak with her in private.

"Are you going to be okay working with her?"

Danielle took a deep breath, "I will be fine. I trust you would not put me in danger."

"I will keep you safe. Now things have changed. Mick and Beth know she is back and about the cure. She will explain the technicalities of the cure to you later. Mick may be calling you for updates and you are to tell him anything he wants to know."

"And Beth?"

"The same. Now if you have any problems or concerns you have my direct line, don't hesitate to call."

Danielle nodded and looked over at Coraline who was organizing her research into piles. Josef gave Coraline one last menacing stare and left with the parting words, "I'll be watching, you don't want to end up like your pet Richard."

*****

David raced out into the hallway determined to catch her. She had only made it down the hall before leaning against the wall her back pressed against it for support. He made his was to stand before her taking her and pulling her into his arms.

Candice let her tears fall, she didn't want to fight with him, especially not now when she needed him most to know not everything was horrible in the world or love. She holds onto him burying her face in his neck her tears still falling.

"I'm sorry," he said between kisses to the top of her hair. "I know you want to protect Beth, I should never have tried to sway you. Please forgive me I can't lose you."

"I'm sorry I walked out," she mumbled into his neck. "I can't lose you, I love you."

David pulled her face back moving his hands to cup her face his thumbs wiping away the tears.

"How about we make a deal, we leave their problems outside of us. When we're together its just us."

Candice nodded her head up and down sniffling back tears, "Deal."

David crashed into her lips tasting the salt from her tears; pressing her into the wall his hands moving from her face one to her neck pulling her deeper the other down to the small of her back. Candice was breathless when he pulled away needing air but only wanting him, needing him, as he kissed and nibbled her neck.

Her hands fumbling down his chest straight to his belt and working it open. David smiled against her throat moving his hands to hike up her skirt and working down her panties, and she freed his straining member. His lips took hers once again in a scorching kiss full of need and love; both needing to feel the physical connection of their love, the thought of losing one another driving their mad need.

With one leg out of her panties Candice pulled him to her heated core not bothering with removing the rest of their clothes, she needed to feel him inside her. Pressing her firmly into the wall David slid into her welcoming center. She moaned as she pulled him closer his mouth to hers coaxing his tongue into her mouth. His thrusts going deep and fast as they quickly approached release.

David grabbed hold of her hips lifting her up changing the angle of his thrusts as her legs wrapped around him pulling him deeper. Her head began to roll side to side against the wall moaning in pleasure as he touched deep insider her. His fangs lengthened as he kissed and sucked along her throbbing pulse, her hands pulling him closer urging him to take what he needed, what they both needed.

Feeling the sparks from within Candice started to say his name "Yes David Yes ohhhhh yes" over and over like a chant as her orgasm hit her. He sunk his fangs in just behind the ear drinking in her passion releasing his own inside of her. He licked the wound clean leaving his neat mark behind as he set her feet back down to the ground.

As he pulled from her he could feel her juices sliding down the inside of her legs, his shaft still slick with them. He pulled her lips to his once more in a passion filled kiss, leaving her breathless; a slow smile crossing his face as he began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Good thing I have the whole floor, or my neighbors would have had quite the show," he answered looking around.

Candice looked around as well and realized they were in the outside hallway just before the very public elevator. Her face flushed as she pulled her skirt down, causing him to continue to chuckle.

"This was our first fight," she noted.

"I guess it was," he zipped himself back up. Reaching down he plucked her panties from the ankle they hung too, "I guess we made up," he offered her panties hanging on his index finger.

She snatched them from him pushing him back to the opposite wall, "I think we should keep going," she nipped his lip. "Just to be sure."

David gave a wicked grin picking her up, "Better safe than sorry." He carried her back inside his place locking the door behind him where they could continue to make up the rest of the night.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	31. Chapter 31: Change of Heart

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 31: Change of Heart**

David was contentedly stroking Candice's sleeping form in his arms after their latest bout of make up sex. He couldn't fathom how he would be if she left him; and he would do whatever was in his power to keep that from happening. Leaning down he kissed her shoulder unable to leave her for the night to go to his freezer not wanting to be away from her.

A loud banging on the door drew his attention from his love. He quickly pulled from her side and made his way down the stairs grabbing his jeans along the way. Taking a second to scent the air he could tell it was Mick; and he was devastated.

Opening the door he found Mick bracing himself on the door frame, tears falling down his face, his head falling forward ready to hit the door again.

"Mick, man what happened?" David grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him inside.

"I lost her I really lost her."

"What happened man?" David helped him to the couch.

Mick pulled out the letter and shoved it in his chest. David took the letter and read it over quickly then looked down at him.

"I tried to explain but I couldn't find the words to make sense... she didn't hear me."

"You saw her?" David was trying to make sense between the letter and his jumbled explanation.

"When I was at Josef's she called and told me to meet her. I got there and tried to tell her she's my world but she only gave me 15 minutes to explain and I...I...I couldn't make her see. She still thinks I love Coraline that I have been sleeping with her. God how could I have let her think I could ever love anyone but her?"

David walked to the bar and poured Mick a drink, which he downed in one gulp. His body still shaking, he pulled his tags hanging inside his shirt out and kissed them, his tears hitting them as they rolled down his chin.

"What belongs to you?"

Mick held the tags in his open palm, "Her card to our account, her key to our home, and these...I gave them to her on Valentines Day. So she could have a piece of my past...she gave it back."

David rubbed his friends shoulder feeling his pain and devastation pouring off of him. He had no idea how to comfort him, but to let him let it out.

That's when he sensed it; Candice was awake and standing at the top of the stairs wrapped in a bed sheet.

"She met with you?" Candice asked as she made her way down the stairs.

Mick looked up surprised to see her there; he had not paid any attention to how David was dressed or the bra and shirt just to the right of him.

"Yes," he took a breath. "Do you know where she went?" He was off the couch and walking towards her with David standing between them. "Please Candice you have to help me."

Candice put her hands on David's shoulders pulling his hands down from Mick's chest. "It's okay David." She nudged him to the side slightly placing a hand on Mick's shoulder. "I don't know where she went."

Mick's head fell down; he walked back over to the couch falling into it with a thump. David pulled Candice closer to him, "I'm sorry you got woke up. This won't get between us, I promise."

Candice smiled up at him, their deal very strong; but she found herself feeling sorry for Mick. She had not known the extent of his devastation, and now she could see there was no way he would cheat on Beth.

"Mick," she made her way closer to the couch the sheet she was wrapped in pulled tight, "Tell me what happened."

Mick continued to explain everything to Candice, what Beth had walked in on and how they had come to be standing in the kitchen in towels.

"You know you screwed up royally," David laughed he had told Mick the same thing,

"I know," Mick continued to look down at his hands.

"Why would you even tempt fate and take a case of a woman who looked like your ex knowing it would upset Beth?"

"You referred her to me."

"What?"

"She was going by Morgan Vincent."

Candice's eyes grew wide and her hands flew to her mouth, "Oh no. I had no idea. I know about her but I never knew what she looked like, how could I have done that?"

David sat at her side rubbing her shoulder reassuringly, "It's not your fault, she would have found a way in. She's a snake she manipulates people, its what she does. She has been doing this for a long time."

"He's right. I should never have taken the case, but more I should never have hid it from Beth. I was trying to protect her and look what happened."

Candice composed herself leaning back into David more, "Why didn't you tell Beth this? You said she met with you."

Mick shook his head from side to side, "I tried, I really tried but I couldn't. I only seemed to make things worse."

"She wasn't planning on speaking with you until after she came back. She asked me to deliver the note, and she would call me when she was back. Said she was to upset to talk to you, she was mad and hurt, but she loves you. If she didn't love you as much as she does it wouldn't hurt so much."

"You don't have any idea where she is?"

Candice went to say something but stopped looking a Mick and his hopeful and sad eyes, "I might."

Mick reached out for her hands in her lap, "Please, I have to try again."

"Mick she really needs time to get her head straight. Since words seem to fail you when it comes to her, why don't you try writing it all down. I will make sure that she gets it."

Mick thought over her idea, it made sense. Being around Beth when he tried to explain only made him tongue tied so if she could read it, know the truth then maybe explaining would be easier.

"Okay, thank you Candice. I'm glad she has a friend like you to turn to."

Mick stood and started making his way to the door, his devastation was not abated but he had a small sense of hope now that he would focus on and let guide him. Turning back he saw the way David was holding her, and longed to hold Beth right now. He made his way out and to the elevator determined to write a letter explaining everything.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	32. Chapter 32: Untold Terrors

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 32: Untold Terrors**

Beth had arrived at Escondido just after dinner time, her dive taking longer with her slow driving and frequent stops; she wasn't sure she wanted to leave. The spa she had booked herself a suite in, under a false name, was exclusive and private; no one would find her here. Some small part of her hoped Mick would come after her, but the larger part of her rational mind knew she couldn't see him. She loved him so much it hurt in her bones to be away from him, to know it was over. She had never meant to see him before she left but had talked herself into it, knowing she was to hurt to actually listen to him.

Checking into her room she arranged for a massage, hoping to ease some of her tension but it did little good. Every touch of the masseurs' hands made her ache for Mick's touch. She imagined it was Mick massaging her shoulders, and then the image of Mick's hands on Coraline's shoulders was all she could see. Her eyes started to water as she dismissed her masseur. Beth changed into her pj's and curled up in bed where she cried herself to sleep.

*****

Just another usual night between the two of them, simply enjoying each others company. Danielle was half laying on top of Coop stretched out on the couch her head on his chest as the watched _Untraceable_. Coop liked that she enjoyed watching all kinds of movies even the ones that frightened her, those he liked best as she snuggled closer every time something sudden happened.

She had tried to tell him something, something important but was interrupted and never brought it up again. He had asked her about it, but she shrugged it off saying she had forgotten, Coop knew she was holding back but didn't want to push her, she would tell him when she was ready.

She had opened up about her parents and why she no longer spoke to them, or at least the same water downed version she told her brother. Truth be told she could see the look in his eyes when he found out, sadness. She didn't want him looking at her differently, to pity her, which is why she changed her mind about telling him everything. She still wanted him; every time they lay together like this she wanted him more.

Tonight she decided she would do something about it, she would make the leap with him. When the movie was over and he turned it off he stroked her back.

"Did you like it?"

"It was good. Kinda creped me out though, glad I watched it with you." Danielle leaned her head up to kiss his lips.

Coop returned her kiss and before long they were into one of their full fledge make out sessions. Danielle sat up pulling him with her, her hands began to roam lower, pulling his shirt up and over his head. Coop froze as she straddled his hips her hands at his belt.

"Danielle," he breathed pulling from her lips.

"I want this," she kissed his lips again.

Feeling his belt undone and his pants unbuttoned and unzipped he let himself follow her lead. Coop unbuttoned her blouse feeling her cotton poke-a-dot bra beneath he smiled as he started to caress and massage her breasts. Danielle moaned into his mouth, as she tried to push his pants down, he was becoming hard. Coop smiled against her lips as he leaned her backwards on the couch pushing her hands above her head pinning them there to slow her movements.

He began kissing his way down her neck, she tried to move her hands to his hair but he held her still. She tried to pull her wrists free but he held them there smiling against her neck at her urgency, he wanted to take his time and if she got him undressed to quickly he didn't know if he would be able to control himself.

Flashes of memory played in Danielle's mind as she struggled beneath him. Being held down, pinned to the seat, unable to pull away, unable to push her attacker off. Danielle started to panic memories of that dreadful night flashing like lightening before her eyes; she was back in that car. She began to push and fight screaming for him to get off and to stop just as she had to her attacker that night with no result.

Coop let her go instantly, pulling back off her as soon as she said stop and started to fight. He felt a panic that he had done something wrong she was in tears and struggling with herself on his couch. Looking down at her he wanted to comfort her but his touch had seemed to be what set her off in the first place and the last thing he wanted was to make it worse.

Danielle realized looking up at Coop that she was safe with him not in the car, but the look in his eye she couldn't place. Her mind reeling with what had just happened how something so great could turn so horrible, her mind blaming herself, she was just damaged goods after all. She knew only one person would understand what happened.

Before he could figure out what had even happened she was running out of his apartment shirt still open. He stood there stunned unsure what had just happened, running it over and over in his head. He zipped up his pants and went to the door but he was too late she was gone. He reached for the phone calling her number needing to at least hear her, know she is okay after how she left. He herd the ringtone of her phone coming from her purse at the end of his couch. Unsure what else to do he grabbed his shirt and left, he needed to talk to someone.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	33. Chapter 33: Confussion

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 33: Confusion**

Mick was working on his letter pacing back and forth with his letter in progress sitting on the counter. He went to it and started writing some more, then reread what he had wrote and crumbled it up in his fist. He started again, his hand flying over the paper he was thankful for his vamp speed his hand able to keep up with his racing mind. Stopping again he reread yet again and same as the last half dozen letters he crumpled it up tossing it into a pile with the others.

Before he could start another there was a persistent knocking at his door, he looked at the monitor and saw Coop; he had the door open in a second.

"Is Beth here? I really need to see Beth." Coop was visibly upset; Mick couldn't help but agree he needed to see Beth too.

"She's not here; she's out of town at the moment."

"Crap," Coop gave a huff. "Sorry I needed…can I get your advice?"

Mick ran his hand through his head wanting to finis the letter for Beth but knowing how important Coop was to Beth and how he had helped her without question so many times he owed it to him to help any way he could. He stepped back motioning him into the apartment.

"Not sure if I have any good advice to give but I will try."

Coop sat on the back of the chair facing Mick who was standing before him. He looked up at him, unsure if this was a good idea.

"I…how long will Beth be gone?"

Mick's head dropped, "I don't know."

Coop pushed off his spot and headed back to the door, "Thank you, sorry to interrupt."

Mick looked up at Coop and caught a whiff of fear. "Coop wait," Mick beat him to the door. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Danielle," his one answer told Mick he needed to help him any way he could; man to man.

"Have a seat."

Coop went back to the chair sitting in it this time as Mick sat on the chair adjacent to it, "What happened?"

Coop gave a sigh, "I think I hurt her."

Mick looked the young man before him over; he found it very unlikely he hurt her.

"How did you hurt her?"

"I don't know," Coop rubbed his hands on his legs, "That's what makes it worse."

"Tell me what happened…from the beginning."

Coop looks Mick in the eye and sees he can talk to him. "Danielle and I have never… She hasn't yet and I completely respect her. We were watching a movie and then we started fooling around like we usually do, then she started to go forward. She said she wanted it…"

"Did she change her mind?"

"That's one way to see it. We hadn't even gotten that far I only had her blouse opened and she started to fight and scream for me to stop and get off. I jumped back and she was crying and…I don't know what happened. I don't know what I did to scare her."

Mick looks at how devastated he is, he can understand how it feels when you hurt the woman you love. Mick leaned forward in his seat getting his attention.

"Did you talk to her about it?"

"No she ran out. She left her purse and phone at my place and I have no idea where she went or even if she wants me around her."

"It doesn't sound like you did anything to beat yourself up over. You said it would be her first maybe she was just scared of that. Go back to your place, she will come back. She probably just needed a little time to process; she may even be worried what you think of her after that."

"You think?" Mick nodded. "Thanks man. I'm glad Beth is out of town. I know we aren't buddies but thanks."

"No need to thank me. Beth and me are…she's mad at me and with good right so I am trying to make things right."

"Oh, anything I can do?"

"Nope this is all on me to fix, I just have to find a way to get her to listen."

Coop smiled, "She can be stubborn but I'm sure it will all work out. She's head over heels for you. But if there is anything you can think of I can do for you just let me know."

"I will, now go home."

Coop smiled at Mick and headed out. Mick watched as he got on the elevator, closing the door he went back to work on his letter with a better grasp on what he needed to say.

*****

Jean was in the kitchen stool just about to start into her nice piece of triple chocolate heaven Josef had his cook make for her when the butler announced Danielle was here to see her and said she was rather upset. Jean set her fork down and told him to let her in meeting her half way already able to see the tears.

"Oh honey what's the matter? Are you okay?" Jean opened her arms as Danielle cried on her shoulder.

Danielle would say anything she just wept, Jean was worried for her friend but left her cry.

"I freaked out," she blubbered.

Jean held her back to look at her, "What do you mean? What happened?"

Jean noticed her shirt was buttoned crooked by two buttons and one in the middle missed completely.

"We...I...I ran out. I felt like I was back in the car." Danielle covered her face with her hands.

Jean knew what she had meant, something happened to trigger the memory of her rape. She guided her back to the stool and the pie and sat her down. She needed comfort and the pie wouldn't hurt.

"Did he..."

Danielle sat up straight, "No of course not. He was amazing. I wanted too...I started it. Then I...I just started screaming at him and ran out. Oh god the look on his face, he was so confused."

Danielle propped her elbows up on the counters edge dropping her face to her hands. "He must think I'm crazy."

"I'm sure he understands after what happened to you..."

Danielle starts shaking her head no, "I never told him."

"I thought..."

"I was but then Seth called and I chickened out. I didn't want it to change the way he looks at me. He might decide I'm too much of a wreck and cut his loses."

Danielle ran her hand through her hair and wiped her tears. She saw the delicious looking pie sitting there and grabbed the fork and took a large bite of the chocolate heaven.

"Danielle, I bet you anything right now he's worried sick about you. I bet he's called you dozen times, check you phone."

Putting the fork down for a minute she pats her pockets, "My phone is in my purse at his place. I don't know how to face him after just running out like that. Jean I think I'm in love with him."

"I'm sure if you just tell him the truth he will understand. He might even surprise you, from what I can see he's in love with you."

Danielle blinked back more tears, "I'm a total mess. I don't deserve him."

"You deserve to be happy. Now let's get you straightened out," she tugged at her very crooked shirt making Danielle laugh as she started to unbutton it redoing it correctly.

Jean pulled napkin from the counter and wiped her eyes. "Now you need to go back and explain."

Danielle gave a shaky nod but didn't move. Instead she looked at Jean with questions in her eyes.

"I want it to be him." Jean gave her a smile. "If I hadn't freaked out then I don't know what would have happened. I mean I know how it works but..."

"Your body will react naturally. Honestly it will hurt at first but just for a moment; then it gets way better. You just have to trust your body, I'm sure Coop will take care of you."

Danielle gave a shaky smile; first she had to face the music and explain first then go from there. Getting up she walked with Jean to the front doors, giving her a final hug she got in the car Jean had brought around for her not wanting her to have to wait on a cab. Soon Danielle was on her way back to Coop's praying he really would understand.

*****

To Be Continued...

Evilous


	34. Chapter 34: Special Request

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 34: Special Request**

When Coop came back to his place Danielle was sitting on the floor in front of his door. She was wearing the same clothes she had left in only they had been buttoned back up. When she saw him she looked up and gave an unsure smile.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" Coop started to go towards her but froze unsure of himself.

"No," she shrugged her shoulders as she stood up. "I just ran out on the greatest guy alive with no explanation. He must think I'm nuts."

Coop closed the distance between them, "No, I didn't know what to think. Everything was good...great then you..."

"I freaked out."

"Did I hurt you?" Coops eyes wide with fear.

"No you didn't do anything wrong." Danielle looked at the door, "Can we go inside?"

"Yeah of course," Coop fumbles with his keys and opens the door letting her go in first following behind her shutting the door.

He stood in the middle of the room waiting for some sign as to what to do. "What happened?"

Danielle sat on the couch patting the spot beside her. He looked at the spot and her eyes carefully before he sat down.

"I don't really know where to start." She took a deep breath summoning the courage to get this all out. "Tonight you were amazing, the perfect gentleman...better than I deserve. You did nothing wrong, it was all me," she reassured him.

"I thought everything would be fine but I should have told you, you deserve to know."

"Know what?"

Danielle fought the urge to look away instead making herself look into his eyes, "When I was 15... I was raped."

Coop's eyes went wide at the revelation. His mouthed opened slightly as if he was trying to speak but no words came out.

"I managed to push it down a long time ago but then with Jean it all came back to the surface. It did help having someone to finally talk to. Then with you in my life I started to feel things I have never felt before. Want things I'm scared of."

Danielle sniffled back a tear, "I thought it would be okay and it was but when you held my hands down it...it all came back."

"Why didn't you tell me? I never would have--"

"I was going to last week when Seth called. Then I couldn't…I didn't want you to look at me differently. I didn't want to see pity; I didn't want it to touch us. It was a dark and painful time for me and I didn't want to bring it into what we have. You are already so patient with me--"

"You matter more to me than anything else, I can wait for you. I never meant to hurt you when I--"

"I know you didn't. I should have told you I know that." Danielle looked down and took his hand in hers, "Are we okay?"

"Of course, this doesn't change how I feel about you."

Coop pulled her chin up to look into her watery eyes, "I am in love with you Danielle Nelson and I'm not going anywhere."

Tears began to stream down her face once again, her eyes shinning with them as she smiled up at him.

"You love me?"

"Of course I do," Coop answered as if her question was ridiculous, how could he not love her.

Danielle let his hands fall wrapping hers around his neck pulling his lips down to meet hers. She poured her love into that kiss, gentle and soft. She pulled back looking into his beautiful chocolate eyes, "Make love to me."

Coop's eyes watched hers locked in their openness he could see her soul. He wanted her, that much was never in question, but he never wanted to push her he wanted it to be right for her he could wait. Now knowing what he did, what happened to her he was scared of hurting her.

"There's no rush," Coop leaned his forehead to hers.

"I'm not. I want this, I have for awhile. I'm ready."

"I don't want to scare you."

Danielle bites her top lip for a moment trying to figure out how to assure him. "I'm not scared. I know I freaked out earlier but...I want it to be you. I want you to show me what it's supposed to be like. Will you make love to me?"

No longer resisting his desires he leans down touching her lips, a silent yes to her question. Coop parts his lips tracing the length of her lips with his tongue asking her to open, and she does. His tongue moves into her mouth dancing with hers caressing every inch with loving delicacy.

For the second time that night Danielle starts to pull his shirt up pulling from his lips to toss the shirt behind them. Coop stilled her hands bringing them up to his chest to rest while he nuzzled her neck. A long sigh escaped her lips as she rolled her head to the side.

Wanting more but wanting it to be right even more Coop stood from the couch pulling Danielle into his chest then letting go quickly. He took a step back trying to keep his head while she stood before him unbuttoning her shirt, letting it fall to the floor.

"Danielle," she cut him off stepping right against him her hands on his shoulder as she kissed the column of his neck.

"I need you to promise me something," he managed to grab hold of her hands stepping back again.

"Anything," she smiled at him.

"If you start to feel...scared or…freaked out you have to tell me."

Danielle took in his somber look he was so worried about hurting her it made her heart both ache and sing. She love that here this man loved her and wanted to protect her from himself, yet hated that she had made him doubt he was anything but good for her.

"I promise."

Coop brought her hand to his lips, kissing the top, and then led the way down the narrow hallway towards his bedroom. Inside the room it was dark and Danielle could no longer see where he was leading her, until she felt her legs come to the edge of what felt like his bed.

"Don't move," he whispered as he brushed his lips to her before leaving her in the dark.

Danielle felt a pang of fear alone in the dark, but before she could say anything the flicker of light in the corner caught her eye. Coop was lighting a candle by the bedside stand then moved to light a few more in different locations giving the room just enough light. Moving to the stereo he selected a playlist on his iPod, then he pulled the comforter and sheets down the bed, making his way back to her.

Coop stood before her their eyes locked both full of want and love; he started to move around her to stand behind her; his hands tracing her shoulder blades softly making her skin tingle. He followed the lines of her poke-a-dot bra holding her breasts firmly in his hands squeezing them slightly massaging them he could feel her nipples through the cotton fabric. He released them and let his hands travel down her stomach to the waistband of her jeans, leaning down he started to plant kisses to her shoulder as his hands unfastened her pants pulling them down slowly. Danielle wiggled her hips trying to help him remove them brushing against his hardening manhood she let out a small gasp.

"It's okay. We're going to go slow." He reassured her; his kisses continuing up her neck and to her ear, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she leaned back into him again wanting to feel it, feel what she did to him.

Coop traveled his kisses down her spine and he moved lower and lower pushing her jeans down to her ankles directing her to step out of one then the other. Still crouched down he turned her body to face him he traveled back up kissing her stomach until her reached her breasts. His hands moved up her sides; her body covered in little bumps from the thrill of what he was doing to her; he released her bra pulling it from her exposing her supple breasts to his watering mouth. He kissed the valley between them before moving to the right suckling it to a hardened tip.

Danielle's hands drifted from her sides to his shoulders running along his shoulder blades, then down his sides. Soon she found his pants and started to unbuckle his belt as he moved to her other breast giving it the same hardening treatment. He kissed his way back up her chest, up her neck, to her lips as her hands pushed down his pants hearing the pool at his feet and get kicked away.

There bodies were touching skin to skin the only barrier separating them was her striped panties and his boxers that were tented in the front; proof of his desire for her. Coop backed her up to sit on the queen sized beds edge, he dropped his boxers to the floor kicking them with his pants as she scotched back to the center of the bed. Her breathing was coming slightly faster as she watched him crawl towards her, his cock hard and ready. Kissing his way up her leg he found the waistline of her panties and tugged them down slowly as she lifted her bottom to help.

Finally free of all the confines and barriers he gazed down on her body watching the candle light flicker across her skin, catch her eyes making them sparkle like the stars. He covered her body with his and took her lips with more need, pulling her lower lip down she moaned at the feel arching her body up towards him, feeling his hard cock against her stomach; she moaned into his mouth her whole body on fire.

Coop reached to the stand where he had lit some candles where he had set out a condom for easier access. His hands shook as he grabbed it, he was no virgin he knew what he was doing but being with her he felt like it was his first time; nervous and excited all at the same time. He wanted to make it special for her, knowing it was her first time, first real time, he didn't want her to regret this, he would forever cherish that she had wanted him to be her first, and he was determined to make her happy.

Danielle moved her hands to caress his chest, up his neck and into his hair. She could feel him shaking, she pulled him closer her lips to his ear, "I want you Coop, love me."

Love her he would, Coop tore open the small package and pushed up to sit on his knees between her thighs. Danielle watched with eyes full of anticipation and nervousness as he expertly put the condom on, smiling down at her. Danielle spread her legs wider instinctually as he leaned back down to her lips teasing them with his tongue as he reached one hand between them sliding down her stomach to her womanhood. He gently stroked her pearl causing her to moan and arch up into him; he slide one finger then another just inside her, she was ready.

Coop kissed her lips more gently as he positioned himself at her entrance, he knew it might hurt at first and he despised hurting her but he knew it had to happen. "This might hurt at first okay baby."

Danielle looked into his eyes right above hers she could feel him right between her legs, she was ready. She nodded to him, moving her hands to hold his shoulders, "I'm ready."

Coop started to ease himself into her slowly letting her juices coat him. Her breath caught with an unknown feeling of him sliding into her she wanted more. He kissed her lips again bracing her for what was about to happen, "I love you," he whispered as he sunk into her fully then stopped. Her shriek of pain and the tear in her eye were torture to him; he kissed her eyes softly as he kept himself buried not moving inside of her letting her adjust. "I love you baby, its okay. It will only be better now okay…I love you."

After a moment he pain eased just as they had told her, she smiled at the fullness she felt with him inside her, it was as if they were one. She returned his kiss, moving her hands along his chest and back. She arched her body up; moaning at the new pleasure as Coop slowly began to thrust inside of her. She was so tight he had to control himself; he reached one hand between them again letting his thumb find her pleasure pearl. She moaned his name as he stroked her and picked up his thrusts.

Coop left her panting lips trailing his kisses down to her breasts taking one into his mouth running his blunt teeth over her sensitive nipple, her cries of pleasure music to his ears. So close Danielle could feel a tightening in her stomach which she wanted release from, "Please…please…oh Coop please….Ahh." He sped his pace thrusting into her with a little more force he was so close. He felt her walls start to flutter around him as she screamed his name as he pinched down on her clit with his thumb and index finger. Her body bucking beneath him as she rode out her pleasure; her walls contracted and tugged at him. Her head spinning with pleasure she had never felt before; Coop came right behind her.

After a moment to catch his breath Coop moved his hand from her to the base of his cock holding it securely he pulled out of her. Hearing her whimper when he left her swelled his pride; he had given her, her first orgasm, made love to her. Coop rolled to his side removing the condom and tossing it in the trashcan by his bed; he took a tissue from the box and wiped up before turning back to Danielle who had her arm across her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Oh Coop, that was…thank you."

Leaning down he kissed her lips, "I know it was unbelievable. You're okay right?"

Danielle moved her arm from her face turning on her side to face him better, "Better than okay. But I'm so tired now."

Coop smiled at her, he pulled her closer to him resting her head on his chest, "Get some rest."

Danielle sighed into his chest and wrapped her arms around him, falling into a peaceful slumber. Coop stared at the ceiling for a while just listening to her breath and let out little sounds in her sleep before he followed her.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	35. Chapter 35: No More Hiding

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 35: No More Hiding**

.com/watch?v=6GcWl3KIPO0

Beth is lying in a chair by the pool reading a magazine trying to relax, not that it was doing much good. She had only been at the spa less than 24 hours and she was going crazy. This went against every instinct she had, she didn't run away. Making up her mind she was going back to face things; and with the point being to get her mind clear with everything reminding her of Mick that wasn't happening. Every man walking by with their muscular chests she only wanted to see one chest, and when she did she saw another woman's hands on it on what was hers. She couldn't run from her problems, she would just have to face them head on.

Back in her suite Beth pulled out her phone and debated on her next call for about 10 minutes before committing and dialing.

"Talbot," his voice was strong and professional.

"Ben its Beth."

"Beth, hey how is life as a private eye?"

Beth closed her eye at what felt like a sucker punch, she should be working with Mick happy; not trying to piece together her life.

"You offered me a job, were you serious?"

"What?" Ben was caught off guard by her question, he was sure she would be enjoying her new line of work not calling him about a job offer. "Of course I would love to have you as part of my staff. What happened with St. John?"

"It didn't work out, if the offer still stands…"

"Of course it does, when can you start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow at 8am then?"

"8am it is."

"You can fill out all the paper work tomorrow, oh and Beth I'm sorry about you and St. John."

"Thanks Ben, see you tomorrow."

Beth hung up as she felt tears begin to form. She went to her room to pack.

*****

Ben hangs up his phone looking up with a smile on his face, "What did you do St. John?" Ben smiled to himself, "Your lose is my gain."

*****

Danielle was trapped in a daze, she had been so happy last night with Coop, and this morning; she never wanted to leave her bed. He loved her. He had been so amazing and understanding last night and then this morning waking in his arms knowing he loved her made her heart flutter. He was such the gentleman he had even insisted he make her breakfast while she got ready for work, she would have to find a way to thank him for all that he did for her. In her happiness she couldn't help but think about Mick and Beth and what this woman standing before her had done to them. Danielle was startled by the machine beeping its completion, looking up to see Coraline meeting her gaze.

"Do you have more questions for me?" She asked in a friendly tone, eager to help.

"Why?" Danielle couldn't help herself, "He loves her, why couldn't you just leave him alone?"

Coraline gave a small smile; she had been expecting this question from her. She knew her story and how she came to know Josef she had done her homework.

"I love him. I wanted to make things right give back what I took, and then maybe he could love me again. If their love was so strong I wouldn't have been able to touch them; but if I can then I can't give up."

Danielle looked at her with suspicious eyes as she weighed the truth of her words. She knows better than to trust her but she didn't feel any harm in listening to her story, so she asked another question.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"When I turned him?" Danielle nodded. "I didn't want him to say no. There are very few vampires out there who spend their whole undead life hating what they are; sure everyone has a time or two. I really did think I was giving him a gift."

"Taking his life and family without even giving him a choice?"

"I knew he wanted a family when I first meet him, I could see that about him. That was something I could never give him, I can not bear a child."

"No wonder he hates you, all you do is play games to get what you want. Honestly I'm surprised you're still alive."

Coraline gave a chuckle; she had not expected this one to be so bold. She lowered her head and continued to work on her sample, Danielle did the same.

*****

Josef made his way towards the pool to see Jean relaxing by the pool, one leg in the water the other resting on the edge reading a book; her sunglasses and floppy hat on making him chuckle. He made his way out to stand in the sun, wincing slightly from the burn he stood in just behind her casting his tall shadow over her. Jean turned to see him, her heart started to race as she stood up quickly pulling him back towards the shadow of the house.

"What are you doing? I thought the sun was bad for you," she scolded as she took off her hat and sunglasses setting them by her book.

"It weakens us, too long in it and it makes us sick. I just couldn't resist coming to see you, the way the sun touches your skin," he stroked her arm with the back of his finger.

Jean blushed, "Well I think I've had enough sun for today. Can we talk?"

Josef stopped his stroking, "Of course, what's on that beautiful mind of yours?"

Jean grabbed her robe from the lounge and slipped it on, much to Josef's disapproval. Grabbing his hand she led him into the study, "I could use a drink."

Josef lead her to the couch then went to the bar to fix them both a drink, lacing his with some AB negative. Josef handed Jean her drink then surprised her by picking up her legs and spinning her until her legs draped over his lap as he sat next to her.

"What do you want to talk about my dear?" Josef stroked her legs up and down slowly keeping his eyes on hers.

"You said I could ask you anything…but if this is none of my business just tell me. I am just curious. Who was that woman, Coraline?"

Josef took a sip of his drink before answering. "Coraline is many things, none of which are good. Simple version she is Mick's ex wife…" Josef continued telling Jean all about Coraline and Mick's history, how she had turned him without his knowledge, their dysfunctional relationship, saving young Beth, watching over her, falling in love with her, to Coraline showing up again and Beth not speaking to Mick.

"You offered her a deal?"

"Of sorts, I will keep her hidden from her brother who is after her and she will continue working on the cure. I couldn't care less but it could be profitable."

"Is that the only reason you are doing this?"

Josef sighed, "No, Mick is like a brother to me and I know he hates what he is. Its gotten a lot better, almost embracing it since Beth but knowing it can't end well…"

"What do you mean?"

"She will grow old and die, he won't."

"Oh…he can't make her a vampire too."

Josef smiled, "He could. I think Beth would make a stupendous vampire but he would never condemn her to this life. He would feel he was taking her life, instead of giving her life."

"Would Beth want to be a vampire? I know she loves him…if it was her choice then he couldn't think that way could he?"

"He's complicated."

Jean takes it all in for a moment just sipping her drink feeling Josef lightly stroking her legs.

"You seem very happy with your life, is there anything about it, being a vampire that you don't enjoy?"

Josef took a long drink finishing off his glass before setting it down couch back. "Sometimes," he admitted. _Sometimes it can be lonely,_ he thought to himself.

"What is it you don't like?" Jean asked her eyes wide watching him.

Josef felt the lump in his throat, he couldn't tell her and he didn't want to lie to her. Lifting her legs he pulled her closer to sit on his lap.

"Why don't I show you some of the things I like best," he kissed her neck licking his mark making her moan.

He continued distracting her from her line of questioning showing her his power and endurance until she was asleep in his arms leaving him to think about what she had said.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	36. Chapter 36: First Day

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 36: First Day**

Beth walked into the DA's office at 7:45am, ready to start a new chapter in her life. She made her way to Ben's office and just as she had suspected he was already there.

"Good morning," she stuck her head in the open door.

Ben looked up and smiled at her, "Beth, you're early. Come on in."

"Couldn't be late the first day."

"I'm glad you decided to take the job. Why don't you fill out all the paper work first and then you can jump right in."

"Sounds good."

Ben called down to human resources and asked them to send up the information. Before too long Beth was sitting at her new desk filling out her W4 form as well as reading all the guidelines and policies and signing the confidentiality agreement.

After she had finished and delivered the packets back to HR she went back to Ben's office knocking on his door.

"I'm finished signing my life away," she joked.

"It does seem like a lot. Why don't we go grab a coffee and I can catch you up on some of our current cases?"

"Sounds good."

Ben ordered them two coffees checking how she liked hers, black. Taking the coffees from the outdoor vendor he took a seat at a picnic table just under the shade of the trees.

"So right now we have a wide variety of crimes to choose from. Murder, attempted murder, fraud, drug dealers, prostitution, everything."

"Sounds like I will be busy."

"Yep hope St. John doesn't mind."

Beth's smile dropped and she looked down to her coffee drink.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"Its fine just going to take some getting used too."

"Mind if I ask what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Why don't you fill me in on my first assignment?"

Ben took the hint that the issue of St. John was still touchy. He backed off and went into telling her about the cases she would be working on.

*****

When Beth finished reviewing the cases currently under investigation she called Candice's office extension. She wanted to tell her about her new job and her decision.

"Hello," Candice answered in her ever professional tone.

"Hey, can you take lunch?"

"Beth?" Surprise filled her voice. "Yeah of course are you back already? You just left."

"Yeah I will explain everything. Can you meet me at Beijing Cafe in say 20 minutes?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then."

20 minutes later Candice arrived to find Beth was seated in a booth in the corner. Candice noticed she was in more professional clothes, slacks and a blouse her hair pulled out of her face but still around her shoulders.

Candice took her seat, "Okay I'm here. Tell me everything."

Beth smiled at her friend then turned her attention to the waitress who just arrived. Both women placed their orders and waited for their drinks to arrive.

"So..." Candice insisted.

"I couldn't run away. Yes I needed time but no amount of time will make what I saw go away."

"Beth, Mick--"

"I saw him before I left. I know I said I didn't want to but I thought maybe seeing him would make it easier, I was wrong. I was too upset to even hear and what I did hear hurt even more."

Beth looked down playing with her silverware, unwrapping them and rewrapping them.

"I made a decision. I can't run from my life. I could go travel the world live a life of luxury with the money Josh left me but I can't. I'm not that type of sit around all day never work I'm so rich kind of person. So I took a job doing what I do best."

"Oh," Candice listened intently trying to find the best time to give Beth Mick's letter.

"We are colleagues now," Beth smiled. "I took the job Ben had offered me."

Their food arrived and the thanked their waitress and started to eat. Candice ate intently as she tried to evaluate the situation, she didn't want to seem unsupportive.

"So you're working for Ben now...doing what?"

"Investigator, I will investigate cases he needs checked out, verify facts, stuff like that."

"Sounds like a good job for you."

"Yeah, it sounds interesting" Beth laughed, "If I decide I want to retire early I can."

Candice laughed with her, it was true. Both of them could live without working, Beth more lavishly then she, but both wanted, needed to work.

"It's ironic though."

"What? Retire from the demands of civil service."

"No, that Josh tried so hard in his sick way to keep me from Mick and that only made us stronger. Now his ex is back and I'm using the money Josh took to stay away from Mick. I don't have my own place anymore; I don't even have my own bank account accept this which I never dreamed of using."

"Beth, Mick screwed up, but he never cheated on you. David went to Mick's that night and used that special talent of theirs and saw the whole thing. Coraline heard you coming and threw herself on him."

Beth didn't say much just continued eating her lunch. "He's a real wreck Beth. He came over to David's after finding the letter and...He was beyond himself."

Beth looked at her watch, "I should be getting back to the office can't slack off my first day."

"Okay but Beth," Candice reached across the table and touched her arm. "I won't bring it up again if you don't want me too. I just thought you deserved to know the truth. So this is the last I will say on he subject," Candice pulled an envelope out of her purse and handed it to Beth. "He wrote you a letter, explaining everything."

Beth took the envelope staring at it like a mysterious box left on your doorstep. She didn't make another move until Candice cleared her throat.

"Where are you staying? If you want you can crash at my place. I've was planning on going to David's anyways."

"No, I have a room but thanks." Beth smiled and paid for their lunch despite Candice's protests.

Beth stuck the envelope in her purse and pushed it deep inside not wanting to think about it. Back at the office Beth dived into doing research for her first case Talbot started her off in shallow waters with a simple fact checking expedition. Every few minutes Beth would find her attention directed at her purse, more importantly what was inside.

"Beth," Ben's voice broke through her thoughts. "Go on get out of here it's after 6."

"Oh I just wanted to finish this," she hit a few more keys. "There all these have been verified," she handed him two folders, "And the ones in the red folder I found contradictory evidence."

"Wow doing good. I thought this might take all week."

Beth just straightened the notes on her desk before moving to pick up the purse which she had worked so hard to avoid.

"Hey listen I don't know if you have plans for dinner but I'm starved and I don't feel like cooking, was just going to swing by someplace if you want to join me," he asked with a heartfelt smile.

Beth have a half smile, "Thanks Ben but I have things to do. I will probably just order room service later, but thanks again."

Beth made it out the door before Ben could ask anything else. She could tell he was trying to feel her out, in fact she was flattered. He was a good catch, smart, funny, good looking, sweet, but he was no Mick. She sighed and headed to her car she still needed to hit a couple of stores before going back to the hotel. Her clothes she bought on the way to the spa were not appropriate office ware and all her clothes were at Mick's.

Ben watched and she made her way out giving her a head start. "Room service huh," he laughed, "So St. John what did you do too make her move out?"

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	37. Chapter 37: Shocking Discovery

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 37: Shocking Discovery **

Mick walked into Josef's main room, he had rushed over here after Josef had left message that there was an emergency. He had been avoiding Josef's calls since he went to meet Beth, part trying to avoid anymore run ins with Coraline, part not wanting to see him after he had kept something this big from him, and part due to his unease and frantic mind over losing Beth.

"What's the emergency Josef? Did something happen with the cure?"

Josef turned to see him holding two glasses of well aged scotch, handing one to Mick who reluctantly took it.

"No emergency but you haven't returned any of my 10 calls and I needed to speak to you. I know you're angry at me. Get over it, yes I lied to you its over and done with nothing we can do about it now."

Mick tossed the scotch back, he had needed a drink might as well drink Josef's. He had been on edge since he had delivered his letter to Beth into Candice's hands, unsure when she would get it or if she would even read it.

"What do you want?"

Josef rolled his eyes but grabbed the bottle and refilled Mick's glass, "To talk. What happened with Beth? Coraline mentioned Beth walked in as she was kissing you and walked out."

"That's the basic picture. Beth wants nothing to do with me, I broke her heart. If you could have seen the look in her eyes Josef…" Mick tossed back his glass once more.

Josef raised an eyebrow, "Really she left. Blondie sees a woman kissing her man and she just leaves all hurt?" Josef take a swig of his own drink giving a smile, "I thought she had more fight in her."

Mick growled at Josef's remark, "It was more complicated than that. She…Coraline was naked."

Mick looked away and snatched the bottle from Josef's hand moving to the chair to have a seat he poured himself another.

"She left that part out. How did she end up naked Mick?"

Mick told Josef about the explosion and the events leading up to the letter he wrote to Beth. Josef finished his drink wishing he had been able to get a hold of Mick sooner. Josef could see how this was affecting his brother, he would do anything he could to help him.

"Wow, I'm sorry man."

"Not as sorry as I am."

Josef and Mick sat in silence for some time, the only sounds were the filling and emptying of their glasses. Josef didn't know how to make him feel better right now, he knew only Beth could do that, so he simply kept quite until Mick broke out in laughter.

"Did I miss the joke?"

Mick's laughter was one of pain, "It's almost been a year. I never even got to ask her."

Josef furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

Mick bit back his tears, "Next month would be our one year anniversary, I have been planning the perfect night, now I may never know what she would have said."

"Said to what?"

"Too being my wife," Mick's head sunk into his hands.

Josef's mouth was almost hanging open, "You were planning on asking her to marry you?"

Mick gave a laugh, "For longer than you know. I knew I wanted to spend my life with her since the beginning, when she pushed into my life refusing to be pushed away. I started getting things ready so when the time was right it would be perfect. My moms wedding ring was simple just a band with a couple small diamonds, I had it resized for the band but the ring itself I thought of Beth the moment I saw it…"

"How long have you had the rings?"

"Just after I rescued her from Arnold," Mick took another drink.

"That long, has their not been a good time?"

Mick let out a chuckle, "I wanted her to say yes." Josef raised an eyebrow and Mick shook his head, "I would have dropped to my knee and asked her that night if I thought she would. Beth is independent, a free spirit, I wanted to take things slow, so I didn't scare her."

Josef reached over and grabbed the bottle filling both their glasses, as he thought they might need another bottle.

*****

Candice left the office early finishing her briefs. She had called David on her way out checking to see if he was home or at the office, and her luck he was home. When she arrived he meet her at the elevator standing in the exact spot they had made up not so long ago, she blushed remembering it.

"You sounded tense, is everything okay?" David leaned in and kissed her lips.

Candice smiled and pulled herself tight to his chest feeling the strength of his strong arms wrapped around her. "Beth's back."

David walked them into his apartment and to the bottle of wine and glasses already set out.

"That was fast, is she…how is she?"

Candice waited to have a sip of her wine before answering, "She decided she couldn't run from it. She took Ben Talbot up on his offer to work for him, today was her first day."

"She's working with Talbot?"

Candice nodded, "I gave her the letter and said my piece."

"Did she read it?"

"She put it in her purse before we left. If it were anyone but Beth I wouldn't be sure but I'm positive she will read it, shes to curious not too."

"I hope it works out for them," David pulled her closer.

Candice pulled back taking another sip of wine, "Should we call him and tell him shes back and has the letter?"

David thought for a moment, "Not yet, lets give it til morning. If she hasn't spoken to him herself by then I will call him." He kissed her forehead, "Are you staying here tonight" his voice was hopeful.

"If you think you can round me up something to eat I don't have anywhere else I'd rather be," she gave him a playful smile.

"So you'll only stay if I feed you?"

"Pretty much."

"I think I can handle that," he nibbled on her neck before turning to the kitchen. Feeding her was something he enjoyed doing, after all she always fed him.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	38. Chapter 38: My Dearest Beth

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 38: My Dearest Beth**

After removing the tags from her new wardrobe and sending them down to be dry cleaned Beth ordered room service to be delivered. While she waited for her dinner Beth glanced at her purse then to the bathroom and decided to take a relaxing bath. She soaked her mind replaying Candice's words over and over in her mind until she heard room service at the door.

Getting out of her not so relaxing bath Beth slipped into a robe and let room service in. She tipped the nice man and then enjoyed her meal. Unable to stand it any longer Beth slipped into the dark blue Henley she had bought, her normal sleeping attire when she wore anything at all, but it wasn't the same, it didn't smell of Mick. She shrugged and grabbed the letter from her purse before crawling into bed.

After she was situated she took a few deep breathes and opened the letter. It was written in Mick's elegant hand her heart starting to speed up and she hadn't even started to read.

_My Dearest Beth,_

_I know you're hurt and mad but please read this. I know I should be telling you this in person but I find myself tongue tied around you I can't seem to find the words. Please know I love you with all of my heart and knowing that I am the reason for your pain cuts deep into my soul. I have never and will never cheat on you my Beth._

_I know there is no excuse for what happened, for lying to you, but please at least read my explanation. When I first meet with Coraline I had no idea it was her, she presented herself to me as Morgan Vincent, the photographer who turned in the incriminating photos. I thought I was seeing a ghost when she walked into my office but she was human Beth, human and alive. It couldn't have been Coraline, or at least that's what I told myself, I never dared hope there was a cure._

_She stated her case, that someone had broken into her apartment and gone through her things and she felt she was being followed. I took the case, I know I should have turned her away but Candice had referred her to me and I knew you would be looking for her to interview her. You had just started getting over your nightmares and I didn't want you meeting the woman who looked so much like Coraline, sending you back to them._

_I worked with her for a week, yes I lied to you for a week and I am gravely sorry for that but she really was being followed by a vampire and I needed to understand. I thought maybe someone like me thought she was Coraline, but they would have to see she wasn't she was human. _

_The night you came in, the night I would give anything to erase, I managed to get the plates of the man following her, and it was one of Josef's men watching her. I walked her up to her place I was going to check it out first make sure it was clear. The door was rigged with an explosive; I heard it and had enough time to get us out of the way. We were filthy and she was shaken up. We stayed to talk to the police and EMS cleared her._

_On top of the mountain of things I did wrong I added another. She was afraid to be alone and I had no idea who had tried to kill her. I brought her back here so she could get cleaned up. I didn't think it through and I know that. She showered upstairs, I cleaned up downstairs. I needed to feed, I was feeling weak. I wanted to get that done while she was in the shower; I still thought it was Morgan._

_I had a missed call from Josef I listened to the message while I drank it sounded urgent. When I called him back he told me about Coraline, he told me she was Morgan that there was a cure. I was so shocked by his words I hung up the phone replaying over all the time I had spent helping Morgan and all the times I thought she may have been Coraline, I wasn't crazy._

_Then she was right behind me in a towel. I pushed her away and questioned her, and she said just what Josef had told me. She was Coraline and there is a cure. I was so excited Beth. All I could think of is you, what this could mean for us Beth. The next thing I know she is kissing me and glass is shattering. The look in your eyes…I would die a thousand deaths if I could erase your pain. I know there is no good excuse for my lies, I know we promised we would be honest with each other but I was trying to protect you. Seems insignificant now, how much pain I ended up causing you._

_Beth, please read this letter and know that you are my heart and soul. I love you. Please come home baby._

_Yours Forever,_

_Mick St. John_

By the time she reached the end of the letter tears were making her vision blurry, she could see where he had cried writing it small tear drops making the ink smudge in a few places. Her heart ached for him, for the safety and love she felt in his arms. Beth knew after reading the letter, really she knew it all along; that Mick had not cheated on her there was an explanation. Had it been any other woman she would never have ran out but up to the slut in his arms and shown her whose man he was.

But it wasn't any other woman it was Coraline. His sire, his ex wife, the woman who drove him crazy with love so strong he married her in only a month. They were connected in a way she couldn't understand, that she may never let her understand. _How could she compete with that? Coraline comes back into town, even just in looks and Mick starts lying to me. His need to protect me, his need to be a gentlemen even to that whore I understand its how he was raised, one of the things I love about him. But as much as he loves me she is still able to pull his strings, hold his love, they are connected._

He wanted her to come home, she thought about home, all the memories of them in the loft and a smile came to her face. Her mind playing over their times and conversations their declarations of love, only to be stomped away by images of Coraline in his arms. Yes she knew it meant nothing, probably her sneaky way to drive them apart, but the image was still there. She hated that she was too weak and she was giving that hooker just what she wanted. The image that lead the way for her imagination to play out their life, their wedding his passionate love, she had seen that love before.

She wanted desperately to go home, to go to Mick and tell him she loved him, that everything would be okay…but she couldn't. No matter how badly she wanted to hold him, irrational or not she couldn't. Knowing what she had to do Beth cleaned herself up and got dressed. She needed to speak to him in person, tell him she believes him and is sorry.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	39. Chapter 39: I Can't Do This

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 39: I Can't Do This**

As the doors of the elevator slide open Beth takes a deep steadying breath before pushing herself out. She stands before the door staring replaying the last time she had been there; shaking her head clear she knocks. After a minute with no answer she knocks again, no answer.

"He's out," she mutters with herself.

Beth looks at the door then to the elevator deciding to stay and wait or just go and try again tomorrow. Looking at the door then to the elevator she gave a sigh and went to the door plopping down with her back to it.

She sat there in complete silence waiting for about ten minutes when she heard the elevator ding. Standing up she straightened out her clothes. The person coming off the elevator was not who she had expected.

"Coop? What are you doing here?"

Coop gave her the same double take expression, "I came by to tell Mick thanks. What are doing waiting out here?"

"Waiting for Mick."

"Yeah I heard about your...I know you're upset with him."

"How did you hear that?"

"He told me." Beth raised her eyebrows clearly wanting more of an explanation. "I came by the other night to talk to you, I needed advice desperately. You weren't here but Mick...he helped. He listened to me and helped me make sense of things. I owe him one."

"What happened? How did he help? Are you in trouble Coop?" Beth's expression became worried, how a PI could help her friend who had not such a nice background.

"No, it was Danielle. Some things happened but we are better than ever. I just stopped by to tell him thank you."

"Oh, I'm glad everything worked out for you and Danielle."

"Yeah me too. I love her."

Beth gave him a smile, she had guessed as much.

"So you're back. He was really upset, I felt bad dropping my problems on him but I was desperate. I don't know what he did but I know he's sorry."

"I know."

"Well tell him I stopped by, I'll just call him tomorrow or something."

"I will. Bye Coop."

Coop pulled her into a hug, "Bye and go easy on the guy."

Beth gave a small laugh, watching as he got on the elevator. She sunk back to her spot against the door, looking at her watch; she reasoned she would give it another 15 minutes.

15 minutes later Beth let out a frustrated breath, giving up on getting this out tonight she did after all have to be to work in the morning. Beth got up from the floor her backside numb from sitting on the hard floor and made her way to the elevator.

She mashed the button and waited; when the doors opened she walked right into a hard chest. Surprised she stepped back; taking several deep breathes moving her eyes up his chest to his beautiful face, to his hazel eyes.

Mick stood in silence like a kid trying to be still afraid the slightest movement would scare away the butterfly. His eyes full of joy and surprise, his lips turned up in the boyish grin she loved so much, he watched her looking her over his nostrils flaring taking in her scent.

Neither spoke at first, the elevator doors started to close between then, Mick stuck his hand out stopping them his eyes never leaving hers.

"I got your letter," Beth managed to stammer out.

"Do you want to come in," he spoke slowly trying to make his words clear. He was still slightly buzzed from Josef's and he didn't want her to think his letter or anything he said was just drunken rambling. He needed blood, he needed a clear head.

Beth nods and follows him to the door.

Mick lets her go in first, ever the gentleman before shutting the door and making a B-line for the fridge. He pulls out a decanter and pours himself a tall glass drinking it down quickly then another. He can feel the scotch wearing off but his head is still spinning, his Beth was here.

Beth watched silently as he drank looking him over quickly for signs of wounds. Finding none to obvious she waited for him to speak first.

Mick saw saw watching and figured confession would be best, no lies ever again. "I was at Josef's; I had a bit to drink."

Beth raised her eyebrow, "Oh."

"A couple bottles of his good stuff," Mick smiled.

"Does Josef buy anything but the good stuff?"

"No I guess he doesn't. I'm so glad to see you."

Beth looked at him, the island in the kitchen the only thing separating them. "I'm sorry about our last meeting. I wasn't ready to see you and I knew it."

"You have every right to be mad--"

"Let me finish please," Mick closes his mouth his eyes locked on her. "I believe you, I believe you never meant to hurt me and that you would never cheat. I didn't listen I just...I was wrong."

Mick is beaming now, "Are you coming home?"

Beth breaks eye contact looking away, a tear in her eye. Before she can answer Mick is behind her turning her to face him lifting her chin up pressing his lips to hers. Beth is caught off guard by the kiss but falls under the relentless attack of pleasure. She returns it feeling caught up in the moment, in her desire, her hand in his curls pulling him closer as he devoured her mouth.

Images fill her mind once more as they had every second since seeing Coraline and she pulled away. Mick tries to kiss her again not wanting to let go. She pushes him back, "I can't"

"Beth, I love you."

"I love you too Mick, god I do or it wouldn't hurt so damn much."

"I'm so--"

"Don't please I love you but I can't be with you...not now. Maybe in time I don't know."

Mick looks down on her with those heartbreaking watery puppy dog eyes pleading without words. Beth feels her tears beginning to fall again; she pushes past him and towards the door.

Mick follows after her right behind her about to turn her to face him when her soft voice pleads with him, "Please don't."

Mick swallows hard not wanting to let her go but not wanting to push her too hard or get attacked again he lets her go with a final, "I love you," as the doors slide shut.

*****

To Be Continued...

Evilous


	40. Chapter 40: Hope

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 40: Hope**

Danielle made her way home after another day of working with Coraline in the lab. They were still no closer to finding a way to duplicate the cure or lengthen its effect than when they started. All they had accomplished was test after test and spending the whole day in a room with a woman whose mental stability she questioned constantly.

Josef was a good employer, she never felt she was in danger with the crazy woman and he paid very well not including the perks. He had taken complete care of Seth and provided him with everything he needed, even had a car drive her to and from work when Coop hadn't asked to do so. Her choice to never get a car had been mainly do to lack of funds, but then when she started saving money she didn't see a real need in such a large city with public transit. That was however she had a social life, when all she did was work it wasn't bad but now she was seriously considering her own car.

There first night together had been amazing, despite how badly the evening had gotten it ended well. He had been so sweet the next morning, like a dream although she slept alone that night she never felt alone. Coop had taken off so much time from his job when she was with Seth that he was still catching up even if he wouldn't admit it. Tonight though he was coming by and her stomach filled with butterflies.

Now that they had made love, what did that mean? She wondered to herself if they would be doing that every night they stayed together or not, she was almost as nervous as the first time and he wasn't even there. She ate dinner and went through straightening her place lighting a few candles to help give a relaxing scent.

As she sat on the TV to watch the news she heard his knock at her door, butterflies hitting full force now. She stood and practically skipped to the door, opening it. Coop gave her his wide smile and leaned in to kiss her lips as he walked in. His bag over his shoulder, he set it down and pulled her into his arms kissing her soundly. She could tell he was exhausted, even when he tried to hide it, truth be told she was tired herself, her flip flopping stomach the main thing keeping her awake.

"How was work? You look tired," Danielle walked with him to the couch.

"Busy, had a server crash had to deal with that and some other problems. But I'm glad to be here now."

"I'm glad you're here too. Did you get any sleep last night?"

Coop pulled her to lean into him, "I missed you last night."

Danielle giggled, "I missed you too but that isn't what I asked."

"A little," he admitted.

"Have you eaten?"

"I stopped by and grabbed something on the way here. I had a stop to make before I came over. How was your day?"

Danielle let out a sigh, "Long."

Coop laughed at her level of enthusiasm, "That good huh. Are you ready for bed?"

Danielle's heart sped pounding away in her chest; she nodded unable to say anything as they made their way to her bedroom. Coop could sense that she had become tense at the mention of bed.

"Is everything okay?"

Danielle turned to him as they reached the room, "Of course…I'm just…unsure what happens now. I'm on new ground here."

Coop gave her a reassuring goofy smile, "We both are. So why don't we just take it one step at a time."

Danielle nodded and they both changed, her into her camisole and Coop down to his boxers, and they climbed under the covers snuggling into each others arms. It didn't take long for them to drift off with how tired they both were.

*****

After Beth had left Mick could still smell her tears in the air, taste her lips on his, the sweetness of her mouth in his. Not wanting to erase the taste with bottled blood, dirty compared to her, Mick went straight to his freezer.

Awoke from his cold sleep Mick heard banging on the door. As he hurried to the door in only his white cotton pants he scented the air, it was Beth. He threw the door open quickly, her hand falling forward with her continued knocking. She looked deep into his eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his lips down to her in a scorching kiss.

Mick couldn't believe it, she was back. He pulled her inside pushing the door closed and pressing her against it. His hands roamed over her body rememorizing it, her curves, her silky hair and soft skin. Her hands roamed over his chest straight down to his bottoms pulling the drawstring with need. He pulled back and devastated her of her clothes quickly needing to be inside her to feel her body completely nothing between them.

Carrying her to the stairs he starts for the bed but she is too insistent her hand wrapped around his hardened manhood pumping him with strong determined strokes. He pushed her to the stairs his body on top of hers as it arched with the steps. Her hand guided him to her sweet warmth pushing her hips up to take him in. Mick lost all control at the electric heat he felt with only his tip being inside her and surged forward, to the hilt. Both were thrusting fast and hard smacking of flesh on flesh and their moans and cries filled the loft.

Mick released a feral growl as he felt her body contracting around him. He licked her neck finding just the right spot and bit down, her blood flowing into his mouth. Mick came hard tasting her love in his mouth once again. And just like that she was gone.

Mick opened his eyes to find himself alone...in his freezer with a bit of a mess to clean up. He smiled to himself; he could still taste her lips. Mick got up and cleaned himself and his freezer; his dream had been so vivid his undead body reacted.

_She loves me. She wants things to work. I will do whatever it takes to make that happen. I will find a way to bring my Beth home._

Mick climbed back into his freezer and fell into a dreamless sleep.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	41. Chapter 41: Sex Shop Talk

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 41: Sex Shop Talk**

At work the next day Ben puts her on an investigation, something small to start her off. By lunch she has everything finished, all the lose ends checked out, all the facts checked out and rechecked out, she was like a machine.

Keeping her mind busy with work would keep it off of other more painful things. Like the kiss, the dream, where her and Mick were together and Coraline comes in and somehow she is unable to do anything but watch.

*****

Mick took his time getting ready mid afternoon he knew who he needed to see. As he drove down to Josef's building he replayed over and over the exact words Beth had said. He knew if he could just know what was holding her back he could make it better. There was only one person who she might confide that in.

At David's door Mick knocked, scenting that Candice's scent lingered outside the door. The room was soundproof but he had a pretty good idea what he was coming in on.

"Hey Mick, we were having lunch."

David answered the door with a grin on his face, Candice behind him at the desk with her plate of untouched Kung Pao chicken, her face bright red.

Deciding teasing them about their passion when he would give anything to have Beth Mick chose to get straight to the point. "I'm glad you're here Candice. I need to talk to you."

"Beth's back," she started to eat her lunch her color slowly returning to normal.

"I know she came and saw me last night."

"Oh so...how'd it go?" David probed pulling his chair next to Candice, draping his arm around her.

"That's why I'm here," Mick took a deep breath. "She believes me, but there's another problem. She said she loves me but she can't do it, can't be with me. She said maybe in time. I was hoping you might talk to her ad find out what it is that's making her pull away." Mick smiled as he brushed his hand across his lips, "She kissed me back, but she pulled away in tears. She didn't want to leave. I will do anything, if I have to wait, beg, whatever it takes."

Candice and David looked at each other then back to Mick. Mick noticed how David's hand subconsciously stroked her neck, how she slightly leaned with each stroke. Candice gave him more hope, "I will see what I can find out."

"Thank you. If there is ever anything I can do for you, consider it done."

"You're welcome but I'm doing this for Beth."

Mick nodded, "Well I will let you two get back to your lunch."

Mick rose from his chair and walked out the office shutting the door behind him.

*****

Candice called Beth's line when she was back to her office; she had wanted to ask Beth to go shopping anyways.

"Beth Turner."

"It's me; do you have any plans after work?"

"Not really, why?"

"I wanted to go shopping thought you might want to go with me."

"Sounds good just call me when you're ready to leave and I will wrap it up."

"Talk later," Candice hung up and got back to work.

*****

After grabbing a quick bite Beth and Candice had hit a few shops picking up a few things here and there that caught their eye. Candice headed towards an adult novelty shop, pulling Beth along.

"I hope you don't mind," Candice asked as Beth saw where they were going. "I don't like to go in alone; creeps always seem to come onto me."

"No it's fine been here a few times myself. I always thought it would be interesting to bring Mick in here."

They made there way inside, greeted by a hello from the woman behind the counter before she returned to reading her Cosmo. They started to make their rounds looking at the wide array of items.

"Why would it be interesting?"

"He's so old fashioned. It's beyond cute sometimes. What about David?"

"He might like this store but I want to get something to surprise him with so...he can't be around."

They continue to look around commenting on random items, like the stripper pole, the blow up dolls, while Beth tells Candice about the night before.

"Yep who needs a man when you have a vampire," Candice whispered into Beth's ear reading from the sign above the vibrators.

Beth laughed, "With Mick I never..."

"Okay I have to ask, what's stopping you? I mean yeah he screwed up big time but you said you believe him and you still love him. So what's in the way?"

Beth looked to a display of sex toys, "It's more complicated than that. I love him yes, I want to be with him but I can't get her out of my mind." Beth shook her head, "I know it's stupid but every time I think of us I have these images of him and her and....its like I don't exist. Hell I cant even have a descent sex dream with out her showing up to ruin it."

"It's not stupid Beth, its how you feel. Why do you think it gets to you so much, you know nothing happened? He hasn't spoken to her since Josef's, where Josef put her under lock and key working on the cure under constant surveillance," Candice tried to ease her friends mind.

"They're connected in a way I can't compete with. She's his sire, his wife; he loved her so much he couldn't live without her and asked her to marry him when he barley knew her. He married her after a month, A MONTH," Beth stressed the last part.

"Are you upset he hasn't asked you to marry him?"

"What? No I didn't mean it like that I just mean after a month he wanted to marry her, it took me over a month to even get him to admit her wanted me. She comes back into town and he starts lying to me after we swore no secrets, she was still able to pull his strings."

"You know he loves you. Anyone can see that Beth."

"I know he does."

Candice could see Beth was on the bring of tears, so changing the subject she looked down at a set of furry handcuffs holding them up with one finger, "These look like they could be fun."

Beth smiled at the image of her and Mick beneath the stairs. "Yes, you know David might have some already working security for Josef."

Candice eyed the smile on Beth's face, "Yeah but those might not be too comfortable. Oh I always wanted to try this," Candice held up a box with edible panties and bra, "Guess they don't make them in A negative."

Beth smiled wide, "Well I don't know about those but whip cream is delicious. He can enjoy it with you," Beth lowered her voice, "Just add some of your blood."

"Really? Do tell because the thought alone makes me want a sundae."

Beth started to laugh and started to explain her idea with the whip cream and how to make it vampire friendly as Candice made her purchases. Then they parted ways, Candice hugged Beth tight telling her it was okay and to just trust that Mick loved her.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	42. Chapter 42: Forming a Game Plan

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 42: Forming a Game Plan**

Josef had been thinking more and more about what Jean had asked him. What did he regret about being a vampire? Always being alone. When you live forever growing attached to people becomes harder to do, always forced to watch them die while you live on. He had taken a chance once before and tried to turn his love, Sara, but he still had to watch her die. And here he was having feelings for another human, one he found impossible to resist.

He could try and push her away, try and treat her like she didn't matter but that would only cause them both to hurt. Why cause pain before it was necessary, he reasoned with himself. Maybe losing Sara was meant to drive him to Jean and this could be his happy ending. Josef had played with the idea of asking her if the idea of being a vampire appealed to her, but didn't want to scare her. She was coming into her own recognizing just how desirable she was, she had become down right adventurous. Josef couldn't help the smirk on his lips and the stirring in his pants thinking about how she had changed from shy and unsure to smoldering sex kitten.

Could she have feelings for him beyond what they were doing? Josef's attention jerked to the door, she was at his door. A soft knock, "Come in."

Jean walked in with a smile on her face, "Are you busy?"

"Not really just thinking over some things. You look ravishing as ever today," Josef eyed her appreciatively.

"Always the charmer," Jean made her way to Josef's desk walking around to stand just to his side sitting back against the desk.

Josef reached a hand out and stroked her arm, "It's easy with one such as yourself."

Jean gave him a smile, "Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Kostan."

"Mr. Kostan is it? What can I do for you Miss Larter?" Josef could smell her arousal and he was having a hard time controlling his own.

Jean moved to stand between him and the desk, leaning down to play with his tie, "I have an idea I'd like to discuss; a corporate invasion."

Josef moved his hands to her hips, "Oh really, tell me more."

Jean giggled, "Oh yes well it's a most welcome one, in fact the other party is very excited by the idea."

Josef liked this dirty business talk, and played along. "Well now seems like the two are on the brink of a merger."

"One is holding back," Jean pulled on his tie pulling him closer to her rubbing her hand over his growing bulge. "Barriers are in the way of completing the merger."

Josef growled, "Barriers are easily removed in cases where both parties are wanting."

Josef started to bunch her skirt up, slipping his hand beneath and stroking her; she wasn't wearing any panties.

Jean moaned as he touched her, "Maybe you should drop your briefs so we can continue to the closure of this deal."

Josef pulled her lips to his, she was going to be his undoing he sensed it. "You my dear aren't wearing any panties, is that any way to go into a business meeting?"

"If you don't drop yours I might have to reconsider my business proposition."

"That won't be necessary; you are going to be completely satisfied with my offer."

Josef ground his hips into hers, kissing her soundly on the lips leaning her backward on the desk. As Josef started to make move his kisses down her neck down her neck to the V in her blouse he looked up at the sound of a gasp.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I'll go."

Jean shot up on the desk holding her face into Josef's chest. Josef couldn't help but laugh, one minute she was talking dirty corporate invasions the next she was blushing at being caught."

"Wait," Danielle froze in the door.

Jean slid off the desk and pulled her skirt back down straightening herself out, her checks still red. Jean turned to Danielle and was about to say something when Josef swatter her lightly on the behind, "We'll get to that merger later." Jean swatted Josef on the arm as she walked towards Danielle.

*****

After leaving Beth Candice stopped by her apartment to drop off some of her things she had bought and packed an over night bag. Taking her bag of tricks from the sex shop with her she left and headed over to David's.

*****

Mick was pacing the floor in front of David's couch, refusing a drink he just wanted Candice to come and tell him how to get Beth back. Know she believed him and even forgiven him as he tasted in her kiss he would overcome any obstacle.

Candice came in with her key with both men watching her. David stood to greet her but she shook her finger at him and disappeared to the bedroom. A few moments later she came back without her bags and went to David who pulled her to sit in his lap. He placed a few soft kisses to her forehead as he pulled her back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her fingers laced.

"How did it go?" Mick asked more than a little anxious.

"Good and bad. I know what's stopping her. Bad news is it's not that simple. She can't get Coraline out of her head, every time she thinks of you and her, Coraline comes in as well. She knows nothing happened but somehow she feels like she doesn't measure up."

"What?" Mick pushed up from the couch and started to pace once again. "That's ridiculous Beth is so much more."

"That doesn't change how her mind sees things. Mick what does she know about you and Coraline besides you fell for her at first glance and did anything to have her. You fought so hard against you and Beth in the beginning--"

"I was stupid I was trying to protect her."

"Yes but right now she isn't seeing that. She feels she will never compare to the connection you have with Coraline, with her being your sire and her being your ex."

"Beth's the only one for me. I feel nothing for Coraline, nothing good. I used to hate her for what she made me...now I'm thankful or I would never have known what true love is...with Beth. She has to know that."

"Deep down I'm sure she does, its just not going through now."

Mick continued to pace rubbing his hand over his face and through his hair. How could he make her see?

"Candice, not as Beth's friend but as a woman, how do I make her see?"

Candice pulled David's arms tighter to her, "I can't tell you that. It's something only you can do. I will say that chocolate and roses are a good start to anything."

David smiled and kissed her neck. Mick racked through his mind trying to find a way to make her see. "Can you tell me where's she staying?"

"I don't know where but I can ask her tomorrow when I see her at work."

"Are you going to Buzzwire?"

Candice's eyes went wide, "You didn't know. Oh Mick she quit. The day she came home early she had quit, she was ready to work with you like you had planned. The bottle she dropped was to celebrate a new start to your life together."

Mick's face was frozen, he felt like an even bigger ass. "Where is she working?"

"She took Talbot up on his job offer."

Mick let out a growl; he didn't like her working for him. He knew Talbot wanted to be more than her boss and it burned him up inside knowing he was the reason she took the job. A plan started to formulate in his mind, it would take patients and control but if it got Beth to see how much she means to him, it would be well worth it.

David caught the small smile curling on Mick's lips, "Did you think of something?"

"I think I just might."

David gave him a chuckle, "Then what are you still doing here?"

Mick gave a lopsided grin, "No idea." At the door Mick turned back facing the lovers, "Thank you again Candice."

Mick was gone.

"So what's in that bag," David wiggled his eyebrows.

"Depends…have you been a good boy?"

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	43. Chapter 43: Bag of Tricks

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 43: Bag of Tricks**

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Danielle blushed unable to meet Jeans eyes as they made it into another room.

Jean smiled at her, she had been embarrassed to be caught but also it had secretly thrilled her. "We'll pick up later. So how did everything go? I figured when you didn't come back it must have gone very well."

Danielle was red when they sat on opposite ends of the loveseat in the room. "It went so well. I went back to his place but he wasn't there, so I waited. When he came back I told him everything, the rape, how I felt for him, everything."

"Then?" Jean wanted to know more.

"Then we made love. It was amazing Jean. He was so sweet and gentle making sure I was okay."

Jen let out a sigh, "See and you thought you scared him away."

"Yeah and I still can't believe it but he loves me."

"I told you. So everything went well, I'm so happy for you."

Danielle smiled, "So I take it things with Josef are going well. Are you two dating?"

Jean couldn't help but laugh things were defiantly going well. "I don't know what we're doing. He is amazing; he makes me see myself, life in general in a whole new way. I feel so alive."

Jean looked around the room trying to find better words to describe how he made her feel but couldn't think of any. As she mover her neck Danielle saw the marks on her neck and sat forward.

"I see you got more than your kiss."

Jean's hand went to caress his mark, "So much more. He makes me feel like the only woman alive, like my body is on fire."

"Do you love him?"

Jean looked in Danielle's curious eyes; she had been asking herself the same question more and more lately. Had she fallen in love with him?

"I don't know. I think I might be," Jean confessed to Danielle as much as to herself.

"He seems like a good guy, and he makes you happy."

Jean smiled, but she wondered how long she could hope to keep him happy. She had missed most of her life and luckily she was still attractive but she wasn't getting any younger, and he wasn't showing his age one bit. Promising herself she wouldn't focus on that Jean decided it was time to change the topic back to Coop.

"Enough about me I want to know about Coop."

Danielle blushed; she had been hoping to get some more advice. "He has been sweet. It wasn't a big deal. It was but not in the way I thought."

"I don't understand."

"I thought once he knew he wouldn't be able to look at me the same. I was wrong things are just like before only now I know he loves me and I love him."

Danielle bit her bottom lip, "I was wondering though, if maybe..."

"What is it?"

"I know it's probably stupid but I don't know how to tell him I want it again," Danielle was red again. "We've both been tired the last couple nights from work; I just don't want him to think I don't want to again...AHH" Danielle threw her hands to her face, "I'm making no sense again."

Jean laughed at her frustration; she hadn't yet learned her sexual power. "It's okay just breathe. Sex is completely natural. It will happen just enjoy it."

"I know this, I do, I might not have my medical degree yet but I do know this. Why do I have such a hard time talking about it?"

"Because you're shy and innocent. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

*****

David smiled; he would be whatever she wanted him to be. "Maybe."

Candice smiled at him, "I think you have been a bad boy. I think you need to be punished."

His grin was wide, "Yes I have been a bad, bad boy. How do you plan on punishing me?"

Candice stood from his lap and held out her hand to him. David allowed her to lead him up the stairs just following her lead, he had no doubt he would like being punished.

In the bedroom David looked around but saw nothing out of place, then looks at Candice. She held a finger to his lips, "Don't speak just do as I say." David nodded and nipped at her finger.

She pushed him towards the bed and pushed him to sit down. Moving him to the center of the bed his back against the headboard, she straddled him as she reached behind him. She pulled out some bounds from each corner of the bed. David eyed her as he felt his pants becoming tighter.

Candice felt the rising stiffness and moved on him, "Do you like being tied up?"

David thrust his hips up rubbing his desire against her as she took his right arm and stretched it out fastening the cuff, easy enough to break with vampire strength but still holding. Candice moaned into his ear as she darted her tongue inside ass he made her way to his other arm securing it like the other.

When he was fastened she leaned into his lips, "Don't move."

Candice jumped up from the bed with a giggle and disappeared from the room, leaving him strapped up to the bed with an uncomfortable tightness in his pants, alone. David tugged at the restrains testing their strength so he would know their limits; they were pretty snuggly put in. He couldn't help but wonder where she had gone and what she planned to do to him.

When she entered the room again she was wearing a sexy matching lacy bra and panty set with long black gloves up to her elbows. David let out a growl of approval as she walked over to the bed one hand behind her back holding something. As she leaned down to him she brushed her lips on his, "Did you miss me?"

"Always," David tried to deepen the kiss.

Candice leaned back, "Good answer." She brought her hand forward and David saw what she was holding, what looked like a whip of some kind, small handle with long hanging tassels on the end. David let out an audible gulp; Candice smiled down to him as she placed it to his left and straddled his waist brushing herself down on him.

David brought his hips up to her, causing more friction. Candice started to slowly unbutton his shirt as he continued to move his hips against her core much too both their pleasure.

"What are you planning to do to me?"

Candice moved her legs to hold his better pinning any more movements. His shirt fully opened before her, Candice ran her gloved hands across his skin, letting him feel the silk caress him.

"I plan on doing lots of things to you baby, but for now I thought I would make you come for me." Candice felt the movements in his pants, "Then I thought I would have my way with you."

Candice reached over and picked up the small whip and started to trail its tassels over his bare chest. He liked that, the feel of the leather and silk both touching him. Candice withdrew the whip just slightly bringing it down with a small slap to his chest smoothing the soft sting with her hand.

David's chest started to almost vibrate as he began to purr his contentment at that idea. Candice glided her gloved hands to his nipples pinching them between her fingers as he arched up with her then she leaned down and swirled her tongue over them.

"Do you like that baby?" She teased as her hands ran the rim of his pants unbuckling his belt and slowly unzipping and unbuttoning his pants.

"Yes," David pulled on his restraints wanting to pull her lips to his to pull her panties from her body and thrust into her.

"Don't pull too hard, just tell me what you want baby."

"I want to touch you; I want to be inside you."

"You will baby, you will."

An idea hit her as she left his pants open and moved from his waist moving to one of his restrained hands. She moved just within his grasp, "Touch me baby," and he did. David caressed and squeezed her breast until she pulled away. Another growl, and she giggled and how much power he had given her. She returned to his aroused member, devastating him of his pants and boxers; he was hard and pulsing. She ran her gloved hand over his length feeling as he arched off the bed to follow her; the tip was wet with a few drops. She couldn't help herself and leaned down and licked his tip taking in his wetness.

David wanted more, he wanted release; but she wasn't through playing with him yet. She picked her whip back up and slowly glided it down his abs and just around his throbbing member, down his thigh then back up and down the other side her other hand gently caressing his cock as his breathing became hard and fast trying not to break from his binds and take her.

"Candice, I can't take this."

"What do you want baby? Are you ready for me to make you come?"

"Yes," he growled.

Candice gave him a wicked smile as she smacked his thigh with the whip, "Ask nicely."

David threw his head back, "Please, baby. Please suck me."

Candice gave him a sweet smile, "See what happens when you ask nicely." Candice moved her lips lower to his cock watching as his eyes changed back and forth both man and beast relinquishing power to her. She drew him into her mouth as deep as she could, her tongue caressing him, as her hands circled his base. She worked him fast and hard her mouth sucking as she moved her mouth and hands up and down together.

His hips bucked wildly off the bed he was so close, "Yes baby, yes.....YES."

Candice sucked him harder as he spilled into her welcoming mouth. She didn't stop until his hips stopped moving and he was panting breathless beneath her. After she licked him clean for good measure, already exciting him once more; thank God for Vampire stamina, Candice moved back to straddle his waist.

"Did you like that baby?" Candice licked his nipples as she brushed her body against his.

"God yes. You have a wicked mouth."

"Not as wicked as yours."

David pulled at the bindings, "I want to touch you, I want to be inside you."

Candice stood up over him, one leg on either side of him his head just level with her sex. She stepped closer watching his eyes move over her body. "Why don't you use that mouth of yours and get these panties off me?"

His eyes iced over instantly, his fangs out beneath his lips as he smiled. "Come closer baby."

Candice moved closer until his mouth was at her lace covered core, his breath making her wetter. David could smell how wet she was for him and he was so close to it he kissed the lace before him. David moved to the top of her panties, looking up into her eyes he kissed her then hooked his fang in the top and sliced the side and watched as it peeled forward. David kissed her newly exposed skin his cock hard and ready for her; he moved to the other side doing the same watching as her panties fell on his chest leaving her exposed to him.

He couldn't help himself, she was so close and so wet he darted his tongue out to lick her. Candice moaned with pleasure but stepped back dropping to her knees lavishing his lips with kisses. She ached to have him in her as she felt his length at her backside as he pushed himself up. She smiled against his lips as she took his cock in her hand once more and moved back guiding him to her. Both let out feral sounds of enjoyment.

Candice started to move up and down on him, forwards and backwards on him as he thrust up to meet her. Her hands reached behind her and unclasped her bra tossing it aside pulling from his lips she brought his mouth down to her breast that he happily took into his mouth sucking and nipping her nipple to a hardened peak, scratching it just enough to draw a small line of blood, he started to thrust faster, Candice felt the tightening within and was so ready she pulled his lips up to hers kissing him for all she was worth then pulling him to her other breast to take what he needed to join her.

David licked her nipple before taking what he needed, spilling himself inside her as she shattered around him. His name on her lips like a mantra, as he continued to suckle her nipple even after he'd had his fill of her delicious blood before sealing the wound. Candice was breathing hard clinging to him as she collapsed against his shoulder.

"If that's what happens when I'm a bad boy, I can't wait to see what happens when I'm good," David breathed in her ear.

She started to laugh against his neck, "We'll just have to see."

Candice lifted herself off him sighing at the loss but moving to his right hand and releasing it, then the left. When both hands were free David wrapped them tight around her. He pulled her off him enough to reach between them and pull her shredded panties up chuckling he tossed them aside.

"I love you," he kissed her nose.

"I love you too."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	44. Chapter 44: Deliveries

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 44: Deliveries**

The next day after Ben gave Beth her latest assignment she went to her desk right away to get started. Still keeping her mind occupied, the less she thought about it during the day the better. At work she found it easier to tune it out, at night alone in her hotel she found it more difficult.

When Beth brought in her latest findings Ben was on the phone. She set the folder on his desk and started to leave but Ben held up his finger for her to stay. He finished the call quickly.

"Beth HR called earlier they had a question about your paperwork. Seems you left the residence blank."

Beth looked down at her hands, she had left it blank not knowing what to put. She didn't have a home right now.

"Oh I didn't know what to put."

"Where are you staying?"

"The Beverly Wilshire."

Ben looked surprised, "That's a nice place. So are you looking for a place? I know a good realtor she helped me find a good place when I got into town."

"I don't know what I'm doing yet. It's still up in the air."

"Well HR needs something so just call down and give them the hotel information and your room number."

"Okay, I will."

Beth left Ben's office and went straight to her desk to call Human Resources.

*****

Mick had debated what to do first. He knew he needed to go slow to give her time to process. At the flouriest Mick had a beautiful arrangement made for Beth, it was unique and beautiful just like her. The card he had wrote the night before after leaving David's.

Mick attached the card to the arrangement and handed it to the messenger with a hundred dollar bill to insure it made it to Beth's desk at the DA's office and she was the one to receive them.

*****

As Beth sat at her desk she heard the murmurs coming from the main door. When she looked up to see what all the commotion was about there was a man carrying a large flower arrangement full of her favorites, straight towards her desk. Her heart started to heat up as he got closer, her checks reddening with all the eyes watching her.

"Beth Turner," the man with the flowers asked.

"Yes," Beth answered.

"These are for you," he set the flowers on the empty corner of her desk and produced a clipboard, "Please sign."

Beth signed, "Who sent them?" She asked but she knew only one man would send her flowers like this.

"The cards attached, have a good day," the man took the clipboard and left.

Beth stared at the flowers leaning in to smell their beautiful aroma as her coworkers watched and gossiped about the new girl. Beth saw the card and pulled it out.

_Beth,_

_These flowers hold no beauty compared to you. Your eyes sparkle with so much life, your smile so natural and breathtaking._

_I know you want space. I will stay away for now if it helps you, I love you. I will find a away to make you see, you're the only one for me. _

_I love you Beth, will all that I am. I will wait for you, I won't give up._

_Yours Forever,_

_Mick_

Beth held the card in her hands delicately unaware of her surrounds any longer. All she could do was reread and reread his words.

*****

Mick stood in the corner out of sight but watching and listening as Beth received his message. It thrilled him as her heart began to race and her reaction to his card made him surer of his plan.

*****

Just like that, each day around the same time the messenger boy made his way to Beth's desk with something. First the flowers, then a box of chocolates, then just yesterday an old book of poetry handwritten. That was the only gift to come without a card, it was full of beautiful poems of love and happiness; what surprised her most was the inscription in the front.

The book had been a gift from Michael St. John to the love of his life, Edith. Mick had given her a book of love poems, the same book his father gave his mother. She had needed to excuse herself to the ladies room for a few minutes after that one.

Now here it was Saturday, almost that time and Beth found herself looking up to the door every few minutes wondering if the messenger had anything for her today. Her heart ached for this time, she wanted Mick, but couldn't make herself make a move. Be it pride, pure stubbornness, or the fact that Coraline still invaded her dreams, far be it not harshly, showing up not taking her place.

She felt him with her most of her day, when she would go to and from her suite, or the office, when she would have lunch with Candice or Talbot discussing work while he ever so sweetly tried to hit on her, she felt Mick. Ben had started asking her about the deliveries after the flowers arrived and she had said nothing but that they were from Mick. When he questioned her if she was going to go back to him she would change the topic not comfortable talking about Mick with him.

As if on schedule at 2:15pm the messenger came to her desk with a dozen roses. Beth signed as usual but as the boy started to walk away he turned back.

"I know this isn't any of my business but are you going to forgive the guy? I mean I'm sure he'll keep this up for months if not longer."

Beth was struck speechless, she just opened her mouth hoping words would follow but none did.

"Sorry it's not my business. He just seems like a cool guy and he clearly knows he screwed up." Without another word the boy left.

Beth sat back in her chair; she had been thinking just that herself. She did forgive him; she understood that wasn't the problem she was having. Turning back to her roses she looked for a card and found a CD with 2 simple words, 'Play Me.'

It was Saturday and she had just about finished what she needed to for the day. Beth looked at the CD then at the clock; she was calling it a day.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	45. Chapter 45: Play Me

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 45: Play Me**

Just as she was on her way out Ben called her to come into his office.

"Yeah I was just heading out for the day," Beth still had the vase of roses in hand.

"Oh I was just going to ask if you could get me the ME report for the Boyle case, they haven't sent it up yet. The people in the morgue seem more receptive to you."

Beth gave a laugh, "Okay I can run down and get that and drop it off first."

"Thanks Beth. So I see Mick is still trying to woo you back with flowers."

Beth thought about the CD and how badly she wanted to know what was on it, so she ignored his inquest, "I'll drop by the report."

Beth didn't play the CD in the car all his other gifts had made her cry; she didn't want to be a hazard on the road to others.

At the morgue Guillermo was working, leaning over a body with a clipboard noting all markings.

"Ben sent me for the Boyle report."

"Hey Beth, been a while."

"Yeah," Beth thought about the last time she saw him had been a few days before she left Mick, when she had came with him to get his stash.

"So you're still not back with Mick huh?" Beth looked at him surprised he knew, did everyone know. "When Mick came to get his blood, he told me I did a pretty good job teaching you defense. Told me you got him pretty good. So...are you two over?"

Beth just stared at the dead body between them; it was easier than looking at him. "Because if you're single a guy might get some ideas."

Beth looked up raising her eyebrow. She knew Guillermo wouldn't hit on her, not meaning it anyway, he valued his head. "What ideas might those be?"

Guillermo just gave a sideways grin, "Here's the report Talbot wanted."

"Thanks see you next time."

Beth took the folder and headed out, after the door was closed behind her Guillermo busted out in a full grin.

"You can come in now." Mick stepped from behind the doors leading the back entrance.

"What ideas do you have?" Mick asked a bit of a growl in his voice.

"Just smelt you come in, figured I would entertain myself. Besides did you hear how she avoided the question?"

Mick gave half a smile, "Yeah I did."

Mick walked out the way he had come, wanting to catch up to Beth. He had given her the physical space she had wanted but watched from afar as he used to.

Mick had sent his gifts each day by the same delivery boy, he had done well the first day so he kept using him. Mick would watch each day for her reaction, each day he felt his hope growing stronger. He had followed her home the first day and knew her room number he could have easily have had the deliveries made there but knowing Ben had his eye on Beth he made sure everyone saw he wasn't giving up.

It almost killed him to watch them eat together, even talking about work knowing he had no real claim on her other than his love for her. Smelling Talbot's attraction for his Beth drove him mad but Beth's insistence to keep on business and nothing personal made his jealously ebb.

When she had spent 15 minutes in the ladies room after receiving the poem book he felt that maybe that had been a mistake. He never wanted to make her cry but when he heard the flutter of her heart he knew the tears were a good sign, he had one more delivery to be made before he made his move.

Mick had made a CD full of songs he felt described things. His sorrow for hurting her, how much she meant to him, their love, and then the final song his message to her. Mick handed the roses with CD off the boy and his hundred dollar tip as usual. When the by stopped and asked Beth if she was going to forgive him he couldn't help but chuckle. _I knew I liked him, _Mick thought to himself.

Leaving the morgue he knew Beth was headed back to her room, he made his way up to his room. Mick had booked the suite just below hers, so at night it was easier for him to jump from his balcony to hers and listen to her sleep. That was possibly the hardest part, watching her sleep not being able to go to her, to hold her. When her dreams were good and she murmured his name in her sleep his undead heart sprang forward, but he could tell each night when Coraline showed up, her semi aroused state turned cold and she became silent, the sleepy smile gone from her face. The change had become less and less every night and he hoped to erase anything that would make dreams anything but beautiful.

Mick listened to her as she came into her room and opened the balcony doors letting the air in; he looked up and caught her staring out at their loft just in the distance. She dint look long before she went and put the CD in the rooms CD player and hit play.

*Links are provided to know what Mick had put on. You can listen along with Beth. Special thanks for helping me find some of the songs to ferger1, kmg, and wwmickd*

Best I Ever Had- State of Shock

.com/watch?v=tkAcgInHMU0

Sorry- Buckcherry

.com/watch?v=JqT0nlZEcTM

Please Forgive Me- Brian Adams

.com/watch?v=lJE5Q5XlVAk&feature=related

Better Together- Jack Johnson

.com/watch?v=u57d4_b_YgI

My Girl- The Temptations

.com/watch?v=ltRwmgYEUr8

You- Switchfoot

.com/watch?v=EDadO8xKBEQ

Snowfall on the Sahara- Natalie Cole  
.com/watch?v=1GWAja8sBAw

I Said I loved You But I Lied- Michael Bolton

.com/watch?v=ch7txUjCmiA

We belong Together- Gavin Degraw

.com/watch?v=tovK6YYwFoA

It's not goodbye - Laura Pausini

.com/watch?v=gvoQO_-CarE

Ain't Too Proud To Beg- The Temptations

.com/watch?v=DxHMHrWJ2SE

As the CD started Beth listened to the words to the first song and tears started to fall almost immediately. Her tears continued as she sat on the couch in the suite and pulled her legs to her chest as she listened. The beginning of the CD was an apology, knowing it couldn't be changed but that he loved her. Then the CD changed to songs about how much better they were together, how he wouldn't give up on them.

Beth had cried through every song on the CD, thinking about the words Mick had spoken to her all those times they had been together, all their love, his cards, the book of poems. Beth was a sniffling mess when she came to the last song. When it started up she couldn't help herself but to laugh through the tears, it was so Mick. She could see his sideways grin on his knees with this song playing holding his heart and moving along with the song. By the time the song was over her face was sore, stung with the tears and her checks from the laughter that had just perused, her nose was read and eyes puffy.

Beth clicked off the CD that had run its length and went to take a nice long bath and then order room service. Before climbing into bed Beth called the shop downstairs and asked them to send her up a portable CD player and headphones. She put the CD and headphones in and crawled beneath the covers and went to bed early, her head was so full.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	46. Chapter 46: Sweet Dreams

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 46: Sweet Dreams**

Beth felt a shiver run down her spine as she lay in bed. She had left the doors open to get the night breeze which had turned chillier than she anticipated.

Dragging herself from the bed Beth made her way to the door taking a minute to look out over the city, seeing Mick's building. With a deep sigh Beth closed the doors and turned back to her bed. She didn't even make it two steps from the door when she heard a thump on the other side, followed by a rapped knock.

Her heart was slow and steady despite reason, of course most people would be terrified but not Beth she knew who was knocking. She wanted him, her body wanted him, just thinking about the things he did to her body she became wet. She slowly opened the door to the heated gaze of the man she loved; he was on his knees roses in hand.

"Beth, my love. You're the only one for me. I will live eternity alone rather than have another but you. You are my sun, my moon, my heart and soul. You are my world, my Beth. I've never loved another like you. You're the only one for me."

He stood handing her the rose and pulling her close their bodies touching, "I know you want me Beth, like I want you. We were made for each other, don't give up on me. Let me love you, let me show you how I love you."

Beth felt her heart start to race as she heard his words and felt his pants bulging against her. As he spoke the words from the cards he had sent her every day for the last few days, with chocolate or flowers.

"Oh Mick," her words cut off by his mouth on hers. He took her lips with such love and demand, as if her lips were needed for his survival she was spinning. Her heart said yes, her body said yes, her mind was undecided and overruled.

Her hands started yanking off his clothing pulling and tossing until he was naked before her, her own shirt somewhere unknown. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed laying her back; he kissed and sucked his way down her body. Taking time to tease and torture each nipple with his talented tongue before using that talent lower. He licked, nipped, and sucked her sex into his mouth bringing her to orgasm after orgasm back to back.

She could hardly breathe as her lungs gasped for air; he pulled himself back to her lips. She could taste herself, and what he did to her on his lips, as his tongue pushed into her mouth. His cock hard and pulsing she felt so alive burning to have him inside her to come around him as he spilled into her drinking her blood. He gave her what they both wanted; he thrust into her growling against her ear sending thrills up her spine.

She met him thrust for thrust both panting, their bodies slick with the sweat of their passionate lovemaking. Moan matching moan, kiss to kiss, touch for touch, they were so close. Beth arched her neck needing one more thing to tumble over the edge. Mick licked and nipped teasing drawing it out until Beth bit down on his neck, he sank his fangs in sending Beth over the edge screaming his name as she climaxed back to back again. Never in her life had she come so hard, even with Mick before tonight.

She felt him pull his fangs and his cock from her, lying beside her on the bed. She opened her eyes and felt the world still spinning slightly around them. His eyes seemed more open, more expressive somehow. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, "Don't give up on me Beth."

Beth woke up, sitting up in her bed she looked around the room and she was alone. The doors still open and she was still wearing the Henley she had bought, and there was wetness between her legs, her headphones still in her ears the CD had played itself out once more. She pulled the covers closer to her chest as she fell back to the bed a grin on her face as she realized something. For the first time in a week Coraline had not interrupted; since seeing Coraline in his arms ever time she thought of him she saw Coraline. Every fantasy or dream of him making love to her ended with Coraline in his bed and her off to the side, but for the first time she didn't see anyone but her and Mick the way it should be.

Beth closed her eyes and snuggled back into the pillow, "I won't give up on you Mick. I need you."

Mick had been outside her window watching her sleep, watching her as she became aroused, said his name in moan after moan. He found himself wanting to go to her, to make her dreams a reality, but he stayed in his place hard as a rock beneath his jeans. He watched as she arched off the bed, his name so soft on her lips, her arousal so strong. Mick released himself from his confines, her body moving, legs rubbing together creating friction in a most erotic way. Mick took his cock in his hand and began to pleasure himself, he needed release and being this close was too intense to ignore.

As Beth cried out in climax Mick braced himself on the door frame as he came himself. His heightened senses knew she was awake and he fled, he hide out of sight as she looked around her heart still racing. Then he heard the words that made him happier than ay climax could, "I won't give up on you Mick. I need you."

Mick tucked himself back into his jeans and hoped down to his floor. He was walking on cloud nine, and he had final preparations to make for the impending night. His undead heart would have exploded with happiness at her words. He vowed to make her dreams come true very soon.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	47. Chapter 47: A Date

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 47: A Date**

When Beth woke in the morning she had a wide grin on her face. When she managed to get out of the bed and make her way over to the phone she ordered breakfast. When breakfast arrived there was a card on it, she opened it seeing Mick's hand writing.

_Beth,_

_I love you. I miss you more than words can describe._

_I ask you to meet me for a date, tonight at 6pm. A limo will be downstairs for you at 5:30 should you choose to come, I will be waiting._

_All my love,_

_Mick_

Beth clutched the invitation to her chest, looking towards the clock for the time. It was just after 9am now. Beth went to her phone and called Candice asking her to meet her at her suite.

When Candice arrived Beth had dressed and eaten a quick breakfast setting her tray outside the door.

"You seem in a hurry this morning."

"I need your help and I don't have too long."

"What is it?"

Candice knew about the flowers, chocolates, cards and the poem book. It had been the talk for hours each night. Candice would go home or to David's after meeting with her and Mick never asked for anything from her, just to tell him if he was upsetting her.

"Yesterday Mick sent me a dozen roses and a CD. Oh it was so amazing Candice you have to hear it. Then I started to think over everything and…I've been such a fool. I know that now. I was going to talk to him today but this was on my room service tray."

Beth handed Candice the invitation as she paced in front of an assortment of clothes on her bed. When she finished reading the invitation Beth hit play on the CD player and let it play parts of the songs, enough to know them but not enough to make her cry again, and then the last song Candice just shook her head and started laughing.

"So I take it you're going on the date."

"Of course," Beth started to walk out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Like I said I need your help. I have no idea what he has planned or what to wear."

Beth grabbed her purse and they were headed out of the room when the messenger had his hand up about to knock. Beth stepped back with a grin on her face as he smiled at her.

"Here you go," he handed her a garment bag.

Beth took the bag and signed the clipboard as usual, but before he could go Beth couldn't help her curious mind.

"Wait…did he mention anything at all when he gave you this?"

The boy smiled, "Just that he hoped to see you in it."

"Did he say where?"

"No, does it matter?"

Beth smiled, "Not really I'm just curious. Thank you."

"Just doing my job," the boy got on the elevator and left.

Beth shut the door and went to the closet door hooking the bag on the hook unzipping it quickly.

Beth took the dress out and held it to her figure, it was beautiful. Deep royal blue setting off her eyes and gold locks, flowed just below her knees, spaghetti straps with the back still mostly exposed. It was beautiful and just her size.

"Looks like you have something to wear now," Candice watched as Beth moved with the dress held to her.

"I guess I do but we still have things to do." Beth took one more look at the dress biting her lip before she put the dress back in the bag.

"What do we have to do?"

Beth grabbed Candice's hand and pulled her towards the door grabbing her purse with her. "You'll see."

*****

Mick had spent the day since leaving Beth's balcony making sure everything was in place. He had left the invitation to be delivered with her breakfast, gave the dress to the messenger and his tip, went to where he was taking her to make sure everything was ready. He wore black pants; royal blue shirt and black jacket his perpetual cool just adding to the look.

Mick left the loft ring his hand he wanted to be there early to make sure things were ready in person and that he was ready. He had to stop at Josef's first on the way.

*****

"Why Mick don't you look dapper this evening," Josef greeted him as he walked in. He knew what tonight was he had asked to borrow his limo and driver.

"That was the plan."

"So Fredrick will be outside the hotel at 5:30. How long do you want him to wait? I mean I'm sure Beth will come, she's a smart girl and for some unknown reason shes head over heals for you," Josef rolled his eyes.

"5:45 will be fine, she will be on time."

"Do you want him to call you when there on their way or if she didn't come?"

Mick shook his head, "I will see her when she gets there…if she doesn't come then I will figure that out on my own."

*****

At 4:45 Beth and Candice made their way back into her suite. They had spent the last hours having an early lunch then going to the spa to be pampered, after they had stopped and found a sexy pair of heels to go with the dress. New manicure, pedicure, hair and make up done just right after a nice soak and face mask over some girl talk.

At 5:20 Beth stood before the full length mirror looking at herself and smoothing over the dress. She felt the butterflies in her stomach and she didn't know why.

"You're going to leave him breathless."

Beth gave her a smile, "Thank you for coming with me today. I would have gone crazy trying to stay calm until now."

"Hey a day at the spa any time. Have fun tonight."

Beth and Candice walked to the elevator together and rode down to the lobby. Candice walked with her to the waiting limo and then said goodbye and headed to her own car.

*****

It was just after 6pm and Mick was more nervous than ever; his undead stomach was doing flip flops. He decided to busy himself with checking once more that everything was in place. Dinner, done and staying hot, wine, check, Mick continued through his preparations once more for the 30th time in the last 20 minutes.

When he heard the car pulling into the drive way Mick was out the door and by the limo door opening it for Beth in a heartbeat, rose in hand. When the door opened Beth was still trying to figure out where they were, but stopped all train of thought seeing Mick standing beside the door in his black and blue, holding a rose and staring deep into her eyes with that hopeful kid in a candy store smile. Mick held the rose out to her, which she took, then offered her his hand, which she took as well.

Mick helped her from the car, looking her over. The dress he had sent her looked better than he imagined, her soft skin, her sweet scent. Mick had to shake his head to clear it to form words.

"You look magnificent."

"You don't look too shabby yourself," Beth gave him a smile. "Where are we?"

Mick gave her his smile, "Come inside."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	48. Chapter 48: A Song For You

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 48: A Song For You**

Mick pulled her inside the little suburban home, it looked like a nice neighborhood from what she had seen, very quaint. As Mick guided her inside she felt her stomach flip flop and her heart speed up, she was nervous and unsure all at the same time. The inside of the house was neat and decorated and looked homey but unlived in, there were pictures on the bookshelf but she couldn't see who they were. Candles were everywhere, lighting the rooms and their path.

"Mick this is beautiful, but where are we?"

"Mick St. John the early years. This is where I grew up." Mick still had her hand but used his other to gesture around. "This is where I lived with my mom and dad until I joined up. Then when I came home I stayed here until I ended up getting married."

Beth just looked around in amazement, she got closer to the shelf and saw the pictures were of a happy couple and their son. She looked back at Mick, "Is this you?"

"Yep, all of 3 years old."

"Your parents look so happy, so in love. Look at the way he is looking at her in this picture," Beth pointed to one in a collage of picture frames.

"I know how he feels," Mick wasn't looking at the picture but at Beth.

Beth looked back to Mick and caught his unyielding gaze, her whole body flushed. "So…why did you bring me here Mick?"

"I wanted to show you where I came from. Show you a place in my life where I was happiest, until you came into my life."

Beth went to speak, to tell Mick how stupid she had been but he placed his fingers on her lips.

"Have dinner with me Beth," Mick took her hand once again and lead her into the kitchen.

Mick pulled out Beth's chair and helped her get seated, he poured them both some wine, and brought Beth's meal out to her. Mick sat down to join her.

"How do you like working for the DA's office?" Mick managed to get that out without growling.

"It's great. I get to investigate and do all the things I loved about working at Buzzwire only without the fluff, and I can fell better about it. I was just lucky Ben's offer still stood."

Mick listened to her talk about her job thus far, trying to keep a calm face and not snarl at the mention of 'Ben'. As she started to eat Mick picked up the conversation, telling her stories from his childhood. His first crush, when he was 8 on the girl down the street and how his mom had helped him bake her cookies. Beth laughed at the image of little Mick baking cookies for a girl. The stories continued through to his war days and how him and his best friend Ray got into all sorts of trouble.

Beth had long since finished eating but was wrapped up in his stories neither noticed. When Mick finally did he stood and took her plate. He made his way back to her taking her hand in his he looked down to her.

"Mick, the flowers…everything was beautiful. I—"

"Sssshhhhh," Mick placed his finger to her lips once more silencing her. "Wait here."

Mick disappeared out of the room before she could protest. He was gone for a few minutes and Beth took a few sips of her wine trying to figure out what to do. She had been trying to tell him…she didn't know what she was trying to tell him. What was she going to say? _I love you Mick I want to come home. I want you to take here on the table._ Beth laughed at herself, yes she wanted to say all those things.

.com/watch?v=Q536JTSe40M

Beth heard a guitar coming from where Mick had disappeared to and her heart started to flutter. When she turned in her seat, she saw Mick walking slowly back towards her guitar in hand playing. She knew the song, but hearing him sing it made it so much better than anything else she could imagine.

_I never understood before _

_I never knew what love was for _

_My heart was broke, my head was sore _

_What a feeling _

_Tied up in ancient history _

_I didn't believe in destiny _

_I look up you're standing next to me _

_What a feeling _

_What a feeling in my soul _

_Love burns brighter than sunshine _

_Brighter than sunshine _

_Let the rain fall, I don't care _

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine _

_Suddenly you're mine _

_And it's brighter than sunshine _

_I never saw it happening _

_I'd given up and given in _

_I just couldn't take the hurt again _

_What a feeling _

_I didn't have the strength to fight _

_Suddenly you seemed so right _

_Me and you _

_What a feeling _

_What a feeling in my soul _

_Love burns brighter than sunshine _

_It's brighter than sunshine _

_Let the rain fall, I don't care _

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine _

_Suddenly you're mine _

_It's brighter than the sun _

_It's brighter than the sun _

_It's brighter than the sun, sun, shine. _

_Love will remain a mystery _

_But give me your hand and you will see _

_Your heart is keeping time with me _

Mick stood right before her his eyes locked on her smiling as his own tears fell to match her own, a smile on his face. He could hear through his playing her heart as it beat, more like pounded in her chest, and her lips curled up in a smile.

_What a feeling in my soul _

_Love burns brighter than sunshine _

_It's brighter than sunshine _

_Let the rain fall, I don't care _

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine _

_Suddenly you're mine _

_I got a feeling in my soul..._

Mick finished the last strum and kneels down before her setting his guitar aside; he takes her hands in his.

"Beth I love you. I have loved you for so long. I have never loved anyone as deeply as I love you; I didn't know what love really was until you; you're my heart, my soul, my reason for living. I know I screwed up and broke your trust but I will do anything, anything to have the chance to earn it back."

Mick raises her hands to his lips and kisses them, "I would like to spend the rest of our lives showing you how much you mean to me." Mick reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black velvet box, "Beth, would you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	49. Chapter 49: Together Again

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 49: Together Again**

Beth pulled her hands from his as they went to her mouth as she sucked in a shocked gasp. Mick could see so much in her eyes as she eyes the beautiful ring, then his eyes, back and forth. He knew it was a long shot, he had told himself before he left the loft that no matter her answer if he went with his plan to ask her, he would understand. Her silence was driving him crazy he needed to hear something, anything.

"Beth…"

"Mick," her voice was hardly audible to his ears. "I'm ready to come home, to work forward with you I realized that last night. I can see what was so obvious to everyone but me; you don't have to do this."

Mick's gleaming smile changed to a look of confusion, "Do what?"

"Ask me to marry you," Beth pushed his hand down closing the box in it, her other hand on his check.

"I'm asking the woman I love to marry me," Mick placed one hand over hers on his check kissing the inside of her palm.

"I can't do it like this Mick." His eyes are wide, "I love you but I can't take this ring like this."

Mick began to wonder if he had done something wrong in his proposal. "I don't understand. Did I do it wrong?"

Beth let out a laugh, "the proposal was beautiful Mick the whole night is beautiful. I've never been the marrying kind but with you its different I can see myself as your wife."

"Then marry me," Mick wasn't seeing the problem as he was still on one knee before her.

"When I say yes to you Mick I want it to be more…I don't want it to be as some enormously romantic plan to win me back, to give me what you think I need. I know you love me."

Mick pulled both her hands into his, "Is that what you think this is? God Beth how could you think I don't want you as my wife, I have wanted to ask you for so long. I've had the rings hidden, waiting to ask you."

"How long have you had them?"

"Since shortly after I saved you from Arnold almost a year ago."

Beth's breathing picked up as she took in his words, "Why?"

Mick gave a laugh and kissed her lips, "Because Beth Turner I love you. Had I thought you would say yes I would have asked you then but I didn't think you were ready, and I knew I could wait as long as you needed. I'll wait for you Beth no matter how long it takes."

Tears had begun to fall once again from her eyes; he had wanted to marry her but didn't think she would accept him.

"Mick..." she could hardly speak. "I love you," Beth pushed her lips to his showing him just how much she loved him.

Mick couldn't help himself he pulled her from her set and to her knees, her body pressed tight against him, god how he missed the feel of her body, the touch of her lips, the sweet taste of her mouth. Mick stood up pulling Beth up with him, her arms around his neck pulling him deeper unwilling to let him go. When Mick felt her need to breathe becoming strong he withdrew from her mouth, staying close kissing all over her face, her nose, checks, eyes, forehead, chin, every inch of her face planted with kisses as she sucked in deep breathes.

Beth's head was spinning and she had missed him so much, she pulled his lips back to hers. Eager to continue Beth started to unbutton his shirt but Mick stopped her hands.

"Mick," she moaned his name against his check. "Make love to me."

"I will baby, you are my angel."

Mick picked her up and carried her into the bedroom which he had filled with candles and his iphone in the speaker by the bed, the room was lit with a soft glow and the covers had been pulled back already. Mick sat her down next to the bed, running his hands over her bare back, up her shoulders pulling the straps to her dress down letting it pool at her feet. She stood before him naked in nothing but her natural glow and a slickness on her thighs making his nose flare at the delicious scent.

Beth felt her body blush as his eyes gazed her form like a starving man at an all you can eat buffet. Mick took her lips again in a passionate kiss, his tongue caressing her lips before meeting hers for a dance of power pushing and pulling. He was hard in his pants he had been since feeling her body on his, but tonight was about her. He picked her up and set her in the center of the bed, when he went to pull from her lips Beth pulled his shirt refusing to let him go until he shed it.

Mick wanted to relieve the pressure on his straining member but knew if he did he wouldn't be able to pleasure her as he planned to. He was between her legs his body over her, bracing himself on one arm as he kissed her, slowly moved down her jaw to her neck caressing up and down her side with his free hand. His fingertips brushed her nipple and she sighed, his kisses moved to the column of her neck sucking and kissing as his fingertips touched her nipple more directly. Circling the tip with a few slow silly circles before pinching it between his fingers; Beth moaned louder as she arched off the bed and into his touch wanting more. Her hips ground into him, she was desperate for more.

Mick trailed his kisses to her breasts taking her erect nipple into his warm wet mouth suckling it as he traced circles on its twin. He was so hard it hurt, but he had plans for her tonight. He moved his mouth to her other nipple suckling it as well; her breaths were filled with contented sighs of what he was doing. His hand trailed down her sides to grip her hips as she thrust herself up against him rubbing her core against his confined throbbing member. He held her down; she was making this harder for him.

His mouth trailed down from her breast to her stomach, his tongue leaving a wet path which he blew on when he reached just above her curls. Beth was looking down at him now her hands holding onto sheets pulling them into her fist and he licked across her sex. Mick almost came in his pants at the taste of her, so wet, so ready, so Beth on his tongue. He wanted more. Mick lifted her legs over his shoulder to give him better access as he slid his hands under her ass pulling her to him.

Beth was trying to keep her eyes open, watch his head of luscious hair between her legs at her core drinking her in. The sight alone made her wetter then with what that man could do with his mouth she was on the brink in mere moments. "Mick…Mick…MICK…Don't stop…oh God Mick." She screamed his name in high octaves as she shatter around his wicked tongue.

Mick could feel her wall contracting and clutching at his tongue to hold him in and it felt so good. As she shattered in his mouth Mick drank her up, losing control himself he came inside his pants with a roar against her. Beth watched in fascination as his hips convulsed and his mouth still teased her as she rode out her orgasm. She wanted this man inside of her…NOW.

"Mick get those pants of and get inside me NOW."

When Mick looked up from her he was breathing hard, harder than her and his eyes were filled with love and devotion. Mick pulled himself from the bed and stood as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants; they wound up on the floor. Beth sat up and watched as he pulled the wet sticky briefs down, his cock was spent but already beginning to harden again at the thought of what was next. Beth reached for him and wrapped her small hand around his sticky length, stroking him softly feeling him harden beneath her palm sending electricity through her body.

"Beth," Mick tried to pull her hand from him. "Tonight is about you."

Beth trailed her eyes from what her hand was doing to him, up to his eyes, "Good I want your cock in my mouth." Beth felt as his cock twitched at her words.

Beth moved her mouth down to him her eyes still on his and she licked him tip to base. His essence coating him already, oh how she missed his taste and musky scent. She took just the tip of him in her mouth and felt his hips thrust forward trying to gain more purchase. Beth smiled as she pumped her hand up and down and sucked his tip feeling him rock hard and pulsing beneath her touch. She was so wet; she needed him inside her.

Beth released his cock and grabbed hold of his neck pulling him back up on the bed with her, "Fuck me Mick."

Mick positioned himself between her legs, "Later, now I'm going to make love to you."

Beth felt the air leave her lungs as he pushed inside her. Oh she had missed him, her body quickly readjusted to him. "Mick," she sighed his name as he began to move inside her with slow strokes. Mick clung her body to his every inch of flesh that he could touch was touching, her hands pulled at his back pulling him deeper.

"I love you Beth, only you," Mick continued his thrusting picking up the pace slightly. "You're my world, the one who makes me want to live," Mick breathed these words into her ear.

"Oh…Mick I love you," Beth moaned aloud as she felt the familiar coil of pleasure bounding tighter.

Mick felt his fangs descend and his eyes ice over as he got closer and closer but he tried to push them down. He wouldn't bite her, he wouldn't be selfish. As much as the beast inside roared for him to claim her as his once more, mark her, as much as he wanted to taste the love in her blood he wouldn't bite her, not tonight. He could wait.

Beth knew they were both close and she needed just one more thing, she turned her neck to him. Mick shook his head at the offering before his inner beast could accept.

"Mick do it."

"Not tonight."

"AHHH, Mick please. Bite me."

Mick looked into her eyes and saw her need. She needed him to bite her just as much as he needed to bite her. Mick kissed along the length of her neck as he felt her orgasm begin to course through her; he found his spot, he sunk his fangs in every so gently as he felt her climax peak. Her blood pooled into his mouth and Mick felt tears in his eyes as he exploded into her. The amount of love and forgiveness in her blood sang to him, it was what he needed. Mick continued to suck her blood slowly letting her orgasm go higher as she milked him.

When she started to come down Mick withdrew his fangs and licked and kissed the wounds, she was his again. He held her close and rolled them over so she was on top her body dead weight against his, and he liked the feel. He would never grow tired of her, and he would make sure she knew that every minute of every day if need be.

"I love you Beth, forever."

"Mummm….I love you."

Beth managed to get out before sleep overtook her. Mick pulled her closer playing with her golden hair on her shoulder as he left her sleep, his cock still buried deep inside her.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	50. Chapter 50: Unanswered Questions

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 50: Unanswered Questions**

Mick watched for hours as Beth slept against him. She was worn out; he smiled to himself knowing he was the cause for that. She was his again; he could still taste the love on his tongue. He played with her hair, traced circles on her shoulder, down her arm, to her hand resting on his chest. He played with her fingers tracing the outline on his body then her finger, the bare spot on her finger. Mick replayed the conversation over in his head and he couldn't tell if she had given him an answer.

Beth started to stir, her body stretching slightly, waking parts of his anatomy as well. Beth sighed into his chest as her hand caressed his nipple. She looked up into his face, her eyes lit up and sparkling with tears.

"What's wrong Beth?" Mick gently caressed her checks.

"I've missed you, I've missed this." Beth laid her head back into his chest.

Mick took her left hand in his lacing their fingers the other he used to caress her back. "I've missed this too." Mick brought their joined hands up to his lips kissing them.

Beth's heart started to race as she snuggled deeper into his chest as he placed a single kiss to her ring finger. Mick didn't know what her silence meant; at this point he was just happy she was in his arms the rest would come later.

"You sang to me," more of a statement than a question.

"I'll sing to you everyday if you want. I never want you to feel like you're not the center of my world. I thought I had been in love three times in my life."

Beth sat up looking into his eyes and with a playful smile she asked, "Three times huh. Who?"

Mick gave her a smile and kissed her forehead, "First there was Lucy, I told you about her last night." Beth giggled remembering little Mick making cookies for a girl. "Then there was my high school sweetheart, Grace."

"How did she ever let you go?"

"I joined up; she couldn't be that girl; the one who waited for word that I'd been killed."

"I'm sorry Mick," Beth kissed his lips. "And the third?"

Mick gave her a grin, "Coraline." Before Beth had a chance to tense Mick kept on going, "You see I thought I loved them, but really I didn't know what love was, until I met you." Beth's tears were back, "I had seen what my mom and dad had and I wanted it. They would have loved you as much as I do."

"Really they wouldn't think I'm a stubborn, opinionated, force of nature?"

"I'm sure they would have, and loved it."

Beth leaned down and kissed his lips, her tongue tracing their edge seeking entrance which he gave. She felt his hand trace its way down to her bottom and she pushed back against it. They both moaned at the sensation it caused with him still inside her. Mick was starting to wake, but he heard the beautiful sound of her stomach growling.

"Come on, let's get you some breakfast." Mick moved his hand up and stroked her back as he sat them up. Beth reluctantly pulled herself from him where she had slept with him inside her and whimpered at the loss. Mick loved that sound, one of the top sounds in the world to him. "Its okay baby I'll be back inside you soon enough, we have making up to do," he gave a wink.

"Yes, yes we do."

*****

Candice was making herself some breakfast in David's kitchen when he came down the stairs wrapping her in his arms.

"Good morning," he placed a kiss to the top of her head as she flipped her eggs onto her toast.

"Yes it is," Candice leaned her head back and kissed his chin.

"So do you think Mick and Beth are making up as we speak?"

Candice gave a smile, "I hope so. She was so excited last night. I don't know what Mick had in store but I'm sure they worked it out."

"He had very special plans; you might be going dress shopping soon."

Candice took her plate and sat at the table pulling him to sit by her. "What do you mean?"

David have her a smile, "I shouldn't say."

"Oh no you don't, get me all curious and then say you should say."

"He's going to ask her to marry him," David leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Oh no," Candice looked slightly panicked.

David sat back confused why she wouldn't see it as a good thing. "What?"

"I hope he doesn't get he understands."

"Understands what?"

Candice took a big bite of her toast and eggs and a sip of OJ before answering his question. "Beth felt like she couldn't compare to Coraline. That he had loved her so much he asked her to marry him within a month, she told me that. She might think he is only asking her to make her happy."

"That's not why he's asking her."

"I know that but…come on. I hope I'm wrong, but I just hope they talk."

David took her fork from her hand as now she was only pushing her food around and picked up a forkful and fed it to her. She just smiled at him as he continued to feed her breakfast.

*****

As Beth sat at the table in the silk robe Mick had brought for her to wear watching him in the kitchen in only a pair of lounge pants making her blueberry waffles she pulled one leg up the chair resting her chin on her knee she sighed.

Broke from her thoughts Mick had finished her waffles and set them in front of her placing a kiss on top of her head, "What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"

Beth reached and pulled a chair closer to her for him to sit as she started to cut her delicious smelling waffles. After the first bite she smiled and kissed his smiling lips, "These are delicious."

"Yes you are," Beth giggled. "What were you thinking about?"

Beth looked into his eyes as she answered honestly, "Us, last night, this house, your past, everything."

"There's a lot going on in there isn't there," Mick kissed her forehead. "Now finish your waffles, I'll be right back."

Beth sat silently and ate her waffles with a smile on her face. Mick had brought her home to meet his family in a sense. She started to wonder more and more about his past, this house, how much more was there to Mick St. John she had yet to uncover.

When Mick came back to the kitchen she had finished her waffles and was washing her plate in the sink. Mick took a deep breath and pulled the velvet box out of his pocket once more opening it he looked at the ring, then at Beth as she moved unaware of his presence.

_Please say yes, please say yes_, Mick thought to himself as he moved to stand behind her, ring behind his back.

When Beth turned she gasped at how close he was, then the look in his eyes was something she had never seen before. They were so open, so vulnerable, full of love and…fear. Then he took her hands in one of his and dropped down on one knee.

"I asked you last night to marry me; I didn't get an answer to that so….I'll ask again. You are the only person I dream about spending the rest of my life with, the only one who matters. Beth Turner, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

Mick pulled the ring out from behind his back holding it up, tears in his eyes that matched her own. Her heart beating so fast she thought she might pass out. Mick felt his undead heart clenching unsure what he would do if she said no.

"Yes, yes, yes I'll marry you Mick," Beth was nodding along with her words in case they weren't coming out.

Mick's smile grew even wider as he rose to her lips taking them sucking on them showing them his sweet love for her. When he pulled back both were breathless and still in tears.

Mick knelt back down, and took the ring from the box, "I want to do this right." He took her hand and kissed her finger then slipped the ring in its rightful place and kissed it again.

"Always the gentlemen," Beth pulled his and in hers up to look at the ring, at the way his hand laced with hers with the ring on. It was beautiful, not to over the top, a simple marquee cut diamond in the center, and smaller diamonds on the band woven in a delicate design. Beth pulled herself tight into his arms her lips seeking his, "Take me to bed Mick. We have some celebrating to do."

"Anything for my fiancé," Mick grinned as he picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	51. Chapter 51: Plans Made

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 51: Plans Made**

After hours of celebrating their engagement Mick was content just holding her in his arms while she came down from their last round. They had made love over and over each time was never enough, they both wanted more. Beth rested her hand on his chest watching the light on her ring, her engagement ring, from Mick. She still couldn't believe how happy she was at this moment.

After everything that had happened, all the pain and hurt she had felt she knew more than ever that Mick loved her. She still had issues with Coraline, but she was feeling better about it now.

"Mick," she said against his chest. "I…"

"What is it baby?" Mick rolled to his side slightly to stare into her eyes.

"It's about Coraline."

Mick took her hand and laced their fingers never breaking eye contact, "Don't think about her, she isn't important."

"I can't help it. She's the reason we are here, if she hadn't turned you, I wouldn't have you in my life and if she hadn't come into town and…acted like the whore she is we wouldn't have spent the night here making up."

Mick chucked at her calling his ex a whore, "I'd rather think about you."

Beth smiled; she wasn't getting this out, "I want to see her."

"I don't know if that is a very good idea."

"I need to see her. I need her to see me, see that her little stunt didn't work, that you love me. That you're mine," Beth blushed and pulled her head into his chest.

Mick could see she needed to have this, a confrontation to help put it behind her. He would give her anything she wanted, he pulled her chin up and kissed her lips softly. "Anything you want. I'm yours and your mine."

Beth smiled against his lips as he placed more soft kisses there, "What do you know about the cure?"

Mick released a sigh and shrugged his shoulders, "Not much. Josef has Danielle working with Coraline to work on recreating it and making it last. I was calling Danielle for updates but…after we kissed. I couldn't think of anything but how to prove to you how much I love you."

"Mick I know how much you hate being a vampire, you would give anything to be human again—"

Mick silenced her with more kisses. Would he like to be human again, to give Beth a normal life? Yes he would like to eat with her and walk in the sun without being in pain, to never have to think of what living without her would be like, or what keeping her would mean. Mick knew the possibility of a cure was slim and he wasn't about to lose out on a second with Beth wishing for something that may never come when he could be enjoying the time with what they did have.

"I have everything I need right here in my arms. That is if you're coming home with me?"

Beth pulled him closer and kissed him hard, "Yes," she said between kisses.

Mick laughed, "I like that word."

"Yes, yes, yes," Beth kissed his lips."

*****

Coop woke first; Danielle and him had slept longer than usual. Neither had to work today so he just pulled her closer into him, the feel of her naked body on his made him want to stay in bed with her and never leave. He thought about the prospect of spending the whole day in bed together but knew he needed to make a run to the store before he could even enjoy her again, not entirely true he could enjoy her if she was comfortable with him going there.

Danielle started to wake her body reflexively stretching out against his. He would need to get out of the bed soon.

"Good morning," Coop nuzzled her neck.

"What time is it?"

"Late, we should get up."

Danielle pulled herself tighter to him in his arms, "I don't want to leave. I want to stay in bed with you all day. You make me feel things I never thought were possible."

Coop hugged her closer, "I know how you feel but I need to run to the store."

Danielle started kissing his neck, "Later." Danielle continued kissing up his jaw back to his lips pushing him to lie back on his back.

"Danielle wait, we can't. We used the last condom I had last time." Coop sat up on his side on his arm.

Danielle bit her lip and kissed his lips before jumping out of bed and leaving the room. Coop started to get up and follow but she was back holding her purse before he got off the bed. She reached in her purse and pulled out a box dropping her purse to the floor as she walked back to Coop.

"I stopped by the store before I came over last night. I didn't know if you did." Danielle handed Coop the box, "There different, there supposed to be better."

"Ribbed," Coop opened the box and took one out, "Why don't we test that theory?"

Danielle was all for that idea. They spent the next hours doing just that, before finally making themselves get up to face the day.

*****

Josef Jean

After Danielle had left Josef had went straight to find Jean wanting to continue their lessons' on mergers. She was a quick study and a head for business she took to the concept and was on top in no time.

When she woke in the morning Josef was gone but he had left a note.

_Jean,_

_Get dressed. You have some shopping to do._

_Josef_

Jean didn't know what he meant but did as requested getting dressed she headed downstairs. Grabbing a bite to eat in the kitchen before finding Josef in his office. She wondered to herself if he had a bedroom, he slept in a freezer yes, but surly he must have a bedroom.

"Did you sleep well?" Josef turned knowing she was there.

"Very well. You?" Jean walked up to him kissing his check without thinking.

"Like the dead," Josef winked.

"So what's this about me needing to shop?"

Josef put his hands on her hips looking to her eyes, "You need a dress and whatever else you might wear to the theater."

"The theater?" Jean raised an eyebrow.

"I have tickets for tonight. Some charity thing. I normally just give a donation and toss the tickets to whoever might want them but I thought you might enjoy it."

Jean didn't say anything but felt her heart race. Josef noticed her heart speed up, "So what do you say? Would you like to be my date?"

"Yes, it sounds like fun."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	52. Chapter 52: Pantages Theater

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 52: Pantages Theater**

Mick and Beth finally manage to pull themselves apart long enough to get dressed, in clothes Mick brought them both.

"Mick, ummm...I think you forgot a shirt for me." Beth stood in jeans and a soft cotton bright stripped bra.

Mick smiled over at her, "I didn't forget." He had neglected bringing her a shirt of her own but one of his Henley's. He tossed Beth the shirt and watched as she slipped it on. "I've missed you wearing my shirts."

"Which reminds me I have a new one for you."

Mick pulled her close, "I know. So do you want to stop by the hotel so we can check out first or do you want to go straight home?"

Beth eyed him, "You know? How do you know? And what do you mean we can check out?"

Mick kissed her neck, no more secrets between them; he wouldn't make that mistake again. "I booked the room below yours. I couldn't stand being away from you." Mick looked into her eyes stroking her checks with his thumbs, "I would hop up on the balcony at night and watch you sleep."

Beth sighed leaning into his soft caresses, "I always felt you were close." Then something hit her, "Were you outside the other night...when I got the CD?"

Mick gave his crocked smile, "I was."

Beth was red in the face remembering her dream and how she woke up with a feeling of satisfaction. Did he watch her dream of making love to him?

Mick kissed her blushing checks, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, I was the peeping Tom getting off watching you through the doors."

Beth smiled up at him, "You liked what you saw huh?"

"Yes," Mick captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Beth started to moan against his mouth, but pulled away. If they kept this up they would never make it out of the room.

"Okay Tom, we have to stop now we have places to go and people to see."

Mick chuckled as he released her, "Do we have to see anyone today?" Mick had hoped they would have some time together before she wanted to see Coraline.

"Yes we do. I'm a newly engaged woman; I have to inform my maid of honor."

Mick kissed her lips once more, just the mention of their engagement made him want her.

"Then let's go."

*****

Josef waited at the bottom of the stairs for Jean to come down. He had accompanied her shopping watching her go into a few different shops but not allowed to see anything she came out with. He had protested that he only wanted to accompany her to watch her slip in and out of dresses, to which she assured he could help her with that after the theater.

When Jean stepped down the stairs in a simple little black dress that fit her form perfectly, with spaghetti straps that showed off her shoulders and accented her breasts, Josef felt his eyes ice over as he looked her up and down all the way to her sexy stilettos. Jean saw how gaze and as usual it sent a current straight through her body, arousing her. She held her small clutch and wrap in her hands, as Josef took them pulling her arms out to her sides examining her more closely.

"You look beautiful. I will be the envy of every man there tonight."

"Yes, who doesn't want to be Josef Kostan?" Jean slipped her warp around her shoulders, slipping her arms through his as he offered it.

"No one will care about me, just the lucky man with you beside them. Now we don't want to be late."

*****

On the ride through town Beth was next to him on the seat his hand in hers in her lap. They had decided to go and check out at the hotel, drop off her items back home and then go see Candice and David. To keep them from getting to caught up Beth called Candice and said they would meet them at David's place in just under 2 hours which gave them no time for any fooling around.

As they went up to Beth's room to pack her things Mick watched as she put in a few new lacy garments.

"Should I be jealous?"

Beth looked at the lace then to Mick, "I was feeling hurt and…my confidence was non existent, I didn't feel very wanted so I went shopping. There's just something that makes you feel sexy when you find something that you look good in."

Mick moved to wrap his arms around her, "You are the sexiest, most desirable woman in the world. Never doubt that."

Beth sighed and leaned into him as he kissed her softly. "I know that now, but now we have to go…no fooling around until after we talk to Candice."

Mick grunted he didn't want to wait, "Hurry up and pack," he kissed her neck before releasing her.

Beth smiled back to him, "Stop distracting me."

*****

Josef and Jean arrived at the Pantages Theater with enough time to chat and work the room. Jean felt slightly overwhelmed with all the compliments she was receiving, Josef always made her feel sexy and wanted but she was sure that he was exaggerating; but now she could see looks from other men, men she didn't know and it excited her. Josef caught those glances from across the room as well, the men undressing her with their eyes. He placed his hand on the small of her back moving her closer to him, making sure everyone there would know she was his.

As they made their way in for the start of the show to be seated in their private box Jean didn't know if it was the chill of the room or just that being this close to Josef and being introduced as 'his date' gave her goose bumps. She had never figured out what they were doing, were they in a relationship or not, they just went with it, but being on a date with him seemed somewhat formal. Josef noticed her chill and offered her his jacket.

As they sat waiting for the lights to dim and the play to begin Jean looked over to Josef who wasn't looking at the stage but at her. "What's on your mind?"

Jean thought it best to just ask, "What are we doing you and me? Are we…just having fun or are we dating or something else?"

Josef looked at her as he tried to figure out a simple answer for her, not wanting to keep her from the play he knew she had wanted to see. "I don't know what label you would put on it. I care for you Jean, I think we are having fun but you are the only one I'm having fun with if that's what you mean."

Before Jean could say anything else the lights dimed and the curtain rose. Jean reached across to his hand and gave it a squeeze and a smile before turning her attention to the stage.

They watched the play in silence, Josef watched Jean more than the play he had seen numerous times this time finding it more enjoyable watching her reactions. When the play came to an end Josef escorted her out conversing with a few more big shots he knew before taking her out to the waiting limo.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	53. Chapter 53: Reclaiming Home

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 53: Reclaiming Home**

As they made their way towards the elevator to go up to David's loft Beth couldn't help but keep asking him questions that were on her mind.

"Your parents house...is it yours?"

Mick smiled, "Yeah it is. When they passed and it went up for sale I couldn't buy it, my name being the same would have raised questions. I asked Josef to buy it for me, he did. He kept it in his name until a few years ago when I had it moved into mine."

"What have you been doing with it?"

"Nothing, kept it the same pretty much. Someone from Josef's cleaning staff come by once a month to keep it up."

The elevator opened and they made their way to David's door still hand and hand. Candice opened the door as they reached it.

"You guys got everything worked out," she all but squealed.

"Better," Mick squeezed Beth tighter.

They made their way in as David moved to stand behind Candice wrapping one arm around her waist. He could smell the sex coming off of them, they were better alright.

Beth cleared her throat, "Candice, you're my best friend; you've been there for me time and time again. I would like you to be there for me again and be my maid of honor."

Candice squealed bouncing on her toes, "You're getting married."

Beth released Mick's hand and hugged Candice who had pulled away from David. Sounds of squeals and awes were heard between the girls as Mick and David just looked at each other. A pat on the back and simple congratulations between them as they watched the girls.

"He sang to me then he asked me to marry him."

"That's so romantic," Candice sighed.

"And she turned me down," Mick kissed the back of Beth's neck.

Candice looked on in shock, "What?"

Beth blushed, "I didn't turn you down I just never said yes. It's complicated then we were otherwise occupied. He made me breakfast and we talked. When I was cleaning the plate off he was right behind me on one knee asking me all over again."

"Praying she said yes," Mick added.

Beth turned and kissed him, her tongue tracing his bottom lip looking for entrance. Mick sucked her tongue into his mouth savoring her, making her moan.

Candice cleared her throat, "Then you said yes."

Beth pulled from Mick's lips breathless, "Yes, I said yes."

"I'm so happy you two worked things out. Now if you could do us all a favor and not lie or hide things from each other for any reason from now on we would greatly appreciate it."

Mick and Beth held each others eyes as they looked nodded in agreement with her idea. Mick pulled Beth into him turning to look back at Candice and David.

"Now if you'll excuse us we have things back home that need our attention," he all but pulled her to the door.

Candice didn't need vampire senses to know what they had in mind. "Have fun, will you be at work tomorrow Beth?"

Mick had Beth at the door, "Of course. We can do lunch."

"Sounds great talk to you then."

Mick picked Beth up slightly in his arms as he pushed her into the elevator ravishing her lips. He wanted to get her home where she belonged.

*****

When Mick got Beth inside the door Mick kicked it closed pulling Beth's body tighter against his as his lips devoured hers. The car ride home had been too long, both wanting the other, Beth sitting close to him on the seat stroking his thigh had not helped. He was ready to get her up into bed and spend the night worshiping her body; he picked her up squeezing her ass with his firm hands as he walked towards the stairs. Beth pulled back, wiggling out of his grip, pulling him instead to the kitchen.

It took a minute for Mick to catch up, he wanted her in bed, but he knew why she went to the kitchen, where she had seen Coraline in his arms, naked, in their kitchen. She wanted to reclaim their kitchen, and he was more than happy to oblige he would happily make love to her on every surface of the loft how ever many times she wanted it. Mick walked with her backwards towards the kitchen his mouth exploring her lips, her jaw, her neck, as her hands worked the buttons on his shirt. By the time Mick had her pushed up against the counter she had his shirt pushed off, her hands rubbing and exploring his bare chest and back, feelings his muscles move as his own hands moved along her body.

His Henley Beth wore was on the ground in seconds followed by her bra, he wanted to taste her, his kisses moving down her neck, to her waiting breasts. Beth pulled him closer as he suckled one then the other nipping her as his hands worked at pushing her jeans and panties down and away. Mick trailed his kisses down her stomach to just above her curls. Her hand dug into his soft curls tugging at his scalp making him throb harder for her. Mick was on his knees before her as he lifted one leg up and over his shoulder giving him better access to her wet warmth, he ran his tongue across her sex causing her to throw her head back and moan.

Mick pulled back looking up at her, "Beth, look at me." She moved her head forward and locked eyes with him, "Watch me love you."

Beth fought to keep her eyes open as he went to work on her, sucking her pearl into his mouth, his tongue entering her, licking her, sucking her in. She held his head with both hands as she saw what he was doing to her, meeting his eyes as they iced with desire. Mick moved his hands from her rear, and he thrust one then two fingers deep inside her curling then as he moved as she bucked against him. He continued to work her hard until she was falling over the edge screaming his name pulling him closer as she pushed against him.

Mick kept working her with his fingers as she clutched and pulled around him, moving his mouth from her pearl to her inner thigh. He licked her skin then his fangs entered her sending her over the edge once again and he drank just a mouthful before closing the bite and sucking in her juices one more time and removed his fingers as she still pulsed around him. Her juices mixed with her blood he was throbbing so hard it hurt.

Beth was breathless as she pulled him up to her taking his lips tasting the coppery taste of her blood and her own juices on his tongue as it took her pants. He gave her no reprieve as he lifted her up plunging his cock deep inside her, thrusting with wild abandon needing completion. With a few thrusts, her walls pulling on him, he was falling over the edge with her spilling himself inside her.

Beth's legs could no longer hold her up; Mick withdrew himself and lifted her into his arms carrying her up the stairs to their room, to their bed which they shared once again.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	54. Chapter 54: Limo Lovin'

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 54: Limo Lovin'**

As the limo started to ease away Josef turned to Jean who was sitting next to him still draped with his jacket and smiled at her. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Jean turned her head up to meet his, "I did. Thank you Josef."

Josef draped his arm over her shoulders, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Didn't I tell you, all the men were staring at you my dear."

Jean blushed she had felt the eyes of others on her as well and it thrilled her. Then having Josef so close after what he had said, she knew that given his reputation as a playboy being exclusive with her was a big step for the vampire. Jean felt a rush of excitement, feeling the limo pull onto the freeway Jean started to stroke his thigh.

Josef felt the slow strokes and could feel his body responding. He would have her on the floor or on the seat in a heartbeat if she kept up. He desired her but at the same time cherished her and did not want to degrade her by having her in the backseat.

Her hand drifted higher reaching the bulge in his pants, cupping him. His hips betraying him and pushing up into her hand trying to increase the pressure, "Jean," he pushed out.

"Yes Josef," she moved on the seat both hands moving to work on his tie.

"We're in the backseat of a limo," he reminded her.

She looked into his eyes, "So. We're alone. Come on Josef," she breathed seductively, "I've never done it in a limo before," she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Josef couldn't help but smile at the woman before him and how lucky he was. "We can fix that right now," Josef leaned in and took her lips in a demanding kiss. His hands pushed under his jacket she had on her shoulders letting it fall away as he caressed her shoulders pulling her closer into him.

When Jean pulled back she was breathless, his lips moving down her neck stopping to lick his mark on her neck; she moaned at the feel as her hands worked on his buttons pulling his shirt open to her. Josef slipped his hands in the top of her dress caressing her hardening nipples pinching them between his fingers as his lips moved back to hers. Josef released a hiss as her hands mimicked his, pinching his nipples, she pulled from his kiss leaning her head down to his chest, licking and biting them while Josef worked the zipper on her dress and her bra clasp open.

Pushing her from her pleasurable work on his nipples, Josef watched as her dress fell down to her waist and her bra to the floor. With a speed and grace only a vampire could have Josef slid Jean down on the long seat, leaning in he took a rosy bud in his mouth as his hands pulled her dress the rest of the way from her with her wet panties. Her hands in his short hair holding him to her breast as she arched up into him, pressing against his desire for her.

Josef grunted, pulling from her supple breast with a quick nip, trailing his kisses down further until he is between her open legs. She was wet, her arousal so strong Josef felt his cock twitching with anticipation, he needed to be free to be buried deep inside of her. Josef licked at her core, her body coming off the seat to follow his tongue as he pushed his pants and boxers over his hardened desire.

Josef laved a few more swipes of his tongue sucking her clit into his mouth before moving back up her body, her scent and taste were too strong and he would explode soon if he kept it up. Stopping at her breasts he gave them a rough lick with his tongue before taking her lips. Jean wanted, needed him inside of her, as his tongue plundered her mouth she trailed her hands down his strong back to his ass. With one hand she moved to his member stroking him as he growled into her mouth, a sound she found erotic as hell, as she guided him to where she wanted him most. When he was at her entrance he pulled back from her breathless lips, "I need you Jean," he breathed.

"Take me Josef. I'm yours."

Josef felt himself harden even more at her words if that was possible, just as he drove into her hard. She cried out in bliss, her legs wrapping around him as he started a rhythm pulling back and driving deep. Their bodies were in complete symmetry, both knowing just what the other wanted, a lick, a nip, a firm squeeze, or a gentle caress. Josef was pumping with abandon coming close to the end, feeling her walls start to contract Josef moved from her lips down to her breast suckling it into his warm mouth.

"Josef, Josef…ummm….Josef please….Josef I need to…" Jean moaned for him, asking for what she needed.

Josef's fangs descended, with another lick of her breast he plunged his fangs into the soft white skin of her breast, his tongue flicking her nipple as her blood poured into his mouth. Josef pushed one, two, three times more before he spilled himself inside of her, as her body pulled from everything from him, he tasted her sweet blood full of desire and complete happiness. As he removed his fangs he kept his mouth to her breast flicking her nipple some more feeling how it made her tighten around him slightly.

When the bite was closed Josef felt the movement of the limo coming off the freeway and knew they would be home shortly. Pulling from her Josef pulled her up into his lap kissing her lips soundly.

"We're almost home," he whispered.

Josef let her sit up and start to pull her dress back on, her panties and bra he slipped into his coat pocket, no need to put them on he would just be removing them again shortly. As Josef pulled his pants back up and started to button his shirt he pulled Jean into his lap.

He smiled against her ear, "So in a limo can be crossed off your list. Any other places?"

Jean giggled in his neck, "I have a whole list."

"Anything I might be able to assist you with?"

Jean pulled back to look into his eyes, "You're the only one I want." She hoped that her message was clear.

Josef wiggled his eyebrows playfully as the car pulled to a stop in front of the mansion. Josef helped Jean out as he held her hand he lead her inside. His mind working over what had happened, she only wanted him, she said she was his. Did she have any idea what that meant?

*****

Hours later as Jean rested peacefully on his chest Josef heard his cell start to vibrate on the nightstand to the side of the bed. Josef reached over, careful not to jostle jean and seen it was Mick.

"Hello," he answered in a soft voice he knew only his vampire brother would hear.

"Hey," Mick noticed his low voice, "Is this a bad time?"

Josef smiled down at Jean in his arms, "No, I just don't want to wake her. How did it go?"

Mick was walking down the stairs to the fridge for a drink and couldn't help but smile as the scent of their lovemaking sung freely to his senses once again in their home.

"Great, that's why I'm calling. What would you say to being my best man?"

"You asked her? WOW," Josef had no idea he was going to ask her that night, he had thought he would wait until she took his sorry ass back first. "Of course I will be your best man, someone has to throw you a descent bachelor party."

Mick chuckled, of course that would be the only thing he thought of…the party. "Yeah, we will come by tomorrow and discuss that but there's something else." Mick paused, "Beth wants to see Coraline."

"I'm sure. It will do her good." Josef could tell Mick didn't like the idea, "Don't worry Mick, she will be fine. Coraline wont try anything stupid she has been playing nice and I have my men there."

"Thanks Josef. We will stop by there tomorrow after she gets off work, then we will come by the office."

"Call me, I may be working from home."

"Okay and one more thing…"

"What is it?"

"When she tells Jean and they go off on their squealing feast, I need to talk to you about…"

Josef knew what he wanted to ask, he also knew how hard it was for him. "Of course Mick."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." Mick smiled, "Tell Jean we said hi."

Josef smirked, "I will."

Josef hung up his phone and looked back down to Jean who hadn't noticed a thing. _So Beth said yes, I knew she wasn't that stupid, stubborn yes. Mick even wants to talk about turning her…never thought I'd see the day. He wants my advice on turning her and here I am with the same question._

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	55. Chapter 55: Brothers Fears

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 55: Brothers Fears**

When Beth woke the next morning she was happy to feel Mick's around her tight; she sighed happily, she was home. Mick sighed with her kissing the top of her head, caressing her back.

"Good morning," Mick moved his hand to lift her chin kissing her lips.

"Yes it is," she beamed.

"Are you sure you have to go to work?"

Beth thought it was cute he didn't want her to leave, truth be told she didn't want to leave. But she had a new job and was not going to call out, besides she was happy to return to work knowing she wasn't using it to distract herself from her life, that she had everything she wanted.

"Yes I'm sure. I won't call out on Ben on my second week."

"Yes we wouldn't want to leave Ben short handed."

Beth frowned and swatted his chest, "None of that. Ben is a good guy who is good at his job. He has been very good to me, giving me this job and all."

Mick dropped his playful smile, "I know baby. It's just the way he looks at you, he wants to be more than your boss and it drives me crazy that I pushed you to work for him."

Beth sighed, her vampire was jealous. Leaning in she kissed him on the lips, "I'm not blind I did see he was hitting on me. I also made it clear I wasn't interested, and besides I am a newly engaged woman."

"I know I still don't like it," he admitted. "Maybe you could give him your notice."

Beth sat up in the bed, "Why would I do that?"

Mick sat up with her taking her hands in his, "I just thought you were going to work for me when you left Buzzwire."

Beth pulled her hands up to his face, "That was the plan but it didn't work out that way. I like this job. I am going to stay here for awhile."

Mick pulled her closer to his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too," Beth pulled back kissing his check, "But I have to go get ready for work. Besides you need to get some freezer time. When's the last time you spent quality time in there?"

Mick looked down; he hadn't been spending as much time as he should in there, only what he absolutely needed. "I will get some time today before I pick you get home, scouts honor."

Beth raised an eyebrow at him knowing he dodged her question, "You better."

*****

When Beth arrived at work she was glowing, some of her new coworkers who had come to know her from the deliveries everyday noticed. Beth didn't care, she was happy with the man she loved and going to be getting married.

As soon as she sat at her desk Ben rang her desk and asked her to come in.

"Hey, thanks for getting me that report the other day."

Beth nodded, "So what have you got for me now?"

"Oh I dropped off some files on your desk for you to look into. I called you in here to give you this though," Ben handed Beth a card. "I know you said you were up in the air but that's the realtor I used and she is good."

Beth looked at Ben and gave a smile, he was sweet but he needed to understand the facts. "Thanks I appreciate this I do. But I won't be needing a realtor."

"Oh you found a place?"

Beth's grin grew, "You could say that. I'm going home, Mick asked me to marry him," Beth played with the ring on her finger.

Ben sat back in shock and disappointment, "WOW….Congratulations I suppose."

Beth saw the disappointment, "Thanks, I love him so much. He's my world."

"Does that mean you're leaving me?" Ben saw the confusion and clarified, "Are you quitting?"

"What? No why would you think that?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders, "You and St. John have worked things out. I know you said you had planned to work for him, so I just assumed that with it working out…"

"That was the plan but I like my job. I have no intention of quitting any time soon, although when we set a date for the wedding I will be asking for some time off."

"Of course. Glad to know you're staying."

Beth handed him the card back, "Thank you though for your concern, I'm going to go get to work."

Beth was almost out the door when Ben reminded her to call down to HR to change her paperwork.

*****

Mick arrived at Josef's office in the late afternoon, after getting some freezer time as ordered he had still woke with hours to kill before Beth would be home. Unable to sit at the loft, or focus on anything besides Beth Mick decided to head to Josef's earlier that way after their meeting with Coraline, he would be there only to focus on their impending nuptials.

"Mick did I miss something, weren't you going to bring the fiancé along to announce this?" Josef shot him a look from his desk.

"Announce what you already know. We will come by the house later so Beth and Jean can talk each others ears off. I wanted to talk to you first."

Josef stood from his seat and went to the bar; pouring them each a scotch he motioned Mick to have a seat.

"I have to say that this is a conversation I never honestly thought we would have. You want to turn Beth, good for you."

Mick held up his finger, "No I don't WANT," putting emphasis on that part, "to turn her. But I know I can't see my life without her in it. Not when I could do something to prevent that. Being a vampire doesn't seem that bad with her in my life, sometimes it's rather nice."

Josef released a chuckle, "Yeah with her getting into trouble all the time."

Mick grinned, "There's that and…I don't know she just makes everything so normal. She doesn't see it the way I did. If she decides she wants eternity…I will give it to her."

Josef let a low whistle go, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I've never turned anyone and my time as a new turn is a blur. Coraline kept my days full of lust, rage, and death; I know it doesn't have to be like that. When she makes her decision I want her to have all the facts."

Josef nodded his head as he took a drink of his scotch, "No Mick turns don't normally go like yours, but most people don't have a crazy psychotic bitch of a wife to turn them."

Mick cringed at the memory taking a long drink. Josef went to the bar bringing the bottle back with him and refilled their glasses.

"You know I have been considering the possibility of turning someone myself," Josef said it as though they were discussing the weather, but Mick knew his best man better than that.

"Jean?" Mick asked even though he knew how his friend had changed since she came into his life, then when Sara died and they became closer.

"She lost part of her life that I can't get her back, but I can offer her more time." Josef shook his head, "I don't know I… I don't even know if I could."

"What do you mean? Why couldn't you turn her?"

Josef finished his drink, "I haven't turned anyone since Sara. I don't know what happened or why she ended up like she did. What if it happens again?"

Mick reached over and refilled Josef's glass for him, "How do any of us know it will work out? I'm scared to death of turning Beth, but I'm more afraid of living my life without her. If she wants eternity with me I will give it to her."

Josef gave a chuckle, "Do you really think Beth would want anything else? She loves you."

"Do you love her?"

Mick's question was to the heart of Josef's inner battle. Did he love her? Was he capable of loving her?

"I don't know. I might, I don't know if I can love any more Mick. I'm not like you, I don't know if I have any soul left."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	56. Chapter 56 Wicked Witch

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 56: Wicked Witch**

Mick had left Josef's feeling a little easier about his decision, if she asked him to turn her and he explained what that would mean the good and the bad, if she still wanted it he would turn her. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and knowing his best friend who was three centuries older than him was having the same problems as him made him feel better.

When he was at Josef's Mick had also dropped off a vile of Beth's blood he had taken while she slept. He had tasted something different, not an emotion but a something that he was unfamiliar with. At first he had thought the week apart had made him forget but when he compared it to the bottle he still had in the fridge for their dessert nights he could taste it even more. Not wanting to worry Beth until he knew what it was he asked Josef to run it and find out what it was.

He had managed to make it home and catch a couple more relaxing hours in the freezer before Beth arrived home from work. He opened the door for her knowing her hands would be full, carrying in a huge bouquet of red and white roses with some babies breathes mixed in. Beth smiled at him as she walked in kissing his check.

"Thank you for the flowers they are beautiful."

"Nothing compared to you," Mick shut the door behind her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

Mick held Beth as they wade their way to the kitchen where she could set them on the kitchen island. Beth turned in his arms her arms around his neck, "Should I be expecting the delivery boy to come and mark your territory everyday?"

Mick couldn't hide his boyish smile, she knew him too well. As soon as he woke he had called the flouriest and messenger he had become quite familiar with and arranged a pick up and delivery. He had written out the card and when the boy arrived with the roses he attached it and tipped him generously. The boy couldn't help but ask how it went, to which Mick was happy to tell him she had taken him back and they were engaged.

He had sent the flowers for a number of reasons, he loved her and thought of her, and then there was Talbot. He trusted Beth, he was the one who had problems telling the truth and ending up in compromising situations, but he didn't trust Talbot. He would make it abundantly clear that she was off the market and completely loved.

"Can't a man send his fiancé flowers," Mick kissed her lips.

Beth smiled up at him, "Of course." Beth leaned into his embrace for a moment just enjoying his arms around her, "We should go, we have people to see."

*****

Mick held her hand and pulled her tight outside the office, Ryan grinned when he saw them. He could smell the strong scent of the last bout of lovemaking Mick had pulled her into before they left. Mick pulled her to the side before Ryan could open the door for them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I need to. I need to be able to stand up to her. And you'll be right there by my side."

Mick raised their joined hands kissing their fingers, then more perniciously her ring.

"Always, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

"Then lets go," Beth tugged his arm back towards the entrance. "Wait is she still human?" Ryan nodded that she was and let them in. Beth wasn't sure which she wanted, if Coraline had become a vampire again she would have been able to smell their lovemaking and their happiness together, but she would also be able to feel her fear and if she decided to take a swing at her which she was still deciding on she would have a better chance with a human Coraline.

Danielle looked up as the door opened and saw Mick and Beth come in looking so in love. She glanced over to Coraline curious how she would react to this; she clearly thought she still had a chance with Mick. Coraline seemed not to pay any attention to the obvious love between them her eyes only on Mick.

"Mick, so glad you decided to come visit me. I was starting to think you didn't care."

Mick pulled Beth closer kissing the top of her head, "I didn't come to see you Coraline."

Beth broke in before he could finish she wanted to be the one to set that witch in her place.

"WE," putting emphasis on that word. "Came to see Danielle, to share our good news." Beth looked at Daniele giving her a sincere smile, "We're engaged." Beth held out their joined hand for Danielle to see her ring.

Beth was more interested in Coraline's reaction which was not disappointing. Coraline's eyes went wide her coy smile fell and an angered pain filled her face.

"Congratulations, this is wonderful you guys are perfect together."

Unable to resist rubbing it in, "We are. He was so amazing. He took me home, sang to me, and was on his knees giving the most beautiful proposal."

Mick was smiling as he hugged her closer; wanting to add that she didn't say yes until he asked again but he knew what she was doing. He knew this was as much a show for Coraline as it was telling Danielle their news. He knew she needed to show Coraline she had failed, and he was more than happy to play along. He didn't want to give Beth or Coraline any reason to think Beth wasn't his whole world.

"When's the wedding?"

Beth just shrugged her shoulders, "We haven't picked a date yet. He just asked so we will see but I would hope you will come, and Coop and your brother."

"We wouldn't miss it."

Mick turned Beth in his arms his need to kiss her soft lips was undeniable, hearing how happy she was right now. He kissed her long and hard leaving her breathless when he pulled back placing softer butterfly kisses to her nose.

Beth completely lost track of where they were only wanting to be back in their home once more making love to her husband to be. Beth was so caught up that she forgot her whole reason for being there, Coraline.

She caught a glimpse of her out the corner of her eye and took pride in her anger. Beth turned to face Coraline, Mick behind her his arms wrapped around her, as Beth decided she was ready to speak to her.

"Coraline," she said her name like it was a bad taste.

"Beth," her voice was soft and gentle, the opposite of her eyes that were staring daggers at her.

"I just wanted to thank you." Mick tightened his grip on Beth not quite expecting the conversation to go this way. "If you had never turned Mick and kidnapped me I would never have met him, found my true love," Beth turned her head up and caressed his face placing a kiss to his lips.

"If you hadn't ruined his life we wouldn't be here right now. Even your arrival back in town trying to get between us only made us stronger. Now I can rest easy knowing I'm safe in Mick's arms."

Mick hugged her tighter nuzzling her neck, making Beth laugh.

Coraline was silent for a moment composing her thoughts. When she did speak it was cool and collected, "Beth may I have a word with you alone."

Mick growled at her, Beth smiled happy knowing how protective he was of her. She pulled his arms from around her and turned to him, "I'll be fine. Give us a few minutes."

Mick didn't like it; he eyed Coraline then saw Beth's eyes and knew she needed to face her alone. "Okay baby. I'll go talk to Danielle."

Beth leaned up and kissed him soundly caressing his lips with her tongue making him purr as she moaned. When Mick went to leave Beth pulled him back for a peck on the check, "No listening in vamp boy."

Mick gave her his crooked grin as he walked away. Beth turned her attention once more to Coraline. When Coraline was sure Mick was out of range her face fell to one of a cat who ate the canary.

"Very cute. Really the ring the proposal, the kissy face moments. Enjoy them while they last."

Beth stood straight, "We will...forever."

Coraline let out a menacing laugh, "Yes honey forever," she continued to laugh as Beth tried to grasp the joke. "What's forever for you? What do you have 50, 60 years left? Mick will probably stick by you as you grow old and wither away. He will play with you until you leave him, then I'm sure he will grieve. He's so sure he loves you. But then I will be there to help him move on."

Beth's face was stone cold, her heart racing as rapidly as her mind. Coraline caught the look of fear and uncertainty in Beth's eyes.

"Oh Beth what did you expect when you fell for a vampire? Knowing he will be mine again one day is how I will stomach you. You're just some phase he is going through. Like you said if he weren't a vampire you never would have meet him, if you had he would never had captured your eye as an old man, that's what you will be in time. Enjoy him Beth."

Beth found her voice full of anger, "We will be together forever. I'm not going anywhere. He'll--"

"Turn you?" Coraline crossed her arms. "Do you really think he would turn you? I thought you were smart. He could never take away your precious mortality."

"He will," she managed.

"Are you sure about that?" Beth couldn't answer no matter how badly she wanted to. "That's what I thought. Now hop along and play house, you're just holding my place."

Beth fought to keep her composure, keep the rage from boiling over, her pain and fear to spill in. Beth turned her back to Coraline before spitting out one last thing, "Stay away from Mick. He's mine."

Coraline gave another laugh, "For now."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	57. Chapter 57: Forever?

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 57: Forever?**

Beth had managed to hold off the tears that had been threatening to spill, her mind trying to find an argument against the witch's words. She had never thought to much about her future with Mick in that sense, he loved her and she loved him, it was simple. Sure she imagined herself becoming a vampire eventually, she didn't want to start her argument until she had too. He would not deny her being with him forever would he?

Steadying herself before she found Mick and Danielle looking over labs, discussing the cure. Was that part of why he wanted the cure so bad so he didn't have to watch her grow old and die alone?

"Hey," Mick smiled up at her moving to take her in his arms once again holding her tight kissing her head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied. Turning her attention to Danielle, "Sorry to take off like this but we have to go."

Danielle smiled leaning in to give her a hug, "Not at all. I'm so happy for you two. If you need any help planning or anything…"

Beth gave a weak smile, "I will call you soon I promise. Send Coop my love please."

"I will."

Mick could tell something was bothering Beth, she was upset. He wanted to storm back into the room, to Coraline and demand to know what she said to upset his Beth, but he knew it would do no good not with Coraline giving her a reaction was just what she wanted. Mick decided to hold her tight to him as he helped her in the car.

"Can you tell Josef alone?"

Mick turned in his seat, "Are you okay?"

Beth nodded, "Yeah, I'm just a little tired. All that making up for lost time then going to work just has me tired," she gave a half smile.

Mick knew that wasn't the only reason but he would wait until they were home, "Okay baby. We'll go home. We can see Josef another time."

"You should still go. I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed."

Mick held her hand as he started the Benz, "He already knows. I would much rather spend my time with you."

The ride home was painfully silent. Neither spoke, Beth deep in her thoughts her mind trying to figure things out while Mick kept hold of one of her hands, squeezing it and bringing it to his lips. Her silence was not helping his mind, he thought of every possible hurtful thing Coraline could have said to her on the drive.

When they made it into the loft Mick never let her go, pulling her deeper into his arms; he kissed her head, her neck, her jaw, her lips. "I love you Beth. I love you with all of my heart, forever."

Beth tried to blink back tears at his words, Coraline's words on her mind. W_hat's forever for you? What do you have 50, 60 years left? Mick will probably stick by you as you grow old and wither away. He will play with you until you leave him, then I'm sure he will grieve. He's so sure he loves you. But then I will be there to help him move on._

Beth pulled from his arms and ran up the stairs locking herself in their room, her back pressed to the door with her knees in hugged to her chest as she let her tears fall into her knees. Mick's hand followed after her not wanting to let her go, as he saw the tears. He followed after her giving her enough space not wanting to push her, clearly he had upset her.

Mick stood on the other side of the door, his head touching it he could feel Beth on the other side. He dropped to his knees his hands on the door wanting to hold her, to tell her whatever it was they could work it out.

His own tears on the verge of spilling over he called to her through the door, "Beth…Please talk to me…What did she say to you? I love you please talk to me…I can't lose you again."

Beth pushed herself up from the floor, he was right they needed to talk to get it all out in the open. She flung the door open and walked to him as he stood going to his open arms. She continued to cry into his chest, while he held her close kissing her head his tears dampening her hair.

"Baby please don't shut me out, tell me what's wrong," Mick pleaded.

Beth chocked back her tears as she looked into his eyes, his shirt wet with her salty tears. "I don't want to lose you. I cant lose you to her," Beth buried her head back into his chest.

"What? Beth you're never going to lose me. I'm yours forever."

Beth pulled back to look into his face once more, "Do you mean that? Do you mean forever? Or do you mean until I die, because I don't know if I can do that Mick. I don't know if I can marry you knowing…." Her tears nearly chocked her, "knowing you're going to watch me die."

Mick reached up cupping her face in his hands, his thumbs wiping at her tears. "Beth I never want to lose you. If you want forever…if you're sure you want that, I'll give it to you."

Beth watched his eyes and could see he meant what he said, her heart soared. Beth started to shake her wildly up and down, "Yes, yes, I want forever with you Mick."

Mick pulled her into his arms taking her lips, tasting her salty tears in her sweet mouth. He didn't pull back until he felt heard her moan, pulling back as she gasped for air. Her eyes started to water again as she started to cry, Mick pulled her hard into his chest not sure why she was crying now but hoped they were tears of joy.

"Beth…baby…please don't cry. You know I cant take it when you cry."

Beth's sobs slowed as her breathing returned to normal. Mick leaned back moving his hand to pull her chin up, looking into her tear stained eyes. "What's the matter?"

Beth sniffed, "Coraline…that….AGHHH," Beth let out a frustrated huff. "I let her get to me. I didn't want to believe her but then…I really didn't know."

Mick rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "Shhhh...its okay. Come sit down," Mick led her to the edge of the bed. "What did she say to you?"

Beth held his eyes as he continued to stroke her shoulders. "That I was just a phase…that I was holding her place with you…that you would watch me die, you would never turn me."

Mick moved one hand to her face brushing back some fallen hairs, "She was wrong. I will never be with her again, even if you chose to stay as you are."

"No," Beth interjected.

Mick gave a shaky smile, "We have all the time in the world to discuss this." Mick placed a kiss to her temple, "I love you forever."

"I love you forever," Beth echoed.

Mick fell back into the bed taking her with him pulling her closer to his chest, "Promise me you'll talk to me, if something makes you doubt what we have."

"I promise."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	58. Chapter 58: Read Between the Lines

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 58: Read Between the Lines**

Josef softly knocked on Jeans door, and waited for her to answer. She had just gotten home from the hospital from her volunteer job. Josef had convinced her to stay with him and that he enjoyed her company, adding to his argument about her staying was that if she didn't have to worry about bills she could volunteer her time helping others and not have to worry when they were over budget.

When she opened the door Josef knew the day had been hard on her, she looked exhausted. Happy to brighten her night with so pleasant news, Josef pulled her into a kiss.

"I have some news," he chirped.

Jean smiled up at him following him to the couch in her room sitting beside him. "Sounds like it must be good news."

Josef gave a wicked smile, "You are going to need a new dress to wear to the wedding. Mick asked Beth to marry him."

Jean's smile grew, "So they worked everything out?"

"Seems that way. She said yes," Josef leaned down taking Jeans lips in a soft kiss. "I'm the best man of course, Candice will probably be the maid of honor, those two are thick as thieves."

"Did I miss them?"

"No, Mick talked to me earlier. They were both planning on coming over tonight and announcing it but Mick called said they wouldn't be gracing us with their presence."

Jean had a pretty good idea what they were doing. Still the question in her mind would not let up and maybe asking about Beth would bring her the answers she wanted.

"Will you turn her?" Jean looks quickly down at her hands, "It's just you said Mick would never turn her even if she wanted it. Is it her being a vampire he objects to or doing it himself?"

Josef was caught off guard by her question, he had been thinking of possibly turning someone but it wasn't Beth. "That won't be necessary. Mick has had a change of heart on the subject."

"He's going to turn her? But you said..."

"I was as surprised as you. He finally got it through that thick skull of his that if she wanted this life he would be an idiot not to turn her. But I need you to keep that quite, he doesn't plan to ask her."

"What do you mean?"

Josef takes her hands in his caressing them, "He has accepted the idea of turning her, but he will not ask her to let him. If she asks him to turn her, he will explain to her the risks and if she still wants it then and only then will he turn her."

"So she has to be the one to ask? How is she supposed to know that he will agree and not turn her away?"

Josef took a deep unneeded breathe, "She doesn't."

Jean released a breathe she didn't realize she was holding. "What are the risks?"

Thanking Mick for giving him an opportunity to explain to her without pressure, to see how she reacts.

"With any turning there are risks, what happened to Sara is unexplained but still a possibility. When someone is first turned they need to feed...fresh is best. But newborns have no control and depending on the sire they could turn into a killer. The bond between sire and turn is strong, in some cases unbreakable."

"I'm not seeing a problem. Yeah the unknown, will this work, is scary but to think of what you'd be gaining. Never having to grow old, spend eternity seeing the world, seeing history being made, loving one another..."

Jean had pulled her knees up her cold toes under her bottom as her legs rested against Josef. Her spill was only half about Beth, finding herself thinking about what it would be like to live forever. Her legs jerked up slightly feeling the vibrations coming from his pocket.

Josef fished his phone from his pocket, checking the caller id he answered it. He listened intently for a few moments, Jean saw the surprise in his eyes before a quick thank you was said and he hung up.

"What was that? You look surprised."

Josef looked down at Jean, "One of the disadvantages to being with a vampire for some women is a family. We can't reproduce."

"Okay, I kind of figured that one out on my own."

"An advantage to it is there is never any need for protection, no chance of little rugrats running around." Jean sat still watching him unsure why he was talking about this.

"Mick thought Beth's blood tasted different. He thought something might be wrong with her, or that he was going crazy, so I ran a sample for him."

"And..." Jean sat up a little straighter a feeling of dread washing over her. Beth was happy, she was in love, engaged, she had everything something couldn't possible be wrong with her.

Josef was staring blankly off into the room, his mind trying to find a way to his best friend what he had learned. He noticed the elevated pulse of Jean as she leaned closer.

"Beth's on birth control," the words were like an alien language to him.

*****

"You're not going to tell me what he wanted to talk to you about?" Danielle asked sticking out her bottom lip as Coop helped her out of her jacket.

He gave a chuckle, "Sorry Hun, as irresistible as I find that pout I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Men," Danielle rolled her eyes and gave a playful grunt. "I'm glad you two get along, even when it drives me crazy not to know what's going on."

They had just come from having dinner with Seth where Seth had pulled Coop aside to talk to him alone. Danielle was trying her best not to hover over his life, but sometimes she couldn't help herself. He had asked to meet Josef, which Danielle promised she would ask him about, but he was more curious about what 'guy talk' they could be doing.

"I know it does," Coop wrapped his arms around her. "You know I can't tell you. I keep my word."

Danielle leaned back kissing his chin, "I know, and even when it frustrates me I still love that about you." Danielle jumped forward turning to face him quickly, "Oh I almost forgot to tell you the good news."

"That you love me," Coop kissed her nose.

"You already knew that," she kissed his nose in return. "Mick and Beth came by the lab today, to invite us to the wedding."

"Wedding...Their getting married?" Coop was happy to know they had worked things out, they deserved to be happy.

"Yep, they looked so happy. He couldn't keep his hands off of her."

"I know how he feels," Coop pulled Danielle into a kiss, nipping at her bottom lip until she parted her lips for his exploring tongue. His hands roamed over her body, caressing each and every curve, pulling her closer to him. Danielle could feel just how much he wanted her as she pressed herself closer her hands tugging on his shaggy hair. Their tongues mating and danced, back and forth; Coop pulled from her lips both breathless, needing air.

Coop's hands quickly find the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head and to the floor before taking her breasts in his hands, squeezing them gently. Slipping his hands beneath the fabric rubbing his palm across her nipples feeling them harden in response. Danielle pulls back pulling Coop by the shirt towards the bedroom. Once in the room she quickly pulls the shirt from him, pushing him back onto the bed as she fell with him.

Straddling his hips Danielle leans down placing soft kisses along his jaw, down his neck as his hands caress her shoulders and back releasing her bra. Danielle sat up, pushing into him, tossing the lace aside. Leaning up Coop took one of her free breasts into his mouth pulling gently as he sucked it, brushing his tongue over her sensitive nipple. She released a moan biting her lower lip between her teeth as she pulled him closer. Coop continued his attentions moving to its twin, only stopping when Danielle pushed him back down to his back kissing his lips.

Danielle gave a nervous smile before she trailed her kisses lower, down his chest, his abs, to his jeans. In just seconds she had his belt unbuckled and his pants opened, pulling them down his legs. Coop lay before her naked and ready, reaching out to pull her to him to taste her lips and remove the final barriers.

Danielle kissed his lips, softly running her hand along his pulsing cock. Coop hissed against her lips at the feel of her small hand stroking him, his head went into the pillow when he felt her tongue on his tip.

"Oh God Danielle..."

Danielle smiled as his hips moved up off the bed towards her. She had wanted to do this for him, to try this but was nervous she wouldn't do it right but his reaction assured her he liked it. She went with her instincts and wrapped her hand around his base apply pressure as she moved her hand up and down, swirling her tongue over his head.

Coop fisted his hands in the sheets as his eyes were glued on what she was doing to him. Their eyes meet just before she takes him in her mouth as far as she can still pumping him with her hand. The joint effort of her hand and mouth working him into frenzy as she moved her mouth up and down in time with her hand, using her tongue to caress him with each stroke. Coop thrust his hips up, increasing her motions, needing release he moaned out her name over and over.

Danielle found pleasure in his moans as she tasted a tiny bit of his seed. Finding him delicious she wanted more and began to suck him. She moved her other hand from his thigh to his sack giving it a soft squeeze feeling them pull up as his hips started to undulate, "Danielle I'm.....ahhhh..." Coop bucked wildly beneath her as he came, Danielle never releasing him as he spilling himself inside her mouth she drank in every drop.

When his hips started to settle Danielle licked him once more taking the last of him in. Slowly she kissed her way back up his body resting herself on his heaving chest, kissing his neck. "Did you like that?"

Coop lifted his head from the pillow to look down at her, pulling her chin up he kissed her soundly on the lips tasting himself on her. "That was beyond believable," he breathed heavily against her.

Danielle let out a giggle, "Yes it was. I love you Coop."

Coop raised an eyebrow and rolled them on the bed, "I love you too..." Coop proceeded to love her into the night.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	59. Chapter 59: Developments

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 59: Developments**

Coraline looked around her surroundings as she felt her senses start to heighten. It was starting again; she had used the cure a few times before and knew the signs of reversion, first senses becoming heightened and sensitivity to the sun, in a few hours the undeniable bloodlust would kick in.

Coraline walked over to the door to her room which Josef had stuck her in, "I need to speak to Josef."

Ryan's voice could be heard from the other side, "You know the rules he only wishes to hear from you when you have results...not complaints."

Coraline crossed her arms as she continued to speak to the door to her captors, "Well then when I drain his little lab assistant you can tell him why."

The door opened and Ryan stepped inside.

"Explain."

Giving her sultry smile she leaned in closer to him taking in his scent. "Ummm...so you like it a little rough." Ryan didn't say a word, his mind drifting to his earlier activities. Coraline knew she had his full attention, "So do I. Please tell Josef I am going to need new accommodations. I'm reverting back. I'll also need some of his girls, unless he will be so kind as to get me my own."

"I'll relay your message."

"Thank you. Maybe once I'm back to myself we can have a little fun. It does get boring in this room...all alone."

Ryan turned around without response and closed the door locking it behind him. He left Noah at the door as he went to make the call to Josef.

*****

When Mick walked in Josef had two glasses of scotch ready, never a good sign. When Mick had woken from his freezer Beth had left him a note saying she had to get to work but would see him tonight, then he got Josef's message. Josef had gotten the results on the blood; Mick took the offered drink keeping his mind focused on Beth.

"What did you find out? What's in her blood Josef?"

"Have a seat Mick?"

Mick did as he said, wanting answers and doing whatever it took to speed things along. Josef leaned on the edge of his desk swirling his drink in one hand.

"Beth is fine Mick. There's nothing wrong with her."

Mick studied his friend, "You would have told me that on the phone. What did you find?"

Josef released a sigh, "Just keep an open mind okay Mick. Don't go and screw things up."

"What is it Josef?" Mick was losing his patience.

"Beth is on birth control."

Mick dropped his scotch as he shot up from his seat, "WHAT!"

Mick started to pace back and forth across Josef's floor his hands on his hips. His face scrunched up in deep thought, he started to talk more to himself than to Josef.

"She's on birth control, why would she be on..." Mick threw his hands in the air, "She started this, started working for Talbot, all after Coraline...The way he looks at her. She would never...not now..." Mick had not stopped pacing; Josef just stayed quite and leaned back watching his friend sort through things on his own.

"Why would she still be taking it...we're happy. She knows I can never give her a family...maybe...No!"

Mick stormed out of Josef's office and towards the Benz. He needed to talk to Beth to find out what was going on. He couldn't believe she would want another not after they spent the entire night making love, telling each other they would love one another forever, for all eternity.

*****

David made his way towards Candice's office as he did many times to drop by and see her, nodding to the usual people in the cubicles outside as they watched him. He knocked softly, waiting for her to answer before he made his way over to her.

"Hey there," Candice glanced up at him standing as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her lips. He kissed her thoroughly nipping and sucking on her lips, pulling back leaving her breathless.

"Nice to see you too," she managed smiling up at him.

He smiled in return, "I'm always happy to see you. But I just wanted to come see you now, instead of calling."

"What is it?"

David took her hands in his, "Something came up, and I have to take care of. I don't think I will be home tonight or when I will be…"

"Oh," She looked deep into his eyes understanding the meaning behind his words. "Be safe."

David leaned down and kissed her neck, brushing his fangs just across the skin not enough to break it just send a jolt through her body. "Always. I will call you as soon as I know something. I just wanted to stop by and…" He took her lips in another heated kiss, his tongue caressing a moan from her before pulling back to softer kisses.

"And leave me utterly distracted for the rest of the day?"

David kissed her nose, "Something like that. I just wanted to taste your lips."

Candice ran her hands up his chest, stopping to tug on his shirt collar pulling him to her, "Mission accomplished. Now get out of here. Go take care of business so you can taste more than my lips," she gently bit and licked the column of his neck; he grunted in response.

"I will be taking you up on that offer," with another quick kiss David made himself leave before they got carried away. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe."

He gave her a wink and left shutting her door behind him.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	60. Chapter 60: Calm Explanations

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 60: Calm Explanations**

Beth made her way from the elevator to the door, happy to see it open for her as she approached. Beth gave him a smile and kiss as she walked through the door and straight to the kitchen to set the groceries down. Bags set on the counter she looked up as Mick slowly shut the door his back to her, his shoulders slumped forward; when he turned to face her she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

Mick took a deep breath in trying to remain calm, to ignore how Talbots scent lingered on her. After leaving Josef's he was ready to go down to the DA's office and demand answers, but before he got there he had been able to reason with himself that Beth loved him and flying off the handle would not help matters. So he went home to wait for her, when she got home an hour later than she should he became more anxious, but he reminded himself they were together forever.

"I need to talk to you," Mick went to sit on the couch waiting for her to sit next to him, their bodies facing each other.

"Mick, you're scaring me."

Mick took comfort in her hands on his neck, as she worried what was bothering him. Leaning into her touch he kissed her wrist, pulling her hands from his neck and into his lap. "Please don't be mad, just promise to let me explain everything before you get upset."

Beth didn't know what he meant, why she would be upset with him. Thoughts of Coraline came to mind but she pushed them aside, she said nothing just nodded.

Mick took a deep breath stroking his thumbs on her hands, "I told you that I can taste things in your blood, like when you had the chili it made it a bit spicier," he looked to make sure she was following him and she was. "When I was without you for a week, it was torture for me, and when I had you in my arms again could taste your love on my tongue once more I tasted something different in your blood. I thought maybe it was just missing you, but I have tasted it every time since. I was worried something might be wrong, if you were sick or I was crazy," he gave a laugh. "I took some of your blood while you were sleeping, and asked Josef to test it."

Mick looked down at their hands, "I shouldn't have taken your blood without your consent but I didn't want to worry you over nothing." Mick looked back at her eyes slowly she hadn't moved she was just watching him her heart rate picking up.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Given Mick's sad demeanor and the subject at hand she could only assume the worst.

"No…I did taste something….a medication. I was tasting your birth control Beth."

Beth dropped her head releasing a deep sigh, "That's all, Mick St. John you had me worried."

Mick moved one hand to lift her chin back to his face, "Beth why are you on birth control? You know I can't…" He looked away unable to look her in the eyes and face his inadequacies, "You started taking them after Coraline, you wanted to be ready to move on…I understand that…"

Beth realized right then what he was thinking, and couldn't help but laugh. Mick sat and watched as she laughed at him, his anger and jealously slowly coming back to the surface. Beth finally composed herself enough to wipe the tears of laughter from her eyes and look at Mick seeing he looked angry.

"Mick, I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed but… I couldn't help it. I didn't start taking birth control to be ready to move on, I started taking it the day I came in on Coraline in the kitchen. I was going to tell you that night, about the doctor's appointment I had, remembered…but then things… I haven't thought about it."

She let out another small laugh, "Mick birth control is used for more than just birth control you know. But I suppose an 85 year old vampire male wouldn't have any reason to keep up to date on the latest uses."

She was right, he hadn't had to think about birth control since he became a vampire, and he hadn't slept with any humans not that it would have mattered it he had. "Are you okay?" She was still taking it for some reason.

"I'm fine. Just womanly problems it helps control." She could see Mick wanted more, "Oh Mick do you really want to hear the details? I don't feel very sexy when I'm talking about this."

It was Mick's turn to chuckle, "You laughed at me for not knowing, so please explain."

Beth gave a frustrated sigh, "Okay, as you my vampire are probably aware my time of the month has been a little less predictable lately. You may also have noticed how I tend to be a little more grumpy and irritable during the time," Mick had noticed but he never said anything just gave her what she wanted trying to make her feel better.

"Well I have been cramping lately worse than ever before and with it coming days off schedule I was getting annoyed. The pill helps with that, along with helping keep your skin clear."

"Why now? Do you know why you started to feel this way, is there something wrong or… is it just a woman thing?"

Beth smiled shaking her head still unable to believe she was having this conversation with Mick. "I'm fine just stress, I'm also on iron pills. She asked if I donated blood regularly and I said I did," she gave him a side smile. "And before you start down that path, no it's not your fault and I'm fine now so nothing to worry about. Besides, I won't have to worry about this soon enough, when I join you forever."

Mick nodded, "You will…but Beth…" Mick pulled her face close, "I love you, and I will turn you if you are sure but I need some time."

Beth knew he was making a big step for him and she understood, he had agreed she could give him time, "I know Mick."

They sat there just holing each others hands for a long minute before Beth broke the silence, "Mick?"

Mick could see she had something she was worried about, "What is it Beth?"

"You said you could taste the difference in my blood…" She looked down, "Do I taste bad now?"

Mick gave a smile; she was just as insecure as he was what a pair. Pulling her chin up he placed a sweet kiss to her lips, "You could never taste bad Beth. Every inch of you tastes like ecstasy to my senses. Your blood makes my mouth water. I get hard just thinking about how good you taste."

Beth looked down out of instinct and sure enough, backing up his words she could see his pants tightening. "But you said…"

"No I said there was a difference, nothing bad. Your blood is like a fine wine, a slight difference but still just as delicious as before, filled with your love…your desire…your passion." Mick started to trail kisses up her neck.

Beth sighed against his onslaught, "Mick," she pushed him back to look at him. "I know the first thought that probably popped into your head. I'm willing to bet your first reaction was to storm into work and demand answers."

Mick looked down, "Or beat Talbot to a pulp." He gave a small laugh and look back into her beautiful blue and understanding eyes, "But I knew there had to be a reason, so I forced myself to calm down and wait for you. To keep my cool."

Beth smiled knowing how hard it was for him, "Thank you Mick. Open communication is good, which is why I am going to let you off on the whole taking my blood to have it tested behind my back thing. You are the only one for one for me. Now take me to bed."

Mick gave a smile, "Yes ma'am."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	61. Chapter 61: Reverting

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 61: Reverting**

Mick did as he was told taking Beth up the stairs to their bed. He had her undressed in seconds and then himself in vampire speed. Tonight he knew he just needed to be inside her, to feel her surround him.

Beth was in his arms pulling him tight to her, feeling his shoulders and back move beneath her touch. Mick pushed her back onto the bed his hands guiding her hips as he turned her on her knees, pressing his hard throbbing need against her derrière. Beth pushed her hips back grinding into him one arm behind her pulling his lips closer to hers as they devoured one another.

Mick eased one hand down her hip spreading her thighs for him, pressing his tip into her wet juices. Beth moaned wanting more, needing to feel him deep inside where only he could touch her. Mick felt her pull at him from the inside, he released a shaky breath at the feel plunging into fully with a long thrust driving her upwards.

This lovemaking was a need to claim, to reassure all who belonged to whom. Mick thrust hard and fast into her, his lips sucking on her neck feeling her pulse throb against his tongue to the rhythm of his thrusts. He knew he couldn't take much more of this as he used his hands on her; one squeezing and massaging her breast the other diving lower stroking her nub teasing it. She whined and withered against him pushing hard against his cock and hand arching against him needing release.

"Bite me Mick...Oh God make me come."

Mick smiled as he licked her neck once more before taking her arm from his hair and sinking his fangs into her arm as he plunged deeper inside of her. She screamed his name in a rambling of incoherent words, as her body convulsed in orgasm pulling him to spill himself inside her hot hollow. Her blood now no longer worrying him, he could enjoy more openly the small taste filled with love and passion.

He pulled from her warmth and her arm sealing it and he leaned against her their bodies collapsed on the bed as Mick spooned her body tight to him. He looked down at her happy smile kissing her neck again smiling to himself; he left a mark for everyone to see.

*****

After leaving Candice's office with a slightly uncomfortable tightness in his dark jeans he headed towards Josef's. When Ryan had called to tell him what Coraline had said about her reverting he knew he would have his hands full. He would need to make sure she was secure, unable to slip through, and make sure she was watched not only for escape but for better understanding if anyone else were to take the cure.

He didn't want to be around Coraline and her mind games he knew all too well the kind of games women like her could play. He knew them all too well; women who used sex as a tool to make you do their bidding, walking over any man or vampire.

"She's not touching my girls," Josef's only response to Coraline's message.

"What do you want me to do?"

Josef offered David a drink, which he turned down he needed a clear head.

"She can sleep in the walk in that's there," Josef's lip pulled up in the corner. "As for feeding...she wants Mick back why not let her see what living like Mick is like. Talk to Guillermo, she is now on the soy vegan diet."

David nodded, "We also have her under constant supervision and of course the inferred cameras. I would like to double up on guards per shift though. She found a way to elude Noah when she was a human with her vampire senses and abilities back I don't want to take any chances."

"That is why you're my head of security. I will call Danielle and inform her of the change, make her aware of her environment."

"Is that all?"

"Keep me appraised."

David nodded again as he left Josef's. He knew her games wouldn't work on him, there was only one woman that made him crazy, and he wanted to go home and make good on that promise.

*****

Danielle had been called to meet with Josef; he had been his usual cryptic self on the phone. She had decided that she would ask Josef about Seth's request while she was here.

Josef was perched on the edge of his desk when she was shown into his office downtown. "Hello, Danielle. Thank you for coming."

Danielle made her way towards him cautiously, he still intimidated her, taking the seat he indicated.

"There have been some new developments with your work. Coraline is reverting. I am doubling up security but if you feel uncomfortable or that you are in danger please tell me and I will see to it you can be moved from the facility."

Danielle took a moment to think about what he had just told her. Coraline would be more dangerous now; she would have more than her twisted logic, but hearing, smell, speed, agility. Danielle had never felt her life was in danger, aside from the look one of the guards gave her the first day he was there, as if she were a snack but that was only once.

"As long as she doesn't try and eat me I'm fine."

Josef couldn't help but laugh, "I can't offer any guarantees but I give you my word she will be under strict supervision."

Danielle nodded, "Can I ask a favor of you? It's personal."

"You can ask."

"My brother, Seth, he wants to meet you."

Josef looked shocked, "Why?"

Danielle gave a small smile, "He has been advancing well and has taken an interest in finance. He wants to be like you, powerful, respected, and rich with all your toys... You have helped us and he wants to meet the man behind the help. You are his role model."

Josef didn't know what to think, he was used to people being jealous and envious of him but no one who would look upon him as a role model. Parish the thought, playboy, powerful, feared, ruthless Josef Kostan a role model.

"I don't know if I'm role model material but I'll meet with him. Now I suggest you take the next couple days off and stay clear of the lab. We don't know what reverting is like so keeping all tempting offers away until we know she has full control of herself seems the best course."

"Okay," Danielle agreed right away.

"I'll set up a meeting time with Seth."

"Thank you."

"I'll let you know when Coraline is back under control."

Danielle stood and left, pulling out her phone she called Coop to tell him she had the next couple days off. She wanted to go visit her brother and tell him the news and then she had other plans for Coop to help her with.

*****

David had a large duffle bag over his shoulder as he made his way to the lab, Ryan sitting outside Coraline's door. Ryan gave a sigh of relief when he saw David coming.

"What are our orders?"

"I'm doubling up on security. How is she?"

"She's…" Ryan shrugged, "Well she is happy to have her senses returning. What about her freezer and blood?"

David dropped the duffle bag at Ryan's feet, "Dinner. She can sleep in the walk in, down the hall its being secured now."

Ryan started to chuckle as he took a whiff of the bag, "What is this crap?" David smiled. "Okay man but you get to tell her she's on a diet."

David took a few bags out, "Put this up, I'll explain the rules to her."

Ryan took the rest of the blood as instructed as David mad his way into Coraline's room. She was staring daggers at him before he even spoke but he could feel her anger rolling off of her.

"Walk in freezer? Are you kidding me? I have kept my end of the bargain, I have allowed Josef to keep me locked in here while I work with helping recreate the cure. No complaints, no attempts to escape, just cooperation, and now I have to sleep in a walk in and drink that crap," she nodded to the bags in his arm.

"You still have your head. As you said, you are a captive not a guest at some spa. We're providing nourishment and a place for you to sleep, take it or leave it. Besides you say you love Mick that you are doing this for him…this is how he lives with what you did to him. It'll do you good."

Coraline let a growl escape her lips, her head feel forward as she feel to her knees. She began to shriek in pain gripping her stomach as she rocked back and forth, "I need….I need…blood. Fresh blood."

David took a step towards her reaching out he handed her a bag of blood he held. "This is all you get, deal with it." She jerked it from his hand and ripped it over, he say her eyes icy blue water running down them; she was crying.

"Get out…" Her body was still convulsing and he could hear the strain in her voice, "Leave the blood and get out. leave me be."

David didn't move, he held another bag of blood towards her. Next thing he knew she snarled at him and in less than a second she was lunged into his arms sinking her fangs into his neck. David's instincts kicked in as wrenched her mouth from his neck, he could tell how hungry she was he was feeling weaker by the second and knew he had to put an end to this now. He used all his strength and shoved her across the room, standing wearily on his own feet, ready for another attack.

Coraline grabbed for one of the bags of blood on the floor between them and started to drink again before her shrieks of pain filled the room again. Ryan pulled the door open and saw David's neck covered in blood, "What happened?"

David walked out the room, Ryan on his heels shutting and locking the steel door behind them. "I don't know. I was handing her the blood and she attacked."

"You okay?"

David ran his hand down his face, "I'm fine. Just need some blood. No one goes in that room. Watch the monitor when she is finished with those bags toss a few more in."

Ryan turned to the screen and watched as Coraline curled into the fetal position on the cool floor clutching the blood bag. He could feel her pain rolling off of her even through the thick walls, he saw she was down to her last bag and went quickly to the freezer pulling out five more bags unsure how many she would need. He tossed them inside just as David had instructed, locking the door again, the pain inside was even stronger.

David returned a few minutes later the blood cleaned from his neck, still some on his shirt, and he had regained his color. David pulled up a chair and sat with Ryan watching, wondering why one would choose to go through this, as Coraline spent the next five hours in horrible pain, reverting.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	62. Chapter 62: Markings

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 62: Markings**

After the hours of watching Coraline turn back and making sure things were in order, and she was locked up in her freezer David was able to return home. He had thought about calling Candice wanting to hear her voice, but thought he would just go to the freezer he would be too tempted to see her if he talked to her, and she was probably in bed.

When he went to the fridge he took in the scent of Candice that lingered in his space, catching his attention he noticed that it was stronger...she was there. Finishing his glass David took the stairs two at a time to the bedroom to find Candice snuggled deep in the covers sleeping peacefully. He took in a deep breath of her scent going to her kissing her shoulder; Candice sighed and turned opening her sleepy eyes.

"Hey," she muttered.

"Hey," he smiled down to her sitting on the bed with her.

Candice started to rub her eyes, getting a better view of him she noticed the blood on his collar, "Are you okay?"

David looked down to the blood, "Yeah just caught off my guard. It won't happen again. What are you doing here; I didn't know if I was going to be coming home tonight?"

Candice sat up in the bed, "I know, but I feel closer to you here."

"I love it when you sleep here. Waking up to you just a room away, hearing your heartbeat, your scent strong. Knowing I can come do this," he placed a kiss to her lips, "Whenever I feel like it."

Candice yawned, "Sounds good."

"Go back to sleep," David pushed her back in bed laying down with her, pulling her tight to him.

"You need to go to your freezer."

"I will."

Candice nodded before falling back to sleep in his arms, content in the feel.

*****

When Beth got out of the shower the next morning she found a surprise when she looked in the mirror; a hicky. Rolling her eyes she took out a bottle of concealer ready to hide it when Mick came up behind her placing a kiss on it.

"You're not going to cover it up are you?"

Beth turned to face him, "Yes. Do you really think I'm going to work with a hicky?"

"I think it looks sexy."

Beth swatted his chest, "You did it on purpose didn't you?"

Mick gave her his devilish smile, "My mark," he took and caressed her arm, "Tells everyone in the community that you belong to me. This one," he places another kiss to her hicky, "Is for the rest of them."

"So I'm marked as yours, what about you?"

"I belong to you. As do these," Mick placed two items in her hand.

Beth looked at the card and dog tags in her hand, her heart sinking at how she had so coldly sent these to him. She had been hurt and wanted to both hurt him and forget him when she had sent them to him.

"I'm so sorry. I was trying to hurt you..."

Mick kissed her lips, "You did, but I deserved it. Let's not think about it any more, just our future." Beth nodded her eyes watery with tears, "Just keep them this time okay."

Beth let out a tear filled chuckle, "I will." She slipped the tags over her neck, "I won't take them off."

Mick nuzzled her neck some more as she scratched his scalp with her nails. "Don't you go marking me again, I think I have enough."

Mick chuckled against her neck, "Fine. How do you want to mark me?"

Beth raised her eyebrow as her lip curled, "I have an idea." Beth kissed his lips and disappeared for a few moments, returning with her hand behind her back.

She stood before the mirror watching Mick as she opened her hand and opened a tube of lipstick; fire engine red. She gave him a grin as she expectedly did her lips. Turning she looked him up and down with hungry predatory eyes, taking his chin in her hand she tilted his head up leaning in breathing her hot breath along his neck. Beth kissed his neck slowly leaving behind a perfect imprint of her luscious red lips just at the hollow of his throat.

"Mine," she breathed as she kissed his lips brushing the lipstick from his lips with her thumb.

Mick looked into the mirror at his new mark, smiling to himself.

"Always," Mick kissed her lips.

"And forever," Beth followed.

*****

The next morning Candice had to leave early for work, not wanting to wake him from his rest she simply left a note by the fridge on her way out.

David found her note when he went for his breakfast, _I love you, miss you_. He had his breakfast checking updates on his phone for any new developments thru the night. According to reports Coraline had not made a sound through the night. He was not looking forward to seeing her again but this time would be ready for anything.

*****

Ryan returned to the lab relieving Noah who had spent taken over for him as the reverting seemed to be ending; he had left while David insisted he stay to be sure. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her pain; she had caused no trouble since he was assigned to watch her, and knowing she had went through all of that for a man; a man who didn't love her he felt sorry for her. He had been told of her sick and traitorous ways but he knew how it felt to pine for someone knowing they were happy with another. Unrequited love was a hard cross to bear, especially when you had a constant reminder of the love every day.

Looking on the monitor for the freezer camera, she seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. Checking the blood supply he made a quick call to Guillermo asking him when he came on duty to give him a call he needed some more blood. He went to another fridge and grabbed himself a decanter of more pleasant blood, freshly donated just the day before.

He looked to his glass then to the monitor, was it really fair to deny a vampire the right to have fresh blood? Drinking blood from the morgue was fine, if it was the vampires' choice or the only available option but she had made it clear she preferred fresh. Seeing her begin to stir on the screen Ryan made his way to the door with another glass of blood, setting it inside before closing the door again.

Coraline picked up the scent of the blood instantly, going straight for it. She drank the glass quickly, licking her lips when she was through. It was fresh; fresher than she was supposed to have anyway; she had smelt Ryan's musky scent just inside the door. She smiled up into the camera and mouthed thank you knowing he was watching her.

Turning from the camera she smiled her wicked smiled straightening out her clothes, she would soon have him wrapped around her little finger. She lay back down still feeling weak from the reversion, cursing David, and Josef, and everyone else she could think of that would have been the reason for denying her the fresh blood she needed to make it easier. She swore she would have Mick back; he could love his Beth now but he would never turn her of that she was sure.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	63. Chapter 63: breaking Ties

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 63: Breaking Ties**

Jean had gone into the clinic today, so Josef was focusing more on work. Since the conversation of turnings with Jean, the realization that Seth a boy he had never meet considered him a role model and Coraline reverting he had not spent as much time as he would have liked working on his business. He had lost at least one big deal which could have earned him millions; he needed to focus some of his time on work.

After hours of careful business strategy and Josef's gift for closing deals he had managed to make multiple deals adding to his large fortune, and business portfolio. Now his mind was free once more from thoughts of money to think about the updates of Coraline. He knew she wasn't going to like the arrangements but frankly he didn't care, it's the least she deserved in his opinion. David had sent him a text in the night telling him her reaction and attack on him, along with her agonizing amount of pain she seemed to be in. Josef reminded David she was a viper and not to under estimate her again.

Before Mick even entered the room Josef could sense the pure levels of happiness coming off of him, he knew him and Beth had worked out the whole birth control issue rather well. Sure enough even if he couldn't smell it Mick strolled into his office with an idiotic grin on his face that said he was in love.

"I take it everything got cleared up?"

Mick grinned even wider, "It did."

"You got a bit of lipstick on your neck there," Josef tossed him his handkerchief.

Mick tossed it back, "I know."

Josef rolled his eyes, "I don't even want to know."

Mick's look changed to a more serious one, "I want to talk to you about the cure."

"What about it. They have made no progress yet, seems some of the flowers used in the original are extinct. Trying to recreate it with other species is problematic. Why are you asking now? I thought you were planning on turning Beth."

"I am. That's why I'm here. Coraline said some things to Beth that really upset her, Josef I was afraid I would lose her right then. She told her she could wait for me that she could have me now but when I let her grow old and die she would be there to comfort me. She told Beth I would never turn her." Mick shook his head clearing it of the heartache he felt rolling off Beth at the time, "Worst part is she believed it. Coraline was able to get to her, because I let her think I didn't want her forever. I told her the truth that I would if she wanted it. She understands now, but I can't let Coraline keep playing with her, it's not fair."

"What are you saying Mick?"

"I don't want you continuing the work on the cure. I just want some of what you have now, the temporary stuff, I want some of that saved if you don't mind."

Josef walked over and placed a firm hand on his brothers back, "I'm proud of you Mick. This is a big step for you; cutting the final string with Coraline, not letting her control you. She isn't going to be too happy when she finds out though."

"I know."

"She's a vampire again you know."

*****

Beth made her way into the office hoping her hair would cover her hicky, silently cursing Mick for making her feel like she was in high school all over again, hiding her hicky from her parents. She knew why he did it, and she would go along with it just this once, not covering it with make up only letting her hair fall over it since he so willingly agreed to stroll around town with her lips on his neck and a few other places she had better be the only one seeing.

_It had better still be there when I get home,_ she thought to herself as she sat her stuff down at her desk. Before she had a chance to get comfortable she saw Ben wave for her to come into his office. Taking a deep breath she played with her hair some more and made her way in with pad and pen in hand.

"How do you feel about some field work?"

Beth smiled, she would love to do something more than sit at a computer all day. "I would love it."

Ben smiled at her enthusiasm, "I didn't mean to keep you in office so long. There was an assault and robbery down town at a car dealership. Their security system had been acting up or so they say, something doesn't feel right so thought you could check into it. Make sure they didn't do it to themselves."

"I will get right down there," Beth stood up brushing her hair back over her shoulder forgetting completely the reason she had pushed it there in the first place.

Ben eyed the hicky and couldn't help but bite the inside of his lip; he knew she had gotten back with St. John it was no secret the whole office knew St. John had made sure of that. He still didn't like him. He was a good guy on paper, too good; there was something off about him.

Beth took her new assignment seriously and went straight to it. She was so excited to be talking to people, using her skills and finding answers. She was so happy when she returned to the office having facts to back up her gut feeling that they had been pulling a scam. When she reported her findings to Ben he seemed pleased but she noticed he kept staring at her neck, she again tussled her hair into place making him focus on her report. She found it funny, all through college men stared more at her boobs than her eyes and now her boss was busy staring at her hicky from her jealous vampire boyfriend.

After she had given Ben the run down she headed out for the day, her report typed up and on Ben's desk. She was eager to get home and scold her vampire, and inform him that his mark only made men stare at her more than before. She smiled to herself wondering if he would still have her lips on him, she couldn't wait to get home and see him.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	64. Chapter 64: Keeping Channels Open

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 64: Keeping Channels Open**

Mick was pacing back and forth the loft awaiting Beth's return home. It had taken ever reassurance Josef had to offer to keep him from going to the DA's office and pulling her out to go home. Coraline was a vampire again, and he didn't know what might happen now. Josef had reassured him that the guards around the perimeter were doubled as well as the cameras and close contact guards, the second anything happened Josef promised he would be the first to know.

He tossed around ideas in his empty apartment trying to determine the right course of action. He couldn't have her killed, that wasn't who he was. He was only able to live with killing her last time because she was going to kill a child, at the moment she seemed to cause no danger but he knew she wasn't finished. He was left with just keeping Beth safe, which was all he could do.

The second he heard the elevator start to rise he had the door open; waiting for her to come in. She had a smile on her face; she had had a good day he could tell. When Beth reached him she leaned in and kissed her still there red lip print on his neck, "Hey there."

Mick pulled her tight to him, "We need to talk."

Beth pulled back looking at him, knowing those words and the way in which he said them were never good. "What is it Mick?"

Mick led her to the couch and pulled her to his lap, "I went to talk to Josef today. Coraline is a vampire again."

Beth took a moment to process before shrugging her shoulders, "So what? We knew it was going to happen eventually."

"Beth she isn't going to take the news very well. She might try and come after you," Mick brought her hands to his lips, "But I won't let anything happen to you."

Beth stroked his face, "I know you won't."

Beth leaned into his embrace and they just sat like that for long minutes breathing in each other's scent, the closeness they felt. It was Mick who broke the silence with a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Mick looked down to her kissing her temple, "I was such a wreck when I found out. I was worried about you and Josef had to calm me down. He tried to distract me, and I just now realized how funny what he said was."

Beth readjusted to look at him better, "What did he say?"

"Seth wants to meet him, apparently he thinks Josef is a good role model and wants to be like him."

Beth couldn't help the giggle that came out which soon turned into a full blown fit of laughter, "Poor Josef and his reputation as a bad ass. Now we just need some pictures of him helping small kittens down from trees."

Mick joined her laughter at the thought of Josef helping a cat down a tree; that would be a site. They both knew Josef was a good man, but he had a reputation as ruthless and powerful, not what you would consider a compassionate role model.

They reluctantly got up from their seat and started fixing Beth's dinner as she told him about her day and her first day field work. How she had discovered the truth and busted their scam. Beth also told Mick about how his little idea of marking his territory only made guys stare at her more. He had found it funny, yes they stared more but they knew she was with someone and clearly satisfied.

******

Josef had called David to tell him about the impending change, that her services would no longer be needed. David knew what this meant, anyone with half a brain would know what that meant, Mick didn't need or care for the cure because he was going to turn Beth. They discussed what would be done with Coraline; Mick didn't want her killed. David understood he didn't want it on his conscious but if she tried attacking him again it wouldn't be on Mick to worry about he would take her out for himself.

"Any change Ryan," David made his way closer.

"No, she woke up for a bit had some blood and went back to sleep. She seems worn out."

"Well next time she wakes up I need to have a chat with her about her services."

"Oh what's going on?"

"Josef is terminating the project."

Ryan sat back in his chair, floored by the new development. "So what's going to happen to her? I mean is Josef planning on letting her go or is he going to keep her captive?"

David looked at Ryan studying the man before him. Ryan and he had worked together for many years pulling each other out of trouble on more than one occasion, and David worried he might need to pull him out again.

"Ryan you do realize she can't just go free. She will never let Mick and Beth be happy, she will find some way to try and hurt them; she doesn't know how to let go."

"I know what she's capable of," Ryan assured. "I just think she has changed some, she has been helping to try and recreate the cure with no problems or attempts to escape. Maybe if given the choice she will choose to leave and stay away and move on rather than live as a captive."

"Captivity isn't an option, neither is killing her unless she attacks me again then all bets are off," David gave a smirk.

"So what's the plan?"

*****

Coop turned, following Danielle's directions as she refused to tell him where they were going. She would simply smile and say she wanted his help; and who was he to deny her.

"Since you won't tell me where we're going then tell me about work. What happened? You were going in almost every day and now you have a few days off. Did you make some progress?"

Danielle pretended to be consulting her directions once again before answering, this was the hardest part of working for Josef having to lie to Coop, keep him in the dark about what she was doing. "No just the lab needed some work, something about a pipeline needing to be replaced."

"Oh nothing to serious I hope."

"No shouldn't be too bad. Turn in up here," Danielle pointed.

Coop did as he was told, unsure why she had him pulling into a dealership. He parked the car in a vacant spot and shut it off, turning in his seat to look at her, "What are we doing here?"

Danielle gave him a smile, "I want to get a car." Danielle could see by his reaction he was shocked by her decision, although they had never really discussed her not having a car he knew she didn't drive.

"I never had the funds for a car when I was younger, and then I just didn't see the need for one with public transit and bills to pay. But I have saved up enough and I do more now than work and I am ready for one."

"I'm happy for you. But you said you needed my help."

Danielle blushed, "I have a favor to ask you. See I haven't driven since I was 17 and I need a refresher course, even when I did drive it was nothing like here in LA. So I was hoping maybe you…"

Coop leaned over and kissed her lips, "I will help any way I can. Do you know what kind of car you want?"

Danielle brought her hand to his face playing with his hair, "Thank you. I have done some research and I think I like either the Camry or the Corolla. That's why I wanted you to come, so you could help me test drive them."

"I'd love too." Coop opened his door taking his license and registration out which he knew he would need to take any cars out, before helping Danielle up to the waiting line of salesmen.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	65. Chapter 65: Hook Line and Sinker

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 65: Hook Line and Sinker**

When she woke she was happy to feel her senses were back to normal, she was 100% vampire again. She could smell someone at the door with blood, morgue blood, it was David and Ryan. She straightened out her clothing as she stood ready for them to enter.

David was the first into the freezer followed closely by Ryan. He handed her a bag and a glass, which she wrinkled her nose at before taking and preparing.

"We need to discuss a few things," David started out as she drank.

Coraline recognized a good opportunity when she saw it and so she took this one. "I'm sorry for attacking you. I didn't know what I was doing. It's never been like that...before."

"You said you've taken the cure before. Isn't it always the same?"

Coraline nodded, "Yes when I'm allowed to do it the same. You see it's very painful, your body dying from the inside. Fresh blood lessens the pain and speeds up the process...vampire blood works the same but will not satisfy." Coraline looked down, "I was in so much pain I just wanted it to go away, I was acting on impulse."

David took in what she was saying before he continued, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Coraline let out a laugh, "Would it have mattered? I honestly had no idea it would be that bad, I never had to suffer that before. But if I had known and told Josef that I would suffer such horrible pain if he didn't give me fresh blood do you think his decision would be any different?"

Ryan cringed internally knowing the answer. Everyone was of the assumption she deserved whatever she got and more. He was seeing her more of a victim in this, in love with someone who loved another. He didn't like the plan, he thought it was cruel; if only she could see Mick would never love her and give up then maybe there could be another option.

"Probably not but you are no longer Josef's concern. He is terminating the project; the cure is of no value to him."

"But Mick…"

"Mick doesn't need or want it."

Realization hit her full force and she could feel her anger boiling inside. Mick was really going to turn her, to give the gift she had given him to her…to Beth. With the anger came the pain.

David could see she understood, "Since your services are no longer required, and we can't trust you to leave Mick and Beth alone in peace your brother is being contacted as we speak to come and receive you."

Coraline could feel every emotion she had boiling within her, anger, pain, fear; she didn't want to suffer again at Lance's hands…or her sires. She had to think fast and go with the only thing she had to work with; maybe just maybe she could get out of this.

A tear rolled down her face, "Josef was supposed to protect me, not turn me over. I have done nothing to violate the agreement."

"You can't be trusted to leave Coraline; even you can understand this is the only way."

"I will leave. I love Mick, yes I love him and…I thought we could be together again. I thought she was just his toy that he would see when I gave him what he wanted that he would come back to me….but he won't." Tears fell unchecked as her voice began to crack, "Let me go, I will go far away. I can't sit by and watch them together. I will be far away from everyone, no one will ever have to think of me again…but Lance… Do you know what he'll do to me?"

Her eyes darted up seeking out Ryan's, "He'll torture me, take me back to our sire and…"

Ryan was frozen in place, he felt for her wanting nothing more than to offer her comfort but knew if David saw any weakness in him he would not be able to help her. Right then he made up his mind, he would help her get away, get away from Josef and Lance and start a new life away from all of this. First he had to make sure David didn't distrust him, he didn't want to have to hurt anyone to help her.

*****

Danielle and Coop made their way off the lot, her following behind him in her new Camry. He took the way with the least traffic until she got used to that. Their test driving had been interesting, it was like riding a bike she knew how to drive but had never learned things like parallel parking, or congested traffic. She was nervous when they pulled off the lot in her choice of a silver Camry but he had assured her she would be fine.

When they made it to her apartment complex she was able to easily parallel park, no one was around and she had all the room she needed to pull in. Coop shook his head knowing he would have to work with her on that, but meet her at the door.

"So how does it feel owning a car?"

She bit her lip, "Good."

"I guess I could start charging for driving lessons since I'm such an expert and have two students," he gave her a wink.

She gave him a questioning stare, "What do you mean?"

Coop gave a chuckle, "Seth asked me if I would teach him how to drive. I told him I would after he asked you."

Danielle opened the door to her apartment and let them in, "That was nice of you. I don't know how I can ever repay you for this; you are so great with him…"

"I have ulterior motives," Coop pulled her closer to him. "I'm in love with his big sis."

Danielle gave him a playful pat and kissed him soundly, "She's in love with you too."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	66. Chapter 66: Precautions Taken

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 66: Precautions Taken**

David had informed Coraline that she would be confined until her brother had arrived to take her, that her pleas to be set free were on deaf ears. No one here trusted or believed her to leave peacefully. He excused himself to another room while Ryan watched the monitors, with strict instructions not to open the door for any reason.

Josef answered on the first ring, "How did she take the news?"

"As expected. Pleading to be released, she will disappear without a trace never to be heard from again."

"She will be even more dangerous now."

"I have twice the guards on the perimeter, as well as Ryan and myself inside. She isn't going anywhere."

"My messenger should be in Europe by now, I should be hearing from Lance soon. It may take a couple days for him to arrive."

"I will be staying here until he does."

"As you wish, keep me updated."

"Will do."

David made his way back into the main room as he watched Ryan staring intently at the screen as Coraline cried and held herself. He could tell it was only a game that she was trying for sympathy, maybe a small part of the fear and pain were real but if anything was for sure she knew how to milk things, and playing on a man's sympathy was her way. He could see Ryan had a look about him he was trying to hide.

He had trusted Ryan up until this point, now he wouldn't leave him alone with her. She was far too good at her games and he didn't have the security of a loving mate to focus on to keep his mind from her. He was her perfect target, a man alone. He couldn't fault him for finding her appealing, he had admitted to himself if Candice had not captured his heart he would have found her games most effective, but he could do his friend a favor and keep him from making a mistake.

"Looks like it might be a little while."

"Is Lance on his way?"

David took the seat next to him, "Josef has sent a messenger, and should be speaking with him by the end of the day."

Ryan nodded, "Why don't you go on home, I can sit and watch the monitors. It doesn't look like anything is going to happen."

David gave him a smile, "Thanks but I told Josef I would be here until Lance took her."

Ryan gave a nod back, silently cursing David for his precautions. He wanted to help Coraline but he had hoped to do it without hurting anyone, especially his friend. When Ryan went home to catch some freezer time on David's orders, David made a call to Candice. He wanted to hear her voice, have her hear his before she went to bed to be the last voice she heard, while she slept in his bed, their bed as far as he was concerned. She practically lived there, her scent filled his space and he loved it.

He didn't know when he would be going back, how long it would take for Lance to come and take his sister back to France and out of his hair. He couldn't leave until that was the case, he didn't trust it to anyone else.

*****

Josef had spent the night making love to her, then after being woke from his freezer by his messenger to inform him Lance was on his way to LA to retrieve his sister he made his way back to her only to find she was already in the shower so he waited. He needed to speak to her.

"What are you doing up?"

"I need to talk to you." Jean could see this was serious as she went to sit beside him. "I heard from my messenger. A very powerful and ruthless vampire named Lance is on his way here to retrieve Coraline and take her home."

Jean didn't know how to react so she sat still waiting for him to continue.

"I don't foresee him coming here, more than likely he will go to the office downtown. To be on the safe side though I would like you to stay at the Wilshire until he is gone."

"Oh…okay Josef whatever you need."

Josef stroked her check, "Lance doesn't respect human life. He will scent me on you, see my bite and think he is welcome to a snack."

Jean's eyes went wide at the thought of another vampire biting her. She enjoyed the bite but that was only Josef, she couldn't see any other biting her it was too intimate for her when he took part of her into him for their release.

"I will have someone bring some of your things there for you."

Jean nodded, "Just call me and let me know when it's okay to come back."

"The second he has that witch of a sister on a plane…" Josef gave a smirk, "Then we can make up for lost time."

Jean swatted his chest, "Maybe if you're good."

Josef gave her a sweet lingering kiss before leaving her to get ready. He already had her suite booked, he wasn't taking any chances, Coraline had already seen she meant something to him and he didn't want her taking vengeance on him.

*****

Beth started to stir in Mick's arms pulling herself tighter into his chest as she groaned at the thought of getting up. Mick couldn't help but chuckle and kiss the top of her head; maybe this would be easier than he thought.

"Beth, why don't you call out today?"

Beth pushed up off his chest to look him in the eye; she could see he was serious.

"You know I can't do that Mick."

Mick rolled them, changing their position so she lay under him, with his weight on his arms on either side of her head. He leaned down and placed a scorching kiss to her lips, leaving her breathless.

"Come on, play hooky, stay home with me."

Beth began to giggle as he kissed along her neck, "Mick… I can't…"

Mick stopped his soft seduction, he needed to be serious. "Beth I don't want you to go to work today. I want you where I can watch you."

Beth looked up into his eyes and could see he was worried. She pushed him to the side where they could continue the conversation on more level ground, both resting their heads on a crooked elbow.

"What's the matter Mick?"

Mick released a deep breath, "Josef called while you were sleeping. Lance, Coralines' brother is on his way to LA to take her. I would just feel better if I knew you were safe, that you were with me where I can protect you."

Beth reached her free hand to stroke his check, "I'm fine Mick. Like you said Lance is here to take her away, why would I be in danger?"

"I don't want to take any chances."

Beth gave a puppy dog look, "I just got off desk duty Mick… Ben will put me right back there if I call out I know it."

Mick gave a smile before kissing her hand; he knew she loved her work, loved being out doing something instead of behind a desk. He could never resist those eyes and she knew it.

"Okay but promise me you'll call me through the day, or I can come with you."

"I think you have made quite an impression on my office without ever coming in."

Mick smiled knowing she was talking about all the flowers and chocolates he had delivered, even now with no reason other than he loved her. She had tried to reason with him that he was making every other man's life miserable with how ungrateful they are compared to him.

Beth could see a compromise must be met and since he wasn't fighting her on going to work she could nudge. "Why don't I go to work, you can drop me off. Then you hit the freezer got it." She gave him a stern look, "Then when you wake up you can come get me."

Mick kissed her soundly, "Deal."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	67. Chapter 67: Job Security

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 67: Job Security**

After Jean was off to the clinic and her bag sent to her suit Josef called and asked Danielle to come over. He had said he would send a car but she told him she didn't need one, he was surprised when she drove up in her car.

Once Josef made sure she was seated and they were alone in his office he began, "You have done very good work. I know no progress was made but that was always a long shot, but now there is no need. I'm pulling the project."

Danielle's jaw almost hit the floor, "But… I thought…"

Josef stopped her stuttering, "I was only interested in this for Mick, and Mick has determined it won't be necessary. He has finally accepted who he is. Although I am discontinuing this project I would like to keep you."

Danielle raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, keep me?"

Josef gave his signature smirk, "Retain you as an employee. As your brother may have told you, he seems to know my business better than most, I have diverse interests, some of which are in your area. I have recently inquired a company who specializes in research and development; their main focus now is finding alternative ways of producing medicine to make it more affordable to the people who need it."

"You're offering me a new job?"

"Think of it as an internship. You were working on your degree when I hired you but you seem to have slowed down."

"Dr. Devlin was paying for my classes while I worked for him."

"So this is about money, if you would have…"

"I knew what I was doing when I took this job. It pays substantially better which would offset the cost of my classes I just…" Danielle looked down at her hands, "I have a life now. Its hard to explain but before all I really had was school and work. I loved the extra work to keep me busy, it made my life seem less….pathetic. Now… now I have Seth back, I have real friends, and I have Coop. I don't want to spend my every minute curled up with a text book I want to live my life."

Josef watched as her pulse raced as she explained herself, he understood her alright. Wanting to live life to the fullest instead of alone working all the time, he was starting to like Danielle more and more.

"I still very much would like to get my degree and I will, in time."

Josef nodded to her, "Well then please continue with you classes as you see fit but if you take this internship that I am offering your classes would be paid for as part of your training, before you say anything it's good business." Danielle smiled and closed her mouth, "You can work as many or as few hours as you wish. Do whatever feels right for you, but know if you need a job you will have one."

Danielle gave a shy smile as she looked Josef in the eyes, "Thank you. And before I forget Seth has been driving me crazy with questions on when he will get his meeting."

Josef shook his head, he had been so busy with this whole Coraline mess he had almost forgotten about his young admirer. Tonight would be fine, he had only sent Jean away tonight in case she protested he would have an extra night to work on her but now he could meet this young man and still have time to do just as he planned.

"How is tonight, say a couple of hours?"

"He'll be excited."

"I will have a car pick you both up at his place then at , bring Coop along as well if you wish."

Danielle stood from her seat and walked towards the door, "We will see you tonight."

*****

Mick dropped Beth off just as they had agreed, he watched as she went inside to the office but he stayed back giving her what she wanted, not causing a scene. Beth sat at her desk but could feel he was still watching her, she could always feel when he was around, so she reached into her bag and pulled out her phone and typed in a quick message. As soon as she sent the message she turned to where she knew Mick would be watching her from leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

Mick felt his phone going off in his pocket, and shook his head as he read the text. 'Deal was you go home and get freezer time. Go home and rest or you don't get to play later.' He quickly texted her back, 'Going there now, stay safe. I love you.'

Beth checked her phone as it vibrated with a new message, she smiled as she text back that she loved him and would see him later. She started up her computer and went in to see Ben, she told him she was without a car today that hers had some trouble this morning and Mick gave her a ride in and was going to take it in for her today. Talbot seemed to take it rather well he told her he wanted her working on a new investigation but that he was going down to the crime scene and she could ride with him.

Beth agreed but their small talk was minimal sticking mostly to the case after a brief talk of her cars problem ended with, "Mick's taking care of it."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	68. Chapter 68: Dinner Plans

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 68: Dinner Plans**

Danielle made her way inside Coops place, he had asked her to swing by and grab his personal laptop for him since she was coming by to have lunch with him and it was on the way. Danielle let herself in and went straight to where she knew he kept it plugged up. Seeing the carrying case she opened it and slide everything into it and was about to leave when she saw the machine blinking there was a message. He had also asked if he had any messages so she hit play.

A sultry voice came through, "Hey Coop, I need your special personal assistance. Give me a call, you know my number hun."

Danielle raised her eyebrows at the machine and was about to hit delete but stopped herself. She gave a smile and checked the caller id on the last call, Buzzwire. Danielle took what she came for and left locking the door behind her.

*****

Mick woke from his freezer feeling refreshed, looking at the time he had just enough time to get ready before going to pick up Beth. Quickly he hopped out of the freezer downstairs, not bothering with his bottoms he stood in his apartment naked. He drank his breakfast as he leaned back on the counter, Beth's scent filling his senses. He loved waking up and smelling her all around, but the thought that someday she would be waking up in his arms, and not to shoe him off to his freezer for rest but in his freezer with him made his naked self twitch.

Mick finished his breakfast and went to grab a shower. He was dressed and ready to head out the door in vamp speed, ready to see Beth make sure she was okay for himself. Even though he had assigned two of Josef's men to watch her from a distance and to call him the second anything happened, he had no messages which meant she was fine, just as she had predicted she would be.

*****

Coop saw Danielle coming into the main floor from where he was talking to one of his associates. His small company was nothing too fancy mostly ran online, checking firewalls and security for websites, checking up on identity theft and such. He had taken some of the money from his past employers' after their incarceration from one of their accounts in Switzerland, his last illegal act he had told himself, he was doing something good with it.

Danielle had never been inside before, but thought it was a nice place he had established. The receptionist asked if she could help her as soon as she walked in, but Coop had made his way towards her and greeted her with open arms and a kiss on the check. He showed her into his office and took his bag from her setting it on his desk.

"Thank you for bringing it. I put a program I needed on it instead of my laptop for work and when I went to your place I didn't think about it."

"No problem, oh and you had one message."

"Anything important?"

Coop took her hand in his and pulled her from the chair to sit on the small couch instead.

Danielle shrugged, "I don't know, some woman from Buzzwire calling to say she needed your special personal assistance, you knew her number and to give her a call hun."

Coop let out a small laugh, "That would be Maureen, Beth's old boss over at Buzzwire. We used to…ahh…yeah"

Danielle couldn't help but find it cute when he struggled with words around her. She could have taken the whole message and flipped out over it, over thinking it, and second guessing him but she didn't. She knew he loved her and she couldn't blame other women for leaving him sexy messages wanting him to help them with whatever problem they have, he was a catch but she knew he didn't care for them.

"It's okay, I get it. This Maureen wants you, I can't blame her."

Coop held her eyes, "I told you the last relationship I was in was just a physical one. Not really a relationship at all more like we called when we wanted the other in bed." Coop couldn't help but look down, but Danielle pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him softly on the lips.

"So Maureen was that person and now she wants you again."

"Yeah we stopped seeing each other before I had meet you, but we decided to stay friends. I still go in and help from time to time when they have a problem that their in house IT person can't fix. I haven't seen her since we started dating, so she doesn't know I'm not interested in that."

Danielle smiled at him, "Coop its fine I promise, I understand. I was a bit miffed when I first heard the message but then it took me all of 2 seconds to put it out of my mind. I love you and I know you love me, you would never hurt me so there was nothing more to think about but I do appreciate you explaining things."

Coop gave her a smile before leaning in and kissing her, she returned the soft kiss leaning in to him her hands finding his neck. Coop had one hand on her hip pulling her closer to him, the other at her back running up and down sending shivers up her spine.

Coop pulled back both breathless and smiling at one another, "What are your plans for later?"

Coop looked like he was thinking hard, "What do you have planned?"

"Dinner with Josef Kostan and Seth," Danielle smiled. "He told me to bring you along to, probably so I didn't get bored when go into business talk."

"I would love to be a distraction for you. Just let me finish up here and I will come over and pick you up."

Danielle stood up, Coop followed right with her still holding onto her. "Well I will let you get back to work, I have to go call Seth and let him know."

"I'll see you later," Coop kissed her one last time softly on the lips then the nose.

Danielle giggled before she left. On the way to her car she called Seth to let him know the news. He was beyond ready, and went straight to reviewing what he knew so he could be ready to talk to him. Danielle couldn't help but think it was funny, he brother admiring a man who from the stories she had heard was a cold hearted, ruthless, man who only cared about the bottom line. Since meeting him herself and knowing what she did about him that seemed wrong, but then she guessed she didn't want to know what was so funny about the jokes about the tar pits when the guards would switch shifts.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	69. Chapter 69: Playtime

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 69: Playtime**

Coop smiled as he watched Danielle leave, he would be out of here soon enough. Everything was going smoothly, no major bumps, nothing the staff couldn't handle. He would just load his program and be out of here.

Thinking back to what Danielle had said he sat at his desk while he unpacked his laptop. Dialing Buzzwire he got the operator who put him through to Maureen.

"I hope you got something for me," she answered all business as usual.

"Not really just returning your call."

"Coop?"

"One and the same."

"So…are you free tonight? I know we said we weren't doing this anymore but…"

"Actually Maureen I have plans tonight, that's why I'm calling. I have plans with my girl."

"Ohhh…okay so you found someone huh."

Coop was grinning ear to ear, "Yeah I did. I owe Beth really, she introduced us."

"Really how is Beth, I haven't heard from her in a while. I know she's working for the DA's office, but she hasn't returned any of my calls."

"She probably figures ignoring them would be easier than telling you no comment," Coop laughed.

"I wanted to congratulate her, and if she happens to know anything…"

"Sure, but she has been busy. She's engaged now."

"Really," Mo almost fell out of her seat in surprise. "Beth…Beth Turner engaged. WOW I never thought I would see that."

"Well she is happy; they are good for each other."

"So that hunk of PI got her to say yes, I don't blame her though, he was….damn that man was fine."

Coop took the phone from his ear to look at it shaking his head, "Yeah I'll take your word for that."

Mo laughed, "Don't let that hurt your ego, you're not so bad yourself but he has that dark, dangerous, mysterious thing going for him."

"Well my ego is fine, I have someone who wants me and she's all that matters."

Mo almost let herself let out an audible 'awe' but controlled herself, "Well I have to go, news is happening. Tell Beth to call me."

"I will."

Coop hung up the phone and went to work finishing what he needed to for the day.

*****

Mick was sitting at Beth's desk waiting for her, the rose he had brought for her sitting on her desk out of his clenching hands. He knew Beth was safe and on her way back to the office with Talbot, the text messages he received every other minute made sure he knew, but he still didn't like her being away. When he caught her scent he rose from her desk pulling the rose back into his hand, their eyes locked from across the room as she spoke to Talbot.

She made her way to him saying her goodbyes to Ben; she came to stop right before him, and unsure look in her eye. She could see something was bothering him, she knew he wouldn't want to discuss it here.

"Is that for me?" She gestured to the rose in his hand.

Mick brushed it down her nose and gave her a devastating smile, before taking her lips in a mind bending kiss. She pulled back breathless when someone cleared their throat, she found Ben to be watching their display from his office door.

Mick smiled down at her, "Let's go home."

The car ride home Beth told Mick about the case she was working, suspect has broken into two homes so far kills the family and then stays in their home for the night, eating dinner, showering, sleeping in their bed, it was disturbing and with five people dead they feared it would continue and get worse if it was not stopped soon. She could sense he was still uneasy about something and was sure she would get an earful when they got home.

Sure enough as soon as she was in the door and had her stuff set down, he stood with his arms crossed facing her a stern look on his face.

"What were you thinking Beth?" Beth didn't say anything she just walked to stand in front of him placing her arms around his neck; she knew he found it hard to be mad when she was this close. "You went off with Talbot today, Beth you know I'm worried about you can't you just stay for once?"

Beth gave a smile, "You know I don't stay in the car well." Mick's brow furrowed forward but Beth continued before he could interrupt, "Mick I know you're worried and I love that you do. I refuse to live my life around Coraline, I will not let her control my life. I was surrounded by cops the whole time I don't think anyone would come after me, let alone when I have police cars all around."

Mick had not thought about that point, she had been with the police and not even Coraline was stupid enough to make a public move like that. Beth started to stroke the hair at the base of his neck; he was finding it harder and harder for him to be mad at her.

Mick uncrossed his arms moving his hands to her hips, "I can't lose you Beth. I spend my time without you thinking about you, wondering if you're safe, thinking about what I want to do to you when I see you again." Mick gave a chuckle, "Beth you drive me crazy, you're so….stubborn."

Beth was smiling ear to ear, "The pot calling the kettle black I see." Mick just gave her a boyish smile; they were a pair, both stubborn and hard headed to no end it always made things interesting. "Why don't we get back to that part about what you want to do to me when you see me?"

Mick pulled her hips into his and his hands roamed over her back and bottom pressing every inch of them together. He moved his head lower, touching her neck with a soft kiss whispering huskily into her ear, "Get these clothes off and I'll show you."

Beth whimpered against him, the promise of what was to come. Beth went to work pulling her shirt over her head as Mick stripped his away, before he pulled her into a fiery kiss, his tongue tracing along her lips before pushing in to dance with hers, coaxing a moan from her. He pulled back only so they could remove more of the barriers, until they were standing naked before each other.

Mick wasted no time in picking Beth up and taking her to the couch, laying her out before him. Mick was on his knees on the floor next to her, his hand mapping out her curves caressing and kneading her hip, her stomach, leaving the erotic places alone making her crazy for his touch. Beth was desperate for him to touch her down below where she was wet and warm for him, take her breasts into that wicked mouth of his, push his throbbing cock into her, anything.

Mick could sense her desperation and slowly leaned his lips back down to hers exciting her with his tongue while one hand dipped lower gliding along her folds before inserting one finger inside her warmth. Beth arched into his touch, moaning into him mouth, he didn't move his hand only his tongue against hers. Beth pushed her hips up, trying to make him move inside her, her hand finding his as he began to move his fingers in time with her hips, all the while smiling against her lips. He loved when she was demanding.

Beth wanted him, wanted more of him; while one hand held his as he pushed inside her the other traveled down his sculpted body and to his throbbing cock she wanted so badly. Mick bucked his hips and groaned into her mouth when he felt her small hand encircle him; her panting lips needing a breath Mick continued his kisses down her neck to her collarbone while she worked him with her hand. His mouth soon was drawing hard on her nipple, the erect bud nipped between his blunt teeth making her movements faster and harder. Mick in turn increased his finger having added a 2nd to the assault; soon she could feel herself coming to the edge and wanted nothing more than to have him inside her.

"Mick…I'm so close Mick…So close…I want you…Oh Mick I want you in me."

Mick released her nipple as he withdrew his slick fingers from her depth he rose above her as her hand still stroked him, guiding him. Mick took her lips once more, positing himself at her entrance as he felt her legs grip him trying to pulling him to complete her. He used his slick fingers rubbing along himself as her hand released him to find purchase on his back and in his hair pulling herself tight to him, his chest hairs teasing her alert nipples.

"You want me in you baby? You want me to make you come?" Mick breathed against her lips, knowing the answer her body was screaming to him.

"Yes Mick…YES!"

Mick slid home with one thrust, feeling her contract to take him in. It still amazed him how each time felt like the first, she was adjusting to him, fitting him like a glove made just for him, only for him. Mick began to thrust their bodies soon finding a frantic rhythm her meeting him every step of the way. The only sounds were of panting breaths, flesh smacking against flesh as he pushed into her, moans and growls of delight coming to a peak.

Mick felt her walls contract as she moaned his name with such reverence it vibrated through him and straight to his cock triggering his own release. Mick didn't feel the urge to bite not once. He drove into her harder and faster going as deep as he could as he spilled himself inside her, her name on his lips. Collapsing on top of her as her arms wrapped around him, holding him tight as she caught her breath.

Mick regained himself enough to shift his weight from her, but she wouldn't let him go. Beth welcomed his weight on her, his body keeping her warm, they were one. Mick lifted his head to look into her eyes, seeing all the love reflected in them he felt everything was perfect. After a few minutes Mick managed to flip their positions without much protest from Beth, the change in position hit her spot and she wanted him all over again.

"You didn't bite me," more of a statement than a question as she rocked her hips against him.

Mick grunted feeling himself coming back to life inside her; he thought this wanton woman would be the end of him. "I…I didn't need to."

Beth smiled wide as she felt herself widening for his hardening member once more. "Seems someone wants to play some more."

Mick pulled her to him kissing her lips, "Someone did promise me playtime if I went to my freezer."

Beth kissed him before pushing herself back and ridding him hard until they both found release once more before he carried them to bed for the night.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	70. Chapter 70: Visiting

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 70: Visiting**

David was growing tired and needing freezer time but had refused both wanting to keep an eye on Coraline. Ryan was sitting quietly at his side, refreshed having just come back in.

"No offense man but you look like shit," Ryan looked him dead in the eye. "Why don't you catch a few hours down time before the big bad brother shows up?"

"I'm fine; I'll rest when she is in his hands and no longer our problem."

Ryan hid the disappointment in his voice. Everything was set in place to free her, he only needed to get David to leave long enough for him to get away; he didn't want to hurt his friend but he was leaving him no choice.

*****

Jean had settled into her suite nicely, taken a long hot soak in the tub and ordering room service. Since her conversation with Josef about turnings, although it had been about Mick and Beth she found herself wanting the answers for herself. How was Beth or her supposed to ask to be turned? Beth had it easier, she was engaged, and Mick was so deeply in love with her of course he would turn her to keep her forever.

_How to ask your vampire lover to turn you without making a complete mess of things...That should be a book,_ Jean mused to herself. If she was serious about this, which she was, she would have to find a way.

A knock at the door broke her thoughts. Hugging her robe tighter together she went to the door, "Who is it?"

"Delivery for a Miss Jean, from Mr. Kostan," a very Russian accent spoke through the door.

Jean bit her bottom lip as she unlocked the door, wondering what Josef had sent her. Jean was taken by surprise by a demanding kiss pushing her back into the room.

Josef pulled from her lips, "Miss me?"

Jean put her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Maybe a little."

"Only a little?" Josef gave a wounded look.

"What are you doing here?"

Josef pulled her into his embrace, she could feel his pants already straining and knew what he would be doing soon enough.

"I came to see you. I said it would be safer if you weren't at the house just in case."

Jean pushed his jacket from his shoulders letting it fall to the floor. "How is everything? You seem a little stressed." Jean moved to stand behind him massaging his shoulders.

"I did just have to sit through the longest dinner I think I have ever not eaten."

Jean continued working her hands on his shoulders, "Really...what made it so long?"

Josef relaxed under her hands, "I had dinner with Danielle, Coop, and her brother."

"Was it bad?"

Josef sighed and pulled her back around to face him. He leaned in to take her lips but stopped just before inhaling her scent. "Seth was rather enjoyable, he has a real head for business but Danielle and Coop..."

"What did they do?"

"Each other apparently just before coming over. They smelt of sex and desire, it rolled off them in waves." Jean started to laugh, "Don't laugh, do you know how hard it is to keep pleasant conversation, talk business when you have a hard on."

Jean quitted her laughter looking at him with a sultry smile, "So that's why you came to see me," she rubbed him through his pants causing him to growl.

"No, that's the reason I drove faster."

Jean had been planning on turning in early, she had a rough day and was exhausted since Josef arrived she suddenly wasn't tired. She continued to stroke him feeling how he hardened in his tight confines; his hands tugged her robe open exposing her naked body to him.

No more words need be spoken, their bodies did the speaking. Josef pulled her hand from him and shed his clothes quickly; soon he was before her naked, cock hard and ready. Josef took her to the bed laying her down before him, he had spent the whole dinner thinking about how she would taste. Jean could see the desire in his eyes and it made her shiver.

Josef lifted one of her legs and began kissing his way from the inside of her knee towards the sweet juncture of her legs. He could smell her arousal, almost taste it in the air; he licked at her core once and watched as she reacted. Her body arched for him, head back on the bed eyes closed in pleasure, he loved how her body responded to him, and how she tasted; he always wanted more. He indulged Jean and himself and he went back to her sweetness licking and sucking her, making her wild with pleasure as he savored her essence on his tongue.

The experienced lover that he was Josef would bring her to the edge and then back off letting her cool down drawing it out. Jean was panting, pleading with him to end her, to make her come around him. When his erection became too painful he gave one last kiss to her clit before traveling his kisses upwards. Stopping to bring her nipples to attention he laved and sucked on them, nipping them and soothing them with his tongue.

Jean was wild with want, needing release from the desire she began to rub against his thigh creating enjoyable friction. Josef growled, taking her lips in a heated passion his hands moving to her hips, spreading her legs apart for him easily. His lips at her ear he whispered erotic words of what he wanted to do to her, all she could do was whimper and moan as he did just that sliding his cock home in one deep hard thrust, completely burying himself in her. Josef started a rhythm that she soon picked up, his hands began to roam her body once more, touching here pinching there until soon she was panting.

Josef pulled her bottom lip into his mouth feeling his own release was soon approaching; he pulled her tighter to him as his lips and tongue moved to her neck. He felt her walls start to contract around him as she began to sing his name in her passion of moans and pants; the most beautiful sound to him. He took hold of her hips as he sunk his fangs into the column of her neck , as her blood his pallet his hips began pushing into her harder, undulating in his own orgasm as she milked him of his seed, as he took a small taste of her delicious blood.

Josef pulled from her neck licking the wound closed and he collapsed on top of her. Jean welcomed him pulling him to her chest his head between her breasts, rising and falling as she recovered from their love making. Josef withdrew from her silencing her soft whimper with a chaste kiss, before he moved up on the bed more completely pulling her to him.

"I'll be gone when you wake up," he warned her.

She nodded she knew he couldn't stay that he needed his freezer if things were as dangerous as he thought. "I know."

"Go to sleep my dear, this will all be over soon then you can come back."

Jean did as he said, all the exhaustion she had felt before coupled with the energy they just exerted she fell into the deep sleep quickly. Josef waited for a while content in just stroking her shoulder, hearing her heart beat, the rise and fall of her chest on his as her breath tickled his skin. Reluctantly he pulled himself from her and dressed. He knew he might not be able to see her for a day or so and it killed him to leave the room with that knowledge, but he did so.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	71. Chapter 71: A Friend's Betryal

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 71: A Friends Betrayal**

It was time for more blood to be given too Coraline, and Ryan was getting it from the fridge. David took the bag from him and said he would deliver it he wanted to see her with his own eyes, and instructed Ryan to return to the monitors.

Ryan did as he was told; he went back to the monitors as David made his way into Coraline's room. He watched as she took the blood and drank as David watched. His foot tapping uncontrollably on the floor, it was time to make his move and he still found himself wrestling with what he must do.

He made the stake in his jacket ready, slipping it up his sleeve. He was ready.

*****

Josef had returned home and went to his freezer; he needed to get his rest. A contact of his had texted him saying Lance had left Europe and would be arriving in LA by night fall. He had no desire to meet Lance for himself, knowing him by reputation was enough, cold blooded didn't even come close to describing him. He was ruthless and believed that humans were food and pawns and nothing more. His humanity if he ever had any was lost a long time ago.

Knowing Jean was safe and away did help ease his mind, he had come to care for her deeply and the thought of losing her quite frankly terrified him. He found himself understanding Mick better these days, sometimes he even found himself thinking what he felt could be love. If his heart was still capable of love then she would have it he was sure.

If all went according to plan Lance would be in LA tonight, take his wench of a sister and go back to Europe straight away and the nightmare would be over by morning. Then he could focus on his feelings and future regarding Jean.

*****

Beth arrived at work the next day same as the day before, Mick dropping her off. They had come to an understanding that she would do her job but if she had to leave the building for any reason she were to leave him a message telling him where as well as Mick's request that she not be alone. Beth had agreed to the compromise, she could handle that if it made him rest easier. Truthfully as hard of a time as she gave him about always protecting her and being able to take care of herself was true, she also loved it. Loved how he wanted to protect her from anything and everything, when it didn't drive her nuts that is.

Compromise was part of every relationship, give and take. With both parties being as stubborn as they are it was a bit more difficult but they could do it. They said their goodbyes and Mick went home to his freezer after a quick talk to her security detail informing them if she left the building he was to be informed immediately.

*****

Checking his phone as he left Coraline in her prison he saw a text from one of Josef's contacts saying Lance should be there by night fall. David breathed a sigh of relief; soon she would no longer be his problem. He looked forward to going home, getting some much needed freezer time but more than that seeing Candice and holding her in his arms. It had been days now since he had seen her, felt her, smelt her and he hated it.

She had been staying at his house; in case he came home she would be there. They talked on the phone and he knew she was busy with work, and he wanted to hold her and sooth away her stress. To spend his nights watching her sleep instead of Coraline.

When David came back to the monitors Ryan had his back to him. He went to the fridge first grabbing himself a drink and one for Ryan. He set the glasses down on the table with the monitors and pulled his seat out. That was all he saw in the blink of an eye he was on the floor with a stake in his chest.

Ryan stood above him, his hand shaking from what he had just done. "I'm sorry man. I wish it didn't have to happen like this but you just wouldn't go home."

Ryan went about the room flicking switches checking the screens as he continued to speak to David. "I know she's screwed up, I'm not saying she hasn't but I know how it feels. To love someone and them to love someone else not caring about you at all. It eats you up; you would do anything to get them to love you. She couldn't stop herself she didn't walk away before she screwed things up; I have to get away before I make that same mistake."

Grabbing a bag he quickly swiped all the blood from the fridge into it taking out two bags and setting them by David's head.

"I'm sorry but I'll keep her out of the way. She won't bother anyone I'll see to that. Someone will be her to unstake you as soon as I get us far enough away."

Ryan put a hand on David's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

With that he walked down the corridor and towards Coraline's room. He unlocked the door and walked in, Coraline had moved against the opposite wall prepared for an attack.

"Did you mean what you said? Will you swear on your life, on Mick's life, to disappear and leave him and Beth alone?"

Coraline came forward from the wall, "I just want to go away from all of this."

"Then come with me. We only have a small window to make a run."

Coraline gave him a doe eyed smile, one of innocence and gratitude as she followed him out. He took her hand and pulled her behind him checking his watch every few minutes as they made their way out of the lab undetected. He would stop them and wait, before moving on, he had found a hole in the system but before he could report it to David he found he might need the whole.

When they were far enough away from the lab Ryan pulled out his phone and made a call. "Don't ask questions just check on David. It was the only way, I'm so sorry."

He hung up the phone as he kept pulling Coraline with him who was keeping pace with him just fine. She didn't say anything worried he might change his mind; she needed any allies she could have right now.

Candice stared at her phone in shock, what had just happened. Her mind racing with horrible thoughts, Ryan calling to apologize, telling her to check on David, he was supposed to with David, she had just spoken to him not even an hour ago. She quickly grabbed her bag heading out of the office, unworried about work and telling Ben where she was going she only had one thing on her mind as she called David's cell over and over and kept getting his voicemail. She quickly tried Josef but he didn't answer either, she cursed herself for not having anyone else's number.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	72. Chapter 72: Relief For One

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 72: Relief For One**

Candice sped through the LA traffic faster than she ever had before, her heart pounding so hard in her chest she thought it might explode. Her mind raced, praying that he was fine and that she was over reacting to Ryan's call, but she couldn't think of any reason Ryan would be sorry and why she couldn't reach David. She continued to dial his phone and Josef's, even Ryan's hoping he would answer and tell her what was going on.

When she reached the lab she was in such a hurry she almost forgot to put the car in park and turn it off, door open as she yanked her keys out phone still in hand. She hit the elevator her foot tapping impatiently as she rode down the slow elevator. She had only been there once before to speak to Coraline, Morgan rather, about her photographs for Ben, but she thankfully remembered where she was going.

When the elevator doors opened she began to call out David's name, shouting for him looking for him as she walked through the lab down one corridor her voice getting louder and louder.

"David…David…" She continued going down another corridor, "Please God just let him be okay," she prayed aloud.

When she rounded the corner she saw him on the floor with a stake in his chest. Her heart nearly flew out of her chest as she raced to his side dropping to her knees her phone still calling his phone forgotten at his side as his phone charmed her ringer by his head.

"David," she put her hands on both sides of his face pulling him to look into his eyes. She could see the pain on his face as she felt tears run down hers, her lip trembling as she kissed his forehead, saying his name softly. She knew the stake had to go so she released her hold on his face and moved both hands to the stake. She gave a tug but it was in tight, so she moved her body slightly up to use more of her strength and it came out with a sickening 'pop'.

David gasped as the stake came out, he came up off the ground with it before falling back to the ground, his chest rising and falling as the hole in his chest began to slowly close. Candice set dropped the bloody stake and moved her hands back to his face, seeing his eyes blink and look at her such clear love but still pain. She sat back and pulled her jacket off and held out her arm to him the meaning evident. David reached by his head and grabbed a bag of blood Ryan had left for him and ripped the corner open draining it quickly then the other.

Candice watched as his chest slowed in his breathes and the hole in his perfect chest faded as if it was never really there. Her heart had began to calm back down as she kept her hands on his face afraid to let go for fear he would be gone. As he finished the 2nd bag she pulled his head to her chest and held him tight to her, kissing the top of his head and she ran her hands in it and down his back trying to touch as much of him as possible.

"Oh David I was so scared…I thought…oh God when Ryan called...and I saw you lying there…"

David pulled back to look into her eyes, "I'm okay baby. It'll take more than a stake to keep me away from you."

Candice gave him a small smile before he pulled her tight to him. The whole time he had been staked he had been thinking how wrong he had been about Ryan. He thought that if only he would stay there and not leave him alone to be tempted he would be okay, clearly he was too far gone to be deterred. Then his mind went to Candice as he heard her chime on his phone by his head ring and ring and ring, hearing her screaming voice calling his name, seeing the tears in her eyes when she found him like that…

David snapped out of the moment and pulled her to look at him, "Did you see any guards when you came in?"

Candice thought for a moment, "No, I didn't see anyone but you were the only one I was looking for you."

David grabbed his phone from the ground and called first to signal there had been as escape before dialing Josef and got a very irritated vampire, "What the hell is so damn important?"

Josef had been woken from the constant ringing of his phone and was more than aggravated at being woken.

"She escaped, Coraline is gone."

"What?" Josef was upset but fully awake now.

"She got to Ryan. He staked me to the floor and got her out. That was about 30 minutes ago. Candice just unstaked me, I sent the code out, and called you."

David looked into Candice's eyes and mouthed 'Call Mick & Beth.'

Candice did as he said and pulled from his arms just enough to grab her phone still lying on the floor. She dialed Beth's cell and it went to voicemail, she hated voicemail today, and her office line was busy. She went to dial Mick instead while David stood from the floor pulling her up with him, telling Josef what had happened.

After 3 rings Mick picked up, his voice groggy and she could tell he had been sleeping, "Hello."

"Mick, its Candice. I'm with David, Coraline escaped. I don't know what happened but she got out about 30 minutes ago, I just found David staked."

Mick shot up his undead heart pounding in his chest, he threw on his pants and his shirt in seconds leaping down the stairs she grabbed his keys slipping his shoes on without socks and in the elevator in under a minute.

"I'm going after Beth," was all he spoke to Candice before hanging up. He quickly dialed the number to Beth's security detail and checked on her. She was fine sitting at work, at her desk, safe. Mick told them to be on the lookout for Coraline, that she was free and he was coming to get Beth now.

*****

Ryan had pulled Coraline into a safe house he had set up with twp freezers and a location no one would think to look for them, in the heart of the city only a few blocks down from Mick's loft. He had not intended getting that close to Mick's but it was the best available place for what he needed.

Ryan was still upset that he had to stake David, and seeing his phone going off with Candice's number he knew she was worried after his phone call but by now he reasoned she had found him. Coraline hadn't said more than a simple 'thank you' the whole time he pulled her in circles doubling back their trail and avoiding cameras.

Now that they were alone inside the small basement, the two freezers taking up the majority of the free space she spoke.

"Thank you, Ryan. I know what you did wasn't easy for you."

Ryan looked at her as he started to remove his clothes; Coraline did the same ready to pay him back for helping her escape from Josef and Lance. "Don't make me regret it. Get some sleep, they will focus on the city first then tomorrow when the search is broadened we will take care of unfinished business and leave."

Coraline stood before him unmoved; for once she was unsure what he expected of her as he climbed in to sit inside his freezer. He was naked and she found him to be attractive with a very nice body, one she wouldn't mind giving payment too, but he didn't seem interested.

Ryan saw that she was looking him over and had stopped getting undressed, "Get in your freezer Coraline."

"You don't want me in yours?"

"I didn't help you to get laid."

Coraline felt a slight sting at his words, she had always expected for men to take what was offered, very few ever resisted. She shook it off and finished undressing before climbing into one of the freezers.

Before lying down, Ryan looked over to her as she adjusted herself, "You are a very attractive woman is used to having men treat you as a whore. This is your chance Coraline, the chance I am giving you now to be free of this all. Free of Josef, Lance…free of Mick. You can start over."

Coraline turned to look at Ryan her head just above the freezer edge, "I'd like that."

Ryan nodded before sinking back into his freezer, "Then get some sleep. Don't leave this room for anything."

The only sound left was the sound of two freezer doors swinging shut, and the hum their motors made. Coraline took a deep breath inside her freezer and knew she had to wait.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	73. Chapter 73: Home Invasion

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 73: Home Invasion**

After she was sure Ryan was in a dead sleep Coraline quietly eased herself from her freezer and dressed. She looked to where Ryan was sleeping and thought for a moment about how sweet he had been to help her, to give her a second chance. She almost wanted to stay, but the moment was gone and she was out the door headed to the loft.

When she arrived at the loft the security was set but with a quick punch of some numbers in the keypad she was inside. She shook her head at how predictable Mick still was, using his mother's birthday as the override code, she knew he was always a momma's boy.

She walked around the bottom floor of the loft, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the overpowering scent of their lovemaking; she could see bits of it and the love in his eyes at how she made him feel. Her anger was boiling to the top.

She circled the room, looking at the pictures of them together, little things that screamed Beth was living here, before circling back to the table built between two columns just behind the couch when you first walked in. Picking up a loving picture of Mick holding Beth close, smiles on both their faces Coraline's eyes changed and her fangs peaked out beneath her lip. Smashing the glass against the table's edge she scratched out Beth's face before dropping the picture all together.

It would do no good to erase the image of her; he was in love with her. He was willing to turn her. The thought alone made her so made she could explode, Mick giving her gift to that blonde nothing. She knew it wouldn't be as easy as she thought getting rid of Beth, but she was determined to have Mick.

*****

Mick was outside the DA's building faster than should be possible even for a vampire. He rushed inside and rode the elevator up to Beth's floor; he tried to calm himself along the ride. She was safe, her guards had told him that, she had promised to stay with people and not venture anywhere alone, he gave a small smile remembering her exception of the bathroom she announced sure he would hold her too it otherwise. When the doors opened he took a few long strides before he saw her sitting at her desk flipping through so papers with her head down.

Mick was at her side as quickly as he could be reminding himself to keep his pace human. Without thinking about it he turned her in her spinning chair and pulled her up into his arms burying his face in her soft neck taking in her scent and her elevated pulse. He had scared her he knew but he would apologize for that later, now he just wanted nothing more than to get her home into the loft and lock her up, safe and away from Coraline.

Beth stifled a scream knowing somehow instinctively that it was Mick pulling her up, his scent confirmed it as she held onto him. She had no idea what was going on, him showing up like this clearly shaken something was wrong.

"What is it Mick?"

Mick pulled back to look into her eyes, "We need to go home."

His eyes pleaded with her to come with him without discussion. She looked at her desk quickly then back to Ben's door where she could see he was on the phone. She nodded her head to Mick and grabbed her things taking the files and things with her so she could finish her work; from the way Mick looked she didn't think she would be leaving the loft anytime soon.

Mick held her close to him as they walked from the building and to the Benz. Once she was secure inside Mick jumped in and sped off towards the loft. The ride there was silent, Beth could see he was nervous and probably wouldn't ease up any until they were home and he felt she was safe.

As soon as the elevator doors closed Mick picked up on Coraline's scent, it was recent. He quickly pulled Beth tight to him, pulling her behind his back as the doors opened.

"Stay behind me," he ordered.

Beth walked behind him right on his heel, staying behind his broad shoulders touching his back softly to assure him she was there. Mick was taking deep breathes, scenting the air and she knew something was wrong, she tried to calm her racing heart knowing it was not helping Mick. He pulled her slowly down the hall and towards the door, which was locked.

He clicked the remote and let them in scenting again, she had been in here. Mick cursed himself knowing she had figured out the override code; he knew better than anyone important dates were a stupid and predictable choice. Mick walked slowly into the room, the scent seemed to be fading, she had come and gone but Mick wasn't taking any more chances. He saw the broken glass on the floor and lead Beth around it, pulling her under the stairs he brought her around the front of him pushing her back to the wall.

"Stay," he whispered giving her a stern look.

Beth gulped but nodded her head 'yes' she would stay this once. He slowly back away from her and in vamp speed ran through the loft. He checked every room, every spot she could possibly be hiding in and found nothing but a lingering scent. He returned to Beth beneath the stairs who had not moved an inch, only moving her neck to look around her. He quickly went to the alarm pad and reset his system and his override code to a random series of numbers before returning to Beth.

Mick pulled her tight to his chest, breathing in her scent trying to calm her erratic heart. Beth wrapped her arms around him just as tight as her mortal strength would allow, burying her face into his strong chest letting his arms and body sooth her.

Beth pulled back, "What happened Mick?"

Mick cupped her face in his hands, "Coraline escaped. I don't know how or what really happened but when Candice called and said she was free I didn't care about anything but getting to you." Mick pulled her close again, his hands roaming over her body.

Beth felt the pang of fear knowing what Mick was so worried about, Coraline was free and she hated her for taking him from her. Mick eased her from him pulling her towards the couch, "When we were in the elevator I picked up on her scent…her vampire scent. She was here Beth. While I was out getting you she was here."

Beth looked around the apartment her heart picking up again. Mick pulled her hands to his lips, kissing her palms.

"It's okay we're alone. I checked everywhere. It was my own stupid mistake; the override code to the alarm was easy for her to figure out."

Beth gave him a questioning look, clearly not knowing the meaning of what to her were random numbers. Seeing her confusion Mick continued, "It was my mother's birthday. I know better than anyone not to use important dates but I never thought anyone would know that. She knew how important my mother was to me, that's one of the many fights we had over and over again after she turned me, how I had to let my parents believe I was dead seeing the pain on their faces from a distance as they mourned me."

"Oh Mick," Beth pulled his face to hers brushing her lips across his forehead before pulling him to her chest. "I'm safe, I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere." She gave a smile, "I'm yours forever remember, soon to be your wife."

Mick smiled against her chest, he felt the chain of his dog tags press against his check swelling him with pride that she hadn't taken them off for more than the night since he had given them back to her. He was content to just feel her in his arms, to know she was safe here with him.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	74. Chapter 74: Compromise

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 74: Compromise**

David waited for some of the team to arrive and briefed them on what had happened and that Ryan was no longer a friend but a traitor. It felt like a blow to the chest every time he said it, he thought he was simply intrigued but somehow he had misjudged him. Thinking back on it, he never really could figure him out, they had been friends until he and Candice got serious, then he spent most of his time with her or Mick and Beth.

His mind was spinning with what Ryan had said, what had he meant when he said before it was too late for him? He had called Candice to find him and left him blood, he knew despite his actions he never meant to hurt him when he staked him, he could see the pain it caused him to stake him. Now he must track him down along with Coraline and he was sure Josef would have him sent to the tar pits.

Tar pits. The thought alone made his undead skin crawl, he knew very well Josef didn't accept incompetence and failure, but he had failed in his duty. He wasn't worried so much for himself as he was for Candice, he loved her with all he was but if Josef found his failure was too great for reprieve he didn't think he could leave her. The look in her eyes when she found him on the floor would have stopped his heart if it beat the pain and fear; he never wished to cause her to go through that again.

He finished with the team making sure everyone knew what the game plan was. Josef had not said much as he explained what had happened. He had done all he could for now, he was still in no shape to be out looking for them, he needed freezer time and more blood, but more importantly he needed to hold his love, which didn't work with the first.

He walked towards her, she had been on the phone the whole time he was with the other security detail, their eyes stayed locked. He could tell she was still shaken by the ordeal; she hung up just as he reached her before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You need to go to your freezer…now," she added with more force.

David put his arms around her resting his chin on her forehead, "Let's go."

*****

Beth clicked her phone off; her and Mick were still in each other's arms, holding one another still processing all that Candice had just told them. Everything she knew, from Ryan's betrayal, David being staked and her finding him and Mick had already called and told David that Coraline had been to his place but it was secure now.

Beth pulled from his arms and stood from the couch, she went to the broken glass to see what had been broken and clean up the mess. She saw the picture and how her face had been scratched off; Mick was behind her in an instant taking the picture from her hand and setting it down. Beth picked the picture back up and squatted down and began picking up the pieces of broken glass. Mick went to the kitchen to retrieve the foxtail and dustpan and helped her clean up in silence.

"She's going to come after me isn't she?"

Mick wished he had a different answer for her but he didn't. "I don't know. I won't let anything happen to you baby."

Beth turned to look at him, "I will be able to protect myself, turn me Mick. Turn me now."

Mick's eyes went wide, his mouth fell open but no words seemed to find him. Beth could see he was speechless so she continued. "Why not now Mick? You said you would, so why not now. Why leave me vulnerable to her?"

"Beth…I'm…" Mick stammered over his words, "I'm not ready," he finally admitted.

Tears started to fall from her eyes as doubt raced through her. He said he would turn her, she had believed him but yes he was unwilling to give her any idea when that time would be. And now here she was her life in possible danger and he still wasn't ready, what would happen if Coraline got to her, if anything happened to her. Would Mick turn her to save her, ready or not?

"Will you ever be ready Mick? I said I would wait for you but now I don't know if you ever will be ready."

"Beth…" Mick cupped her face in his hands wiping her hears with his thumbs.

"No Mick. I love you, I want forever with you."

"I want that too Beth, you have no idea how much I want you. I never want to let you go, I'm just not ready."

"What will happen if something happens to me Mick? If I'm lying on my death bed waiting for you to be ready?"

Mick could see the pain his decision was causing her. He needed to reassure her that he would have her for eternity.

"I'm not ready; I don't know when I will be Beth. I'm scared. What happened to Sara…I…I'm scared." Mick took a deep unneeded breath to steady himself. "I'm not ready to say goodbye to all the things that make you human, the things I adore about you. I love your warmth, the way you eat pasta, your blood and all the life inside it when you give yourself over to me."

Mick looked away for a moment trying to hold back his own tears before looking back to hers, "I'm not ready to turn you, but if it means I could lose you by pushing you away I will turn you right now."

Beth's tears were falling unchecked now, she could see how much it tore him up inside. She didn't want him to regret turning her, she wanted him to be happy and she knew he wasn't there yet. She stared into his deep soulful eyes and made her decision, she would wait for him.

Beth held her hands to his face, surrounding him in her soft warmth, brushing her thumb across his lips. She sniffled back her tears too speak, "I see how hard this is for you. I love you and I'm ready." Beth took a deep breath, "But I can see you're not. Knowing you would do it right now if I asked you to, means so much to me. I can wait for you, just don't take too long okay, I don't want to get older than you," she gave a shaky smile.

Mick leaned in kissing her lips, "Thank you, thank you Beth."

Beth kissed him back, "I can wait for you Mick, as long as you promise me something."

"Anything," Mick took her hands from his face kissing them before holding them to his chest in his own strong hands.

"No matter if you're ready or not…if something happens to me and I'm dying…"

Mick didn't need her to finish he knew what she wanted. With things as dangerous as they were he didn't blame her for wanting to be sure, his Beth, always one to cut through to the point.

"I promise you Beth. I won't let you go."

*****

When David got Candice back to his place he had wanted to go to bed with her but she had resisted and forced him to his freezer, assuring him she would be here waiting for him when he woke up. With David in his freezer Candice took a long hot shower, hoping to clear her mind. All the things she had been thinking about at the start of the day seeming unimportant.

Her mom had called and asked her if she was planning on coming home for Christmas, if she would get to meet the guy who had captured her daughter's heart. She had told her mom she would see, and call her back. She had planned on asking David what he thought but then he had to deal with Coraline and now… Candice released a sigh as she went to lie in bed for a nap while David rested.

When David woke in his freezer he felt much better, he knew he needed more time but he was better than before and now he only wanted to hold her. He made his way down the stairs slowly, he could hear her on the phone and he didn't want to interrupt so he stopped ad waited.

"I know…I miss you too but now isn't the best time. I promise I will come for a visit sometime soon. Everything is fine mom, just busy with work." She paused giving an exasperated sigh, "He is great mom, and he makes me happy. I don't know if he will come mom, he is busy. Yes I know…he does…agh mom."

Candice looked up and saw David standing at the top of the stairs, "I have to go mom but I will call you soon okay. Love you. Bye."

Candice hung up the phone smiling up to him, "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I did. Your mom?"

David went to the fridge and got himself a tall glass of blood, drinking it down before refilling and joining Candice on the couch.

"Yeah," Candice stroked his chest where she had pulled the stake from him. "Are you feeling better?"

David didn't miss the change in subject, "Much, but what about your mom. I didn't mean to listen in but…"

Candice gave a tired huff, "Yeah she is disappointed I won't be making it home for Christmas is all. She was hoping I would come and bring this man who has stolen my heart."

David returned her smile but could see the disappointment in her eyes, "Why aren't you going to go? I know its tomorrow is Christmas Eve you could still make it."

Candice looked into his eyes, "I'm right where I want to be." Candice snuggled into his chest.

David wrapped his arms around her, he wished he could offer to whisk her away but right now he couldn't.

"How about we go visit after things settle down?"

Candice pulled back to look up into his eyes, "Really?"

"Why not?"

"I just didn't think a visit to my moms was a good thing for you. Where would you sleep? She would notice you weren't eating her food, and your blood…without a freezer you would need more than I could give you…"

David could see she had thought this through already. She was right but he would pull it off. "It will be fine. There are ways, trust me. I want to meet her, show her I am taking care of her baby."

Candice smiled and snuggled up close to him, she was so peaceful and content to stay in his arms.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	75. Chapter 75: Unseen Audience

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 75: Unseen Audience**

Beth was so overrun by her emotions all she wanted was to hold him, feel him, and be connected as one. She pulled his lips to hers nipping and pulling until he opened for her, wrapping his arm around her and picking her up. Mick returned her kiss with equal desire; he wanted to feel their bodies together as one.

Beth was on her back on the bed before she knew it; Mick was striping her of her clothes as well as his own. Before long Mick was hovering over her his arms on either side of her head holding his weight as he kissed her luscious lips drawing a moan from her. Beth arched her body into his feeling every inch of skin touching, still she wanted more. His throbbing cock pressing hard against her hip, she wanted him deep inside her.

"I want to be inside you baby, I want you so much it hurts," Mick groaned as he pressed harder against her, his heat moving against her stomach.

Beth felt his fangs tickle her neck before he gently pulled on her earlobe. Beth was soaking wet for him and feeling his touch on her body was driving her mad with want. She pushed his chest up with her hands giving a gentle squeeze to his nipples.

Mick went back as she pushed him to sit back on his heels and watched as she moved turning her back to him. With a wiggle of her bottom as invitation Mick gave his sultry smile and took hold of her hips pulling her to him, her back pressed hard to his chest as he rubbed his cock across her wet lips as she pushed back wanting more.

Pulling her hips higher Mick adjusted himself at her entrance and brought her down. Mick nipped at her shoulder at the feel of her sheath contracting around him, adjusting to fit him like only she could. Beth started to move with him thrust for thrust their bodies moved together in perfect harmony. He was so deep but Beth wanted, needed more. Mick moved his hands from her hips letting her rock on him, he trailed on to her breasts squeezing and massaging them one at a time while his other trailed down to her curls. He teased her clit with gentle strokes and brushes as she increased her pace his own hips bucking against her.

Soon Beth was wild in his arms, her breathing erratic unable to take much more Mick leaned her forward to lean on her elbows opening herself to him even more. Beth bit into her own forearm at the feel of his thrusts. He took her hard and fast, diving deep with each thrust touching her g-spot every man before him had never been able to find or reach only her Mick. Circling her clit with his finger he leaned over her he squeezed it hard and he screamed her release. Her walls tightening around him, clutching him with the force of her orgasm brought him closer. He kissed her neck before sinking in his fangs, with the first draw of her blood he felt her tighten climaxing again still high on the first and he lost control. His hips bucked into her with a fierce passion as she took all he had to give still pulling for more.

Mick sealed his bit and fell to his side pulling her with him. Beth was panting her body still trembling from the intense pleasure he had caused her. Mick kissed her shoulder as his arms held her tight, "I love you Beth, you complete me."

Beth couldn't say anything more than a mumble of words before she fell asleep pulling his arms tighter around her. Mick kissed her shoulder once more before resting his head on it and letting himself drift off.

*****

Coraline was seething mad, she knew she had her work cut out for her but seeing this. Seeing Mick promise to turn her like that made her want to vomit. She had watched the whole scene play out from the rooftop.

She knew having Mick find her in his home he fancied he shared with Beth would not help her plan to have him back. Instead she left and hid her scent as she sat and watched, watched him offer Beth immortality, watched him make love to her, feed from her, fall asleep with her. She burned so hot she thought she might melt the polar ice caps.

Coraline knew then and there she needed time, time to formulate her plan. She gave one last disgusted look at the lovers and left.

*****

Coraline returned to the safe house she had left Ryan in hoping to slip back into her freezer without him noticing but to her dismay he was awake. She was ready for him, ready to tell him what he needed to hear.

"What are you doing here?" His tone was of defeat.

"You brought me here," she tried to answer as innocently as possible.

"Yes. I knew what you were capable of and I still helped you escape. I thought that maybe if you were given the chance you could move on, but I was wrong. I betrayed everyone I trusted, who trusted…for what? So you could run back and cause trouble."

Coraline took a step towards Ryan, "I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep…being so close I…I had to see him. I went to Mick's but I'm sure you figured that out already. I didn't cause any trouble, well I smashed a picture but that was an accident."

Ryan watched her carefully, "No one was home, Mick had went to be with Beth with me on the lose. I was gone before they got back, I just wanted to say goodbye, and that I was sorry…but I cant see her with him. I watched from the roof, the way they looked at each other ripped out my heart. I left and came back here. I'm ready to move on."

Ryan could tell seeing Mick and Beth together hurt her, it always had but it was clear something she saw made it much worse. He knew very well she could be playing him but he was willing to trust her. He had given up everything else to help her he had nothing to go back to and nothing to lose.

"Then we will. Here," Ryan handed her a notebook and a pen. "We leave in an hour. Write down the location of the cure, what you have hidden. Josef will be able to at least give that to Lance when he shows up to collect you. Any other goodbyes you wish to make write them down, a messenger will be here in an hour to take them and then we leave."

Candice pulled a bag hanging over her shoulder in front of her and pulled out two canisters. She opened one and held it to his nose, "I already got it. On my way back I hoped maybe if Lance had this he wouldn't look for me."

Ryan gave her a small grin, she was smart.

"Any goodbyes?"

"A few, I don't think they will do any good."

"You can at least try."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	76. Chapter 76: Control

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 76: Control**

Josef had been barking orders to have Coraline found when his butler came in to announce Lance Duvall was there. Josef motioned for him to be shown in as he finished giving orders and straightened his jacket and stood straight with his chest out.

Josef hung up just as Lance walked in, his power rolled of him like waves breaking in the ocean. His raven black hair matched his sisters, one eye solid black; no one really knew how it had come to happen just the rumors and references to it being the window into his black soul.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," Lance wasted no time with pleasantries.

"There have been some developments. Your sister managed to elude my men this evening. We have not been able to find her but this was delivered just an hour ago." Josef moved his hand to the box on his desk that contained what was left of the cure.

"You lost her!" Lance's voice rose in tone and volume. "You send for me for nothing."

"I had her," Josef defended himself. "Your sister is a slippery one, you of all people should understand that."

"You have wasted my time with your incompetence."

Josef's jaw clenched, he wanted nothing more than to enlighten this idiot that he had in fact been keeping her under his nose without him any the wiser but he thought better of it. He would let Lance say what he wanted; he didn't need a war with him.

"I'm sorry that your time was wasted."

"If it happens again you will be. Stay out of things that are clearly out of your league." His voice was mocking Josef, as if he wanted him to react to take the bait.

Josef controlled himself, "If you find your sister tell her if she is found in my territory again she will lose her precious head."

Lance's lips curled up in a sadistic smile, "Now Josef you wouldn't go against the orders of my master would you." Josef was silent focusing on his control. "He wishes she be brought back, with her head intact."

Josef wished he had listened to his gut and simply had Coraline dealt with when she first came back into town, before this whole mess started. If he found Coraline in his territory again he might just risk a war.

"Have a good trip back to Europe," Josef couldn't help the hiss that slipped through his words.

"I'm not leaving just yet. I will be tracking my sister. Stay out of my way. Oh and I'm sure those responsible for letting her slip free are being punished."

"That's my business."

Lance gave a smile, his one good eye almost as black and evil as the other. He was so sure of his power, his reputation he knew no one would challenge him, and he played on that.

Josef watched silently clenching his jaw as Lance made his way out of the room. He listened carefully for him to leave his property then another moment before he released a fierce growl. His eyes were iced over and he could feel his blood lust rise within. In the back of his mind he was glad he had the foresight to have Jean at a hotel.

*****

David didn't want to leave Candice alone at his place so he called Mick and asked if Candice come visit with Beth while he spoke to Josef. Mick understood why he didn't want her alone, and why he couldn't take her with him. No man wanted to be yelled at and degraded in front of a woman, let alone one they loved.

Mick woke Beth up and told her David was dropping Candice off, Beth was more than happy to see her friend. They kicked Mick out and into his office so they could discuss wedding ideas. Mick assured David that Candice would be fine and was always welcome to come by. He also assured him that Josef may have a reputation as a hard ass but he also saw things for what they were.

*****

David slowly made his way into Josef's house, his nerves going crazy. He felt guilty for what had happened, like it was his fault she had gotten away and he needed to be punished but he also couldn't imagine the thought of Josef's usual punishment for failure.

He detected another scent when he walked in, a stronger scent; an older vampire had been here. That's when it hit him, Lance had come to retrieve his sister only to leave empty handed. He swallowed hard as he felt the lump form in the back of his throat as he knocked on the door to Josef's den.

"Come in," he heard Josef call to him.

David came in and took in Josef's appearance, he seemed to be calm. David knew Josef well enough that didn't mean a damn thing, a calm exterior was a front one learned over time. He came further into the room until he stood opposite of Josef only five feet away.

"You've rested?"

David nodded his head, "Yes." _Candice demanded it really._

"Good. Lets get to the point. How did Ryan get her out?"

"He staked me to the ground, then signaled for the guards to make their rounds which we had down sporadically keeping everyone on their toes. He must have found a gap in security." David bowed his head, "It was my fault. I should have known she got to him."

Josef let out a laugh, a long hearty laugh causing David to look up.

"You think he was her first? Hell a couple hundred years ago she managed to fool me. She plays on men's weaknesses as well as her assets. She is a master manipulator."

Josef took a drink of his scotch and gave half a smile, "Lance came to collect his sister, he is quite the ass. He assumes everyone who let her escape should be dead," David gulped, "Don't worry I've never been one to let others tell me how to run things. Take some time off and rest up, let this be a learning lesson for you and don't let it happen again."

David stared at Josef unsure if what he had heard was real. He had went in unsure if he was going to see the tar pits from a different angle and is leaving with time off, time off he could use to make Candice's wish to go home a possibility. Surely he must be crazy but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

David backed out quickly, before he woke up or Josef changed his mind.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	77. Chapter 77: Holiday Fluff

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 77: Holiday Fluff**

Christmas passed in a daze. Beth didn't have to work the days surrounding the holiday which saved her from calling in personal days; Mick wouldn't let her out of his sight anywhere but the loft and even there she knew he was listening to her. No word about Coraline since her disappearance just that Lance had come and now gone, she was from all resources gone. The holiday helped keep her mind off the fact, she hadn't celebrated Christmas in a big way since she was a kid, this year was no different but still special.

After spending the first night making love until they passed out from exhaustion Beth had convinced Mick to let them go out, she couldn't spend such a beautiful day inside. Mick had taken Beth to walk to park as the sun set watching the lights and decorations, while he watched them through her eyes, dancing with each sparkle. Picking up a small tree on the way home that reminded Beth of a better off version of Charlie Brown's on the way home along with some decorations and a small lighted glass angel.

Christmas Eve was spent much like the night before making passionate love through the night after cuddling in front of the small tree and fire Beth drinking some hot coco Mick his blood. When Beth awoke on Christmas morning Mick brought her breakfast in bed and sung her some Christmas carols while she ate, making this Christmas so much better to her than any other. They spent the day sharing stories of past Christmases, and kisses under the mistletoe, crazy families, and plans to do it right next year. They sealed their deal with their own kiss under the mistletoe Mick had snagged on their walk in the park.

Small gifts were given. Beth had given Mick a pair of red and green silky Christmas boxers with the words, 'this package is for you,' on them which got a laugh out of him. She also got him a digital camera, he had broken his on a case a couple weeks back and had not gotten it replaced not wanting to deal with sales people and their special holiday deals. Mick pulled her into his arms kissing her soundly telling her he loved her, and thank you as he opened the box and began to play with it.

The first picture he took was of Beth, and then he took one of them together but managed to cut their heads off. Beth took the camera and did one of them which turned out to be beautiful, a perfect moment captured. The tree behind them, his face close to hers, their eyes bright with love and laughter, a perfect Christmas memory. Then Mick surprised Beth with her presents and more pictures.

Mick had gotten her a new long plush robe she could wear around the house when she wasn't wearing his Henley and a sexy little number to wear under it, red lace with white on the edges and a Santa hat to match. Beth arched an eyebrow at him but promised they would be making use of them that night. Mick also surprised her with a basket full of massage oils, bath bubbles and scrubs, and other goodies meant to help her relax.

Both felt their first Christmas as a couple, even with the uncertainty in the air about Coraline had been perfect. They spent the night putting on and then taking off part of their presents before enjoying a relaxing soak in the tub.

*****

When David had picked Candice up from Mick and Beth's he had been shell shocked but also excited. He had called and booked tickets for their flight and made the proper arrangements for their trip. He had told her the meeting with Josef was fine but he needed her to do him a favor and pack a bag for a couple days and one for him that he needed to go out of town for a couple days and he needed some more freezer time first.

Candice did as he asked, not to happy about the thought of spending more time away from him especially during the holidays. She packed her bags hating the thought of imposing on Mick and Beth for the holidays sure they would much rather be alone, but that was the only place David would trust her to be safe with Coraline on the loose.

When David woke in a cheerful mood, refreshed and ready to go Candice tried not to feel hurt; he was happy to be away from her it seemed. David picked up on her mood but didn't want to blow his surprise, not just yet.

He asked her to ride with him to the airport that Mick would pick her up from there. She agreed and the ride there was silent, although David could feel her pain grow he couldn't take it any longer, never intending to hurt her just surprise her.

"You seem upset baby, what's the matter?" He asked hoping to calm her down just a little while long until they arrived at the airport.

Candice turned in the seat to face him, "It's just…you seem a bit too happy. You don't seem in the least bit fazed that we haven't seen much of each other lately and now you're leaving again during Christmas no less and you seem happy."

"I am happy." David pulled into the airport parking garage and got his ticket pulling into the first available space. Shutting the car off David turned to Candice with a huge grin on his face her hands in his.

"I never want to be separated from you, never think that."

"Then why are you so happy?" Candice sat back against the door, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because I have the chance to give you something special; I am leaving…but you're coming too. We're going to your moms."

Candice's eyes went wide, "What?"

"Surprise," David was out of the car and opening her door pulling her into his arms before she could blink. "Josef was understanding, more than he should have been but I'm not going to think about that right now…only you. Your mom wants to see you, and I know you want to see her so let's go or we'll miss our plane."

David kissed her on the check while her mouth hung open in shock while he used his vamp speed and strength and pulled their bags from his trunk and maneuvered them so he could carry them all. When Candice finally caught her bearings she grabbed her makeup laptop bag from the backseat.

They made their plane ride in first class with the seat bar between them rose, holding each other. When they landed David retrieved their luggage and pushed it on the cart towards the walk to hail a cab. She had worried about how this would work but he assured her everything was under control.

Showing up at her mother's house, her childhood house, unannounced was one of the best surprises she had ever had. The look on her moms face was priceless and her once over of David was unforgettable. He had fit right in; she loved him right away seeing how happy he made her daughter and for bringing her home for Christmas. He had eaten little at dinner, talking and pushing the food around more than eating it. Candice was amazed with the ease he found himself at; she watched as he would take a piece of food with his fork and open her mouth for him to feed it to her instead. Her mother never noticed his half eaten meal as he cleaned the table for them; after all she had gone to such great lengths to make such a delicious meal.

Barbra loved him more so as he cleaned up she stole her daughter off to the other room to get the goods of him. Candice told her mom how she loved him so much and all the stuff you tell your mom about your love. Everyone had settled in on the couch for the tradition Christmas Eve movie then David inquired to steal Candice for a short while so she could show him her neighborhood.

Her mother obliged and went to ready Candice's old room. David had made arrangements with some of the local dealers and they drove through the snowy streets towards the morgue. Candice found it amazing how so many people never knew vampires existed.

David did hide himself from her long enough to vomit up what he had managed to eat at dinner. He didn't have a choice but he would do it again in a heartbeat to see the look of happiness on her face. Candice and him stopped for ice cream after he is well fed and walk the cold snowy streets, David teasing her about wanting ice cream in the cold, she informs him at least it doesn't melt before you finish.

When they arrive back at her moms Candice is yawning from the long day so Barbra instructs them to go to bed that she will be right behind them. David ever the gentlemen respectful of her home offers to sleep on the couch in the living room, to which she informs him she will have no such thing.

Candice took a shower and when she came out David had a pair of flannel pjs sitting for her. She looked to her bag where she had packed her more suitable bedroom attire, cute shorts and a tank top much sexier than what he had for her.

"I don't have a freezer but the temperature outside is pretty nice I was hoping to open a window," it dawned on Candice why she might need warm pjs. "Or I can just sleep outside for a bit, it won't be a big deal just a couple hours in the snow."

Candice jerked the flannel pjs from the bed and dropped her towel slipping on the top then a pair of panties followed by the pants. For good measure she even went to one of her old drawers that her mother had never cleaned out and pulled out a pair of wool booties slipping them on as well.

Candice straddled his hips leaning to kiss his lips, "I don't care if I have to pull out my old heated blanket to sleep with, I want you with me. Although I don't feel sexy in this ensemble."

"You make plaid sexy," he assured her.

Candice grinned, "When we get home I will have to show you how much I appreciate this." She kissed his lips then fell into the bed, "Now open that window and come to bed."

David did as she had said. The next morning the window was shut and the room was starting to heat back up and to her surprise she had found her heating blanket on a low setting down by her feet.

Christmas day was more in the same, easy conversation with her mom who had wanted to know everything about David, about their relationship. Candice and David were a great team, she would start off with what she had already told her mom and David would pick up from there adding in bits and pieces.

David had placed his blood stash on the side of the house covered by trees buried in the snow against the wall. He had went to relieve himself of brunch and get himself a snack, Candice caught him from the upstairs window and felt her heart contract at just what he was doing to give her this.

Giving of gifts was short, Candice gave her mom a few books she knew she had wanted, older ones that she had been looking for, and some of her favorite chocolates. Barbra had gotten Candice a cute purse and pair of shoes and a couple pair of booties which David laughed at. Candice hit him in the arm playfully as he teased her about her toes always being cold. David had given her a bracelet, white gold chains that weaved together to the middle where a small jade stone was placed, it was beautiful, Candice kissed him softly as he helped her put it on.

Barbra surprised both of them when she pulled a box for David out. She had intended to send it with Candice when she decided to come but was happy to give it to him herself. David was shocked when she handed him the gift, he was thrown by the thought and didn't move until Candice nudged him in the side. David quickly unwrapped the present while he said she didn't have to do this for him and she told him it was nothing.

David eased the lid from the white box slowly. Inside was a black cashmere throw. David pulled it out feeling how soft it was, almost as soft as Candice's skin he thought.

"I have to be honest it's a gift for both of you, Candice had mentioned a while back you don't have any throw blankets and you keep it cold at your place."

"Mom," Candice scolded not wanting her mom to tell him what she had said. "That was a while ago, and the cold doesn't bother me I like it."

"Oh honey he knows, don't you David. I just saw it on sale and thought about that is all."

David spoke this time finding it cute how flushed Candice's cheeks had gotten, "Thank you Ms. Cabrera it is very nice. I'm sure it will be used."

Candice handed him another box, his gift from her. It was a big box and he went to unwrapping it, inside he found another wrapped box, and another. Candice and her mom were finding it hilarious how he kept getting box after box to open then finally he came to the end. When he opened the final box it was a watch inscribed, 'With All My Love' on the back with a small '08' as well.

David put his arm around Candice's shoulder and pulled her into him kissing her flushed check. They spent the next few hours just talking before they had to leave. The visit wasn't long but it was perfect for Candice, her mom got to meet David, he had been such a doll winning her mom over and suffering silently for her to have this. She would thank him properly once they were home.

Goodbyes were said through hugs and kisses, and thank yous for the gifts. Barbra pulled David in for a tight hug whispering into his ear, "Take care of my baby you hear."

David squeezed the older woman gently, "I will."

Candice eyed the two knowing they were talking about her and she wouldn't be able to get it out of either of them what was said. She heaved a sigh and said goodbye one last time before they got into the cab and headed home.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	78. Chapter 78: Mile High Club

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 78: Mile High Club**

Once the plane had taken off and Candice and David were on their way home, settled in the seats her leaning back on his chest they noticed how empty the plane was. Most people were still visiting, she liked the peace on the plane, first class was nice. A thought came to her mind as her heart started to increase at it, David noticed the change.

"What's wrong?"

Candice looked up at David then up the aisle towards the restroom, then back to David giving him a coy smile. David followed her glance and raised his eyebrow, did she really want to join the mile high club.

"Wait 5 minutes then come see me," she instructed rubbing her hand on his crotch giving him a squeeze leaving no doubt in his mind what he would be doing in those short 5 minutes.

David groaned as she pulled away and walked up the aisle and into the restroom. He looked around and there were only four other passengers in the first class cabin and they seemed preoccupied either sleeping or watching a DVD.

Candice hurried inside the small space her heart still hammering, no other man had ever made her want to do something like this, but David he made her feel all sorts of new things. Grabbing a handful of paper towels she quickly wiped the small counter of any water then sat on the counter her bottom slipping slightly into the small hole of a sink while she waited for David.

David watched the second hand on his new watch and thought it might be broken, it was going too slow he was sure. Knowing what was awaiting him, the thrill of sex on a plane, a public plane with Candice was making it even harder for him to sit still. Finally after the longest five minutes of his life David took another glance around then went up the aisle quickly. He tapped once softly before the door slipped open and Candice pulled him into the small space with her. The door shut behind him and the sign switched to 'occupied'.

The space was cramped, not for two people but for what they wanted it was all the space they needed, pushing them closer together, Candice could feel just how hard he already was. Knowing they only had a short time before someone noticed Candice began to pull at his belt buckle. David kissed her lips, sucking and pulling at them slipping his tongue into her sweet depths just as her hand slipped inside his pants circling his cock with her hand.

David pulled from the kiss leaning his forehead to hers taking in a deep breath as she began to stroke him, his pants hanging just past his hips. David kissed his way down her neck, where he wanted to taste her his hands pulling on her jeans wishing like hell she had worn one of her skirts today. She had to stifle a moan as she felt one of his digits slip inside her folds covering itself with her juices. She was panting and watching him as he pulled that finger to his lips sucking her essence from it.

David's first taste of her only made his need more immanent his cock twitching in her grasp. Shoving her pants and panties down as far as he could in the small space he lifted her by her firm ass checks squeezing them as he pushed her against him. Candice was letting out quite mewls and sighs of what she wanted. "Take me David," she whispered in his ear.

Doing as his lady wished David held her as he drove his hard length deep inside her. A groan escaped Candice as David grinned loving how hard it was for her to be quite when he loved her. Candice pulled at his shoulders and moved her hips against him, as he drove into her. They found a quick pace, one to bring them both to pleasure quickly. Their lips locked, tongues danced, skin smacked skin, as he drove her to the brink. Moving one hand from her rear he reached between them and began to circle her clit, Candice could hardly breath scared if she did she would scream out his name at the sheer pleasure she felt? In seconds she was coming around him, walls contracting and pulling on him, milking his own release as his fangs sank into the side of her neck increasing her orgasm.

Both spent David closed his bite and kissed her lips. Pulling apart they both hurriedly put themselves back together. Now straightened up both checking the other with matching grins David kissed her lips once more before leaving the bathroom and returning to his seat. On his way he passed a flight attendant who asked if he needed anything but when Candice joined him from the same direction a few moments later with the same grin plastered on her face she turned and walked back to check on the other guests.

David and Candice looked at one another and knew they were busted, Candice was blushing so badly her checks were burning red.

"Welcome to the mile high club," David whispered in her ear as he pulled her to sit in his seat with him.

If it was possible Candice turned even redder as she hit him in the arm and sat in her seat.

David couldn't help it he loved when her checks flushed, he wanted to take her right back to that bathroom but knew he would have to wait until they were home. He took her hand and kissed it softly and held it in his for the remainder of the flight.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	79. Chapter 79: Sick

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 79: Sick**

After getting Josef's message that he would have her things picked up from her suite and brought back home Jean was ready to go home and left the clinic early; the day after Christmas it was slow anyways. She wasn't feeling well; her stomach was tossing and turning and her head hurt, feeling sick Christmas night and following day was not what she considered joyful. She went straight for her room wanting nothing more than to take a relaxing bath and then go to bed in her bed and try and sleep it off, at least asleep she wasn't getting sick.

Josef heard Jean arrive and went to great her; welcome her home properly and warn her that there was still danger with Coraline being on the run but it appeared the imminent threat was gone. Coraline had seen she was important to him, which put her as an easy target. He could tell instantly something was wrong, she looked pale and the happiness and life in her eyes was gone.

"What's the matter?" His concern for her health front and foremost.

Jean held one hand at her stomach as she continued to walk towards her room feeling the need to be near a toilet. She gave him a grunt as he fell in step with her, his hand on her back.

"I'm fine, just don't feel so good. Think I caught something is all."

Josef whisked her up into his arms, caring her quickly into her room before he set her down. Jean didn't protest just happy for his smooth strides. He set her down in bed, ready to tuck her in his face full of worry.

"You lay and rest I'm going to go call Danielle okay."

Josef went to pull out his phone but Jean grabbed his hand, "Josef, I'll be fine."

Jean could see the worry in his eyes and she felt her heart start to pound in her chest. Josef looked at his phone then back into her eyes, "You're sick. She needs to look you over make sure you're okay."

"It's just a stomach..." Unable to finish her words Jean pushed off the bed and past Josef straight for the bathroom slinging the door shut behind her.

Josef could hear her getting sick and he wished there was something he could do for her. He did the only thing he could do and called Danielle.

"It's Jean, she's sick...I don't know but if you could come check on her...I just want to make sure...Thank you."

Josef ended the call just as he heard Jean in the bathroom swishing mouth wash. She came out and gave him a small smile as he wrapped his arm around her and led her to the bed once more.

"Danielle will be here shortly to check you out," Josef tucked the covers around her.

"I'm fine Josef; you didn't need to call her and ruin her holiday."

Josef looked around the room not meeting her eyes as he spoke, "I just want to be sure with your condition..." Josef meet her now worried eyes, "I don't want...I want to be sure."

Jean nodded her head unable to protest. It had made her heart flutter the care and concern he showed as if he didn't want to lose her. If only she could ask him the question that plagued her, ask him to make her like him, a vampire.

"Rest," he kissed her forehead and began to stand.

Jean reached her hand out and took his, "Stay...please."

Josef found he couldn't resist her as he sat back down. He brushed a few hairs from her face before she pushed his hand and the covers away and quickly made her way back inside the bathroom. Josef could do nothing for her right now; he hoped he wouldn't be forced to lose her.

When Jean came out again, mouth and face washed, she went straight to the bed where Josef still sat. "I'm sorry your Christmas has been so horrible. Stuck in a hotel and sick."

"Don't be sorry. Its not your fault I'm sick. I'm just happy to be awake for Christmas this year."

Josef readjusted himself toeing off his shoes to sit with his back against the headboard. Josef pulled her to lie in his lap, stroking her back gently until she fell asleep.

"I'll make it up to you," Josef promised her as she slept.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	80. Chapter 80: Firsts

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 80: Firsts**

As Candice woke from her nap she felt David's chest beneath her, his hand on the small of her back gently moving up and down caressing her. She never grew tired of him or his touch; she always craved it and the feeling of just being with him. She thought about how he had been the one she had tired so many new and thrilling things, she wondered if she did the same for him.

Curiosity driving her to know she sat up on her elbow to look into his sparkling hazel green eyes. She leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

David could tell she wanted to ask him something, "What is it?"

Candice blushed slightly driving him crazy, "I…I get the feeling you were already a member of the mile high club."

David rolled to lean on his arm facing her, "I was. That was a long time ago. Before you," he added.

Candice gave a smile, "That's not what I meant. I just was curious. You see it was my first time on a plane, you were my first time in a public hallway, in an office, my first time with restraints." Candice let out a sigh as she felt him hardening against her leg as the memories came back with her words.

"I just wonder, you have been so many firsts for me and I just wondered if there was something we could do that was new and exciting for you too."

David looked into her eyes and could see no judgment being passed on him, nothing but love, curiosity, and something more something he couldn't quite understand. He loved her so deeply it consumed him, and now here she was wanting to be a first for him, it made him love her more.

"Candice, I…" he didn't know how to put it. "I've been around for a long time. You are not my first in well, any of the above mentioned areas unfortunately. But…" he moved his hand to cup her face. "You are the first woman I have loved, the first woman to consume my heart. I have had many women in my time before even cared for some but never in all that time did I love another like I love you."

Candice's eyes swell all she had wanted to know was if there was a position or place he hadn't tried and instead she got a confession of being his first love. She stopped breathing for a moment, unable to form words as he continued.

"I am honored to be your first in so many ways. Never worry I am always thrilled with everything we do, you make it so much more exciting just being with you. I feel like its new to me when I'm with you."

"Oh David," she managed before taking his lips pushing him to lay on his back covering his body with hers. "I love you too. I didn't…I just…I love you."

David chuckled, "Was the truth more than you bargained for?"

"My mind was on more physical aspects," she admitted. "I love trying new things with you, I love how you let me take control and lead but at the same time you can be in complete power."

David pressed his hardened length against her wet lips as her body arched into him. David lifted her hips to straddle him, dipping his tip just inside her, he pulled out. Flipping them over he covered her body with his, chest on chest his tip pulsing to get back inside her warmth.

David moved to nip her ear as he pressed inside her slowly. "We can keep experimenting, I'm sure I can find new ways to make you come for me."

Candice gasped, his words combined with him filling her to her limits was beyond amazing. She was more than ready to try anything with him, but for now it was a simple building of rhythm as he pumped inside of her in a movement as old as time, her legs lifted and encircled his waist pulling him deeper her cold feet on his rear.

It wasn't long before they were both toppling over the edge, David not biting her just sucking on her bite from earlier. From their plane escapade, to getting in the door, to now he didn't want to take too much from her. Candice was asleep in his arms again in no time. He could hardly believe the luck he had to have a woman like her love him as deeply as she did.

*****

Josef waited until Danielle was just outside the door before he woke Jean. She had slept so soundly on his lap; she thankfully didn't have a fever.

"Jean, honey," Josef shook her shoulder gently. "Wake up, Danielle is here to check you out."

Jean grunted in protest to moving snuggling her head deeper down, brushing against him causing Josef to grunt back at her. Josef took control of his stirring need and focused on making sure she was okay. He tried again this time pulling her up against his chest, "Jean."

Jean opened her eyes, breathing in his scent, feeling the strength of his chest beneath her hands. She felt the nausea return, no more peaceful dreams. Looking up into his eyes she saw concern, worry in the eyes that held so much. He hid from most people, put on a mask but she could see who he really was, he didn't guard himself around her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nauseas," she admitted.

"Come in," Josef called to the door just as the first knock was heard.

Danielle made her way into the room towards them, bag in hand.

"Just to be clear I'm not a doctor," she stated as she set her bag on the edge of the bed.

"I know but they gave you everything you asked for correct." Danielle nodded some of Josef's certified staff had given her access to anything and everything she could ask for if she were a doctor. "I want you because you know Jean's medical history and she is comfortable with you. Sorry to pull you away on the holidays."

"Its fine, we were just relaxing, watching some of their new movies in between their Guitar Hero showdowns," Danielle gave a chuckle picturing Coop and Seth at that very moment playing 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns N Roses.

"Yes I hear that game is all the rage," Josef thought how happy he had been when he bought stock in it.

Jean pulled from Josef's embrace running another trip to the bathroom. Danielle pulled out a few items all packaged in wrappings, and waited for her to get back. "To be honest with all that is going on I forgot the holiday. Jean pretends she doesn't care."

Danielle smiled at him, he was so intimidating but when it came to Jean she could see he was a push over, she found it very sweet although she would never tell him that. "I'm sure she does. She is very understanding and it's clear you regret missing it. Don't over think it Josef," Danielle reassured him as Jean emerged from the bathroom.

When she came back Danielle had her sit on the bed edge so she could examine her. Josef moved to sit behind her so he could stroke her back, the only comfort he could offer.

After Danielle had taken some blood to have some tests ran and finished asking questions and checking her out she was almost positive it was just a bug. She assured Josef and Jean that it looked like she caught something, that there was a 24hr stomach bug going around. She assured them she would run her blood to be sure but her opinion is she will be fine. Jean seemed to agree, a woman she had spoken with the previous day had been getting over something and she did feel slightly better when Josef rubbed her back.

Josef thanked Danielle for stopping by, as did Jean after Danielle gave her something to help calm her stomach and help her sleep. Danielle quietly excused herself from the room, as Josef situated Jean back in bed.

She was groggy when she spoke, "Ummm...it feels better when you rub my back."

Josef smiled down at her as he continued to rub her back, "Get some rest my love."

Soon Jean was fast asleep in his arms and he found himself breathing a sigh of relief. If anything had been wrong he didn't know what he would do. He had lost Sara, and now he found himself caring for another woman who was he kidding he was in love with her and the thought of losing her pressed on his mind.

He wrestled with himself through the night, stroking her back all the while. He had made up his mind, he was going to be honest with her tell her how he felt. He looked down at her sleeping head and then to the ceiling, sending up a silent prayer to anyone who would listen that she might feel the same.

*****

Beth was getting ready to leave for work; rinsing out her glass of OJ she felt Mick's arms encircle her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Beth turned in his arms placing her arms on his shoulders, "I'm going to work."

"Beth—"

"No Mick, I'm going to work. Look I know you're worried but it looks like she has left town right, even Josef is bringing Jean back from the hotel." Mick raised an eyebrow and she continued, "I overheard you on the phone last night."

Mick released a heavy sigh, he liked keeping her here all to himself but he did need to get back to work himself. Beth cupped his face in her hands, "You know I will be fine, you have guys following me everywhere I go."

Mick let out a chuckle, he was busted. "How did you know?"

Beth smiled at him, "I'm observant. Of course I noticed the vamps you set to watch me Mick. Try as they might they don't blend in, maybe to everyone else but not to me."

"I guess I should know better than to pull one over on you," Mick teased.

"Yes you should. But now I have to go. I promise to stay safe Mick, if you promise to stay in your freezer and rest. I will know if you don't." Beth gave Mick a stern look.

"Fine, but I want something else." Beth tilted her head to the side waiting for him to continue, "I want a wedding date. I want to know when you will be my wife."

Beth giggled; she had spent hours with Candice talking about what she wanted for the ceremony, location, dresses everything but the date.

"We can pick a date when I get home, I promise."

Mick pulled her in for a kiss, sucking on her lip before releasing her. Bringing her ring hand to his lips he kissed her ring before letting her go. "Have a good day; I will see you when you get home."

Beth smiled at him as she kissed his check before walking on; Mick swatted her ass as she went by earning him a glare he could only chuckle at.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	81. Chapter 81: A Date Set

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 81: A Date Set**

When Beth got home from work she was excited to see Mick, he had the place lit with candles and the table set for her. Whatever he had planned for her dinner smelled delicious, and she was starved. She knew Mick expected a wedding day but truth was she was having a hard time making decisions about anything wedding related. Mick helped her take her coat off taking it and her bag and setting them off to the side.

"Dinner smells delicious," Beth kissed his lips. "What am I having?"

"You'll see," Mick guided her to the table and helped her take a seat. He ran his hands along her shoulders, before moving to the oven to take out her plate he had prepared, bring it to set in front of her.

It looked as good as it smelled, "Duck a l'Orange with Gnocchi and asparagus, something I picked up in Paris."

Beth took the first bite as Mick watched on sipping his A+ from the end of the table. She let out a small moan of appreciation for his culinary skills, making Mick smile. They sat in silence for a while, both just enjoying the others company and their meal. When Mick finished his glass he moved to caress her forearm making her tremble through the rest of her meal.

When Beth had finally finished Mick cleared the table and pulled Beth and their glasses of wine into the living room. Setting the glasses down on the table he pulled her to lay against his chest, "So about that date."

Beth chucked patting his thigh as she pushed off his lap going to her bag where she retrieved her date book. She sat back in Mick's lap and opened it for a second only before closing it.

"Why is picking a date so hard for you? If I didn't know any better I would say you didn't want to marry me."

"It's not that Mick. I do want to marry you. I'm so confused Mick."

"About what baby?"

Beth sat back on her knees her head hung down, "I don't know what to pick. I can't decide what type of dress I want, where the wedding will be, colors, flowers, music, I just can't decide."

Mick chuckled at how adorable he found her at that moment, flustered over their wedding plans.

"I know some things I definitely want and don't want but then…I don't know what you want or don't want. I need your help Mick; I want it to be our day."

Mick pulled her too him and softly kissed her lips, "Beth, baby, all I want is you to say 'I do', to be my wife. I couldn't care less about how that happens."

Beth rolled her eyes, "You're not helping St. John."

Mick pulled her to him, "What do you want to know?"

"Do you want a big bash or a small intimate ceremony with our closest friends?"

"Whatever makes you happy." Feeling Beth about to pull from his arms to argue he wasn't helping again he continued, "But I think something small and intimate would be perfect."

Beth stilled in his arms leaning back more against him relaxing slightly. "Me too. What about colors?"

"Baby blue and emerald green set off your eyes, but I like the idea of blue and peach better."

Beth relaxed more into him, "Those would be nice."

Mick just held her for a few minutes listening to her heartbeat. "What else?"

Beth looked over his shoulder and smiled at him, he had put her mind at ease and everything else didn't really seem to matter.

"Where do we want to get married? We decided something small so do you think a small reception after, before we leave on our honeymoon? We still haven't talked about that yet," Beth buried her face in his shoulder.

"I have the honeymoon covered."

Beth looked up with curiosity, "Really? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"As for the reception," Mick kept them focused. "Josef said he would throw us one, either at his place or wherever we wanted it."

Beth thought for a moment, the view from his back yard was magnificent, especially at sunset on the horizon.

"Do you think Josef would mind if we got married there?"

Mick looked down at her, "At Josef's?"

"Yeah just think about the view out by his pool at sunset, remember when we were in the pool watching it before….before we got distracted."

Mick knew just the moment she was talking about; he had to admit the view was pretty amazing. It would be perfect.

"I'm sure he won't mind." Mick reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone holding it in front of them and he hugged Beth tighter as the phone rang on speaker phone.

It went straight to voicemail, that's was strange Mick thought, Josef always answered. Not leaving a voicemail he hung up.

"We can try later," then he remembered like Beth had said Jean came home, Josef was probably welcoming her properly. Mick rolled his eyes.

"But I'm sure he will agree."

"Then I think that is it. I just have to get my dress and some other things but I think Candice has everything else covered. You need your suit, the rings, and if you don't mind can you handle the music."

Mick smiled down to her kissing the side of her temple, "Of course. Any requests for our first dance as husband and wife?"

"Nope, anything with you. I have to go call Candice and tell her the," Beth went to get up but Mick pulled her back down.

"Oh no you don't someone promised me a date for our wedding."

Beth smiled and opened her planner. She knew it would take a little while for her to get the dresses ready, she had five choices she liked, plus the preparations to make this as vamp friendly as possible without being noticed. Plus getting a priest and getting the marriage license she thought it would be best to wait a couple months, give them time so there was no need to rush. Besides that way the night would hopefully not hold as much of a chill at night.

"I don't know Mick," Beth started flipping months forward and Mick was horrified at having to wait that long.

"What is it baby? Everything will work out, don't stress over it. If I didn't know any better I would think you didn't want to marry me."

Mick saw the sadness in her eyes and for a second his heart fell, she didn't want to marry him. Before Mick could sink too far into self doubt Beth assured him she did.

"Of course I want to marry you Mick. I just…"

"What is it?"

Beth looked down at her hands, "I was hoping to marry you after you turned me."

Mick didn't say a word his mouth hung open in shock; he hadn't been expecting that one. Beth took his silence as a chance to continue, "I love you and I want to be your wife but Coraline married you. You said it was voided because she killed you when she turned you. I don't want our wedding to be void when you turn me."

Mick looked down at her; she had her head down still unable to look at him when she said the words. Mick cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her to look up.

"I will marry you again," Mick kissed her lips. "And again," another kiss, "And again, forever."

Beth's eyes were watering. She nodded her head yes then looked back down to her planner flipping back to earlier months.

"How about we shoot for March?"

Mick grunted, "March…"

Beth found him too adorable, "Fine…maybe February."

Mick's phone started to vibrate; it was a text to Josef. He couldn't talk, but feel free to text him. Mick texted him back his question. After only a minute, he received a 'Sure buddy, anything you need.'

"Josef is happy to have it at his place." Mick looked at the calendar. "How about the 6th?"

Beth shook her head NO with such vigor he couldn't help but ask why.

"Not that week, no where between the 4th and the 8th."

"Why?"

Beth rolled her eyes at him, "Because I will not feel like a bloated cow on my wedding day or honeymoon."

Then it clicked to Mick why that week was off limits, he smiled down at her. "You could never be a bloated cow, but how about the 14th?"

"Valentine's Day?"

"Why not? It's romantic."

Beth raised an eyebrow, "Sure it is, you just don't want to forget it on our anniversary."

Mick laughed, "Yep that's it." He nuzzled her neck, "I never forget anything about you Beth, ever."

Beth pushed off Mick's lap knowing if he kept up that nuzzling nothing would get done and she had things to do if he was planning on getting married on February 14th.

"Have phone calls to make if you plan on getting married."

Mick just watched her walk off enjoying the view. He couldn't wait to call her his wife.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	82. Chapter 82: Now or Never

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 82: Now or Never**

Jean had been asleep for nearly 10 hours. Josef bed began to worry and sent to texting Danielle who assured him that she needed the rest. What she had given her last night would help her sleep for a while but her body needs the rest to recuperate and it's not to be alarmed. Mick had called but didn't leave a message, he texted him saying he couldn't talk. When he got Mick's response he was shocked but smiled to himself, 'Sure buddy, anything you need.' That was all he heard from Mick.

Around hour 13 Josef needed some nourishment but refused to leave her alone, unsure when she would wake up but he didn't want her to be alone when she did. He text his staff and had them bring him a decanter of blood and a glass, setting it on the edge of the bed for him where he could reach, as well as a bottle of water in a small bucket of ice for when Jean woke up. _What did we do without cell phones and text messaging?_

With half the decanter gone Josef felt Jean move against him, she was starting to wake. He picked up the rubbing on her back; she said it had offered her some comfort unsure how she would feel upon waking. Jean began to stretch her body out giving a soft sigh, one of waking up after a long rest.

"How are you feeling?" Josef used his other hand to brush the hair from her face as she moved her head to look up.

"Agh…I'll be right back." Jean slowly sat up and moved from the bed. She stumbled at first with Josef at her side ready to catch her, but after shaking some feeling in her foot she was fine.

She disappeared into the bathroom and to Josef's relief he could hear she wasn't getting sick but brushing her teeth. He waited for what might have been the longest mouth cleaning he had ever heard of, she brushed, flossed, rinsed and brushed again. When she came back out of the bathroom, after a few other morning bathroom routines although it was later in the day, he could see she looked better than she had yesterday. The color was coming back to her skin, her eyes held more of the sparkle of life he was so fond of.

Jean gave a weak smile as she watched him look her over, "I feel much better now. Morning breath after your sick all day is not pleasant."

Josef gave a small chuckle, "No I bet not." Josef pulled her back to the bed and handed her the bottle of water, "Drink this, you need to make sure you're well hydrated."

"Thank you Josef," she drank half the bottle before stopping. She could see his eyes still searching her over, "I told you I would be fine, just a bug. I'm feeling much better; I think I might even be able to keep something down."

"I'll call the kitchen…"

After Josef had made sure that Jean had eaten her toast, she had refused anything more just to be sure it wouldn't upset her stomach, he made sure she got into the shower while the maids came in and changed the sheets. When she got out of the hot relaxing shower Josef was showered and changed waiting for her.

As she came to sit on the couch with him now dressed in jeans and a light sweater she looked into his eyes, knowing the answer before she asked the question. "You stayed with me all night?"

Josef nodded, "Why?"

"You had me worried."

Jean's heart began to hammer, she reasoned with herself in the shower that she would ask him now or never. "I don't know…I don't have…" Jean looked down unable to find a right way to ask this.

"What is it?"

Jean looked into his eyes and could see the worry in them giving her the courage to say what needed to be said. "I'm dying Josef."

Josef's mouth dropped, "Danielle said…you said you were feeling better…"

"I am now. That's not what I meant. I'm dying…someday I will die. Are you going to worry about me then too?"

"Of course I will Jean. I will always care about you." Josef took a deep unneeded breath to help steady himself for this, but he knew it was now or never. "I have fallen in love with you Jean."

Jean couldn't breathe; she felt the wind being knocked out from her. They sat in silence eyes locked unmoving until she broke the silence in just a whisper, "But I'm going to die."

Josef realized right then what she was talking about, she was human she would die they all do in time. He wanted to grab her and pull her to him, tell her he could stop that, he could give her eternity if she chose it.

He pushed aside his own desires and asked her, "Do you want that?"

Jean shook her head, "No one wants to die Josef. I had been okay with the idea when I first woke up. I was okay living what life I had to the fullest but…Since getting to know you I…there's so much to see in the world so much to enjoy and I… I fell in love with you too."

Josef swore if his dead heart could beat it would be pounding right now just like hers. "Do you want to live forever? Be a vampire?"

Jean kept her eyes on his, "Yes."

Josef just stared at her, taking in her response, unable to move or speak. Was he really hearing her? Did she really love him; want to spend eternity with him.

"Do you realize what you would be giving up? What this would mean?"

"I don't care, I haven't cared Josef. I have thought long and hard about this, I just couldn't find the nerve to ask. I knew how I felt for you, I tried to hide it, tried to deny it but it was no use. These last few days I have had time to think and I know what I want."

"Tell me what you want Jean, anything you want and it's yours."

"I want to be a vampire…I want you."

Josef pulled her to him and overpowered her lips, his hands pulling her closer to him, the sheer joy in him he thought impossible by her simple words. She really loved him, and wanted him, despite the risks she still wanted to try; now the ball was in his court he just had to turn her. He wanted her so badly, but she was still ill and even he wasn't that self centered. He pulled from her lips and allowed her to catch her breath, but didn't release his hold on her, keeping her close she was almost on his lap.

"I want you too, but…" Josef felt he had to think of her and not have blind side her later. "You love your work, helping those women at the clinic."

Jean pulled back looking confused, "I do."

"You won't be able to do that anymore, at least for a while."

"Why? You work."

"I have centuries of control. As a newly turned vampire you will have less control over your urges. Even after we get them controlled and you are able to function in normal society you still can't do what you do."

Josef could see she didn't understand, "Strong emotions can sometimes trigger reactions even in the most controlled of us. You might catch a scent, an image of what they are describing and lose control. That will take a while to work through, every turn is different but that is hard for everyone with any part of a soul left."

Jean looked down at her hands on Josef's chest playing with the buttons to his shirt. She thought about what Josef had just told her, and thought about all the women she had helped; she would miss it but she had made up her mind.

"That doesn't change anything. I still want it. I may not be able to help them now but when I can learn control I can help even more in the future."

Josef pulled her to his chest resting his head on her hair placing soft kisses to it. Thankful that she was such a magnificent woman who somehow mercifully loved him, he just held her. Josef would start making the preparations for the turn later; right now he just wanted to hold her close.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	83. Chapter 83: New Year's Part 1

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 83: New Year's Part 1**

Mick and Beth's wedding date was set, the decision to turn Jean and preparations been made. Everything had fallen into place. Beth and Candice were working on arrangements and everything was going well, no more stress about the wedding to be had. Jean was back to feeling like her normal self all traces of sickness gone from her, which Josef was relieved about. Danielle had also informed them that her blood work came back clean so there was no underlying problem, not that it mattered now but still it was good to know.

It was new years and instead of having some big bash at his place Josef had other plans this year, turning Jean. She had told everyone at the clinic that Josef was sending her on a trip around the world, but she had given a couple of women she was quite fond of her number and told them to call if they needed to talk she would try and call back as soon as possible. Josef thought talking on the phone would be okay, he found it rather amusing how creative and caring she was.

They had decided to do it tonight, on New Year's Eve, starting the New Year off as a vampire. Josef had checked and recheck the preparations, made sure the new freshies were gone and only some of his more experienced ones were around, as well as plenty of freshly bagged blood. He wasn't going to take any chances.

Josef was finishing up some phone calls making sure everything was in the clear for him to be gone without the company falling apart, when Mick walked in.

"So tonight's the night," Mick gave his friend a big smile.

"It is. Do you have plans with Beth?"

Mick knew how nervous Josef must be, but still he tried to keep his cool. "Yeah I'm going to take her out dancing then come home and watch the ball drop."

"Sounds nice," Josef commented sticking his hands in his pickets rocking back on his heels.

Mick grinned, "So how you holding up?"

Josef gave Mick a smile, "Scared shitless actually."

Mick gave a laugh, "I know what you mean. I'm sure everything will be fine though. I just can't get over it, you Josef Kostan all goofy for a girl."

Josef knew Mick was trying to lighten his mood by picking jokes, "Maybe we've been friends too long Mick, your bad habits are rubbing off on me; falling for human girls, wanting to turn them, live happily ever after, yuck."

Mick shook his head as he patted Josef on the shoulder, "Maybe you can rub off on me some more."

"Still having trouble with the idea of turning her?" Josef knew how hard it was for Mick to think about. He was constantly at wars with himself, he wanted her with him for eternity and he knew the only way for that to happen was to turn her, but Josef also knew part of him still couldn't stand the thought of killing her or worse having her hate him for what he made her.

Mick gave one of his 'how'd you know' smiles, "I will. It's just hard. Who knows maybe you will inspire me Josef. You can get Jean through the fledging process then write down what I need to know, tips and tricks."

Josef couldn't help but grin he knew every new turn was different but everyone of them had an increased sex drive, and he planned on taking special care of that aspect. Everything else was instinct and learning as you go, and he was sure Mick wouldn't want to teach her how to feed fresh but she would need to know. Another talk for another day, he had enough on his mind right now.

"So where are they?" Josef knew Mick would know, his security was still with Beth and Jean, Candice, and Danielle were all out together at the moment.

Mick pulled out his phone, "Just before I got here they were having lunch at Lugi's, now they are on the beach sun bathing."

Josef had insisted she go out and spend the day in the sun doing things she would miss, things she couldn't do as a vampire. She agreed and decided spending the day with her friends would be a good idea.

"Sounds like they are having a good time," Josef looked at his watch. "Not to kick you out or anything Mick, you're more than welcome to stay—"

"Nope I need to go catch some freezer time myself. Have a long night planned, just wanted to come how you were holding up. If you need anything…"

"I know Mick, thanks. Have a good night with Beth."

"I will," Mick walked towards the door. Turning back he looked Josef in the eye, "Everything will be fine."

Josef said nothing just simply nodding to acknowledge Mick's words of encouragement. When Mick was gone Josef went to his freezer room stripped and got inside. As he lay there he thought about how the next time he was in his freezer Jean would be with him. That thought helped him drift off to the restful sort of sleep.

*****

When Mick woke from his freezer he could hear Beth's heartbeat and knew she was home. He let the music of her heart sooth him as he got out of the freezer throwing on some lounge pants to head downstairs to get some dinner.

Beth had locked herself in the bathroom while Mick was in the bedroom getting dressed; she refused to let him see her until she was ready and walking down the stairs. It was 8 o'clock when Beth finished her lips with a pinkish tinted lip glass before heading out the door and down the stairs.

Mick heard the door open and went to the base of the stairs to meet her; the second his eyes met her his jaw nearly hit the floor. His eyes roamed over her with a hungry gaze, she looked devastatingly beautiful in a long strapless emerald green number that bunched just beneath her amply displayed breasts with a small pendent before flowing freely down to her ankles. It hugged every curve of her body as she took the steps one and a time the click of her stilettos making him crazier.

Suddenly he didn't want to go out for the night, he wanted to take her back upstairs and make love to her into the New Year. His mouth finally closed when she reached him, a seductive smile on her lips as she held her arms out and spun for him.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," Mick grunted as he shifted on his feet trying not to draw attention to the fact that his pants were getting snug.

Beth noticed, knowing she could turn him on without so much as a touch made her feel even more beautiful, powerful in a way a woman can. She hadn't wanted to go out, a simple night in with Mick watching the ball drop and making love in the New Year had been her plan but when he asked her to go dancing she could refuse him when he smiled at her with that boyish smile.

Mick pulled Beth to him, kissing her lips softly. "You're so beautiful Beth. I don't want to leave; I just want you all to myself." Mick placed a few more kissed down her chin to his mark on her neck strategically covered with makeup.

Beth sighed, leaning into him, "Then why did you say we should go dancing? I'd much rather be alone with you, have my way with you."

Mick chuckled, "New plans," he kissed the hollow of her throat, "Staying in."

Beth pulled back from his grasp, "I don't think so St. John. You promised me a dance, and I want my dance."

Beth took his hand pulling him towards the wall of book shelf's where his stereo was sitting. Mick wrapped his arms around her waist as she selected a CD and put it in. As soft music started to play Mick started to sway with her, his chin on her shoulder as she leaned back into his embrace. Soon he turned her and pressed his body tight to her, letting her feel just how much he wanted her as they swayed to the soft beat.

They dance slowly with one another, hands caressing, setting on fire, for a few songs just touching, nothing more. Then when neither could hold it in any longer they moved backwards towards the stairs before Mick swept her up into his arms. Beth kissed his neck as she undid the buttons to his dress shirt as he carried her.

Soon he was devastated of his shirt and his pants were falling to his ankles, his member more than ready. Mick pulled her hands from wondering his chest, moving them above her head stroking her skin softly as his fingers trailed down her sides to the zipper of the dress. The dress pooled to her feet in an emerald puddle, leaving only black lace and emerald silk bra and panties that matched, Mick loved the color on her.

Beth let her arms fall down against his shoulders bringing herself closer to him, her lace rubbing against his chest, as his erection rubbed against her stomach. Beth traced his lips with her tongue before Mick devoured her mouth, his kiss was insistent as his hands cupped and molded her breasts through their covering feeling them harden for him. Mick reached back unclasping her bra, moving his kisses down to her bared breasts, he wanted to suck them, tease them with his tongue.

After her nipples were well addressed Mick slipped her panties down her legs; kicking off his own pants his hands holding her hips from moving. He had plans for her and didn't want her to move just yet. Once he was free of his shackles Mick picked Beth up, high holding her by her waist as a small squeal slipped from her lips. She hadn't been prepared for that, Mick used his strength holding her bellybutton level with his face as he kissed her stomach moving his way backwards to the bed.

Once he reached the bed Mick laid down bringing Beth with him to straddle his face. Beth looked down at him as he used his hands to rub her thighs, kissing her inner thigh smiling as she squirmed. "You smell so good baby," Mick pulled her closer to his lips and licked her length, "You taste even better."

Beth whimpered with want, more of his wicked tongue. Mick pulled her firmly to his mouth as he began to pleasure her, licking, sucking, using his tongue in magical ways bringing her close then backing off. Beth arched into him, moving her hands to rest behind her on his firm stomach when she felt his erection. Not wanting it to feel neglected, or forgotten, Beth took Mick in one hand and began to pump him as he worked her. Mick groaned against her as she gave his boys a squeeze while pumping him.

Beth felt herself close again and needed to come, "Mick, oh Mick please I need to come. I want you in me, oh Mick, don't you want to be in me."

Beth felt the bit of moisture of his tip and knew he wanted it as much as her. Mick took hold of her hips and lifted her up and back to his straining cock. His face still wet from her juices he brought her down on him, sheathing him completely in her wetness. The music cut off and a countdown came over the radio, they were counting down the ball drop in NY on the Sirus station.

Mick thrust into Beth hard and deep. Her breaths coming fast, as he pumped into her faster, "10…9…8…" Mick was speeding up with the countdown ready to make her come into the New Year right. "7…6…5…4…" Beth was so close when Mick began to lick her neck, "3…2…1" Mick sank his fangs in Beth's screams drowning out the cheers and horns of the people celebrating the ball drop. Mick drank in a deep swallow drawing hard, extending her orgasm as long as possible before he collapsed on top of her.

Beth was panting, "Happy New Year's Mick."

Mick lifted up enough to look into her eyes, kissing her lips softly, "Happy New Year's Beth." Mick gave a grin, "Although you know that's only on the East coast, we still have 3 hours."

Beth gave a winded chuckle, "I guess we do, more time to celebrate then."

They collapsed to the bed for a short rest, needing their energy to bring in the New Year right, in each other's arms together as one.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	84. Chapter 84: New Year's Part 2

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 84: New Year's Part 2**

When Jean came home from her day with the girls she was practically glowing. She radiated the warmth of the sun on her soft skin, Josef watched as she walked in wearing a simple sundress. Josef felt himself calm seeing her, looking happy and peaceful. He moved up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist leaning his lips to her sun kissed skin.

"Did you have a good day?"

Jean leaned back into his arms, "Wonderful. I'm ready to start my night."

Josef turned her in his arms, "Are you sure."

"More than anything," she kissed his lips.

Josef took her hand and lead her up the stairs slowly, not to her room where they always seemed to go but instead to his room. Jean was surprised, she was so ready to do this, love this man yet it dawned on her she had never seen his room in all the time she had been there.

Josef noticed her surprise, "I never bring anyone in here." Josef opened the door to the expansive room, a large king sized bed was in the center, the walls in dark mahogany with beautiful art Jean had no doubt were probably originals. On the opposite wall from the bed was a large freezer, frosted glass sides, steel frame with lights under it. She had never seen anything like it before, and instinctively pulled from Josef's hand and walked to it, running her hand across it.

"This is where I sleep at night when I leave you."

"It doesn't look very comfortable," Jean noted the hard surfaces not so much as a pillow.

Josef gave a chuckle, "You don't notice. Mine is big enough for us for now. Yours will be installed in the next couple of days. I didn't want to change your room until it happened, in case you had second thoughts."

Josef looked down playing with her now cold hand on his freezer. Jean gave a shiver, turning into Josef's embrace, "I'm happy to share one with you."

Jean pulled back, pulling Josef's hand behind her as she walked away from the freezer. She sat on the edge of the bed pulling him with her; she turned moving one leg beneath her to face him. "I'm ready to do this Josef. How does it work?"

Josef's jaw clenched for a second, the last time he had this talk with someone so close it had disastrous results. Jean placed a reaffirming hand on his thigh and he continued, "I will drain you, feed from you until I hear your heart slow to a certain point, a point near death. At this point there is no turning back, its death or vampirism. Then I feed you my blood."

"Then I'm a vampire?"

Josef shook his head, "Yes, that's how it works. You will need to feed then, and then rest."

Jean shook her head, "I love you Josef." Jean felt herself say the words again, so easy on her tongue after trying so long to deny them.

"I love you, Jean. Is there anything else you want to do before…do you want more time?"

Jean thought for a moment, she wanted this, she was ready but there was something she wanted. "There is one thing."

Josef cupped her chin in his hand, "What is it?"

"I want to make love to you one last time like this. I don't know how long it will be before I want more than rest and blood. I want to feel you inside me, filling me completely."

Josef could sense her desire and he had wanted to take her since she walked in the door. He knew how new turns wanted more than blood and rest, but he would let that be a surprise. Josef smiled at her ready to give her anything and everything she wanted.

"Why don't you go shower, and get into something more comfortable. I'm going to go feed; I want to be at my best okay. I will be waiting here for you when you get back."

Jean blushed and got up to do just that.

*****

When Jean returned to the room Josef was laying on the plush bed in a pair of slick black pants arms behind his head. She walked over to him kicking her slippers off she crawled into bed to straddle him, wearing only her robe. Josef moved his hands to the tie holding it together, keeping him from seeing her beautiful form.

Robe tossed aside, as soon his pants were as well Josef made passionate love to Jean. He took care of every inch of her body with his fingers and tongue bringing Jean to peak on more than one occasion. She thought she would pass out from the pleasure and he hadn't even entered her the way she desperately wanted yet, with his large satiny length pushing her so hard she thought she would burst. When Josef finally finished his worship of her body and gave her what they both needed he could taste the sweat from her skin.

Josef pushed inside, slow and deep making sure he ground his pelvis into her each time. She was gasping from the first stroke and he could feel how close she was, and how good she felt hot, tight, and soaked around him. He picked up their pace until he felt her shatter around him, pulsing so hard he exploded inside her at the same time as she pulled at him, no blood was needed, he was more than satisfied.

Josef continued to move inside her as she contracted around him, he whispered into her ear, "Are you sure you want this Jean?"

"Yes," she managed out in a raged voice. "I want you to turn me."

Josef answered by sinking his fangs into her neck, feeling her explode around him again as she went even higher. Josef drank from her listening to her pounding heart, as he slowed his movements within her. As he drank her heartbeat started to slow, her spasms finished and Josef withdrew himself from her warmth focusing on what his mouth was doing, her hands around his neck, his name on her lips. Soon her arms were too heavy for her to hold up and she let them fall to the bed, Josef took one last drag of her delicious blood before he pulled away.

Not bothering to close the wound Josef moved his own arm to his mouth and bit down hard making long deep gashes that wouldn't heal as quickly, and moved his bleeding arm to her lips. As the first few drops dripped down her throat Josef felt the tears stinging his eyes, praying she would wake up and that he hadn't lost her as well. Seconds seemed like hours, Josef was so caught up in his grief he didn't see her eyes flutter. His attention was drawn back when he felt her lips close on the wound drawing and sucking on it, her small hands pulling his arms closer as she sat up.

Josef let out a laugh, his other hand stroking her face, as she pulled from his wrist. He felt himself giving into the sensation she was causing, as well as the joy that she was responding, he was hard again. Josef knew she had enough, but she kept sucking, he let her not wanting to stop her but when he started to feel himself weaken he had to stop her, teach her.

"That's enough Jean," Josef kept his voice caring and soft. Jean moaned against his arm not wanting to let go, Josef put a firm hand on her shoulder, "Jean…Stop."

Jean let his wrist drop, licking the blood from her lips feeling her fangs. As Josef cupped her face in his hands he pulled her face to meet his, she opened her eyes to him. They were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, ice blue and full or emotion, more than that they were open and she was awake. Josef leaned down and kissed her lips, unable to resist the urge to run his tongue over her fangs, they both moaned in the kiss as their tongues and fangs played.

Josef knew she needed to feed some more and he needed to replenish what she had taken. He pulled from the kiss pulling her bottom lip with his fangs as he sat back on the bed. Josef grabbed his pants and slipped them on handing Jean her silky robe and watched as she slipped it on. Josef pulled her into his embrace and walked them over to the leather couch and had her sit while he retrieved glasses and a decanter of blood.

As soon as he sat beside her he saw how her eyes were zoned in on the blood, when he took the top off he saw how hungry she was. Josef poured her a glass of some A+ donated earlier in the day. He handed it to her and she took it and gulped it down quickly setting it back down, her eyes hopeful for more. Josef pour her another as well as one for himself, this time she took her time and drank it slowly.

After they finished the decanter, Josef could see she was getting tired. She did have a busy day, with the girls, and then he worked her body pretty hard, a thought making him smile. Knowing she needed her rest he simply stood her up and walked her to his freezer and opened the lid. Jean watched as he dropped his pants, then as he pulled her robe apart once more letting it join his pants. Josef picked Jean up in his arms and stepped inside the freezer, he lowered them down until Jean was lying half on him half beside him.

"Sleep my Jean, sleep."

"Thank you, Josef," was the only words she managed out.

Josef hugged her close, happy and content as he shut the freezer lid. He was happy to have Jean in his arms, in his freezer, and in his life. He would work on explaining life as a vamp when she was more in control of herself and words would actually sink in past the need to feed and rest.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	85. Chapter 85: Motives Uncovered

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 85: Motives Uncovered**

David woke with Candice in his arms, the beginning of a New Year just the way it should be. They had spent the night watching the ball drop on TV then David spent the next hours teaching Candice some new moves he thought they both could enjoy and they did. Now Candice was sated and still passed out in his arms. Unable to resist the urge of her skin David leaned over and placed kisses to her shoulder. Candice sighed feeling his lips on her, and turned in his arms placing her own kisses to his chest.

"Morning," David tilted her head up to kiss her lips, "Happy New Year."

"Yes it is starting out a good year isn't it?" David looked from her face towards the door, then back down to her. "Someone is at the door."

David stood and tossed on his jeans he headed down the stairs. Whoever was at the door was human, checking the door it was a young boy who looked to be fighting the effects of being out all night celebrating. David opened the door.

"Are you David McPherson?"

"I am."

The boy reached into his bag and pulled out an envelope with his name on it. "Is Candice Cabrera also here?"

"I'm here," Candice came to stand behind David hearing her name wrapped in her robe.

The boy eyed her and gave a flirty smile which David raised an eyebrow at. He reached into his bag once more and pulled out another letter with Candice's name. He handed them the envelopes and turned to leave wishing them a Happy New Year. David put his to his nose, growling he went out the door pulling the boy off the elevator before the doors could close.

"Dude what's your problem?" The boy didn't like being jerked around.

"Where did you get these?" David was trying hard to hold his vampire at bay.

"Hey man I'm just doing my job. I got these letters and a note giving me instructions on when and where they are to be delivered with some cash."

"Who gave them to you?"

"Some guy, I don't remember he didn't leave a name. He said to make sure you got these on New Year's Day."

David was silent as he held the boy against the wall. Candice knew something was wrong but she stayed out of it at first. Then when she say the boy was beginning to freak out and David had not let him go yet she went to him. Whispering words of love in his ear David looked back to the boy and lowered his grasp on him.

Reaching into his jeans David pulled out his wallet and he handed the boy a hundred, saying he was sorry for his overreaction. The boy looked at the bill in his hand, pocketed it and disappeared quickly.

"What was that about?" Candice leaned on his shoulder as they walked back inside.

David took her letter from her hand and held it up with his, "They smell of Ryan and Coraline."

Candice's eyes went wide. She reached for her letter which David let go of. She didn't open it, instead she watched his letter in his hand. Knowing he would need a drink for this David pulled her with him to the couch, he quickly grabbed a glass of blood and a glass of OJ before he joined her, facing her on the couch.

She watched as he opened his letter then scanned it quickly, she could see the anger building on his face, then the anger faded to something she wasn't quite sure what it was as his eyes drifted up to her. She was lost in his deep soulful eyes, he didn't say a word just moved his eyes down to the letter in her hand.

Candice focused on opening the letter, she pulled it out and could tell Ryan had wrote it and not Coraline, the few times she would see notes he had left for David his hand writing was scratchy. Her eyes widened as she read, her heartbeat sped up and her hand went to her mouth, she couldn't believe what she was reading. David watched her closely wanting nothing more than to pull the letter from her hand and read it himself but he knew he couldn't.

When Candice finished she looked up to meet David's worried eyes, "I don't believe it."

"What did it say?" He asked hoping she would give it to him.

Candice looked back at the letter in disbelief and looked to be rereading it. David was anxious finishing the last of his blood. Candice looked up to him, "Did you know?"

"Know what? What did your letter say?"

"He was in love with me. Ryan was in love with me."

David released a growl, "No I didn't know. What else did it say?"

Candice looked from the note to David, she could see the beast coming out, the territorial vampire, the protective lover. She soothed him, stroking his chest with her fingers as she knew what he wanted, he wanted to read her letter. She handed it to him, as he read it for himself she explained, "When I first started working for Josef, before I was his exclusively I worked a couple parties for him. You were there, well Ryan fed from me, he was very gentle and sweet. He was a good bite, and he sought me out a couple times after that before Josef made me his alone."

Candice took a deep breath still not believing this, "He fell in love with me but never said anything for fear of disrespecting Josef's claim on me, so he stayed away. Then when I became involved with you he felt defeated, he loved you like a brother for all you had done for him but at the same time part of him hated you for being man enough to go for what he couldn't, and for having me."

"He could see how much we loved each other, he smelt our love and sex on you all the time. It began to hurt and when Coraline came in he felt a connection with her, she was in love with Mick dispite the fact that he loved another and would never love her she couldn't help herself, nor could he. He thought that if given the chance she could break away, that she could move on, it was he hope, he wanted to get away before he did something to hurt either of us. He knew the ache eating at him would make him break, do something to have me for himself. He escaped with Coraline hoping they could give each other a chance, she would keep him busy enough to keep me off his mind."

"He promises he will do everything in is power to keep her away, if he feels she is going to hurt Beth or Mick in any way he doesn't love her and will kill her himself but he actually thinks they can start over."

Candice broke down in tears, "This is my fault, Coraline is free because I was too blind to see things. I'm the reason he felt compassion for her."

David wrapped her in his arms, "No baby, no. It's not your fault. I should have sensed the change, I should have noticed how he changed. I should have taken more precautions. I knew she was getting to him but I thought if I stayed around it would keep him from doing something stupid. I thought he was only looking at the bait, I had no idea he had already committed in his mind to helping free her. God if I had done what needed to be done and took him off the detail she would be gone now with Lance. I let our friendship get in the way of my judgment. It's my fault."

"How can it be your fault he fell in love with you? I don't blame him, you are perfect, everything about you is so easy to love. You can't blame yourself for simply being who you are?"

Candice could feel the shift in the air, he was taking the blame onto himself, something she couldn't have. He was right, maybe she should have noticed his feelings, but no one else did. She couldn't let him blame himself either, if Coraline's escape was anyones fault it was Ryan's.

"It's not your fault either. He staked you. It is his fault, she is free because of him."

David wanted to believe her but deep down he knew he had screwed up and if anything bad happens because of her release he doesn't know if he will be able to forgive himself.

They held each other for a few minutes, before Candice broke the silence. "What did your letter say?"

David smiled down at her, "Much of the same. He loved you and it killed him to smell you on me. He wanted to get away before he hurt either of us. He said how sorry he was for betraying me, and for staking me."

Candice leaned up and kissed his lips, "He's gone, she's gone. It's a new year, I think we need to put this behind us."

David knew he needed to give Josef's the letters, and Mick so they could know what had happened. Maybe some understanding, David also felt sorry for Ryan. He knew first hand what it was like to love her, if she didn't love him back, if he had to watch her love another he didn't know if he would be able to live. For now though he would be content in holding his love, holding her close.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	86. Chapter 86: Parting Words

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 86: Parting Words**

After a night full of bringing in the New Year right Beth was passed out on the bed. Then just an hour or so ago when Mick crawled back into bed from his freezer she helped him warm right up, now he just held her close stroking her face hoping his friends night went as well as his.

After Beth had woken Mick had shoed her off to the shower while he made her breakfast. When Beth came down dressed in simple jeans and a tee he had just flipped an omelet onto a plate and poured a steaming hot cup of coffee next to her OJ.

Beth walked to the stool and began to eat watching Mick clean up his mess in the kitchen while sipping his own breakfast. When she was finished she stood and walked her plate around to Mick giving him a kiss on the check.

"That was delicious," Beth kissed his other check as well.

Mick gave her his best playful smile that always melted her heart before turning his attention to the door. Beth had seen that look so many times she was used to the built in vampire company announcement. A somewhat familiar face popped up on the screen, and then Beth smiled remembering where she knew the boy from.

As she approached the door Mick finished drying the last of the dishes, he recognized the boys scent and knew he was of no harm to Beth. When Beth opened the door the boy smiled at her, happy to see her.

"I see you took the poor dude back," he joked.

Beth couldn't suppress her giggle at the delivery boy who had delivered her surprises from Mick everyday when they were apart. Mick came up behind Beth wrapping his arms around her kissing her check, "She did. She even said she'd marry me."

"Congratulations, glad it worked out. I can't tell you how happy I was to see you address on list today. After the last one...let's just say not everyone understands the saying don't kill the messenger."

"What do you have to give me?" Mick looked at the boy he could smell David on him, flashes of David holding him to the wall danced in his eyes.

"Both of you. I have one for each of you."

He pulled them out and handed them to each, Mick caught Coraline's scent and knew why David must have attacked the boy.

"Who sent these?"

"Like I told the other guy, some man came in and paid for them to be delivered on New Year's Day."

"Thank you." Mick reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet giving the guy a hundred, "Happy New Year's."

Beth began to open her letter when Mick took her hand stalling her actions. Beth looked up to him and saw the concern in his eyes and knew something must be wrong.

"They smell of Coraline," Mick held up his own letter.

Beth gave a disgusted huff, "Of course they do." Beth continued to open the letter only to be stopped again by Mick. "I'm going to read what that hooker said Mick, what she thinks she could possibly have to say to me."

Mick gave her a smile, he loved her fight. "I know baby. Just...whatever is inside there don't let it upset you. She will never come between us."

Beth nodded and opened her letter, she took it out and seen it was relatively short.

_Beth,_

_I know you hate me and you have every right. I won't waste time with __explanations__. I have been given another chance, a chance to move on with my life and I am taking it. I will always love Mick, but he loves you now and I love him enough to want him to be happy._

_No hard feelings,_

_Coraline_

Beth gave an amused huff when she finished. Mick had watched her intently the whole time. When her eyes meet his he asked the most basic of questions, "What did she say?"

"Read yours."

Mick opened his quickly, he read.

_My Dearest Mick,_

_By now __you must__ know I have escaped. Ryan is going to have these letters __delivered__ on the New Year when we are far away._

_I love you Mick, I always have. I may have a different way of showing it, but please know I always will love you. But I know your plans for Beth. _

_I can't say I'm happy about it, but I am happy you are finally embracing what you are, enjoying my gift. I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you. I have been given a chance to get away from our destructive pattern with someone who believes in me and I'm taking it. I will take your example and walk away. I will leave you and Beth be, unless one day you find you want me back, I will be there then Mick._

_I guess this is goodbye my love._

_Forever,_

_Coraline_

_Sorry about the picture, I came to say goodbye in person but I'm not strong enough to let go in person._

Mick could see water marks on the paper, tear drops. He took a quick scent and could see Coraline crying as she wrote this, wiping away her tears and she wrote each line. When Mick was finished he looked back up to meet Beth's eyes.

Beth was the first to speak, "What did she say?"

Mick pulled her into his arms, crushing their letters between them. Beth wrapped her arms around Mick's waist and up his hack holding him just as tightly.

"She's letting go and moving on. She's sorry for the past but will stay away." Mick breathed the gist of it into her hair.

"That's what she told me. And no hard feelings," Beth laughed. "Yeah no hard feelings for kidnapping me as a child, trying to steal the man I love, being a complete and utter bitch...yeah no hard feelings."

Mick chuckled hugging her tighter. "Let me see," Mick pulled her to the couch holding his hand out for her letter.

Beth held it just above his hand holding out her hand as well. Mick knew what she wanted, he hoped it wouldn't upset her to read but knew the instant he opened it that if he refused to let Beth see it he may push her away. He would deal with her upset if it came to that, pushing her away he couldn't do.

Mick handed Beth his letter as she handed him hers but before she could red it he pulled her into a soul shattering kiss. His mouth devoured hers pouring every ounce of love and devotion into that one kiss, Beth was breathless and moaning before he pulled away.

"You're the only one I love," Mick breathed against her lips looking into her eyes that were fluttering open.

All Beth could do is nod, as she tried to focus on what she was doing. Mick smiled knowing the power of his kiss on her, and hers on him.

Mick kept one hand holding hers as he read the letter quickly. He scented it quickly and got bits of her frustration, not as strong as with his were the tears imprinted it more strongly. By the time Mick finished Beth was just starting to read.

Mick could feel her anger rise, her blood rushing in her veins as she read. He waited as she must have reread it a few times as the minutes ticked by. Finally Beth squeezed his hand firmly and set the letter aside.

"Do you believe her?"

"I want to believe that she is gone for good. The rest I don't care about." Mick waited a moment letting her soak it all in before he asked her his next question, "Are you okay?"

"I have you," Beth smiled sweetly at him, "I'm perfect."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	87. Chapter 87: First Lesson

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 87: First Lesson**

Danielle and Coop had spent New Year's going to the pier where they had their first date to watch the fireworks. Coop even pulled Danielle onto the Ferris wheel once more; despite his fear of heights he wanted her to see the fireworks from there. Being with her he wasn't as afraid as he would be otherwise, their hands were locked and he kept her close watching the sky light up over the ocean. They shared a sweet and tender kiss, as the New Year started. Danielle told Coop of her plans to take Josef up on his offer to finish school. He said he was proud of her and would help her if there was anything he could do.

*****

Josef woke for the first time next to Jean really rested, no need to sneak off to his freezer for a few hours, not anymore. Jean was still in his arms unmoved from when he had first put them in. He knew new turns needed more rest, he was now just waiting to see if she was one that slept for long periods of time, then was awake for hours or who slept short spans and woke for an hour then back to resting. Josef thought to himself how new turns were like children, you never know what to expect.

As Jean began to wake she felt the coolness of the air around her but instead of being cold it felt refreshing, Josef's hard body under her chest, fangs just inside her lip, she ran her tongue over them, she was a vampire. Excitement surged inside her, she was foggy about what happened, she remembered going out with the girls, ready to be turned, Josef making love to her for what seemed like forever.

Jean felt a burning desire inside her, she opened her ice blue eyes and meet with Josef's. He was smiling down at her one eyebrow raised, "How do you feel?"

"I feel amazing, I feel alive." Jean smiled up at Josef, "But…I my…my fangs ache."

Josef gave her a smile and a quick kiss to the nose, "That's because you're hungry."

Josef kicked the release latch to the freezer and sat up, pulling Jean with him. Jean noticed as he sat them up that they were naked, and the ache in her fangs didn't compare to the ache deep inside to have him once again. Jean was overcome by her senses, she had been sure she wouldn't be able to feel this way, want him for a while.

Josef felt himself hardening picking up on the overpowering scent of Jean's arousal. _The sex drive of a new turn,_ Josef thought to himself. Josef moved his hand slowly up and down her back as her eyes moved up his body like a predator.

Jean moved her hands across and down Josef's chest, almost purring as she went. Josef was hard as iron just from her arousal, her naked body pressed to him and the sounds she was making. Josef took control ready to teach her, her first lesson, flipping her delightfully naked body beneath him, covering her with his.

Jean growled, a sexy sound for any turned on vampire. Josef leaned in and nipped at her lips, feeling her arch against him. Jean wanted him so bad it hurt; her body ached to feel him, to sink her fangs into his soft skin that set her body on fire.

Josef held himself above her, moving his throbbing desire to her wet entrance. With a powerful thrust Josef sank himself into her depths, filling her completely all over again. Jean gasped at the new sensations, it was stronger than before, every nerve ending she had was alive and pulsing, he felt even better, bigger, more amazing than before. Jean gasped her fangs longer than before, Josef leans down to ravage her mouth as he pounds into her with force she can now take, now craves.

Jean met his thrusts with her own, pulling his tongue into her mouth, loving the feel of his caresses to her fangs. Before long Jean was tumbling closer to the edge, she felt the urge, the need to bite rise inside her. "Josef...oh Josef ...I need...I need..."

"Yes, Jean, come for me."

Josef move his mouth to her neck licking the spot he wanted, his eyes matching her own. He pulled her tighter to him as he felt her fangs sink into his neck. Josef returned her bite spilling himself into her as his hips bucked wildly from his orgasm as he tasted her blood anew for the first time. He only took a mouthful just enough to taste and feel completeness as she drew from his neck.

Josef allowed her to drink as he held her body pressed to his, his cock buried deep inside her. When he felt she had taken enough he called her name softly, "Jean, that's enough."

More responsive than before Jean took one more draw before pulling back, licking at his neck until he healed. Josef pulled from her warmth, standing up inside the opened freezer he reached down and pulled her up.

"Wow, I wasn't...I thought it...WOW."

Josef raised his eyebrows in a cocky way, "Yeah, did I forget to mention the sex drive of a new turn?"

Jean raised an eyebrow of her own, "You forgot...yeah."

Josef stepped from the freezer and slipped on his pants still by the freezer floor where he left them, handing Jean her robe. Jean let out a yawn, "I'm tired Josef."

"I bet you are," he gave her a wink but pulled her to the couch. "But you need to eat. My blood is good for you right now because I'm your sire but you need more nutritious blood, fresh blood."

Josef went and grabbed another decanter of blood, which had been restocked as she slept. This time it was so AB negative, and Jean was able to take her time with each glass. By the bottom of her 4th glass Jean was using all her strength to sit up straight and not spill any of the delicious nectar.

Josef set the glasses and decanter aside and pulled Jean back to his freezer where he stripped them both again putting them inside once more.

"Rest my dear, more lessons to come."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	88. Chapter 88: Epilogue

Fracture of Lies

Evilous

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own Moonlight. I do however own my original characters, hehe so I guess I do own something.

**Chapter 88: Epilogue**

The New Year was brought in with a bang, but life was back to normal, as normal as it could be with guards following Beth to and from. Mick still hadn't heard anything from Josef in the last 4 days only a text saying everything was fine. Mick had explained to Beth that new turns have a lot to learn and an increased sex drive, so they probably won't hear from them for a while, knowing Josef he will make sure he that last perk was taken full advantage of.

Beth found herself at her desk not minding the desk work as much, letting her mind drift to what it would be like when Mick turned her. She assumed Josef turning Jean would be a good model for her, how long she would need off for work, if she would be able to come back after, Josef could give Mick tips on taking care of a new turn, not that she thought Mick would need any. She knew though that having Josef there to help would help Mick come around, letting out a deep breath she just focused on work and not on when Mick would come around.

*****

When Beth arrived back at the loft Mick was waiting there for her, kissing her check he stopped her from taking her coat off.

"Josef called today, he wants us to come over."

"Oh okay, do you mind if I grab something to eat on the way I'm starved."

Mick kissed her check and let her go into the kitchen as he set his keys down on the table once more.

"You know I am thinking about hiring someone to make sure you eat," Mick smiled as Beth's head jerked up.

"Funny," she turned back to her pursuit of food. "I wasn't hungry at work for the longest time, and then before I knew it I was starved."

"Ben keeping you busy?"

Beth had promised herself she wouldn't push him on the matter of turning her, knowing it would only take him longer. "Yeah, fact checking and desk work. Mindless drown work."

Mick nodded and sat in his chair while Beth made herself a sandwich and wrapped it in a paper towel, "Ready to go."

"You can eat first, there's no rush."

Beth was already grabbing her purse once again, "Its fine, you're driving. It will keep me from getting frisky in the Benz," Beth wiggled her eyebrows at him as he had made his way back to her side.

Mick just gave a flustered smile, thinking how this woman was going to be the death of him.

*****

"Are you sure?" Jean was holding onto Josef's hand like a vice grip.

Josef gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm sure. You are ready to see people without feeding from them. Beth is a good first attempt; neither Mick nor I would ever let you hurt her, which you will not do. Bu if you happen to change, it won't be a surprise for her." Josef kissed the top of her head, "Come on you've done great."

"Thank you Josef. I know I've been difficult."

Josef had to acquire some new freshies for Jean, she was not put off by the biting and in fact knew why they chose to do it, she was however, and put off by the idea of developing her bit on any of the women she had come to know in the house. She didn't want to hurt anyone, let alone anyone she called a friend. So Josef hired some professionals, girls found and trained to feed new turns, or anything else, and high class call girls really. Josef usually didn't care for these freshies, they were all business and…used, he liked to find his own talent. He understood Jeans dilemma though, and went to speak with the Madame whom ran the largest part of the freshies circuit, who over charged him because he had poached some of the girls she had had her eye on.

"You have been amazing." Josef kissed her nose, "You hear that," he waited for Jean to focus her attention. "That's them, Mick's Benz has that distinct sound, and he's the only one I know who drives one, only one that should ever be showing up here."

Jean nodded taking in the sound, then she picked up on the sound of their footsteps, and Beth's heartbeat. Her mouth watered, heartbeat usually meant food, but not now, she needed to learn to control her features when around humans.

"You'll do fine," Josef assured her as he pulled her to the door and opened it just as Mick and Beth walked up to it.

"So you're opening your own door now," Mick jabbed his friend.

"Only for special guests," Josef extended one arm for them to come in, while Jean still held the other.

Beth stayed behind Mick, in the car while she ate he explained to her that Jean may vamp out, but she shouldn't be afraid. Beth knew Mick would never let anything happen to her, and she had faith in Jean. She did as he told her though and kept a distance from Jean, at least him or Josef between them, for her own safety as well as Jeans state of mind, she was nervous.

Once the door was closed Josef moved his attention back to Jean, "Vampirism looks good on her doesn't it?"

Jean looked as though she would be blushing if she could, "How are you doing? Is Josef teaching you everything?" Beth asked playfully, but her questions were also her curiosity.

Jean gave Josef a smile, "I'm good. I have learned a lot, it's the getting control part that's hard." Jean's gaze kept drifting back down to Beth's neck and she felt her eyes flash.

Jean looked away and too Josef, "You're the first…first one with a heartbeat who isn't going to feed me. I'm sorry."

Beth cautiously took a step forward and she gave Jean a smile, "It's okay, hey I'm glad I can help you practice. Maybe if we keep your mind busy you won't think about my blood."

Mick nodded, "Sounds like a good idea. Maybe we can talk about wedding plans."

Josef rolled his eyes, "You know it's bad when the groom is bringing up the wedding plans instead of the bride."

"What can I say, I can't wait for this woman to be my wife," Mick pulled her close and kissed her.

Jean looked back to Josef, her nose wiggling when Mick pulled back he saw the look and knew what had happened. He could only laugh, as could Josef, leaving Beth clueless and Jean flustered.

"What did the human miss?" Beth wanted to know what was so funny.

Jean turned to Beth, "I just realized something is all." When Beth didn't look away Jean continued, "Josef has been teaching me about my new senses, how I can smell things I couldn't before and well…"

Jean couldn't finish so Josef picked up, "What Jean is trying not to say is she just caught a whiff of your arousal." Beth's checks turned a light pink, "I'm used to it, you two horny kids, but Jean hasn't smelt it on anyone else."

"Yes and I just realized how you could always know, how unfair it was," Jean always knew he could hear her increased heartbeat when she was around him, but now knowing he could smell her arousal she wanted to scream in horror.

Josef knew what she was thinking about, so he decided to change the subject and discuss the subject of arousal later when they could be more thorough. "Do you know what you want the wedding to look like?"

Beth was more than happy to get on the subject of their wedding and spent the next couple hours discussing plans. Josef assured Jean she would be ready to face the public by then, although it would be a small wedding with just close friends, it still had to be discrete. Beth's oldest friend didn't know what they were neither did Danielle's brother and Josef planned on keeping it that way. He didn't like a lot of humans knowing, and there were enough as it is.

Somehow in the conversation the topic had turned to Coraline and the cure. Josef had explained the why Ryan had felt he had to leave; the letters David and Candice had received.

"Lance wasn't very happy to go home without his sister, but he wasn't too disappointed, he did retrieve most of what she had taken from him."

"The cure," Jean was curious, "Did you ever take the cure Josef?"

Josef gave her a smile, "No, heard of it but never believed it until recently."

"So why do they want it? I thought you said they liked the power they have, why do they need or even want the cure?"

"It's a safety net. If they need to they can become human to pass any type of test, someone accusing someone of being a vampire might not."

"Oh…so what if someone just wanted to be human again for a while, like Coraline did."

Josef gave a laugh, "Well she did it to get inside Mick's head. Aside from that as long as you feed fresh its nothing major, but if not…well let's just say it sucks."

Jean rolled her eyes at his attempt at vampire humor, but Beth wanted to know more. "What do you mean?"

Josef took a quick glance to Mick and saw the warning glare he gave, "Not much just that bagged stuff he drinks over there is horrible." Josef looked towards Jean who had been holding her own during the time, changing only a couple of times. "Well as fun as this was, I have duties that need my attention," he looked at Jean then back to Mick.

Mick stood from the couch and pulled Beth with him who yawned, "Let's get you home." Beth nodded and said goodbye to Josef and Jean before Mick pulled her out to the Benz. The ride home was quite as she leaned on his shoulder resting her eyes. She had seen the look Mick gave Josef, and knew there was more to it, she knew for some reason Mick didn't want her to know so she would find out another way, she was after all a civilian investigator.

*****

The End

Evilous

Okay everyone thank you so much for reading this story and following my journey with the characters. I will be starting the next installment as soon as I can, but trying to figure a few things out first and well RL is getting in the way a bit. I don't have a title for the new one just yet tossing a few around, but will let you know as soon as I pick one. Thank you again.


End file.
